Orange is the New Black Season Two
by Codez FanFiction
Summary: Every Childhood Creates A Person. In Season two of Codez FanFiction's OITNB we'll take a glimpse into the childhood of some of the women of Litchfield. Piper tries figuring out what she wants. Red tries to win back her family. Daya deals with the secret of her pregnancy. The black girls dabble with yoga. Sophia and Danita go head-to-head. And so much more...enjoy!
1. Episode One: Summer Sentence

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode One:**

**Summer Sentence**

Alex is called in to Healy's office.

"You wanted to see me…" Alex says.

"Close the door. Sit down." Healy replies. Alex sits down, curious as to what is going on. "Vause, I have called you here to inform you that your little "lesbian request" has been denied." Healy explains.

"Wait, I'm sorry, what?" Alex asks with confusion.

"I'm referring to your request to be roomed with Chapman!" He grunts.

"Oh…" Alex replies.

"Miss Vause, let me assure you that I will not tolerate any lesbian activity! If you try anything I will send you straight to the SHU!" he warns her.

Alex laughs. "Mr. Healy, I promise you I don't want any trouble. I am not a threat. I just wanted to be roomed with her because she is my friend." Alex assures him.

"Right. Well I'm sorry…I just assumed, given your history…but it doesn't matter. Even if I wanted to room you together, I couldn't. Due to the fact that next couple of months a lot of bunkies will be moved and swapped around anyway for the "Summer-Swap". So who knows, if your lucky you might end up with Chapman. Other than that I can't help you." He explains.

"That's okay. Thank you anyway." Alex says and leaves the office.

_~Flashback~_

_~Poor Alex~_

_**As a child, Alex grew up poor. She was always bullied and was always left out during school.**_

_**At school one day, she was dressed in raggedy clothes and knock-off Adidas shoes. A groups of girls Alex wanted to impress approach her. "Hey guys. Uh, do you like my shoes? They're Adidas." Alex says nervously. **_

_**The girls look at the shoes and she scoffs. "Those are bobos! Real Adidas have three stripes, not four. Your shoes are bobos." The main girl, Jessica scoffs. **_

"_**So?" Alex asks. **_

"_**So your mom shops at Payless. And works at Friendly's." Jessica mocks. **_

"_**My mom has, like, four jobs." Alex says defending her mother. **_

"_**That's not something to brag about." Jessica says and the girls laugh. Alex is silent. "You dress like a bum." **_

"_**She smells like one, too." Another girl, April, snickers. **_

_**Alex looks down sadly. Her mother, Diane then arrived to pick her up from school. She honks the horn. **_

"_**Do you guys live in that janky car?" Jessica scoffs. **_

_**Alex rushes off to the car – humiliated. **_

"_**Bye-bye, pigsty!" Jessica shouts.**_

"_**Bye-bye, pigsty!" the other girls add. **_

_**Alex gets into the car. " Are those your friends?" Alex's mother asks. **_

"_**No." Alex sighs. **_

"_**How was school?" Diane asks. Alex shrugs. "They changed the schedule around, so I don't gotta work nights no more. Fucking Brenda keeps trying to get me to cover her shifts." Diane reveals. **_

_**Alex begins to remove her shoes and winds her window down.**_

"_**What are you doing? It's freezing out." Diane asks. Alex then throws her shoes out the window. Diane stops the car. "What the fuck was that?" Diane scoffs. **_

"_**I'm not wearing those anymore. They're bobos." Alex mutters.**_

"_**Go get 'em back." Diane demands. **_

"_**Jessica Wedge says they're lame." Alex grunts. **_

"_**So fuck Jessica Wedge!" Diane scoffs. **_

"_**They all make fun of me. They call me pigsty." Alex sighs. **_

"_**Did you tell them who your dad is?" Diane asks. **_

"_**I've never even met him." Alex mutters.**_

"_**Well, you tell them! You tell them, "My dad is Lee Burley, the drummer for Death Maiden." You see what those smug little bitches say then. I mean, who are they? What? 'Cause their parents work at the college, they think they're all fucking fancy? You are the daughter of a rock god." Diane explains. **_

"_**If he's so rich and famous, why are we so broke?" Alex asks. **_

"_**You know how many girls used to scream at his concerts? You know, rip their clothes off? Throw themselves at him? But your dad chose me. And together we made you. Now go get your fucking sneakers. Don't you listen to those smarty-pants assholes. They're gonna have boring-ass lives. They're gonna wish that they were you. You are cool." Diane assures her. **_

_**Alex slightly smiles. She loved that her mother saw so much good in her. Alex loved her mother so much. **_

_~End of flashback~_

After her phone call with Larry, Piper walks back to her cube. Almost stunned. Numb. Shocked even. She sits on the bed silently.

"How did it go?" Miss Claudette smiles. Piper shrugs. "Are you okay?" Claudette asks.

"I don't know. I have no idea." Piper mutters.

"Okay, breathe. Talk to me. What happened?" Claudette asks.

"I spoke to Larry…" Piper begins.

"And?" Claudette smiles.

"He proposed again. He wants to officially get married ASAP." Piper reveals.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful! Congratulations." Claudette smiles. Piper is silent. "You don't look happy." Claudette says.

"I don't know." Piper sighs.

"You said yes, right?" Claudette asks.

"No. I don't know. I wanted to. But something was holding me back. Oh gosh, I don't know what to do. Have I made a mistake?" Piper reveals with worry.

"What?" Claudette gasps with confusion.

"I don't know what to do." Piper says, freaking out.

"Why didn't you say yes straight away? You have a man who loves you! What would be holding you back?" Claudette asks. Piper shrugs. Claudette slaps Piper. Piper gasps. "I'm sorry." Claudette says, quickly apologizing.

"No it's okay. I needed that." Piper sighs.

"You don't think this has anything to do with the tall one do you? Alex…" Claudette suggests.

"Maybe. I don't know. Maybe…" Piper sighs with realization.

"How do you feel toward her?" Claudette asks.

"I'm not mad. I don't hate her anymore. But at the same time, I am." Piper sighs.

"Do you love her?" Claudette asks.

"I don't know. I think I do. Oh gosh…what does this mean?" Piper reveals.

"Mmm, it means you need to get your head screwed on straight, so to speak, and figure out what you want. You can't keep stringing them both along." Claudette says. Piper sighs, knowing Claudette is right.

The following day, the inmates are getting used to all the new delicious food that the Spanish ladies are cooking and Red gets jealous. She waits inline and overhears Aleida whispering to Gloria asking her for advice about a pregnancy.

"We need to do something…" Aleida whispers.

"Bare with me here, we'll figure it out." Gloria whispers back.

Red raises her left eyebrow and smiles. She plans on figuring out this scandal.

In the kitchen, Daya interrupts Aleida and Gloria.

"Um, Gloria…can I speak with you?" Daya asks.

"Sure baby." Gloria says and she and Daya step away from Aleida. "You okay?" Gloria asks.

"I don't want to keep it. I can't." Daya reveals.

"Are you sure?" Gloria asks.

"I can't…can you help me?" Daya asks.

Aleida overhears and slaps Daya. "Over my dead body! You ain't killing my grandbaby!" Aleida says.

"We need to figure something out then. Because I don't think I can do this. I don't know if I want to." Daya sighs.

"We'll figure it out." Gloria says.

"Together." Aleida adds. Daya sighs and shakes her head. She's freaking out. She doesn't know what to do.

Piper enters the cafeteria and the black girls stare at her. They still blame her for Alex getting Janae sent to the SHU. Piper rolls her eyes and sits with Suzanne.

"Suzanne…" Piper says.

"Oh, hello Dandelion!" Suzanne smiles.

"Can I talk to you?" Piper asks.

"Sure." Suzanne smiles.

"Look, you and Alex had a small fight, right?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. I guess it was a fair fight. But it was pretty mellow. Water under the bridge." Suzanne says.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that, because um…your friends – Taystee, Poussey and Cindy are blaming me for getting Janae sent to the SHU." Piper replies.

"Ah, they aren't my friends. They never speak to me. We sit at different tables." Suzanne sighs.

"Sorry." Piper replies.

"Why do they blame you anyway?" Suzanne asks.

"See, I don't know. But they seem very threatening. I would really appreciate it if you could get them off my back and explain the situation to them." Piper says.

"I will do what I can." Suzanne smiles.

"Thank you." Piper smiles and stands up. "Oh and Suzanne?" Piper says.

"Mmm?" Suzanne asks.

"I'm sorry that Alex slapped you." Piper sighs. Suzanne nods and accepts the apology.

Piper then makes her way to another table where Morello and Yoga Jones are sitting.

"Morning." Piper smiles.

"What is your angle, Chapman?" Yoga Jones asks.

"What?" Piper asks with confusion.

"You were talking to Crazy Eyes and then walk around like you're so okay…" Yoga Jones begins.

"What? I have no idea what you're getting at. I am far from okay right now." Piper scoffs.

"No, don't listen to her. She's just mad cause she blames you for Watson getting sent to the SHU." Morello reveals.

"But I had nothing to do with that." Piper says.

"I know that." Morello replies.

"But it is your fault. You pissed off Alex and she started the fight. So it is your fault." Yoga Jones adds.

"Indirectly. Hardly." Piper says.

"I wouldn't worry too much, she'll get over it. Besides, between you and I – I have a feeling you and Vause will work it out. I am praying for you two to get back together." Morello smiles. Piper blushes.

Meanwhile, Tiffany's followers are getting fed up with being bossed around.

"We need to make sure, we finish off that cross so I can hang it!" Pennsatucky says. Her followers' eyes glaze over with boredom and irritation. "What?" Pennsatucky snaps.

"We just…we're kinda sick of hearing about the chapel. Everyday you've been talking about it. For weeks now." Leanne sighs.

"Well it payed off! We gotta prepare for the grand reopening alright!" Tiffany snaps.

Sister Jane and Sophia are at the table next to them. "Alright listen, just because you pushed and pushed for the chapel program to be open again, doesn't mean you are a worker of the lord!" Sister Jane says.

"Yeah. Aren't we all just god's children?" Sophia adds. Tiffany and followers stare at Sophia with disgust. "What?" Sophia scoffs.

"Alright a couple of things. First of all, you're colored. Colors have a different church right? Where they all black and singin. Well real religion isn't all la-de-da singing and games alright? Secondly, what are you? A he-she? Cause man I am fucking confused." Tiffany mutters and her followers laugh.

Sophia is offended she stands up ready to hit the bitch. "Sophia! No. Sit down." Sister Jane says and pulls her down. "Why don't we all just mellow out a bit. Okay, we all have religious freedom so can't we all just get along? We don't want any trouble. We are both very thankful for all your hard work to get the chapel open." Sister Jane says politely – calming the situation.

"Alright. Whatever. Thank you." Tiffany says.

After breakfast, Alex and Nicky are in the library having a chat and Nicky is curious about how Alex's progress with Piper is going.

"How's things with Chapman?" Nicky asks.

"I don't know." Alex sighs.

"Did you tell her that you love her?" Nicky asks.

"I tried. I don't know how many times I can apologize." Alex sighs.

"You just gotta wait until she comes around I guess." Nicky says.

"Maybe. But maybe it's too late. Maybe she's back with Larry." Alex sighs.

"You never know. Maybe you should meet with him again." Nicky suggest.

"Who?" Alex asks.

"The fiancée. Do a little digging. Scoop out that competition – again." Nicky says.

"Maybe. Yeah." Alex agrees.

"Yeah. Give him a taste of the Vausemeister and he'll be running scared and she'll be all yours." Nicky jokes.

"The Vausemeister?" Alex laughs.

"Fucking brilliant right?" Nicky laughs.

Alex continues to laugh. "Oh man. I miss being a kid sometimes." Alex says.

"What? Why?" Nicky asks.

"Back when "love" and "romance" was easy…" Alex explains.

"How so?" Nicky asks.

"Like, being romantic was like giving your crush an extra crayon." Alex says.

"You've already won me over. Head over feet." Nicky jokes and they both laugh.

_~Flashback~_

_~Passionate Alex~_

_**As a teenager in high school, Alex was dating a girl named, Rosalie. Alex was such a passionate lover, such a romantic.**_

_**She and Rosalie were walking down the hall as their hands slightly touched. "C'mon." Alex whispers and drags Rosalie into an empty classroom. **_

"_**What are we doing?" Rosalie giggles. **_

_**Alex kisses her and they begin to make out. Alex removes Rosalie's shirt and takes off her bra. Alex lightly bites Rosalie's neck and kisses her way down to the nipples. She lightly bites them too before continuing to go down and pulls down Rosalie's jeans and begins to eat her pussy. Rosalie moans with pleasure – a bit too loudly before a teacher enters and catches them.**_

_**They are then sent to the principles office.**_

"_**This is unacceptable!" The principle begins. **_

"_**Okay I'm sorry but I won't apologize for being a lover. Okay, sex is natural." Alex explains. **_

"_**Sex is inappropriate and unacceptable in my school." The principle replies. **_

_**Alex then brings on the fake tears. "I am so sorry. It won't happen again. Can we please go?" Alex cries.**_

"_**Fine. I'll let you off with a warning." The principle says and dismisses them. **_

_**In the hall Alex laughs. "How'd I do?" she giggles. **_

"_**Alex…we can't do this anymore." Rosalie mutters. **_

"_**What? Come on we got caught once. It's not a big deal. Come on…let's finish what we started. It's fine." Alex giggles and assures her.**_

"_**No. I mean I can't do THIS anymore. I like dick too much." Rosalie says. **_

"_**What are you talking about?" Alex asks. **_

"_**Kevin asked me to prom…and I think I like him…I'm sorry Alex. I had a lot of fun with you. You were great. I'm sorry." Rosalie sighs and kisses Alex's cheek and walks away. **_

"_**Seriously?" Alex scoffs. She is heartbroken. She's angry and feels used. "Have fun choking a dick! You can't deny who you are forever! **_

_**After having her heartbroken. She goes back to being her shy self but she was still semi-popular and attended all of the awesome parties. .**_

_~End of flashback~_

That afternoon, Big Boo gathers Nicky, Morello, Norma, Gina, Sister Jane, Yoga Jones and DeMarco.

"So is this everyone?" Boo asks.

"Yeah. You know that." Morello says.

"I know." Boo laughs.

"So, why are we here?" Nicky asks.

"Yeah, I got a card game to win with Rosa." DeMarco adds.

"I've called you here because we need to all decide what we're gonna do." Boo explains.

"About what?" Yoga Jones asks.

"About Red. Now that her power is gone, what should we do?" Boo asks.

"I don't know…" Gina says.

"Yeah, I don't want any trouble." DeMarco says.

"There are more important things to worry about." Sister Jane says.

"Like what?" Boo scoffs.

"Like the chapel." Sister Jane says. Boo rolls her eyes.

"Maybe we should all vote…should we stick by and help her or should we leave it alone?" Morello says.

"Fuck no. We can't stick by her side. She is angry, she's gonna stop at nothing to take down those Spanish bitches and she'll take all of us down with her when it fails, because there will be massive consequences and it's gonna blow up in our faces." Boo explains. The girls are silent. They put their heads down. "Come on Nichols, what should we do? I know she's your mom and all but…seriously." Boo says.

"I don't fucking know alright!" Nicky scoffs and walks off. The girls have no idea what to do.

After diner, Boo enters the kitchen to warn the Spanish girls.

"The fuck are you doing back here?" Gloria grunts.

"Yeah dyke, bathroom is that way..." Maritza laughs.

"I am here as a friend, amigo. To warn you, about Red." Boo begins. Gloria raises her eyebrow and is intrigued. "I am not a threat. It's just that Russian bitch is crazy and she'll stop at nothing to get this kitchen back so be prepared because shit is about to get real." Boo walks away.

Gloria knows Boo is right. She knows Red is gonna try something. Gloria plans on watching Red's every move.

Late that night, Red sneaks into the kitchen – her goal is to create havoc and sabotage it in hopes to get her position back. She pours detergent into the milk. She pours salt into the rice to ruin it and also adds salt to the sugar. She then dirties the benches by rubbing them with the unlaundered tea towels. Then she pours brown sugar into the deep fryers. Finally she coats the inside of the ovens with grease. She smiles proudly and sneaks back to bed.

The next morning in the kitchen, Daya, Maritza and Flaca are talking about Daya's pregnancy.

"Like oh my god, why didn't you tell me? We're like sisters! Maritza gasps with surprise.

"Yeah, I thought we were like…starting to get along…" Flaca adds.

"Guys… I don't even know what I wanna do… okay?" Daya sighs.

"Still, like we could help you…" Flaca says.

"Yeah like back home, my sisters take care of each others babies all the time." Maritza adds.

Suddenly Officer Bennett enters, he is back after being off with the flu. Daya smiles.

"Guys! Shut up! He's here!" Daya mutters. Flaca and Maritza giggle.

Bennett watches Daya, he is happy to see her but at the same time – disappointed she hasn't come over to say hello. He approaches them and breaks up their conversation.

"Get back to work ladies!" he yells.

Daya and her friends flinch. Daya is confused as to why he is being a dick. She worries someone told him about her pregnancy.

"Whoa! Chill out man!" Flaca says.

Then in Spanish, Maritza says, "Sí. Daya, dile a tu novio que se aclare!"

("Yeah. Daya, tell your boyfriend to lighten up.")

Daya rolls her eyes. She understood that. "He's not my boyfriend!" Daya grunts.

"What was that, inmate?" Bennett grunts. Daya is almost in tears. She doesn't understand Bennett's behavior.

Just then Gina opens the ovens and her whole arm catches fire. Gina screams and the others panic. Bennett grabs Daya in a protective embrace. Everyone is scared and Flaca grabs the fire extinguisher to put out the fire – saving Gina.

Moment's later, Caputo and Luschek have entered the kitchen and Gina has been sent to medical.

"I don't see any electrical issues. Appliance seems to be in good shape. Just full of grease. So I'm going to say grease fire." Luschek explains.

"Brilliant. Thank you. How bad was Murphy burned? How bad did it seem?" Caputo asks.

"It's hard to say. Like, her whole arm caught on fire and like it travelled up to her neck and everything so I like quickly put it out. You know, after she got sprayed, there was a lot of foam. She was burned, all over her arm and, like, her clavicle." Flaca explains.

"You're a real hero." Caputo says sarcastically.

"Yep." Flaca nods and smiles proudly.

"Mendoza, part of your job is to make sure these ovens are cleaned properly. Don't make me regret putting you in charge." Caputo mutters.

"I did clean them." Gloria assures him.

"Clearly not enough." Caputo replies.

"Yeah…clearly…" Gloria sighs sarcastically, she senses the sabotage and that Red is behind this.

After everyone leaves, Bennett approaches Daya, who is a bit shaken up by the incident.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm okay…I was just scared." Daya sighs.

"Me too. It was scary." Bennett replies. Bennett rubs her cheek and smiles at her. "I'm sorry… I'm under a lot of pressure to act like a dick…" he reveals.

"It's okay. I get it." Daya smiles.

Caputo then reappears. "Bennett! We have more to discuss." Caputo says. Bennett is startled. He worries he is busted and follows Caputo.

In Caputo's office, Bennett sits nervously across from Caputo.

"Bennett, I want a full report about the incident. Talk to the medic, get a detailed account of Murphy's injuries and bring me the report by the end of the day. " Caputo reveals.

"Oh yes sir." Bennett says with relief.

"Oh and, you were in the kitchen today right?" Caputo asks.

"Yes…yes sir…" Bennett says nervously.

"Did you happen to see any…illegal stuff happening in there? Any suspicious behavior?" Caputo asks.

"No. No sir. All good." Bennett replies.

"Good. Good." Caputo smiles.

Red is in her cube she has heard what has happened to Gina and she feels guilty.

Norma enters and is crying and is angry. Norma holds up her notepad that says "WTF!" Red feels bad. Then Norma writes another note and holds it up. "HOW COULD YOU?!" the note says.

"I never meant to hurt anyone, Norma. Least of all Gina. She's my daughter. You know that." Red explains. Norma rips up the piece of paper and she storms out with anger and sadness. "I'm sorry Norma!" Red cries.

In the visitation room, Alex is meeting with Larry once again.

"Did you ask me here to gloat?" Larry sighs.

"About what?" Alex scoffs.

"Well you won right? She chose you." Larry mutters. Alex scoffs. "What? Sad you have no competition? Well deal with it." Larry says.

"No it's not a problem. She's all yours, champ. That's it. So I guess we're done here." Alex mutters.

"Whoa, whoa! Whoa. Hold on. Suddenly she's all mine? Isn't that what you said last time?" Larry asks with confusion.

"Yeah well she isn't speaking to me and she is avoiding me." Alex mutters with frustration.

"What? I haven't heard from her in a couple of days too…it's weird." Larry mutters.

"Well I'm done. I can't survive another spin on her merry-go-round. She's a player. And clearly, you're still into it, so enjoy the ride." Alex says.

"Fuck you. It's not a ride. We were getting married." Larry scoffs.

"Great. So why did you agree to see me again if you're so certain?" Alex asks. Larry is silent. He doesn't know what to do anymore. "Larry, my heart is with you. She's hot. She's read everything. We both know what she's like in bed. But she is fucked up. I know it, and you do, too. Or else you wouldn't have come back. I'm not your problem. You're not your problem. She is." Alex explains.

Larry scoffs. He pauses and thinks. "You know, we aren't so different, you and I." he sighs with realization.

"It's fucked up right? She isn't the person you signed up for…funny how it works huh?" Alex scoffs.

_~Flashback~_

_~Alex finds her father~_

_**Eventually, after finishing high school, Alex tracked down her father backstage at one of his concerts. She goes backstage and knocks on the dressing room door nervously. "**__**Excuse me." Alex mutters. **_

"_**Who are you?" he asks. **_

"_**I'm Alex.**____**I'm your daughter.**__**" Alex reveals. **_

"_**Holy shit." Her father gasps. He invites her in, where his band, roadies and friends are drinking and chilling out. **__**"**__**How'd you find me?" he asks. **_

"_**Well, I saw the show.**____**And then the manager sent me back here.**__**" Alex mutters. **_

"_**You saw that shit? That was embarrassing.**____**We can't even fill a fucking basement anymore.**____**If one more jerk-off asks me to play Dirty Girl –Uh, I wish I had never written that fucking song." Her father scoffs. **_

"_**It is a great song.**____**That is still a great song." Lonnie, one of his roadies says after doing a line. **_

"_**Shut up, Lonnie.**____**We're supposed to be in Philly, but Jimmy over here punched the booking agent in the neck.**__**" Her father grunts with frustration. Alex nods nervously. "**__**I can't believe you're my kid, man! You're my kid! I'm so happy to see you.**__**" Her father smiles. **_

"_**Yeah.**____**Me, too.**__**" Alex smiles filled with hope. She thinks everything will fall into place now but she was just setting herself up for heartache. **_

"_**'Cause I would've never recognized you in a million years.**____**And you got a serious rack on you, too.**____**I mean, I could have accidentally fucked her, right? But that would have been bad.**____**No.**____**Seriously, that's twisted.**____**I didn't say that." Her father says awkwardly. Lonnie and the others laugh. **_

_**Alex tries not to tear up. She covers her chest with her jacket. Alex is facing bitter disappointment at finding out her father is a underwhelming, drug-taking washed up old star whose life still revolved around his former glory. He is a slob. She is skeeved out by him. **__**"**__**Is there a bathroom?" She asks politely. **_

"_**It's down there.**__** Just down there." Lonnie explains continuing to laugh.**_

"_**Thank you.**__**" Alex sighs and heads down the halls. **_

"_**Her rack?" Lonnie laughs. **_

"_**That would've been fucked up.**____**Wow." Her father sighs to himself. **_

"_**Her fucking rack." Lonnie adds, doped up off her head. **_

_**Alex takes a moment alone in the bathroom to compose herself. When she exits, a man startles her. "Jesus, you scared me." Alex gasps and smiles politely.**_

"_**You okay?" he asks.**_

"_**I'm fine. I'm just gonna go home." Alex sighs. **_

"_**He's not what you thought. Huh?" the man says. **_

"_**It's fucking depressing." Alex says. **_

"_**Been imagining this moment your whole life?" he replies. **_

"_**I had this white fringe pleather jacket I always thought I'd wear if I ever met him." Alex reveals and tears up. **_

"_**Nice, pleather. What happened?" he asks. **_

_**Alex is silent, she lightly sobs to herself. "You're right. Maybe that would've made the difference." Alex scoffs. **_

"_**Most people are better in the abstract." The man says. Alex nods. "It's Alex, right?" he asks. **_

"_**Yeah?" Alex mutters.**_

"_**I'm Fahri. You want a bump?" he asks as he introduces himself. **_

"_**No, thanks." Alex replies. **_

"_**Smart girl." Fahri smiles. **_

"_**Fahri, what are you doing hanging out with these losers?" Alex asks. **_

"_**They're my clients." He replies. **_

"_**Oh. What do you do?" Alex asks. **_

"_**I work for an international drug cartel." He reveals. **_

_**Alex laughs. "Right." She giggles before realizing he is serious. "Oh cool…" she smiles politely and struck up a friendship with Fahri. **_

_~End of flashback~_

At lunch, Red is in the cafeteria line, and as she waits for her tray. Maria just stares at her.

"What?" Red scoffs before realizing the Spanish girls are starving her out – they know she fucked with the kitchen. Red looks over and sees Gloria standing with her arms crossed, glaring at Red. Red approaches her. Gloria is mad. "I'm sorry." Red mutters.

Gloria raises her eyebrow. "For what?" Gloria scoffs.

"You know what for. It's the reason you're starving me out, no?" Red replies with sarcasm.

"So you admit it? Good. Now I can take your confession to Caputo so he gets off my ass." Gloria says and goes to walk away but Red stops her.

"I know one of your girls are "expecting something" yes? Red winks. Gloria is stunned and she turns back toward Red.

Aleida overhears this and interrupts. "Hey, real housewife of Russia, don't make me hit you a'ight, butt out!" Aleida grunts. Red chuckles.

"Your daughter's pregnant, yes?" Red chuckles.

"What? No. There's this stomach thing going around." Aleida lies.

"She hasn't eaten in weeks. She's nauseous all the time but still has a glow on her skin." Red says.

"It's none of your business." Aleida mutters.

"You come it into my kitchen and take it from me, you make it my business. It hasn't been easy for me." Red mutters.

"Okay, calm down. Sherlock. Yes. You got it. But you better not say nothing to nobody." Aleida grunts.

"Relax. Hear me out. I have a win-win idea." Red mutters and grins.

At the black girls table, Taystee, Poussey and Cindy are sitting before other black inmates join them. Suzanne, Lola Reihanana and few other random black inmates.

"The hell is this?" Taystee scoffs.

"The C.O.'s are all bossy and shit and they ordered us to sit together." Lola mutters and sits down.

"What? Man this shit's racist!" Poussey scoffs.

"Great…now we stuck with crazy over here…" Cindy mutters as she looks over at Suzanne, who is playing with her food.

"This is some bullshit. Shit to the bull." Taystee sighs.

Piper decides to sit with Alex at lunch.

"Alex…" Piper smiles. Alex is silent. "Are you not talking to me now?" Piper scoffs. Alex continues to ignore her. "Okay, I get it. I have been avoiding you. But listen…" Piper begins but Alex snaps.

"No, you listen!" Alex snaps. Piper gasps. "You really need to talk to your fiancée, okay? Because whatever this is, I'm done! I don't want to be the third wheel in your fantasy anymore. So go, be free and leave me the fuck alone. You may never, come to me again. Ever." Alex says and storms off. She's devastated to have had to say that to the woman she loved.

Piper is shocked. "That bitch!" Piper scoffs.

~Flashback~

~Alex's life changes~

_**Alex and Fahri were in a car talking. This appears to be the beginning of Alex and Fahri's business relationship.**_

"_**I know I said it's so hard to find a job these days but I don't know if I can do this…" Alex says with anxiety. **_

"_**Shhh…come on. Come inside and meet him." Fahri says.**_

_**Alex and Fahri go inside a building where she meets Fahri's boss. **__**The leader of the drug cartel led by kingpin Kubra Balik.**_

"_**Kubra, this Alex. The one I told you about." Fahri explains. **_

_**Kubra stares at Alex as she nervously messes with her hair. Kubra scoffs. "This one? She is tiny. Like a mouse. She can't handle it." Kubra says. **_

"_**Kubra, come on…" Fahri begs.**_

"_**Fahri, you're a good man. One of my best. But I can't have some amateur thinking she knows what she's doing. She'll take us all down. Get her out of here." Kubra say. Fahri sighs. **_

"_**I can handle it." Alex says. Kubra is intrigued. "I can do it, Mr Kubra and I won't let you down. Please. I need the money." Alex sighs. **_

_**Kubra smiles. "I'm impressed. No one ever speaks up to me. I hope you're right. I hope you can handle it…for your sake. Well get ready because you will be making so much money you won't know what to do with it." Kubra smiles. **_

_**Fahri shakes her hand. Alex smiles nervously but she's excited too. **_

"_**Fahri has subsequently become your industry contact in. So consider him like your partner for a while." Kubra explains. **_

"_**Are you ready to work?" Fahri asks. **_

"_**I'm ready." Alex says, excited at the thought of the adrenaline. **_

_**Alex then worked as a smuggler and dealer for many years.**__** This was when the real Alex Vause, we know now, was born. **_

~End of flashback~

After lunch, Piper is called to visitation and is surprised to see Larry is here to see her.

"Larry?" she smiles with surprise.

"Piper…" he sighs.

"Larry, I was thinking about it and I think I can get a marriage request form from my councilor. I can fill it out and we're good to go." Piper smiles.

"Stop it Piper." He says.

"What?" Piper mutters.

"What? I haven't heard from you in days! You didn't even give me an answer. I was stupid to think it'd work. The proposal was a stupid idea." Larry mutters.

"Larry…don't be like this…" Piper sighs.

"Be like what Piper? Huh? I mean…who would you have chosen anyway? Me or…or Alex?" Larry mutters.

"Alex? What does she have to do with this?" Piper mutters.

"Well everything actually…" Larry sighs.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I didn't ask for this. It just happened…" Piper mutters.

"It just happened? It happened. The drama happened to find you. Like it always does. 'Cause you need it. Right?" he scoffs.

"Where did that come from?" Piper asks.

"I met Alex." Larry reveals. Piper is shocked.

"What do you mean you met Alex?" Piper asks with confusion.

"I wanted to tell her to stay away. I wanted her to see that I was a real person that she was hurting. But actually, Piper, you were the one that was doing all the hurting." Larry mutters.

"Whatever she said is a lie, Larry. She's a crazy, manipulative liar." Piper sighs, trying to save herself. "This is unbelievable. I can't believe you didn't trust me to handle this on my own." Piper mutters.

Larry scoffs. "No, I didn't. I didn't, and doesn't that say so much? I can't be on your ride anymore, Piper. I don't think we share the same values." Larry snaps.

"Larry, please. Do not let Alex ruin this for us." Piper sighs.

"You ruined it Piper." Larry says.

"Larry, you can't be mad at me just because I didn't give you an answer. I mean you wanted to hurry. You wanted to rush! You're right it was stupid! And now you're gonna let HER get into your head? I mean, I don't know who I would have chosen, Larry. I am confused. I just need more time." Piper scoffs.

"More time? Oh no, I am DONE being patient with you! There's no time left! And…why was I in such a hurry to marry you? Because I was afraid. You shouldn't be with someone out of fear. I don't know who you are anymore. I'm sorry Piper…" Larry sighs.

"No. No. No, no, no. Larry. Don't do this." Piper begs.

"I'm sorry. Bye, Piper." Larry says and he gets up and leaves.

"No. Larry. No. No." Piper cries.

Meanwhile, Gloria and Aleida bring Daya to meet with Red.

"What's going on?" Daya asks with confusion.

"If you love Bennett and if you want to protect him you need to listen to me. I can help you do the right thing for you're baby. Sooner or later the staff are going to find out, that much is clear, and when they do, you should make it so you get close to Mendez and have him held responsible. Tell them a sob story about what he did to you and they'll finally fire his ass. It's win-win. I get that fucker gone and you get to stay with your man." Red explains.

Daya isn't sure.

"It sounds messed up right? But it's a good plan…" Aleida says.

"I'll think about it. I haven't even told John about the baby and I don't want to lose him. I don't even know what I want to do about it. But I know I don't want him to get hurt." Daya sighs.

"Do this, and he won't." Red assures her.


	2. Episode Two: Red Rover

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode Two:**

**Red Rover**

Red smiles proudly with her head held high and she tries reaching out to her girls.

"Girls, I know I have made some mistakes in the past but I have finally made a bargain with those Spanish ladies. We are all at peace." Red smiles. The girls are silent. "Norma…oh my sweet little Norma. I am so sorry. Please you are my best friend. I didn't mean to hurt Gina or any of you. Please…forgive me." Red sighs. Norma shakes her head and storms off. Red tears up and looks at Nicky. "Nicky…you're my daughter…" Red cries.

"I'm sorry. But you fucked this up. I love you but I can't let you drag me down with you when it all fails." Nicky sighs with frustration and walks away regretfully.

"Sorry Red. This isn't a game of "Red Rover" anymore… give it up." Boo says and walks off. Red has lost her girls. She sobs to herself for a moment. She hopes that once Mendez is gone her girls will respect her again.

_~Flashback~_

_~A glimpse into Galina's childhood~_

_**As a child, Galina grew up in a very poor village in Russia. She had a poor upbringing however she never let this stop her from soldiering on.**_

_**When she was about seven years old, her father became very ill. She has always had a close bond with her father.**_

_**For her young age, Galina worked really hard to help her family and support them. She also had a close bond with her grandmother. Galina was very practical when it came to household chores and work. Her grandmother spent a lot of time with her cleaning and even for her age, Galina cooked almost every meal. **_

_**This was where her true passion for food began.**_

_**One day in the kitchen, Galina and her grandmother were prepping dinner for her family.**_

_****Spoken in Russian**__******_

"_**Galina! Galina! Chop the onions finer than that! No one likes chunky onions!" her grandmother insisted.**_

"_**Da babushka. And Babushka? Maybe for dessert we can make a fruit pie from the fruit father's friend gave us." Galina replied.**_

_**Her grandmother laughs. "Little girls and their sweets. Maybe Galina. You know I am so proud of you right. One day the family recipe book shall be passed down to you. You've got a long way to go but you will do great. I believe in you." She smiled.**_

_**Young Galina smiled proudly. She knew what pride felt like at her age. She loved helping her grandmother, she loved cooking and she loved her family so dearly.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Daya secretly meets with Gloria, who is brewing a concoction for Daya to kill the baby, even though her mother and Red have a plan.

"Your mother is gonna kill me for this." Gloria says.

"It's not her decision." Daya says.

"You sure you really wanna do this. You don't want to talk to your man first?" Gloria asks.

Daya thinks for a moment. "I'm sure." Daya sighs.

"Alright…" Gloria sighs and continues to stir the mixture.

"That smells nasty. What's it made of?" Daya asks.

"You don't wanna know." Gloria mutters.

"How did you learn all this?" Daya asks.

"My aunt was a santera. I used to help her out sometimes. I dabble." Gloria explains.

"So what's gonna happen to me?" Daya asks nervously.

"You're gonna cramp up, some wicked diarrhoea. This shit ain't pretty. You drink this, then you're gonna go out and dig a hole in the yard." Gloria explains.

"You're gonna make me shit in a hole?" Daya gasps.

"No. You're gonna put this bean in there. Then you're gonna find a cigarette, you're gonna blow some smoke in there, you're gonna cover it up with a mound of dirt. And that's gonna have to do it, because I don't have any angelica or gris-gris oil. Now here, take it. Careful it's hot." Gloria explains as she hands Daya a cup full.

"So this is gonna kill it?" Daya asks nervously.

"Well, that's what you want, right?" Gloria says.

"As long as it don't feel anything." Daya says.

"Please. It don't even have a brain yet. Hurry up, drink it." Gloria says.

"That's hot!" Daya says as she sips it.

"I told you it was, stupid. Go ahead, drink it all." Gloria says and Daya drinks the concoction. "There. We done. Now, where my Snickers?" Gloria asks and Daya hands her two Snickers bars. Gloria leaves and Daya remains on her bed and begins to feel sick.

Alex is in her cube and Piper rushes in.

"Alex!" Piper shouts.

"Are you kidding me? Get out." Alex scoffs.

"Alex…" Piper repeats.

"Get out. No fucking way. Get out." Alex mutters.

"I know you said something to Larry!" Piper grunts.

"Yeah I did. I told him you're all his! He won. Now get the fuck away from me." Alex grunts back.

"What the hell did I do to make you start hating me?" Piper asks.

"You do what you always do – you run to someone else and you become their problem when shit gets serious. You bounce from person to person. You need to stop playing with people's hearts Piper. Because it's wrong and it hurts too much." Alex mutters.

"Go fuck yourself!" Piper snaps and storms off.

Later, Aleida enters Daya's cube, where Daya is clenching her pillow and swaying back forwards, sweating and groaning with discomfort. Aleida offers her a glass of water.

"Will you get Gloria? I'm dying." Daya moans.

"You're not dying. Here." Aleida says and passes her the water. Daya sips the water. "Serves you right for drinking some stupid potion from some half-assed santera." Aleida mutters.

"Who told you?" Daya asks with guilt.

"She told me. So I told her to give you some roots and berries. Make you shit your brains out and learn your lesson." Aleida reveals.

"So the tea was bullshit? It's not gonna work?" Daya gasps.

"You think I'm gonna let you ice my grandbaby?" Aleida scoffs.

"You want me to end up like you? I'm already in prison. All I need is five different baby daddies and an ass tattoo of a dog." Daya mutters.

"It's a wolf." Aleida snaps.

"Whatever…" Daya sighs and roll her eyes.

"Daya, I made mistakes, okay? I didn't have nobody teaching me what to do." Aleida begins.

"Get away from me." Daya moans.

"Maybe I'm not the mother of the year…" Aleida continues.

"You think?" Daya scoffs.

"But at least I put something into this world that could still be good. I made something. I fucked up my own life, but Eva, Lucy and Christina, Emiliano, and even YOU could still be something. Babies give you hope, Daya. Don't throw that experience away just because you're scared to end up like me." Aleida sighs and leaves.

At dinner, Piper enters and she sits alone. Cindy, Taystee and Poussey walk by.

"Fucking white bitch thinks she can eat a meal in peace even though she should have a guilty conscience." Cindy scoffs.

Miss Claudette overhears them. "Leave Piper alone! She has done nothing to you nor your friend, so please back off!" Claudette mutters.

The black girls back away with shock. "Man…we good…we just playing…for all good fun purposes only… just chill… we good." Cindy laughs. The black girls keep walking.

Miss Claudette sits with Piper. "Are you okay?" Claudette asks.

"I don't know. Somehow I've made a mess. A bigger mess. Gosh I am such an idiot! Larry left me. Alex hates me. Everyone hates me." Piper sighs.

"I'm sorry…" Claudette says.

"Oh well, it's my fault. I fuck everything up. All the time." Piper says.

"No. Stop it. You are only human. And not everyone hates you…you have me." Claudette replies.

Piper smiles. "Thank you." Piper smiles and she takes a deep breath.

"Collect yourself, then go get something to eat." Claudette says.

After dinner, Red is called into Mr Healy's office. She is silent and she takes a seat.

"How you holding up, Red?" Healy asks.

"Oh…you know, I got my kitchen taken away. My girls, they hate me. Do you know what it's like when your kids turn against you?" Red cries sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…" Healy sighs.

"Oh no. Forgive me. It's just without the kitchen - Without the power - Without my girls. It's just… hard…I'm getting by but I miss it. All of it. So much." Red sighs.

"I get it. I'm sorry. I didn't know they were gonna do this to you. Just try to keep your chin up." Healy says.

Red is still angry at him and partly blames him for letting this happen for not having her back. She lifts her head and says, "I am a lion. A proud Russian lion. I will do whatever I want and I will never ask for your help ever again. Because if this has taught me anything, it is that you will betray me again. So please, do not expect anymore advice from me or anymore translating sessions because our arrangement, "you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours", it's done." Red mutters.

"Red, I'm sorry. Please don't be like this. There is nothing I could've done to stop this from happening." Healy says.

"I'm sorry… but I can't take anymore risks…" Red mutters and walks out.

_~Flashback~_

_~The Massacre~_

_**In 1962 Galina was 10 years old and her mother was preparing to depart with her Soviet worker friends to go to a protest.**_

"_**Mama, I don't want you to go. I can't take care of Papa by myself!" Galina cried.**_

"_**Hush Galina. Babushka will take care of you. I have to support my friends Galina. This could make a difference for our village. And Novocherkassk is not that far it'll be fine." Her mother replied **_

"_**I love you Mama." Galina sobbed.**_

"_**I love you too my darling. Take care of your Otets for me." Her mother replied – referring to her father – and kissed Galina goodbye before leaving with her friends.**_

_**The following night on the news Galina was sitting with her grandmother and hear the broadcast on the radio that there has been a massacre. **_

_**The Soviet workers gathered in the town square of Novocherkassk to protest an increase in food prices and work quotas.**_

_**Shots were fired at the rioters, killing 25 and injuring 87 people. **_

_**One of the fatal victims were Galina's mother. **_

~End of flashback~

The next day, Miss Claudette gets a visit from Baptiste. She smiles and hugs him.

"Oh I can't believe this is real. Seeing you again." She smiles.

"Yes, it is almost too good to be true…" he smiles back. They sit. "So how are you doing? Have you heard about your appeal?" he asks.

"Not yet. But my councillor thinks I will hear back within two weeks." Claudette reveals.

"Ah, I'm so excited. I'm going to take you out and our first night together again…it's going to be…" he begins.

"Wonderful." She smiles.

"Yes. It will be wonderful." He says.

"Oh…you have no idea how much I am looking forward to it." She smiles.

"I do." He smiles. She smiles back at him and he begins to sing, _"You are my sunshine – my only sunshine – you make me happy, when skies are grey – you'll never know dear, how much I love you – please don't take my sunshine away."_ He sings.

Claudette blushes and tears up. "Oh Baptiste, you remember that song. We used to sing that together. You sang it to me when I was a young girl. Oh you have no idea how much I love you." She smiles.

"I love you, Claudette." He replies and they both smile.

Meanwhile, Red is storming down the hall. Upset her girls would turn on her like this.

"You okay Red?" Sophia asks as Red marches past the salon.

"No!" Red scoffs. She's furious. She snaps and shouts and everyone to stay clear. "Get out my way!" she grunts and keeps walking.

_~Flashback~_

_~Little Russian Girl~_

**One year after her mother's tragic death, Galina worked hard as a child to earn money to help her father's illness. She'd bake things and make a stall and sell them all over the village to workers and citizens. **

"**Who is that little Russian girl?" an English tourist asked. **

"**She's making her Mama proud. She will go far." The Russian waiter replied.**

**She'd continue to do this for the next few years. She was a hard working, loving, devoted daughter to her family. Her mother would be proud. **

_~End of flashback~_

At lunch in the lunch line, Taystee is in line – again, after just finishing her breakfast and is going back for more.

"Hey yo, can I get some more of those eggs! They extra spicy I like me some spice!" Taystee laughs and smiles politely.

"But you already had yours?" Maritza mutters.

"Yeah don't be greedy." Flaca adds.

"Girl, come on. There's plenty for everybody." Taystee smiles.

Flaca and Maritza shake their heads and signal Gloria over. "What's up?" Gloria asks.

"She wants extra." Maritza says.

"Not extra, just seconds." Taystee says.

"Oh, who's ready for sloppy seconds, huh?" Gloria laughs and mocks Taystee. Flaca and Maritza join in on the mockery.

"Man, come on. That ain't cool." Taystee sighs.

"Look, you come back after breakfast when everyone is finished eating and we'll see if we can get you some…leftovers…" Gloria mutters and walks way.

"Yeah…like in a to-go dish or something." Flaca adds.

"Or a doggie bag…like at the restaurants." Maritza adds and they both giggle. Taystee rolls her eyes and walks away.

Red goes to the kitchen, where she and Aleida are speaking privately. They bring Daya over to them.

"What's going on?" Daya asks.

"We have a plan…" Red smiles.

"I told you, I don't know if I want to do that or not." Daya replies.

"No, listen…" Aleida says and looks at Red. Red nods. "You gotta fuck Pornstache." Aleida says.

"What the fuck? What are you even talking about?" Daya scoffs with confusion.

"If you want to keep your baby and Bennett, this is the only way. Otherwise, you don't get both." Red says.

"You just gotta get him to fuck you. Then you go to Caputo, and tell him that Pornstache raped you, you got the proof." Aleida explains.

"The proof is in the pudding, as they say." Red smirks.

"Maybe I should talk to John first, I mean…maybe he could get me furlough or something…" Daya sighs.

"Furlough? Ha! You let soldier boy dream about his furlough. It ain't gonna happen." Aleida says.

"Girls in here miss their own mother's funeral. And I think we all know your mother's doing just fine." Red says.

"I don't care. I won't cheat on John. I love him." Daya says in a stern tone.

"Of course, which is exactly why this is your only option. We've all known girls in your situation, and do you know what happens to them? They get punished. Sent out to the SHU. Transferred to maximum security. And when it comes out that Bennett is the father, he'll be arrested and convicted as a sex offender and he'll go to prison, too. This is bigger than you. Every decision you make now affects your family. Welcome to motherhood." Red says.

"Even if I say yes, and I'm not, how would I get him to do it?" Daya asks.

"Seduce him." Red says.

"I'll think about it." Daya says.

"You're good at getting guys to sleep with you, no?" Aleida says. Daya is offended. Red chuckles and walks away.

That afternoon in the library, Taystee and Poussey talk about their childhood.

"So like, when I was a kid it was like I always knew. I mean, I hung out with a lot of boys and became "one of the boys" but like it was more than that…I was girly but I wasn't a straight girl." Poussey explains.

"Bitch you all talk. How you even know what straight is, when you a kid?" Taystee scoffs.

"Some people just know. I knew. I wasn't into boys. I only had long "girly hair" until I was like…fourteen or something." Poussey says.

"So what, you saying since you a lesbian you needed short hair?" Taystee asks.

"Nah man, I'm just saying that I knew I was different. I was unique." Poussey smiles.

Taystee laughs. "Man, you crazy." Taystee laughs and they both giggle.

Piper then interrupts. "Uh, excuse me…" Piper mutters.

Poussey and Taystee stare at her. "You lost?" Taystee asks.

"Yeah…looks like you took a wrong turn…" Poussey adds.

"I…I um… Taystee, I just wanted to let you know that I've gone over your case. I want to help you." Piper reveals.

"What? For real?" Taystee gasps with surprise.

"Yeah. I think you have a great shot at an appeal." Piper says.

Taystee is so surprised and happy. "Oh man! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she smiles as she jumps for joy.

"Yo man, what about me?" Poussey asks.

"I'll try." Piper mutters. Poussey looks down.

"Man, who cares, P? I'm getting outta here, Mackenzie!" Taystee cheers.

Poussey smiles. "Yo, Amanda…what are we sitting around for? Let's go celebrate and tell Chad and Roderick to watch the kids tonight!" Poussey replies and they giggle.

Red goes to call Dmitri.

"Galina!" he smiles.

"Hi honey, how are you going? How's the boys?" she asks.

"Fine my darling, we are all good." He smiles.

"Good glad to hear that." She says.

"How are you?" he asks.

"I'm starting to lose it. I'm falling a part. I have a plan hoping it fixes all this but I have no in here. No one!" Red explains as she tears up.

"Oh honey, you have me, my darling. I am so glad to hear from you." He smiles.

"I know. I knew you'd be. I just needed comfort. I needed to hear your sweet voice." She sighs.

He smiles. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. No. I'll be alright. I gotta go." she sighs.

"So soon? Okay my darling, Galina I love you." He says.

"I love you too Dmitri." She sighs.

~Flashback~

~Galina comes to America~

_**In her early twenties, Galina and Dmitri came to America and they started their life together. Dmitri got a job at a post office and supported them both. They learnt to speak fluent English. **_

_**Galina sends money over to Russia for her sick father's medical bills and things are not going too bad. Dmitri was so happy Galina had decided to stay with him. Galina had learned to love him. They weren't always Romeo and Juliet. And Dmitri wasn't her idea man but eventually true love did blossom.**_

_**Several months after living in America, Dmitri returned home from work one night and finds Galina sitting at their kitchen table.**_

"_**Galina? What's wrong my darling?" **_

_**Galina has tears in her eyes. "Dmitri…" sighs.**_

_**Dmitri becomes worried. He thinks this is it – Galina was deciding to go her own way. "Darling, what's wrong?" Galina tries to respond but begins to cry. "No! Please no. Galina, I love you. Please don't leave me!" he begs and hugs her. **_

_**Galina pushes him off. "What are you talking about?" **_

"_**You're going your own way aren't you?" he frowns.**_

"_**What? I'm not going anywhere you idiot!" she assures him.**_

"_**Then what's wrong?" **_

"_**My father…he's dead…I never…never got to say goodbye…I was planning to but he was doing so well…it was so sudden…." She cries, revealing the cause of her pain. She knew the day was coming but she wasn't prepared. **_

"_**Oh no…I am so sorry." He says and hugs and comforts her. **_

_**Two years later, things were going good again and Galina had recently started cooking again like she did when she was a child. Usually it was Dmitri doing all the cooking making special dishes for her. One night, she is planning to surprise him. He comes home after work and is surprised to see her in the kitchen.**_

"_**You cooking?" he asks. **_

"_**Yes, I am making bread. This apartment building is disgustingly damp and it reminds me of home. So I'm making bread like there." Red laughs nervously. **_

"_**Oh…good one." He laughs. "You're glowing." He smiles.**_

"_**Well, with my mamochka's recipe I don't look a day over twelve right?" Red laughs. **_

"_**My darling, I brought you something…" he reveals and goes into the other room and grabs a bunch of flowers.**_

"_**Oh Dimi, they're beautiful." She smiles.**_

"_**Just like you." he says. **_

_**A couple of days later, Dimitri learned that his family had cut off his access to his own bank account. He panics and doesn't want to tell Galina the truth – he had opened a shared account so his family back home had money if they needed it. Dmitri calls his father. **_

"_**I don't understand." Dmitri mutters. **_

"_**You are too young! What were you thinking? Spending all OUR money on some family in that you aren't even married into yet. You know our beliefs on that!" his father shouts. **_

"_**We are married! I love her so much! She's my world. It's my money! Papa, please…do not get mad. Let me explain…her papa was ill…he's dead!" Dmitri tries to explain.**_

"_**I don't want to hear it! Dim, you are no longer my son if you are going to choose that girl over us." His father orders. **_

"_**I was doing the right thing. Fine. Goodbye papa." Dmitri sighs and hangs up walks away without a family.**_

_**Galina returns home and Dmitri looks very distant. "Dmitri, what's wrong?" **_

"_**I got fired…" he reveals. **_

"_**Oh no…honey it's okay…you'll find another job. You're a good man, Dmitri." Galina comforts him. **_

"_**There's more…" he sighs. Worried this will make her mad and she'll leave.**_

"_**More? Ok…" Galina worries. **_

"_**We have no money in the account! My Papa reached out to me and said he was struggling but now he cut me off!" he explains.**_

"_**He can't do that!" Galina says.**_

"_**He said I'm not really married to you and said I am no longer his son because I let him down and wasted money on your family. I told him he's a liar! He doesn't understand the way I love you!" he says tearing up. **_

_**Galina starts to feel guilty. His parents cut him off because of her. "I'm sorry Dmitri, this is all my fault." Red cries. **_

"_**No. No. No. Darling, it is fine." He assures her. **_

"_**What are we going to do for money?" she asks. Dmitri thinks for a moment. **_

"_**We'll open a business! I'm serious. We can do it. We'll be okay Galina. I promise." He says and kisses her. "And we're gonna have a real wedding!" he says. Galina smiles and they kiss.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Meanwhile, Daya and Bennett meet at their spot,

"Why does it feel like so long since I've touched you?" Bennet sighs.

"It has." Daya replies.

He looks into her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asks, noticing her quietness. Daya wants to tell him she is pregnant and tries to work up the courage. "Look, if it's about my attitude in the kitchen the other day, I'm sorry. I just…Caputo is drilling us about toughing up and being meaner and so…I've been trying to act harsh…I'm under a lot of pressure. I'm sorry." He explains.

Daya realizes the timing is bad to tell him. She doesn't want to stress him out anymore. "It's okay. I forgive you." She giggles.

"What's funny?" he asks.

"You're just cute when you're stressed." She laughs and they kiss.

Later, Red is in her cube reading and Mendez passes by.

"Howdy Red, how's the non-cooking going?" Mendez smirks.

"Oh, just fine thank you." She says sarcastically. He chuckles and begins to walk away. "Hey, Mendez…" she begins and approaches him. He stops and turns to her. "You better cover your ass because your stache won't be around here for much longer. Don't get too comfortable. You may have thought you won the battle but I assure you, you will lose the war." Red assures him.

Mendez scoffs and laughs. "You know Red, I don't think you heard the news. I have been promoted. And pretty soon, I'll be running the place and I'll make sure you are buried six feet under. So don't try anything and don't interfere with my business. Just stay out of my way." Mendez mutters and walks off. Red worries.

_~Flashback~_

_~Red comes to Litchfield~_

_**On her first day in prison, Mr Healy was giving Galina a tour and he takes her to the kitchen. "So, you have experience in kitchens. Food preparation?" Healy asks. **_

"_**Some experience. Yes." Red nods. **_

"_**Maybe we can get you a job in here. You know, our last cook, she's no longer with us." Healy says. **_

"_**She got out?" Red asks. **_

"_**Yeah, something like that." Healy chuckles. Red looks at him with confusion. "She was sent to MAX for a while." Healy explains. **_

_**Norma then passes by. "Romano?" Healy calls. Norma silently walks over and smiles politely. "This is Reznikov." Healy introduces them. **_

"_**Call me, Red." Red smiles. **_

"_**Show her the ropes tomorrow." Healy says. **_

_**Red then looks over and eyes a familiar Neptune's Produce box – the business she had connections with on the outside. She grins. "I look forward to it." She smiles at Norma and goes to shake her hand. Norma takes Red's hand and bows her head. Red smiles – confused as to why Norma hasn't said anything. **_

"_**She's a mute…" Healy says. **_

"_**What?" Red asks. **_

"_**Hasn't said a word since she got here…" Healy explains. **_

"_**Oh…" Red says, clearing up her confusion.**_

"_**You okay with that? You two will be spending along of time together." Healy says. **_

"_**I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Red smiles. Norma quickly takes a liking to Red.**_

_**After Galina's first lunch in prison, she is called to Healy's office. She sits down nervously.**_

"_**I just wanted to see how you liked the food. The first supper." He smiles. **_

"_**It was nice. Thank you." Red says. **_

"_**You can be honest." He replies. **_

"_**Well first of all, there was too much salt in the gravy. The beans were undercooked. I think if the potatoes were mashed using margarine and maybe some milk it would give a more, fulfilling taste. Oh and the meat was dry!" Red explains her ideas. **_

_**Healy smiles and is impressed. "Good. I like your honesty. You should hear back about that kitchen position in the morning." He says. **_

"_**Thank you." Red nods. **_

"_**You seem nervous. Scared. Don't worry. You'll do okay in prison if you keep your head down. The kitchen is a good way to block unpopular attention and drama anyway." Healy explains. **_

"_**Thank you. And I know I'm new but I'd really like to become the head chef…not just scrubbing pots and pans. I love to be in charge of the kitchen. It is my passion." Red sighs and tries to bargain with Healy nervously. **_

_**Healy smiles. "Well we have been searching for a new head chef for a while so we'll see. I don't mind helping out and doing favours. But don't take advantage. We can be a good team and help each other as long as we understand each other." Healy explains. **_

_**Red smiles. "Thank you." Red says. Mr Healy nods and smiles. Red then notices a mail-order bride application form on his desk. Red laughs. **_

_**Mr Healy quickly covers it with embarrassment. "Uh…it's not what it looks like." Healy mutters. **_

"_**It's okay…" Red chuckles. **_

"_**You may go." He says. **_

_**Red gets up and before she leaves places her hand on his shoulder. "I recommend you apply for a Russian wife. They are bitchy and gossip like shit but they are real passionate, beautiful women." Red suggests and winks. **_

"_**Thank you." Healy says awkwardly as Red leaves the room. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Daya goes to the kitchen and she approaches Gloria and Aleida.

"I'm sorry you feeling like shit, chica, but I had to do it." Gloria says.

"It's okay. I'm relieved, actually." Daya sighs.

"You are?" Gloria asks.

"I wanna keep it." Daya reveals.

"Yes! Gracias!" Aleida smiles.

"But I don't wanna get him in trouble, though." Daya continues.

"Don't worry, nena. We'll figure something out." Aleida smiles and winks.

"Yeah. Just listen to the old Russian, her plan ain't bad." Gloria says. Daya nods.

"You're gonna have a baby. I'm gonna be a grandmother." Aleida says with excitement and hugs Daya.

Meanwhile, Piper goes to call Polly.

"Pipes?" Polly asks with surprise.

"Hey Pol, yeah it's me. How are you?" Piper asks.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Polly replies.

"Look, I'm sure you've heard…Larry hates me…I think he left me actually…I don't know. I think I've lost him either way. I fucked up Pol." Piper sighs.

"Okay, relax. I am so sorry. But you can't freak yourself out over this okay…times are just hard." Polly sighs.

"Polly, I'm desperate. I can't lose Larry…I don't want t get you involved…but will you…" Piper begins but Polly stops her.

"Yes, I'll talk to him! Okay? I'm under a lot of stress too. Weiner has been ignoring my emails about the business. Pete is freaking out because of the due date soon. I'm having my baby in a couple of weeks. I can't believe this is happening." Polly says.

"I'm sorry Pol…I wish I could be there. I'm such a shitty friend. I let you down. I let Larry down. I let everyone down. I'm so sorry I can't be there with you." Piper says and begins to cry.

"Hey! Come on. No crying. It's not your fault okay. No one saw this coming. I gotta go, but stay tough Pipes." Polly says.

"I will…I'm sorry." Piper cries and hangs up.

Red is sitting in her cube as Morello is painting Red's toenails. Morello is the half-loyal friend Red has left, sort of. Daya stands outside the cube nervously.

"Come in." Red says. Daya nervously looks at Morello with caution. "She's family. She won't tell anyone." Red says.

Daya steps inside. "I'll do it." Daya sighs.

"You're sure?" Red smiles. Daya nods. "Good. Good. You can tell him you wanted drugs, that'll get him to talk to you." Red explains.

"No, I'll just talk to him. Simple. It can't be so hard right. Besides, I think John told me that Mendez had a vent about wanting to be treated like a person. So that's my plan." Daya says.

Red scoffs. "A person…yeah right." Red mutters.

"Good plan. It's clean. I like it." Morello comments.

"I didn't want to be this graphic in front of your mother. But you know he needs to cum inside of you." Red mutters.

"Or on you." Morello adds.

"Right. Okay, if at the very least, you got to Lewinsky this shit." Red says.

"Get some splooge on your uniform." Morello adds.

"Anything that'll be concrete proof. After you're done, you go straight to the medic's office. Tell him you've been raped. Have him do an exam immediately. Don't stop to pee. Don't wash anything. Understand?" Red explains. Daya nods, hoping she won't regret it. "Go get 'em, tiger." Red winks thankfully and smiles excitedly. This could actually work.

~Flashback~

~Red's plan for power~

_**On Red's first night in prison, she had her hair down and was huddled up and terrified in her bunk. Her roommate, Anita DeMarco – who was also new at the time and had long hair too, notices Red's worry. **_

"_**You okay, hon?" DeMarco asks. **_

"_**Fine, yes. Thank you." Red says politely. **_

"_**It's an adjustment. That's what they say. Your commissary come through yet?" DeMarco asks. **_

"_**No." Red replies. **_

"_**No? Me, either. Haven't brushed my teeth since I got here. Starting to feel like an angora sweater in there." DeMarco says. They make basic friendly conversation before another new inmate walks in with her possessions. A tall black woman. Yvonne "Vee" Parker. DeMarco looks at Vee who gives both her and Red an intimidating look. Vee then begins to make her bed on her bunk. "Oh, uh… There's this lady in here, Carla, she'll wanna do that for you." DeMarco explains. **_

"_**I've been around before. I got it." Vee reveals. **_

"_**Right. Well, I gotta take a leak." DeMarco says and as she leaves she is nudged by a group of African-American prisoners as they make their way into the bunk, led by a woman named Rhonda. **_

"_**You Parker?" Rhonda grunts. Vee nods. "I'm Rhonda. Brought you some stuff, a little welcome basket." Rhonda says and hands Vee a basket of toiletries. "We'll see you at breakfast." Rhonda says before she and her friends begin to leave. **_

"_**I don't eat breakfast. It upsets my stomach." Vee says, playing against their rules, testing the waters. Rhonda turns to Vee and looks mad. **_

"_**Well you eat it now. Let's go, ladies." Rhonda grunts and she and her friends leave.**_

_**Vee scoffs and shakes her head once it is just her and Red in the room. "Want some of this?" Vee offers, referring to the toiletries. **_

"_**No, thank you." Red declines politely. **_

"_**Three toothbrushes in here. It's just showing off." Vee scoffs to herself. Red is silent, anxious from the tension she just witnessed. "Here. Take one, please." Vee insists.**_

"_**Thank you." Red says politely. **_

"_**Get some toothpaste, too." Vee continues. **_

"_**You're very kind." Red mutters. **_

"_**You got assigned a work detail yet?" Vee asks. **_

"_**Kitchen." Red reveals. **_

"_**That's a plum gig." Vee mutters. **_

"_**Yes, feels like home. My family, we own a small market, and I serve food there." Red explains, starting to loosen up. **_

"_**Yeah? You a good cook?" Vee asks. **_

"_**I am very good. And get this. I use the same produce people that the kitchen here uses. Although, if they delivered me the shit they send here, I would throw it in their faces. They knew to give me the good stuff. They owed me. Now they really owe me. Neptune. Stupid name. I told them Neptune is for seafood, not fruit." Red explains. **_

"_**You know a vendor?" Vee asks curiously. **_

"_**Know them? They're here because of me. And I'm here because of them." Red sighs. **_

"_**You need to use that. Make your life here better." Vee insists. **_

"_**Breaking rules got me in here." Red mutters hesitantly. **_

"_**Yeah, well, I'm not telling you what to do, you know. But you could take advantage. Bring shit in. The girls would respect you. Obey you. You'd have power. This place is all about survival. I'm just telling you how to survive." Vee explains. Red thinks about Vee's advice. **_

~End of flashback~

After confirmation from Daya, Red cheerfully makes her way to Nicky's cube.

"It's time to stop sulking! Mendez is finally going down. It's all coming together Nicky." Red explains with a huge smile.

"Sure Red…" Nicky mutters unimpressed and not phased by this and she pushes past Red. Red laughs to herself and smiles because she is so excited to get rid of him.


	3. Episode Three: Never Been Kissed

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode Three:**

**Never Been Kissed**

The following morning after breakfast, Nicky gathers Morello, Yoga Jones, Big Boo, Norma, Sister Ingalls and DeMarco, in her cube.

"Someone gonna tell me what we're doing here?" DeMarco says.

"Yeah, what the fuck is this about?" Boo adds.

"Alright. Alright. Listen, Red came to see me yesterday. She thinks she is working on a plan that'll get Mendez out of here. She wants our support." Nicky explains.

"So? What does Mendez have to do with us?" Boo scoffs.

"We all find him creepy…" Yoga Jones says.

"But he is a C.O. so Red cannot do anything about it. Without causing nothing but trouble." Sister Jane says.

"Alright. Geez. Come on, we're all family here. Why don't we just layoff for a bit and see where Red goes with this. Maybe she has a few tricks up her sleeve." DeMarco says.

"I agree. I never doubted her for a second. I mean you know, it is so awkward now but I miss her." Morello says. Norma smiles and nods with agreement.

"I saw you being her bitch yesterday. Painting her nails. Pathetic. What about what she did to Gina?" Boo scoffs.

"You didn't even like Gina." Nicky scoffs. Boo laughs.

"Gina is being released from medical tomorrow and will be back with us. So maybe we should wait and see what she thinks." Sister Jane reveals.

"Sure. That sounds fair." DeMarco says.

"Yeah and Tricia should be back in a couple of days too." Morello replies.

"And before that happens, I think Tricia would appreciate coming back to her family in one piece." Yoga Jones says. They agree.

Boo laughs. "Are you fucking listening to yourselves? You sound like a fucking seventies mellow-out group – no offense Norma – you guys are kidding yourselves. This is all a fucking waste of time. Don't you guys get it, Red can't be trusted. She's the reason Tricia is in detox. She's the reason Gina got hurt. She is crazy and isn't afraid to hurt her "family" and you guys need to realize that. Don't let her buy your love. She's evil and she will put us all down just to put herself on top. Fucking wake up and smell the bullshit!" Boo grunts.

The girls are silent, thinking about what Boo said.

Nicky doesn't want to agree, she wants to believe that Red has good in her. "Alright, we'll meet again when Gina gets back." Nicky says and dismisses the meeting.

Boo storms out, not caring about Red at all.

_~Flashback~_

_~A Glimpse into Carrie's Childhood~_

_**As a child, Carrie was always a "bigger" girl and was often made fun of about her weight. She would get bullied almost everyday. Carrie had a very strained relationship with her mother. She grew up dressing in traditional boys' clothes, which her parents never understood and her mother was appalled by. She was always told to "dress up" in feminine clothes in order to please her mother; her father encouraged this. Her mother would always dress her quiet feminine for school. Carrie hated dresses. Carrie was a self-assured tomboy but her mother pushed against it to be more of a girl.**_

_**One day when she got home from school, she was exhausted and frustrated. Her mother, Marcia, excitedly greeted her.**_

"_**Carrie! I bought you a brand new dress today! You're gonna love it. I want you to wear it tomorrow!" her mother smiles. **_

_**Carrie rolls her eyes. "Ugh…" Carrie groans and falls onto the couch. "Mom! Why do I have to keep wearing these stupid dresses! I'm not going to grow up and be some kind of debutante." Carrie mutters. **_

"_**And why not?" her mother scoffs. **_

"_**Because I don't want to be like that. I just want to be me. Can't you just fucking love me for me?" Carrie grunts. **_

"_**I do love you sweetie, now set the table please. Uncle Anthony is coming over for dinner." Marcia explains. **_

_**Later that night, Carrie woke up in the middle of the night and was startled by her uncle standing by her bedside. He slid his hand down her pants and covered her mouth. Carrie began to cry. She was scared and couldn't scream for help. **_

_**The sad truth was, this was not the first time he molested Carrie.**_

_**The next morning, Carrie goes down to the kitchen where her mother and uncle are eating breakfast. Carrie can't say anything.**_

"_**Good morning big bum…" Anthony chuckles. **_

"_**Fuck you, you fat fucking creep!" Carrie grunts and storms upstairs. **_

"_**I swear I'm sick of her language!" Marcia says. Anthony laughs. "I better make sure she wears the dress for school photos today. I'll be back." **_

_**In Carrie's room, Marcia enters. It's picture day, and she wants Boo to wear a dress so that there is a picture of Carrie that is presentable for her grandmother.**_

"_**Carrie, get dressed!" **_

"_**I don't want to wear this ugly piece of shit." Carrie grunts. **_

"_**Just try it on, please!" Marcia begs. **_

"_**Fine…" Carrie rolls her eyes. **_

_**Moments later Carrie has put the dress on over her boy clothes, looking in the mirror.**_

"_**I don't care what you want. I'm not fucking wearing it!" Carrie snaps.**_

"_**Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" Marcia asks.**_

"_**Because you're such a good role model." Carrie snarled back.**_

"_**Do you want the kids to make fun of you? There's good attention and there's bad attention, Carrie. I do not understand why you have to always make things so difficult for yourself! I swear to God! Stop being a fucking selfish salmon, Carrie!" Marcia shouts.**_

_**Carrie's father storms in. "What the hell's going on?" **_

"_**You know, I give up. I give up!" Marcia throws her hands in the air and walks out. **_

_**Her father remains and notices the dress, "Well, that's… nice." He mutters. **_

"_**Are you fucking kidding me?" Carrie scoffs. **_

"_**OK. Enough with the "fuckings." We get that you're a teenager." He says.**_

"_**I look like a thumb in a dress." She sighs.**_

"_**You know how happy it'll make her." He says. **_

"_**You're aware of how stupid that is, right? That I have to go out and pretend to be something I'm not to make her happy?" **_

_**He sighs. "One day we're asking from you." **_

_**Carrie rolls her eyes. "I can't go to school like this. I won't!" Carrie insists. **_

"_**Well, you don't have a choice. Here's how it works. You go, you sit, you smile, they flash the little bulb. Mom has a picture of you to show Grandma that won't make her have another stroke and you keep wearing clothes from the boys' section at JC Penney's on every other day of the year. Everyone's happy." He explains. **_

"_**Yeah, except me." She sighs. **_

"_**Boy, it must be exhausting. All those raging hormones. Look, I'll buy you a root beer. I'll put a bendy straw in it. Do this for your father who has to live with your mother. Please." He begs just to keep the peace.**_

_**She rolls her eyes. "Fine. But you're both assholes." She mutters. **_

"_**There's my sweet little buttercup!" he laughs and gives her a noogie. **_

_**Her father then leaves the room and Carrie begins to change to take off her boy clothes and just put the dress on. After putting the dress on she looks in the mirror and sees her Uncle Anthony standing in the doorway. **_

"_**Get out of my room!" she screams.**_

"_**Pretty girl…" he chuckles and licks his lips. **_

~End of flashback~

Daya takes a deep breath and she approaches Mendez in his C.O. bubble.

"What the fuck are you doing? You are out of bounds. Get back behind the line immediately, inmate." Mendez grunts.

"Sorry, I was just… I wanted to talk." Daya mutter nervously. He looks at her with confusion. "Is that okay?" she asks. He nods with confusion. "You must get bored in here." Daya says.

"It's not stimulating, no." he mutters with confusion, no one has ever tried to make conversation with him before.

"You like other posts more than the bubble?" Daya asks.

"Cafeteria's my favourite. More to do, keeps you busy. Fucking hate that intake. The goddamn ID machine's always broken. Why?" He asks.

"No reason. Just curious about your day." Daya smiles.

"Well, it's important to stay occupied. That's why I work on these brain exercises. You know, a job like this, you gotta stay sharp. You gotta stay on top of your game. You gotta stay a step ahead. Quick like a snake." He smiles and hisses like a snake and shows her his crossword and activity book.

"In case any crossword criminals jump out at you?" Daya jokes.

He laughs. He smiles and relaxes. He is finds it refreshing. He hates being treated like a piece of meat or a predator. He just wants to be respected. "You know, the other day I just read this article about Sudoku. Turns out, the Japanese did not invent it. Some American, some guy came up with it, originally called it Numbers Place." He says. Daya laughs. "Now I don't know what Sudoku means in Japanese, but I find it a little bit odd that it came out right before 9/11." Mendez says.

"Wow. That is really cool theory. You smart. Were you smart in school?" Daya asks.

"Yeah I was. Kinda." He chuckles.

"I was okay too. But I don't like math and English. I prefer art. I love to draw." Daya says.

"Oh, maybe you could draw me someday." He laughs.

"Sure…" she smiles. He begins to like Daya.

"George. Is it okay if I call you that?" she asks. He blushes.

"Uh, I mean you're not supposed to…but you can." He smiles.

"I gotta go. Kitchen duty. Maybe we can meet somewhere later?" she flirts.

George blushes and nods. "Okay, maybe the janitors closet down the hall." He smiles. Daya smiles and leaves. George blushes and smiles.

In the common room, Piper is sitting alone reading and Morello joins her.

"Chapman!" she smiles.

"Oh hey Morello." Piper smiles.

"I just wanted to catch up and say hi." Morello smiles.

"Oh that's nice of you." Piper says.

"How are you doing?" Morello asks.

"I'm handling it all. It's just all so hard and I find myself wondering what the fuck happened. I mean Larry is gone, I think. I don't even know and Alex, well…Alex just hates me." Piper mutters.

"Do you read or watch a lot of love stories, Chapman?" Morello asks.

"Not really…" Piper says.

"Well if I know anything about love, it's that if it's meant to happen it will happen." Morello says and gives Piper a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. Thank you for saying that. Maybe you might be right." Piper smiles.

"I know I am." Morello giggles.

Meanwhile, Alex is still avoiding Piper. She is actually spending a lot of time with Nicky. Alex is working her shift in the laundry and Nicky joins her.

"You know, I'm kinda honoured." Nicky laughs.

"For what?" Alex asks.

"To be your rebound." Nicky laughs.

"Oh…yeah totally. I mean, you're my number one choice." Alex laughs.

"But uh, as your rebound…don't you think I'm entitled to a little…something." Nicky winks. Alex blushes. "You know, we're the only two down here." Nicky hints.

"God…I need to be touched." Alex sighs.

Nicky then lifts Alex onto the bench and pushed her against the wall and started her assault on Alex's neck where she knew most girls liked it most.

Nicky had no reservations about using her tongue, so she licked her up her neck to her ear. This elicited a gasp from Alex accompanied with her opening her legs a bit for Nicky to slide one of her own between them.

Nicky dropped kisses all over Alex's neck and collarbones while Alex ground her hips into Nicky. Nicky's hands slid from Alex's waist to her ass, where she gripped her and lifted her higher into the wall. Nicky's hands then trailed to Alex's breasts, which were pressed into hers. Alex removes her shirt and Nicky does the same. Nicky squeezed each one and worked her hands towards Alex's already hard nipples. Nicky brought her mouth to each one and used her teeth and tongue to lash them individually. When she knew Alex's nipples could get no harder, she peppered her chest with more kisses, sinking lower and lower towards her centre.

Alex lets out a light sigh of pleasure. "Nichols, enough with the foreplay already. Just fuck me!" Alex demands.

"Yeah?" Nicky smiles, lifting her eyebrow and clicking her tongue. "Alright…" Nicky says and she pulls down Alex's pants. She spreads Alex's legs and slides her fingers into Alex's tight warm cunt. Nicky smiled as she used Alex's facial expressions as a guide to see what she liked. Nicky began finger fucking Alex harder.

"Argh! FUCK!" Alex moans with pleasure.

Nicky then finally tastes Alex's wet pussy and tongue fucks Alex as she squirmed. "You like that? Huh?" Nicky demands as she then swaps back to finger fucking Alex. Alex's moans get loud. She begins to pant and sigh much breathier. "Yeah come on! Come on! Come on!" Nicky taunts.

"FUCK! I'm COMING! Alex moans as she grabs a tight fistful of Nicky's hair. Nicky smiles proudly as Alex's juices cover her.

That night, on the outside, Larry is invited over to Polly and Pete's to catch up. Polly tries talking to Larry about Piper.

"So uh, Larry…have you spoken to Piper?" Polly asks carefully.

"Uh…no…well...I…no. I mean, surely she has spoken to you right?" Larry mutters.

"Yeah we spoke but I told her I can't take sides right now whilst I am pregnant with raging hormones." Polly sighs.

"I'm sorry Pol." Larry says.

"Don't be." Polly replies.

"I have to admit…I do miss her…" Larry sighs.

"I know…" Polly sighs and can see how bad Larry is hurting.

Pete then lifts the mood. "Hey! I know what will cheer you up. We never really celebrated when you were on Maury Kind." Pete begins.

"Yeah! We should go out and have a late celebration!" Polly smiles.

"Guys… I don't know..." Larry sighs.

"Come on loser! Don't be an arsehole." Pete mutters.

"Come on Larry, it'll be fun." Polly smiles.

"Fine." Larry says.

"Good. Besides maybe it'll get your mind of Piper for a while." Pete replies.

In prison, Daya is in her bunk and Mendez sneaks into her cube.

"Hey, Diaz, you up?" he whispers.

"I am now." She replies.

"Shhh…I just wanted to say I want to meet you tomorrow after breakfast. At that spot we talked about." He whispers.

"Okay." She smiles. He blushes and walks away. Daya lies awake nervously.

Maria overheard. "What's that about?" Maria whispers.

"Nothing. Just part of my mother's plan." Daya mutters.

At the bar, Larry is sulking.

"Come on mate, lighten up!" Pete says.

"Gosh! Pete! Do you have to be so insensitive?" Polly mutters.

"No it's fine. He's right… I need to lighten up…" Larry sighs.

"Pete go get me another tonic water." Polly says. Pete walks away.

"Is tonic good for the baby?" Larry asks.

"I don't know. I just wanted to talk to you alone. I'm sorry. I get that it must be really hard for you. But just think that Piper would want you to have a good time at your own party. You earned it." Polly explains.

"I don't know. I guess, I know I'm lucky that I've been published on the radio, I'm young, healthy and I'm alive but I just can't shake the feeling that what I have isn't enough. I don't know what more I could want. Maybe someone to share it all with. But I have Piper…and I can't stay mad at her. I can't hate her even though I want to. I know this makes me so selfish and ungrateful but I just…want more." Larry sighs.

"And you deserve more." Polly replies. Larry sighs and thinks about what he wants.

The following day, Gina is released from medical and she is placed in A Dorm, with Miss Rosa and DeMarco.

"Hey hon, how you feeling?" DeMarco asks. Gina is silent. She is still traumatised and shook up.

Morello, Yoga Jones, Sister Ingalls, Nicky and Norma enter. "Murphy!" Morello smiles and hugs Gina. Norma then hugs her too.

"You guys didn't have to come see me." Gina mutters.

"We wanted to welcome you back and check up on you. We were so worried." Yoga Jones adds.

"I am so relieved." Nicky replies.

"Thanks guys…" Gina smiles.

"So…Red's working on a plan…" Nicky begins.

"I don't care! I don't want to risk my life again to help her. She's crazy!" Gina assures her and cuts Nicky off.

"Alright…" Nicky sighs.

"I guess that's it then, huh?" Morello sighs with disappointment. The others are silent.

"Anyway, good to have you back…" Nicky mutters and she leaves followed by the others. Norma remains and comforts Gina.

Big Boo sits alone at breakfast and Red joins her.

"Excuse me, did I invite you over here?" Boo scoffs.

"I know what you think of me. And I tell you I don't give a shit. You should just be grateful that I have helped you survive for so long. All of you. I never done wrong by you Boo, did I? Because if I did, I'm sorry." Red scoffs.

Boo scoffs. "Listen Red, I really don't want to hit you. But you and I both know that I was never "one of your girls" and I was never apart of your bullshit family. I was just another white girl that was grateful to get special treatment from you. I guess I'm just a bitch like that. Sorry." Boo scoffs and walks away.

"You were apart of my family. You know that!" Red shouts as Boo walks away.

_~Flashback~_

_~Bully Butch Bitch~_

_**At the beginning of high school, Carrie became angrier and aggressive over the years due to issues at home – her mother trying to force her to be more feminine. Marcia hated Carrie wearing boyish clothes and having a boyish haircut.**_

_**At school she is a group of other "rough" girls who bully others.**_

"_**Hey! Dork! Where's our lunch money?" Carrie grunts at a smaller kid. The kid quickly gives her the money and runs off. "We'll give that one a black eye later." Carrie mutters. **_

_**That afternoon, Marcia picks Carrie up from school. "The principle called, again! Carrie what has gotten into you? You never used to be aggressive you'd never bully or start fights. I feel that it is because of the way you dress and that hideous hairdo. Why can't you just be normal?" Marcia snaps. **_

_**Carrie rolls her eyes. Her reason for being so angry is because she hasn't gotten over the trauma of what her uncle had done to her in the past. It messes people up. She cries every time her uncle's name is mentioned because of the fear. Though it's not just fear – it's rage. Carrie just doesn't know how to handle it.**_

"_**Well? Speak up Carrie!" Marcia demands. **_

_**Carrie has a moment of weakness and hopes if she tells her mother, she'd be more understanding. "Mom, a couple of years ago… Uncle Anthony came into my room while I was asleep…and he fucking touched me…" Carrie reveals and begins to cry. **_

_**Her mother is silent. "Stop crying!" Marcia snaps, ignoring what Carrie just said. **_

"_**Mom? Did you not just what I said? I'm scared. I can't even think about him without feeling sick. He's a fucking sicko! Like what the fuck ma?" Carrie reveals.**_

"_**Carrie, you're a young girl. Stop it." Marcia snaps!**_

"_**Don't you fucking care?! I should have fucking known!" Carrie scoffs and looks out the window.**_

"_**I know he touched you Carrie, but it's a part of life – it happens. There's nothing you can do about people like that." Marcia reveals. Carrie looks at her mother and is angry, sick and shocked. **_

"_**Are you fucking kidding me?" Carrie snaps.**_

"_**Listen to me Carrie. Whatever you do Carrie, do not tell your father…" Marcia explains. Carrie gasps, shocked her mother knew about it. "Answer me Carrie! Promise me, you'll keep your mouth shut!" Marcia demands. **_

"_**I won't fucking say anything." Carrie cries. **_

"_**Good. I had to bribe your sister to do the same." Marcia reveals. Carrie gasps. "Look, I'm sorry Carrie…but he's my brother and I know what he did was wrong – it's sickening. But I can't see him go to jail. I could never forgive myself. You just gotta be strong." Marcia explains. Carrie sighs and stares out the window.**_

_~End of flashback~_

After breakfast, Daya sneaks into the store closet and closes the door behind her and waits nervously for Mendez. Moments later, Mendez enters and closes the door.

"Hey." She smiles.

"Hey." He replies.

"So, how's your morning?" She asks.

"It's good. I'm so happy you met me here. How is your morning?" he replies.

"Good. I have a feeling it's about to get better." Daya flirts and she begins to unbutton his shirt. He kisses her, with an excessive amount of tongue – almost like he has no clue what he is doing, like he has never been kissed. Daya is slightly grossed out but goes along with it. Daya pulls her pants down and Mendez does the same. Mendez begins to rolls a condom on his dick. Daya stops him. "You don't have to." She says.

He scoffs. "Yeah I do. Don't be stupid. Mommy says better safe than sorry." Mendez mutters and continues to put the condom on. He then begins to fuck Daya. But Daya is disappointed because Mendez is using protection. She pretends to enjoy it and tries not to cry.

In the visitation room, Cal and Carol sit as they wait for Piper.

"Hey mom, check out all the anti-suicide posters." Cal says.

"Oh my…" Carol replies.

"Like…what if someone did it in here. Maybe even right where you're sitting." Cal continues.

"Oh Cal!" Carol mutters.

"What? I'm just saying…" Cal mutters.

Piper then enters. "Piper darling! How are you?" Carol smiles and hugs Piper.

"I'm fine. Why?" Piper asks before hugging Cal.

"Oh she was worried that you wouldn't be pretty anymore." Cal says.

"Oh Cal stop it." Carol says.

They then sit. "So honey, has Larry come to visit you?" she asks.

"No mother. And he won't be coming to visit me. Because as I told Polly I think we broke up or he left me or something." Piper mutters.

"Oh dear, Piper…it's because of THAT woman…" Carol sighs referring to Alex.

"Mom…please…don't make me feel worse and crappier than I already do." Piper sighs.

"You know Piper, I honestly thought you'd have like a gnarly scar or something by now." Cal says.

"There's still time." Piper jokes.

"You'll find another man. I can help you." Carol says.

"No mother, there's no need for that." Piper says.

"No. I want to." Carols says.

Piper sighs and rolls her eyes. "Cal, wasn't Neri supposed to come? Your girlfriend? I was looking forward to meeting her." Piper says, changing the subject.

"Yeah. They wouldn't let her in. There were some issues with her background check. She's waiting in the lobby." Cal says.

"Oh and where's daddy?" Piper asks. Carol and Cal then become anxious. "He didn't want to see me?" Piper asks.

"Of course he did darling, but something came up." Carol mutters nervously.

Piper isn't an idiot. "Nothing came up. You don't have to lie to me. He doesn't want to see me." Piper sighs.

"That's right." Cal replies.

"See…" Piper says.

"No, Cal! That is not right! You cannot let her think that!" Carol gasps.

"Well it's better than the other thing…" Cal whispers.

"What other thing?" Piper asks.

"It's nothing." Carol says.

"Well if it's "nothing" can you at least tell me what it is? Cal?" Piper asks.

"We agreed that we shouldn't tell you…" Cal mutters. Piper is getting frustrated. "But you can guess…" Cal continues.

"Oh no…is it bad?" Piper asks.

"Mmm…" Cal nods.

"Oh stop it Cal! This is not appropriate!" Carol mutters.

"What's not appropriate? I am an adult who is in prison, I can handle things! You have to tell me what it is goddamn it!" Piper grunts with frustration. Cal and Carol are silent. "Did daddy lose his job?" Piper asks. Carol and Cal shake their heads. "Did your house burn down?" Piper continues. They shake their heads. "Did my house burn down?" she asks.

"No darling, it isn't property." Carol says.

"No hints, please." Cal says to Carol.

"So it's a person?" Piper asks.

"Yep." Cal replies.

"Is daddy sick? Dead? Is daddy dead?" Piper gasps with worry.

"Darling, daddy is fine – aside from him cholesterol but we're taking fish oil for that." Carol assures her.

"Keep going. You're getting warmer. Daddy's fine but…" Cal hints.

"Danny? Polly? Larry?" Piper begins. Cal shakes his head. "Grandmother?" Piper continues. Cal nods. "Grandmother's dead! Dead! Dying! Grandmothers dying?" Piper asks.

"Yes! That's it! Grandmother is dying!" Cal says and high-fives Piper.

"Grandmother's dying!" Piper gasps as it sinks in and hits her. "Oh no…" she sighs.

"Honey, at this stage she is just a little…unwell…but it isn't looking good." Carol reveals.

"Oh my god…" Piper sighs and tears up.

"She's gonna be fine. But it's okay to assume the worst." Cal replies.

Meanwhile, in the library Miss Claudette is nervous as her appeal is tomorrow and she is studying hard in hopes she'll get out and get to spend the rest of her life with Baptiste. She reads heaps of law books and tries to memorize the right thing to say.

Taystee is also in the library and she joins Miss Claudette.

"Studying for your appeal?" Taystee asks.

"Trying to." Claudette says.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous too." Taystee replies.

"What are you studying for?" Claudette asks.

"Well I got the upcoming Mock Job Fair in a couple of weeks and I also gotta study because I think I might be getting an appeal soon too, thanks to Piper." Taystee reveals.

"Oh, good for you!" Claudette smiles. They both study together.

Daya is teary-eyed and she makes her way to Red, Aleida and Gloria.

"So?" Aleida asks.

"What's wrong?" Gloria asks.

"He used a condom." Daya cries.

"Do you have it?" Red asks.

"No. He took it with him." Daya sighs.

"We went over this." Red says.

"I know, but I couldn't do anything about it." Daya says.

"Well, you're just gonna have to do it again." Aleida says.

"Better hope you were good enough for him to want more." Red adds.

"Hold up, I got an idea…you get Mendez to fuck you again and we'll figure out a way to get Caputo to walk in on you's while he is "raping" you and then they will fire his ass." Gloria explains.

Red is impressed. "That might actually work." Red says.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." Aleida adds.

"I'll try." Daya says.

"Don't try. Do! Do him!" Aleida laughs. Daya walks away anxiously.

In the C.O. bubble, Officer Bennett sits and is highly distracted. He is wondering why Daya has been so distant.

Mendez enters and notices Bennett's odd behaviour. "What's up you crack, Johnny boy?" Mendez asks.

"Nothing." Bennett mutters.

"Oh come on. You can talk to me." Mendez says, trying to be nice and bond.

"Just stuff…" Bennett mutters.

"Oh…lady stuff…" Mendez chuckles.

Bennett gives Mendez a guilty look. "Is it that obvious?" Bennett asks.

"Look man, I feel you. I do. I'm having some troubles of my own…" Mendez reveals.

"Really? How serious is it between you and this girl? How long have you been seeing each other?" Bennett asks.

"Not long. But time doesn't matter. I have never felt this way before about anyone. I'm real serious about this one." Mendez says.

"Wow…so not just another fuck huh?" Bennett laughs.

"Fuck no man. This one…she's…gorgeous. You know I had never been kissed until recently…" Mendez reveals embarrassingly.

Bennett is surprised. "What? Really?" Bennett asks.

"Don't judge me." Mendez says.

"I'm not…" Bennett assures him.

Mendez takes a deep breath. "Man. I think I'm in love." Mendez blushes with realization, not revealing that he is in love with an inmate, the same inmate that Bennett is involved with.

"You think she is the one?" Bennett asks.

"You know Bennett, I think she just might be." Mendez blushes. Bennett is happy for him.

Meanwhile, Boo enters Mr Healy's office.

"Black. Come in. Sit down." Healy says. Boo sits. "What can I do for you?" Healy asks.

"I just wanted to know when my friends are coming back?" she asks.

"I'm sorry who?" Healy asks with confusion.

"My friends. Watson and Tricia." Boo reveals.

"Oh…I see…but I thought you and Tricia Miller hated each other." Healy says.

"Mr Healy, it's prison. Why make our time more uncomfortable by wasting hate on each other." Boo replies.

"I agree." Healy smiles.

"So, when will they be back?" Boo asks.

"I'm sorry but I cannot reveal any information bout them to you." Healy declines.

"Are you serious? I'm not asking personal stuff I just want to know when I can see them." Boo sighs.

"Black, I think it'd be best if you just stayed out of all the drama. Don't waste your time on worrying about everyone else." Healy sighs.

"I care about my friends." Boo says.

"I'm sure you do. But you're always so…angry…I thought the prison pet program was going great for you." Healy says.

"Little Boo is just fine. She's my bitch. And I do not have an anger problem!" Boo grunts and storms out.

_~Flashback~_

_~Carrie's Anger Management~_

_**One day, Carrie and her mother were having a fight one morning before school. Marcia is angry Carrie wants to join the school wrestling team.**_

"_**I don't understand! Wrestling is a men's sport! Why the fuck do you insist on making your life so damn complicated!" Marcia grunts.**_

_**Carrie rolls her eyes. "You're the one who fucking told me to get anger management! It's been proven that wrestling helps let it all out! What the fuck is wrong with you? I have a bipolar bear as a mother! Fuck, just my luck. – Hey! That rhymed. Guess I'm not as "untalented" as you thought, huh?" Carrie scoffs.**_

"_**For fuck sake Carrie! You can't speak to me like that! I'm just trying to look out for you!" Marcia grunts back at her. **_

"_**I took your advice, I saw a guidance councillor and they said the same as you. I ran it by dad and he's cool with it. What more do you want from me? You want me to sit in a weird office and vent to a stranger? Fuck that! I'd end up slitting the therapist's god dammed throat!" Carrie grunt. **_

"_**I'm done. I'm not talking about this anymore! Get ready for school!" Marcia scoffs and leaves.**_

_**Patty, who is seventeen, enters. "Excited for the tryout today Carrie?" Patty asks.**_

"_**Tryout? What tryout?" their father asks as he enters.**_

"_**Carrie is joining the wrestling team today." Patty reveals. **_

"_**You knew that already. What the fuck? Does no one in this house listen to me.?" Carrie says. **_

"_**Good. I am extremely surprised but proud of you. I support you, sweetie." He says. **_

"_**Right. Fuck you dad." Carrie scoffs. **_

"_**Come on, we're gonna be late." Patty says and they continue to get ready. **_

~End of flashback~

In the cafeteria, Gloria and Daya are eating their lunch before their shift in the kitchen and Mendez watches Daya and blushes.

"How's that situation going?" Gloria asks.

"It's so weird…I just… I miss John. I feel like I'm betraying him." Daya sighs.

"Hey, chin up. Before you know it, you two will be alone again." Gloria assures her.

"I hope so." Daya sighs.

Gloria then notices Mendez grinning and approaching them. "He's coming." Gloria whispers.

Daya fixes her hair as Mendez approaches her and crouches beside her and whispers to her. "I like the shape of your ears." He whispers.

Daya doesn't respond until Gloria nudges her under the table. Daya clears her throat. "What else do you like the shape of?" Daya asks in a seductive voice.

Mendez blushes. "Shhh…" he giggles and walks away.

Red watches this in the distance and sees Morello.

"Are you still with me?" Red asks.

"Of course." Morello smiles.

"Good. I'm gonna need your help with something." Red says, referring to the plan to get Mendez and Daya caught in the action.

"Oh okay. Of course I'll help. I'm a good helper." Morello says.

In the laundry, Tiffany tries to make amends with Alex.

"Look Lurch, I don't want any hard feelings alright? I just want peace." Tiffany says.

"Fuck off." Alex scoffs.

"I'm serious." Tiffany assures her.

"Oh please! Peace? No hard feelings? You are so full of shit. You hate me and I hate you. Stay the fuck away from me. I am not interested in getting involved with your religion or bullshit views on the world." Alex mutters.

Tiffany is extremely offended. "You know what? It's your loss anyway! Cause I, I got something. I got power. Yep! I have gained the power of god's healing!" Tiffany claims. Alex scoffs.

"Oh really? Oh my gosh, guess what? I've gained god's power to punch you in the fucking face if you don't leave me alone." Alex says. Tiffany is fed up. She pushes Alex over and walks away. "Fucking meth head!" Alex shouts.

After lunch, Polly comes to visit Piper.

"It is so cool that they allow morning and afternoon visits." Polly says.

"Yeah I guess it just makes the girls in here feel more loved." Piper sighs.

"Are you okay?" Polly asks.

"Have you spoken to Larry?" Piper asks, avoiding the question.

"Okay. Maybe you should let Larry decide what happens next." Polly suggests.

"What? No but…how…that's not…that's not fair." Piper disagrees.

"Look, Larry needs a timeout. You need a timeout. So just let it all settle down and then start again. Okay? Good. So how's prison life?" Polly says. Piper is silent. "I'm sorry…it's just…not fair. For any of us." Polly sighs.

"You know what Pol? You're right…you're absolutely right." Piper sighs.

"Good." Polly smiles.

"I need to learn how to be a lion so I can't stop being the lamb." Piper says.

"What?" Polly replies with confusion.

"I'm gonna let everything settle." Piper says and leaves feeling slightly confident and refined.

Mendez and Daya meet in the closet again, and he is extra nervous.

"You know, I've been thinking about you. A lot. And I realized earlier…I think I love you." Mendez blushes.

Daya is silent. She just removes her shirt and seduces him. "Show me how much you love me." She says. George giggles and begins to fuck her.

Meanwhile, in the REC room, Caputo enters and Morello signals Gloria.

"Mr Caputo, I gotta make a complaint about the fungus in the Spanish showers." Gloria says.

"Talk to a CO about that." Caputo mutters.

"I did. They told me to come to you because you were the only one that could deal with this from high up." Gloria says.

"I bet they did." Caputo sighs.

"I got a serious case underneath my big toenail. It is all squishy and green under there. As a matter of fact, let me show you." Gloria explains.

"No. That will absolutely not be necessary." Caputo assures her.

"Well, could you at least get Crazy Eyes over to the light brown side? I mean, she's keeping the ghetto cleaner than a nun's chocha, mira. Oh and another thing, between my pinkie toe and my ring toe, it is bad news, bad news! So when I go to medical call and I show them, they write that shit down, I gotta let them know that I told you guys." Gloria says.

"What happened to your shower shoes?" Caputo asks.

"So I just passed out sitting there like that, and then when I woke up my zoris, they were gone, right off my feet. Which reminds me, stealing, that's another problem we've been having." Gloria begins.

Aleida then signals Morello, who then signals Gloria.

"Well, what are you gonna do, right? At least we got our sanity." Gloria says and walks away.

Caputo rolls his eyes. "Oh! Mr Caputo, I think I heard somebody crying in the utility closet." Morello gasps and rushes over to him.

"Well, we can't have that." Caputo mutters.

"I'm just saying 'cause mixed emotions and hormones etcetera can lead to suicide and you know how these girls are. They get an idea in their heads and if you don't watch out they start offing themselves every time they get their period. I know you guys wrote a really encouraging memo about it, but truth be told, I'm not sure everybody here can read. I mean, I would look into it myself but I got too much empathy. Lays me low." Morello says.

Caputo rolls his eyes. "If I am not home in my massage chair holding a glass of Wild Turkey in 25 minutes, I am holding you personally responsible." Caputo mutters irritably.

Red then joins them. "Caputo. Have you heard that noise coming from the hall closet? It's loud and dreadful!" Red says.

"I'm about to go look into now, Reznikov." Caputo mutters and begins to make his way down the hall. Red smiles, this is all part of the plan.

In the closet, Mendez and Daya continue fucking.

"Yeah. That's it, baby. Faster." Daya sighs, faking it. "Seriously, faster." Daya rolls her eyes.

Mendez is ready to climax. "Oh, my God. Here it comes. Oh, God! Oh, God! I, I love you." He moans as he fucks her deep and suddenly Caputo opens the door along with Morello. They gasp as Mendez ejaculates.

"Oh, God! Christ on a cross." Caputo grunts.

Mendez is super busted and super embarrassed as his bare ass is exposed. He quickly pulls up his pants. "Sir…" Mendez tries to explain.

"I don't want to hear it." Caputo grunts. Daya quickly covers herself. "Come with me, now!" Caputo grunts and Mendez and Daya follow.

Red, Morello, Aleida and Gloria all smile and high-five. Big Boo stands in the distance watching this and she chuckles and shakes her head mocking their plan.

_~Flashback~_

_~Carrie's senior year~_

_**In her senior year, Carrie was captain of the wrestling team.**_

_**One day, Carrie had just finished practice and she was approached by one of her friends/fellow wrestlers, Wilson. "Hey Carrie!" he calls. **_

"_**Yeah?" she replies. **_

"_**Would you like to go to prom with me?" he asks. **_

"_**Uh…well…you realize I'm gay, Wilson?" she laughs.**_

"_**So? Just as friends?" he suggests.**_

"_**I don't know…this wasn't apart of my plans." She mutters. **_

"_**Come on." He begs. **_

_**Carrie is surprised. "What the heck." She smiles. "Better than being stuck at fucking home." **_

_**At the prom, Carrie is nervous and wears a beautiful suit. It surprises Wilson, "Wow. A suit. Nice. You look beautiful. In fact you look almost better than me." He laughs. **_

_**Carrie blushes. "Thank you sir." She laughs.**_

_**Everyone is shocked to see Carrie at prom with a guy and in a suit.**_

_**Carrie and Wilson have a great night but later go somewhere private and talk. "I'm having such a great night with you Carrie." He smiles. **_

"_**Yeah. Me too, I admit." She replies. **_

_**He looks into her eyes and he looks like he is about to kiss her. Carrie stops him. "Uh, you know…that's never gonna fuckin happen! We talked about this. I'm gay! And ya know, I've never told anyone this but…I've never been kissed. " She mutters. He kisses her anyway. Carrie is surprised. "Fucker…" she laughs. **_

"_**I'm sorry…" he says.**_

"_**No it's…okay…" she laughs before starting to cry. **_

"_**Oh Carrie, I'm sorry…what is it?" he asks. **_

_**She hugs him. "Thank you. For everything." She cries.**_

"_**Carrie. What is it? What's wrong?" he asks. **_

_**Carrie then breaks down. "I'm sorry. I just can't. I can't be with you. I can't be with any man. I don't date guys. I don't want a man in my life. I hate men. Men are pigs! But that's no excuse. I'm a dyke, Wilson! I'm a big fat pussy lovin dyke! I can't do this." She vents. **_

"_**So the rumours were true?" he asks.**_

"_**What rumours?" she asks.**_

"_**About you being…ya know, gay…" he mutters.**_

"_**Are ya fucking kidding me? What the fuck Wilson, I told you weeks ago!" she scoffs with confusion.**_

"_**Yeah but…Wow." He says. **_

"_**Oh I get it, the reality just sunk in? You're a fucking idiot! I totally get it if you hate me." She sighs. **_

"_**Carrie, it's cool. I totally accept it and I understand. I think you are one of the coolest chicks ever." He smiles. **_

_**Carrie smiles back. "Bro hug?" she asks. **_

"_**Yeah." He smiles and they hug and become good friends instead. **_

~End of flashback~

Piper is in Mr Healy's office and is asking a bunch of questions about Litchfield.

"I just am so fascinated…like my short experience here, so far has been so…I wanna say drastic but you know I'm sure I've had it easy." Piper says.

He rolls his eyes. "Okay I get it. I have no idea what exactly you're talking about. So again, why are you asking all these questions?" he asks.

"I just wanna…feel something. Do something. Make a difference. I wanna be more productive, creative. Like a distraction." She says.

"Like what?" he asks.

""Freedom of the press shouldn't only be a privilege of the free."" She quotes.

"What the fuck does that mean? What does the press have anything to do with this?" he grunts.

"I want…I'm thinking…I'm starting a prison newsletter." She reveals, surprising herself.

"A newsletter?" he asks with confusion.

"Yes. A newsletter. A newsletter written by the prisoners with articles and pieces. That is why I've been trying to get out of my bubble and get to know this place. This is our home. We should all be communicating more. Inmates, guards, administration. This could really, really help us get to know each other and this place better." Piper explains, confidently.

"It's a tight time Chapman. Inmates are being shuffled in dorms soon and the budget is tight and you can't do it on your own." He mutters.

"Please Mr Healy! Please. I need this. I'll…I'll get a team of girls together. We…I…won't let you down." She begs.

"I don't know." He mutters.

"Please. I need this. I think it can be so great and benefit everyone in a lot of ways. And you know, as I said it will really help inmates and staff get more of a understanding of one-another. But pending your approval, of course, Mr…Editor-In-Chief." Piper smiles.

"Don't oversell it." He mutters.

"Sorry…" she says.

"A newsletter?" he asks again, with confusion.

"Mmm." She nods.

"Okay. I'm not saying yes. Show me some sample stories by tomorrow. I'm giving you a free trial." He says.

"Tomorrow? Sure. Okay. Yeah. Great. Thank you." Piper smiles.

"The girls used to like me, you know…" he sighs.

"They will again." She assures him.

"Don't let me down, Chapman." He says.

"I won't." she replies and leaves, smiling proudly.

In the REC room, Alex and Nicky are hanging out and laughing together.

"So like…I've never given much thought to it at all." Alex says.

"Really? Man, I've fucking thought about it a lot." Nicky says.

"Well no, I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go." Alex says.

"That's corny as shit!" Nicky laughs.

"Yeah well…I've read a few vampire books." Alex laughs.

"Oh shit…you're one of THOSE…" Nicky laughs.

"Hey! I am not." Alex laughs.

Red interrupts. "Nicky…" Red says. Nicky is silent. Alex awkwardly ignores the tension. "I need you to know, I'm halfway there. Mendez will be gone soon. I promise. I understand why you're upset. But please don't do this to me forever. I'm begging you." Red says.

Nicky is silent. "Should I go?" Alex asks.

"No." Nicky says.

"No. I'll go." Red says and walks away.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks.

"I will be…" Nicky sighs.

"Are you ever gonna forgive her? I mean what did she even do?" Alex asks.

"I don't know. I don't even know. It's fucked." Nicky scoffs.

Big Boo enters the Spanish dorm with a grin on her face.

"What the fuck you want?" Aleida asks.

"You need something?" Gloria asks.

"I am just so pleased…that you are teaming up with that crazy Russian cow!" Boo laughs.

"What's it to you?" Aleida asks.

"Well…I know about you're little…scandal…I admit…it was a great plan. And you know, I get that you do that shit for family but family is shit. Secrets and families are the two things in this world that turn everything around you to shit. So just be careful." Boo says and walks away.

"What the fuck was that about?" Aleida scoffs.

~Flashback~

~The truth comes out~

_**After prom, Carrie returned home and her mother confronts her and yells at her. "Jesus! What the fuck Carrie! A nice boy asks you to prom and you ditch him? What's the matter with you? You've never had a date and you dress up in a fucking suit?" her mother gasps. **_

"_**Just back off, mother." Carrie grunts. She walks down the hall and realizes her uncle Anthony is over, sitting in the kitchen. She gasps with fear. **_

"_**Hello." Anthony smiles and gives her a creepy wave. **_

_**Carrie freaks out and rushes into the garage and starts breaking shit. Her father enters, "Whoa! Carrie, what's up?" he asks. **_

"_**The fuck is he doing here?" she scoffs.**_

"_**Who?" he asks.**_

"_**That fat sack of shit in the kitchen!" she grunts. **_

"_**Carrie, what's going on?" her father asks with confusion.**_

"_**I need to tell you something!" she grunts. **_

"_**What?" he asks with worry. "You can tell me anything Carrie, I love you. You need to know that."**_

_**Carrie smiles. "Thanks dad." She feels better to really feel that connection with her dad. She builds up the courage to tell her father the heartbreaking secret. "Uncle Anthony, he used to come into my room and touch me. He did it to Patty too." Carrie reveals. **_

"_**What?" her father gasps. **_

"_**It's true. It's why I've been so angry over the years. I hate him. I'm scared of him dad. Patty moved out as soon as she could because of it." Carrie sighs. **_

"_**Carrie, why didn't you say anything?" he asks. **_

"_**Well…The worst part is, mom knows…"Carrie reveals. Her father is shocked and disgusted. He gets up and storms off. "Dad, where are you going?" Carrie gasps with worry. **_

_**He storms into the kitchen and beats the shit out of Anthony. "Fucking sick pig! You're lucky I don't stab you and gut you right here!" Richard grunts.**_

_**Marcia rushes in. "Richard! What the hell are you doing?" she gasps. **_

"_**Get the fuck out of my house, before I call the cops!" Richard grunts. **_

_**Anthony leaves. **_

"_**What's the matter with you?" Marcia asks. Richard and Marcia then get into a massive argument. Carrie watches and feels bad for saying anything. She packs a bag and sneaks away. She runs to Patty's house and stays with her for a while**_

~End of flashback~


	4. Episode Four: Distraction Day

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode Four:**

**Distraction Day**

The following morning, Fig and Caputo are arguing about the incident between Daya and Mendez yesterday.

"We questioned them together. Now we gotta question them separately." Caputo says.

"Oh right, thanks Joe…I had no idea." Fig says sarcastically.

"Bring her in." Caputo says and Fig brings Daya in for questioning. "I get the vibe that this was forced…" Caputo begins.

"Joe, let me handle this." Fig says and Joe rolls his eyes. "Miss Diaz, we just need verbal confirmation that Officer Mendez forced himself on you. Can you provide that?" Fig begins.

Daya is nervous and doesn't know what to say. "Didn't you see it?" Daya asks.

"This is for our paperwork." Fig says. Daya nervously looks away and is silent.

"Joe, I think Miss Diaz would be more comfortable if you weren't in the room." Fig says. Daya shrugs. Caputo leaves. "Look, there are laws in place which criminalize sex between prisoners and prison staff. Which means that employees who engage in sexual misconduct cannot claim consent as a defence. So, officially it's a rape, yes, and we're all gonna call it that. But I need to know, girl-to-girl was it consensual?" Fig asks. Daya puts her head down. "Listen, I get it. You're lonely, you want to flirt a little. Attention from a guard makes you feel special. I mean, those uniforms alone can be a real turn-on, right? So, just between us, I need to know if you encouraged him." Fig continues.

"Yes." Daya sighs.

"I thought as much." Fig says with slight relief. Daya worries. "Well, you've created quite a headache for me, young lady. And now not only am I responsible for you, but for any "issues" that may occur because of this. So, do me a favour, sweetheart, from now on, keep your legs closed." Fig says.

"I'm sorry. It'll never happen again." Daya nods.

"Congratulations. You've officially destroyed a man's life." Fig says.

Daya feels bad. "What's gonna happen to him?" Daya asks.

"At this stage, probably nothing…I can't afford to make a scene. Now get out of here, you reek of sex." Fig says. Daya smells herself and then leaves.

Piper is in her cube, more energetic than usual. She is making sign-up sheets for her newsletter committee. Miss Claudette is also glowing today.

"You seem very chipper this morning." Piper notices.

"So do you…" Claudette replies.

"So tell me…" Piper nudges.

"My appeal is today. My lawyer thinks the judge is leaning our way. We find out this afternoon." Claudette smiles nervously but confidently.

"I know! That's great! I have something for you." Piper smiles and searches her shelf. "Well, honestly, I got it for myself, but I figured you could use it. For your special day." Piper says and reveals some light pink nail polish.

"I don't know if that is my colour." Claudette says.

"Hold out your hand." Piper insists and begins to paint a nail. "You have any big plans if this all works out?" Piper asks.

"There is someone waiting for me. That is plan enough. And I'm going to eat dinner at dinnertime. At 7:00, like a person." Claudette smiles. Piper smiles too. "I'm nervous though." Claudette sighs.

"You are gonna do just fine. I know it." Piper smiles. Claudette smiles back. "Look. What do you think?" Piper asks, referring to the nail polish.

"Pretty. Thank you." Claudette smiles. "So what is this all about? This committee, what are your plans with it?"

"Uh, I don't know…I told Mr Healy it's for me trying to get more involved." Piper mutters.

"And what do you get out of it?" Claudette asks.

"I don't know. For me, it's more of a…temporary distraction. Like your appeal, the trick is to distract yourself or just stay positive." Piper says.

"Thank you. But why are you looking for a distraction?" Claudette asks.

Piper is silent. "It's…it's my birthday…" Piper reveals.

Claudette gasps with a smile and hugs her tight. "I know…you don't like to acknowledge it in here. I've spent ten birthdays in here, alone. But I'm here for you." Claudette says.

"Thank you. I just wanna forget it. But, thank you." Piper smiles.

~Flashback~

~Piper Chapman's childhood~

_**Piper Elizabeth Chapman was born on June 7**__**th**__** 1981.**_

_**As a child, she grew up on the east coast in her upper middle-class family. She is the middle child, with an older and younger brother. Her older brother, Danny has been referenced as "the perfect son." Her younger brother, Cal, was generally regarded as the "black sheep" of the family, before her incarceration. Her parents were obsessed with appearances and projected this onto their children.**_

_**One day during winter, when Piper was around eleven years old, she was on the bus with her friend Sarah and other school kids, one afternoon.**_

"_**He's looking!" Piper says with worry, referring to the bus driver. **_

"_**So?" Sarah asks. **_

"_**So we'll get in trouble." Piper says. **_

"_**No one's getting in trouble, Piper." Sarah assures her. **_

"_**Last year, Marcy Klein broke her ankle. She had to get pins in it or something." Piper explains with worry. **_

"_**Yeah, 'cause she tried to do a herkie on her way out." Sarah says. Sarah is planning to jump out the back of the bus with the cool kids. "Come on, we're all going to Ryan's after." Sarah begs. **_

"_**We're getting close. You guys ready?" Ryan asks. Sarah nods excitedly. **_

"_**Ew, he wears cologne. It's gross. If my dad finds out, I'm totally getting grounded." Piper says. **_

"_**And if your dad doesn't find out, maybe we'll be invited to Ryan's New Year's Eve party. Maybe we won't go into next semester being the same lame losers we are now." Sarah says. **_

"_**I don't have to jump off a bus to prove I'm fun. I'm fun. I know that. Just no one else really does." Piper mutters. **_

"_**Come on. Here we go." Ryan says excitedly. **_

"_**Your loss…" Sarah says and she joins Ryan and the kids at the back of the bus. **_

"_**Have a rad Christmas, bus driver Ralph!" Ryan says before jumping out of the bus into the snow followed by Sarah and the others. **_

"_**Go!" the bus driver laughs. The bus driver then pulls over. "Hey I understand Nicole and Bojing, but why didn't you jump? I slowed to 5 miles an hour." He says, referring to Piper and a few other kids. **_

"_**It's not my thing." Piper says. **_

"_**It's tradition." Bus driver Ralph smiles. **_

"_**Uh, unnecessary risk." Piper says. **_

"_**Oh…you're one of THOSE." Ralph says. **_

"_**My dad says I should have strength of character, not be a lemming." Piper explains. **_

"_**Okay. Hey, daddy's girl, get the door for me, will you? Let's go drop the last of you kids home." He says. **_

_**Piper closes the back of the bus before they continue heading home.**_

_~End of flashback~_

At breakfast, Cindy, Taystee and Poussey are sitting together when their attention is on Janae entering the cafeteria.

"Oh shit! It's Watson!" Poussey gasps.

"Man, she's looking rough…I mean twice in the SHU…shit…" Cindy sighs.

Taystee signals Janae over to join them. Janae sits.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Poussey asks.

"It's no joke. Y'all don't know what it's like. It's fucking hard man. I'm gonna kill that bitch." Janae grunts.

"Who?" Taystee asks.

"Vause! She got me in there and now I'm gonna take her down!" Janae grunts with anger.

"Whoa, shit…girl keep your cool." Cindy whispers.

At another table, Piper sits with a bunch of randoms who stare at her.

"Sorry, I just…needed a change of scene…" Piper mutters.

"Sure…whatever…" Lita, a hot redheaded, tattooed inmate says.

"Thanks." Piper sighs.

"So, what'd you do anyway?" Lita asks.

"Um, I carried drug money…ten years ago." Piper mutters.

"Oh shit, nice. Well we all are different at this table. Lola over there, she was into some dark shit, Reece over there was like one of the lucky ones…Oh and Jeanie over there…mmm…shit." Lita laughs.

"What did you do?" Piper asks.

"Mmm, let's just say…I've been around." Lita grins.

Pennsatucky then approaches Piper at the table. "Hey College!" Tiffany says.

Piper rolls her eyes. "Yes?" Piper asks.

"So uh, I was thinking and all and uh, you know, I was thinking maybe you wanted to join my chapel program." Tiffany says.

"Uh, "your" chapel program?" Piper asks.

"That's right." Tiffany smiles proudly.

"Um, I'll think about it." Piper nods politely.

"Alright cool. I really urge you to do it cause you know it's not too late. It's not too late to save you from being seduced by Lurch." Tiffany says, referring to Alex.

Piper laughs. "Oh, um…well actually Alex and I aren't really friends anyway…" Piper says.

Tiffany scoffs. "You know, you don't gotta lie to me…" Tiffany says.

"I'm not. No. I'm…not lying." Piper says.

Tiffany laughs. "Whatever. Anyway, I was hoping we could maybe be friends too." Tiffany smiles.

"I'd like that…but um, you know I wasn't really raised in a religious home…" Piper says.

"So? That don't mean nothin." Tiffany scoffs.

"Oh…" Piper says.

Tiffany laughs. "See you around College." Tiffany says and walks away.

"Shit, you friends with Pennsa-wacky now?" Lita laughs.

"I have no idea…" Piper sighs with confusion about Pennsatucky's change of attitude.

In his office, Caputo questions Mendez – again.

"Look Mendez, I don't know what the fuck happened out there but Fig is up my ass trying to get this straight." Caputo snaps.

"I'm sorry." Mendez mutters.

"You ever seen an image that sears itself into your brain? Like the movie about the hiker guy, where he cuts off his own arm with a Swiss Army knife? Yeah, the sound, the tendons… Fuck! I wish I never watched that part!" Caputo begins. Mendez rolls his eyes. "But, you know what tops that for me? You know what image I can't unsee, it's still stuck in there, flickering all the time, probably everyday too from now on, making me wanna lose my lunch?" Caputo continues.

"No, sir." Mendez shakes his head.

"Your bare ass, Mendez." Caputo says. Mendez tries not to grin. "Your pimply, white ass, bouncing up and down between the brooms and the mops, ramming into that poor girl." Caputo mutters. Mendez cringes with confusion, his ass isn't pimply he thinks to himself. "A girl you were supposed to protect and keep safe!" Caputo continues. Mendez looks down. "Your ass, it haunts me and probably will forever." Caputo says.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir." Mendez says.

"Look, I've been doing this kind of work for 25 years. And it's guys like you that give the whole profession a bad name. If it were up to me, you'd never set foot on this property again! But it's not up to me, so I am urging you to tell me the truth." Caputo grunts.

"It was entirely my fault, sir. I'm sorry to say it but it's true. I love that Diaz girl. So you can bring it on!" Mendez assures Caputo. Caputo scoffs.

"You do not "love" that girl. You know nothing about her! Jesus! You fucking idiot! Look, considering the D.O.C. doesn't know if any charges are gonna be pressed, it's your word against mine. Fig and I will be going over the official paperwork later. I will not be at ease until I know your ass is gone." Caputo says.

"Sorry to say, but I love her. I'm willing to do what I have to do. So as I said, bring it on." Mendez says. Caputo scoffs and rolls his eyes.

In their bunk, Piper and Miss Claudette sit and wait nervously for Miss Claudette's name to be called in for her appeal.

"What's taking them so long?" Claudette asks nervously.

"Relax. It's only been like two minutes." Piper smiles.

"Inmate Pelage. Make your way to the administration block for your appeal. Inmate Pelage!" Officer Bell calls over the P.A.

Miss Claudette stands up and nervously fixes herself up. "How do I look?" Claudette asks with worry.

"Breathe. You look fine." Piper assures her.

"Thank you." Claudette smiles.

"Good luck. You're gonna do great." Piper smiles and gives Miss Claudette a nice tender, assuring hug.

"Come on now, that's enough. You'll make me cry. I'll be back to say goodbye. I won't have to sneak back in like I'm sneaking into a theatre. Don't get mushy on me. Thank you for all your support." Claudette smiles and embraces Piper.

"This is nothing like sneaking in to a movie. This is real life. I know you'll find me before you go." Piper smiles.

"Okay." Claudette smiles and makes her way to admin.

_~Flashback~_

_~Dazed and Confused~_

_**One day, Piper and Sarah skipped school and paid a much older boy to get them tickets to a high rated film. Piper is disguised so she doesn't get busted.**_

"_**Oh my god, Piper, will you please take off those stupid glasses?" Sarah says. **_

"_**Fine, but stop saying my name. I'm Zoe. Call me Zoe." Piper says nervously. **_

"_**Okay, Zoe." Sarah laughs. They stand across the street from the cinemas waiting as the boy approaches them. "Here he comes." Sarah smiles. **_

"_**Here you go. Two tickets to Dazed and Confused. Have fun." The boy says and takes off. **_

"_**Thanks." Sarah smiles. **_

"_**What if it's rated R because something really inappropriate happens, something that scars us for life?" Piper asks with worry. **_

"_**Will you stop? We've got the tickets. It's all cool. Why not try to enjoy it?" Sarah tries to assure her and get her to relax.**_

_**Before they cross the street, Piper freezes. "Oh, my God, my father!" Piper gasps with fear. **_

"_**Yeah, right. Quit being such a spaz." Sarah says, thinking Piper is paranoid. **_

"_**No, seriously, look across the street. That's my dad!" Piper insists. **_

"_**Oh, shit." Sarah says as she sees him too. **_

"_**See?" Piper says. "Oh, shit." Sarah mutters. **_

_**Piper's father, Bill, isn't alone - he has a woman with him. "Who is that?" Sarah asks. "I don't know…" Piper mutters. Bill then kisses the woman, before getting into a car with her. Piper is shocked, and confused. **_

"_**Come on. Maybe the movie will take your mind off it. I gave the guy 10 extra bucks to buy the tickets for us." Sarah says. **_

"_**This can't be real…" Piper sighs. She knows what it means. She's upset and confused her father would do this to her mother. Piper wonders what to do.**_

"_**Well it is. I'm sorry. Let's go before we miss it." Sarah says and they head across to the cinema. **_

_~End of flashback~_

On the outside, Larry arrives at Polly's to share his good news.

"Larry, come in. Please. I'm so bored. Pete has gone out to buy lemon squares. Like what the fuck, right?" Polly says and she sits across from Larry.

"Lemon squares, really?" Larry laughs.

"I know right. Pete doesn't even like lemon!" Polly says.

"Anyway, Pol, I came here cause I just wanted to tell you that I got another publishing opportunity. An article. For The New York Times. Then get this, only five minutes after I get a call about this, a woman from The Daily Bugle wants to interview me too. Crazy right?" Larry reveals.

"Oh my gosh! Larry that's amazing!" Polly cheers and she hugs him.

"I know…it's…so cool." Larry sighs.

"What's wrong? You don't seem excited…" Polly says.

"No, no. I am. I just…I feel bad." He sighs.

"For what?" Polly asks.

"I haven't called Piper for her birthday…" he mutters.

"Oh…me neither. Wait, we can't call her anyway! Ugh! Fuck Piper! Right now, this is about you! Don't let her stop you from success Larry." Polly says.

"I know. I just…I just feel guilty. Like it's my fault she's suffering." Larry sighs.

"She's suffering? Ha! Well if only she could see the way she's making you feel right now. I'm sure she'd say you're the one who's suffering. Larry come on. Relax. Yes, it's Piper's birthday. No, we didn't call her. We can do it later. The world is still turning. Let's just think about today. The now." Polly smiles.

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Larry smiles.

At Litchfield, in the bathroom, Morello is curling her hair using tampons and Alex and Nicky enter – acting suspicious. Nicky winks at Alex. Alex then pushes Morello into a shower stall, followed by Nicky.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off me!" Morello says.

"Listen to me…I just want to talk." Alex says.

"About what?" Morello asks with worry.

"Don't be scared. Vause and I were just thinking…ya know, maybe we could have a little…three-way fun. Huh?" Nicky flirts. Alex begins to feel Morello.

"Uh, no! No, no! I can't. I gotta…I gotta stay loyal to Christopher!" Morello says.

"Jesus, fucking Christ! You're fucking crazy! We're girls, we're in prison, it's what we do. Stop with the Christopher card!" Nicky scoffs.

"No. I can't. Christopher and I, we're getting married!" Morello assures them.

Nicky scoffs. "Whatever…" Nicky mutters and walks away.

Alex shakes her head. "You know what? I'm not done here…" Alex says and she pins Morello up against the shower wall and kisses her neck before beginning to strip Morello down.

Alex slides her fingers into Morello's semi-tight pussy. "Oh no…but…no…ohh…." Morello moans, trying to fight it but eventually gives in to the pleasure. Alex giggles. She crouches down and begins to lick Morello's pussy.

Morello's moans get louder and Nicky overhears. Nicky re-enters and looks in the stall and she is surprised.

"Fucking alright!" Nicky laughs before sitting on the sink across from the stall and fingers herself as she watches Alex and Morello. "Yeah! Fuckin lick that pussy Vause!"

Morello was in absolute ecstasy, being fawned over by these girls. They, too, ended up naked, Nicky steps into the shower. Their bodies brushed against each others in the stall. Alex sucks Morello's rock nipples. Morello continues to moan and turned to Nicky. Morello kisses Nicky – with tongue. Morello begins rubbing Nicky's clit with her "French Prison" manicured fingers.

Alex, then lips locked in a deep, passionate kiss, which travelled between the three of them. Kissing each other's necks and bare shoulders. They each took turns kissing, licking erect nipples, grinding as the hot waters falls onto their body, before both Alex and Nicky go down on Morello and Morello screams with pleasure.

Meanwhile, Sophia is called to Mr Healy's office. Sophia takes a seat, nervously.

"Bursett. How you doing?" Mr Healy asks.

"Fine." Sophia says.

"Good. And the hormones?" he continues.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Sophia says.

"Good. Anyway, I just wanted to have a chat about the salon. The work you do is beautiful and of course stylish. You've mentioned in the past that you have experience from your wife's salon." Healy begins.

"Yes. That's right." Sophia says.

"And well, the girls in here are so concerned with appearances and they're lucky to have someone like you to make them feel beautiful again." Healy continues.

"Thank you. But, um…why did you call me here, for real?" Sophia asks.

Healy sighs. "Look, there's no easy way to say this but your salon services may not be needed anymore." Healy reveals.

"What? Why?" Sophia gasps.

"Well, as you know, we have two salons here at Litchfield. One is run by you and the other run by Miss Williams." Healy begins.

"Danita?" Sophia scoffs.

"Yes that's right. Danita Williams. I know she appears as your "competition" but…" Healy replies but Sophia cuts him off.

"Competition? Oh please!" Sophia scoffs.

"Look, the way Fig sees it, we don't need two salons. I am just warning you that you may need to let go." He says.

"Mr Healy, let me tell you something. I am not going to let some dark horse black bitch like Danita take the salon from me. I will fight for my salon! And I will win!" Sophia assures him and storms out.

Piper is walking down the hall, preparing to see her family but is stopped by Miss Rosa.

"Chapman…" Rosa says.

"Oh, Miss Rosa. Hi." Piper says.

"I heard you were looking for people to sign up for some committee?" Rosa asks.

"Yes. I want to start a newsletter, so I need a team." Piper explains.

"A newsletter? That's fucking stupid. Right. Well anyway, each to their own. But I just wanted give you some pointers about hosting a committee…" Rosa says, offering advice.

"Oh great. Thank you." Piper says.

"Well as you may know, I am in charge of the AA program. There are three main things I always remind myself before hosting a meeting. Number one, never let them forget you're the boss. Number two, never take no for an answer. And number three, tell the people what they want to hear, even if it's not the truth. People here don't care about the truth…" Rosa explains.

"Wow…okay. Well, thank you." Piper smiles politely.

"Sure. Whatever." Miss Rosa says and walks away.

In the visitation room, Piper then gets a visit from her mom, her dad, Cal and Cal's girlfriend Neri. Piper is surprised - this is the first time her father has come to visit.

"Happy birthday!" they cheer.

"Shhh…no. I don't want anyone in here to know it's my birthday." Piper whispers.

"What, why?" Cal asks.

"Will they throw food at you?" Neri asks.

"What? No…but um…no…" Piper mutters.

"Anyway, Piper this is Neri. Neri this is Piper." Cal says introducing the two.

"Hi." Neri smiles.

"Hey." Piper smiles.

"I think they are so perfect for each other. Well she's perfect for Cal. The same way Larry was perfect for you…" Carol says.

"Mom. No…" Piper mutters.

"So what's it like in here for you?" Neri asks.

"For me? Well, uh…it's hard but liveable." Piper says.

"Ah, liveable. See this place appears too comfortable for me." Neri replies.

"Comfortable?" Piper asks.

"Oh yeah?" Cal adds.

"Yeah. But I tell you what I find most disturbing is that it looks almost exactly like my old high school in here…" Neri begins. Piper stares at Neri with confusion. "Same cinder block construction, low ceilings, oppressive fluorescent lighting." Neri continues.

"Ha…" Piper says. Cal laughs to himself.

"Oh my…" Carol sighs.

"I wonder if that's intentional though. Like part of the punishment? If so, kudos to the government, because it's genius." Neri says.

"Fascinating theory, Neri…uh Piper, did you know that Cal and Neri are planning a trip to visit Danny is L.A." Carol says.

"Wow, really?" Piper asks.

"Yeah totally, but those little baskets of seashells everywhere, like on TV, really freak me out." Cal jokes.

"Right." Piper laughs.

"Plus we're gonna start building our home, on Cal's land. We have most of the stuff we need already. We're gonna build it ourselves. The sustainable wood for the micro-house is on backorder." Neri explains.

"Wow…micro-house? Wow…" Piper sighs with confusion and surprise.

"Isn't that amazing? Who would have thought that wood could be on backorder? Are they waiting for the trees to grow?" Carol laughs.

"Are you ready for the oceans to rise and reclaim their bounty?" Cal asks sarcastically. Piper laughs.

"Oh Cal…" Carol sighs.

"Oh…wow…uh, isn't this fun?" Piper says.

"Yes, enough about us. How's your birthday darling? Did you get any presents from your prison friends?" Carol asks.

"I haven't told anyone it's my birthday, so, nope, no presents." Piper says before noticing how quiet her father is. "How's grandmother?" Piper asks him. Bill is silent.

"Uh, she's fine at the moment dear." Carol answers for him.

"Are you not gonna say anything?" Piper asks him.

"I don't have anything to say." He mutters and clears his throat.

"They why did you come here?" Piper asks.

"Because it's your birthday, Piper. Have I ever missed your birthday?" he replies. Piper tears up.

"I'm sorry, I can't just sit here and make small talk." He mutters.

"You don't have to, I'm not size-ist. You can talk big, you can talk medium?" Piper mutters.

"You're 32. You're getting further and further behind in life. I'm frustrated that we can't seem to help you. Because you're in here." He sighs.

"I'm paying for MY mistake! I'm doing the right thing! Aren't you proud of me daddy? Huh? I am doing my time. You know, you guys have no idea how lonely I am in here. I don't see you guys often enough! It's just not fair." Piper grunts.

"Oh Piper, for heavens sake. We've discussed this. It's not our problem." Carol sighs.

"Am I proud my daughter is in prison? No!" Bill adds.

Piper tears up some more. "A lie would have sounded better…" Piper cries.

"I don't lie." He mutters.

"Well that right there is a lie, daddy. You and I both know it! Lying was never a big deal with this family. What is wrong with you? Both of you? You guys are so fake! Ignoring the reality and trying to make everything seem less…disappointing for yourselves. You know, maybe I'm not to blame. Maybe I am in here because of you two!" Piper snaps. Carol gasps.

"Wow…" Neri mutters. Bill is silent.

Carol slaps Piper and storms out. Bill follows.

Neri and Cal remain, awkwardly. Piper sniffles and wipes her tears. "Uh…happy birthday!" Cal cheers. Piper smiles.

~Flashback~

~Swept under the mat~

_**That afternoon after seeing the R rated movie, Piper returned home and nervously approached her mother in the kitchen, putting groceries away. "Mom?" Piper mutters nervously. **_

_**Carol smiles and shakes a box of cookies. "A hand with these would be nice." Carol says. **_

"_**Mom, I have to tell you something." Piper mutters. **_

_**Carol seems distracted. "What? Oh, good heavens. The Neal's finally decide to repaint and they choose that colour? I've gotta call Barbara." Carol says, changing the subject. **_

"_**Wait, Mom? What? I really wanna talk to you about something I saw." Piper begs. **_

"_**Was it worse than the Neal's puke-green house?" Carol asks. **_

"_**Yes." Piper nods. **_

"_**Well, that's saying something. What is it, dear?" Carol asks. **_

"_**Well, today, Sara and I went to the movies at the Suffolk." Piper begins. **_

"_**Sara B. or Sara H.?" Carol asks. **_

"_**Sara H." Piper replies.**_

"_**Hmm. Go on." Carol says.**_

"_**And…I…I saw Daddy." Piper says. **_

_**Carol takes a deep breath. She has a feeling she knows what Piper is going to say. "Okay." Carol sighs. **_

"_**He was with someone. A lady someone. He kissed her." Piper explains. **_

_**Carol is silent. She takes a deep breath. She isn't surprised, but on the inside she is hurting. "What movie did you and Sara H. see at the Suffolk?" Carol asks, changing the subject.**_

"_**Um, Dazed and Confused, but…about daddy…" Piper tries to speak. **_

"_**Piper Elizabeth Chapman, you're grounded." Carol gasps. **_

"_**What?" Piper asks with confusion. **_

"_**That is an R-rated movie and you are not 17, and I did not give you permission to see that movie. How do you even get tickets? You know, I don't want you hanging around with that Sara H. She is a bad influence. Please put away the groceries while I call Barbara. You know, that colour is actually making me feel nauseous. I feel queasy. I'm gonna go call Barbara." Carol says and leaves the kitchen, trying not to cry. **_

_**Piper is confused as to why she was punished. All she wanted to do was do the right thing.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Big Boo enters the common room and finds Janae and she approaches her with her strut.

"Hey Janae. How you holding up?" Boo asks.

"Fuck off." Janae mutters.

Boo chuckles. "Oh damn girl, don't be like that. I just was worried about you, that's all." Boo says.

"Bullshit! You only being nice cause you want to get into my pants! Well let me tell you somethin, I ain't interested!" Janae mutters.

"Ha, trust me…one of these days, you'll want me." Boo assures her.

Yoga Jones then interrupts them. "Watson. Oh thank god you're back! I was so worried about you." Yoga Jones says with relief.

"Thanks." Janae smiles.

"What the fuck is this?" Boo scoffs.

"What?" Yoga Jones asks.

Boo looks at Janae with an obvious look. Janae shrugs. "Is it a homophobic thing?" Boo asks.

"You leave her alone Boo, I booked out the room anyway so you need to leave. Janae and I need some calming time." Yoga Jones says and shoos Boo out the door.

"Fine. Fuckers." Boo mutters as she is pushed out. Janae laughs.

"I'm so glad your back. Are you okay?" Yoga Jones asks.

"I'm angry…" Janae sighs.

"Come on…let's help find your zen." Yoga Jones smiles and hugs her.

Meanwhile, Morello is in the van with Officer Ford and Miss Rosa, taking Miss Rosa to her doctor's appointment.

"Man, why's it so stuffy in here?" Ford asks.

"It's uncomfortable." Miss Rosa adds.

"Shit. Oh! Sorry, Miss Rosa. It's hotter than a bull's flame grilled ass in here! I'm trying to get the air conditioning going, but when I turn it up too high, a real bad smell comes out of the blowers. I think it's mouse shit. You know, they live in the engine. Just don't breathe in." Morello explains.

"I'm going to get poison pumped into my veins. What's a little mouse shit in my lungs?" Miss Rosa jokes. Ford chuckles. "How's wedding planning going?" Rosa asks.

"Oh… Uh, we're holdin' off for a minute. Just pressin the pause button." Morello hesitates.

"Oh…" Rosa says.

"Too many people wanna come, you know? I got a big family. Big, number-wise, not big fat. Although, there are some fatties. And it's hard for me to book all the vendors from in here. You know, none of 'em are on my approved call list." Morello adds.

"Weddings were bad luck for me. All my husbands died." Rosa reveals.

"How many were there?" Morello asks.

"Two. The third one I wouldn't marry. Once you know you got a curse on you, you can work around it. He lives in Canarsie." Rosa explains.

"I didn't know that. You never talk about your life." Morello replies with surprise.

"Nobody cares." Rosa sighs.

"I care." Morello smiles.

"How much time you got left?" Rosa asks.

"More than two years." Morello sighs.

"You're still young, pretty. You got your whole life ahead of you. Me? I'm gonna die here." Rosa sighs.

At lunch, Piper sits alone. Continuing to ignore the fact it's her birthday. Red surprisingly joins her. Piper is surprised.

"Hey Red." Piper says.

"Hey blondie…how you doing?" Red asks.

"Fine. I guess. How are you?" Piper replies.

"No, don't ask. Shit is shit. People talk. But I have hopes I will be on top again." Red says.

"I know. I am so sorry. It must be so hard, to have lost everyone. Your girls I mean." Piper says.

Red tries not to tear up. "Yes…well…I'm sorry too." Red sighs.

"For what?" Piper asks.

"For the way I treated you when you first entered prison. But you had to learn. You insulted my food." Red says.

"It's okay. I'm kinda glad actually. I really feel that it made me stronger." Piper says.

Red chuckles. "Oh you, you're a smart girl. You could be useful. I'd be so honoured to have you in my family." Red begins.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, Red, thank you." Piper smiles.

"Yes, well…working for me could make you even stronger. It's win-win. We could help each other." Red continues.

"Oh…" Piper says with flattery but concern.

"What do you say, kid?" Red asks.

"Uh, sorry…no…I'm fine. Thanks. That is so nice of you but I can't be apart of whatever drama is going on right now. I'm trying to keep the peace. I have too much going on in my head right now. The newsletter committee, my grandmother is sick, I had a fight with my parents earlier. I just can't." Piper sighs, declining politely.

"I understand. I do. But the perfect distraction would be joining me. I thought you'd be smart enough to understand that. But I guess not. In here, you can't just be at peace all the time and la-de-da, you know? People have enemies. You can keep to yourself, that's fine. But when shit gets real – and it will – don't come running to me. I don't give second chances." Red assures her.

"What? No…I didn't mean to be rude…" Piper tries to explain.

"Forget it. Just watch your back." Red warns her.

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me, Red?" Piper scoffs. Red raises her eyebrow intimidatingly. "Because I have no reason to be afraid of you. You don't scare me. You have nothing! You have no one! You are powerless. Yes, I want to be on my own but you're on your own too! Your girls don't respect you anymore, you have noting to threaten me with! Oh and as you say, I can't do SHIT with "I'm sorry"!" Piper says defensively.

Red is not happy. Piper worries Red will hit her. "Why don't you mind your own business! Fucking tattletale!" Red snaps.

"Inmate! Relax!" C.O. Thompson shouts. Red gives Piper an angry look and walks away.

~Flashback~

~Tattletale Piper~

_**One night, Piper and Cal were being babysitted by their grandmother. Cal was in his room playing and Piper was sitting at the dining room table with her grandmother playing cards.**_

"_**Did you know my dad cheats on my mom?" Piper mutters. **_

"_**No, how'd you know that?" Celeste asks with surprise. **_

"_**I saw him kiss another woman and then they got in a car together." Piper explains. **_

"_**Oh my…" Celeste sighs. **_

"_**Yeah, he's pretty much a big hypocrite." Piper says. **_

"_**Oh, big word." Celeste replies. **_

"_**Just learned it. Anyway, and then I told my mom about it and she called me a tattletale and got mad at me! I got grounded." Piper explains. **_

"_**Well, now, if you really think about it, could you imagine your mom having any other reaction?" Celeste asks. **_

"_**No, not really." Piper mutters. **_

"_**Mmm. See?" Celeste says. **_

"_**Are you saying I should've shut up? He's a cheater. That's wrong!" Piper explains. **_

"_**Sometimes it's not a matter of right and wrong. It's about making a choice that will cause the least amount of pain to others, keeping things to yourself, sitting on information and feelings and living with your secrets. The truth doesn't always set you free, Piper." Celeste explains. **_

"_**That sounds horrible." Piper gasps. **_

"_**Oh, it is, dear." Celeste replies. **_

"_**I just don't understand…" Piper sighs. **_

"_**You will one day dear, it's a grownup thing. Don't think on it. You did what you felt was the right thing." Celeste says. **_

_**Cal then rushes in with underwear on his head and a snorkel on. "Um, Grandma?" Cal interrupts nervously. **_

"_**Yes, Cal?" Celeste asks. **_

"_**I was trying to launch Whiskers up into outer space and now my room is kind of on fire." Cal reveals. **_

_**Celeste gasps. "Let's not tell your mother about this one…" Celeste whispers to Piper. Piper laughs. **_

_~End of flashback~_

In his office, Healy is dealing with partnering all the girls up with new roommates. It doesn't help that Caputo wants them to be meaner. He is irritably going over piles of paperwork and is getting extremely frustrated.

"I hate this job…" he groans and puts his head on the desk.

Meanwhile in the hall, Miss Claudette has returned from her appeal. She was rejected. She is so broken. Sad. She makes her way into the white dorm to speak to Red for support but is stopped by Officer Fischer.

"Inmate! You're out of bounds!" Fischer calls but Claudette keeps walking silently. "Inmate!" Fischer shouts. Miss Claudette continues to approach Red's cube but Fischer stops her. "I said you're out of bounds, inmate! Get out of here now, before I write you a shot!" Fischer orders. Claudette lifts her head and looks at Fischer.

"It's never been a problem before…" Claudette mutters.

"Well it is a problem now!" Fischer grunts.

Miss Claudette snaps. She grabs Fischer by the neck and pins her up against the wall and begins to choke her as her eyes fill with darkness. Fischer struggles to shout for help.

Luckily, officer Bell and O'Neil enter and they pin Miss Claudette to the ground. Fischer falls to the floor and struggles to breathe. "You're going to MAX inmate!" Bell grunts as she handcuffs Miss Claudette and takes her away.

Taystee and Poussey watch this in the distance. "Shit! You see that?" Poussey gasps. Taystee is silent. "What's wrong?" Poussey asks.

"Maybe I won't make my appeal either…" Taystee sighs with worry.

"Hey! T, look at me…I know you can. You will!" Poussey smiles and assures her.

Piper is in the bathroom washing her hands and Alex approaches her.

"Hey…" Alex mutters.

Piper sighs. She doesn't want any more drama. "I don't want to fight. Not today, okay?" Piper sighs politely.

"Oh shit… I get it… It's June 7th." Alex laughs.

"Alex…" Piper sighs.

"That's why I came to find you. Just to say…happy June 7th…" Alex laughs.

"Oh my gosh, Alex! This is so not funny. Can you not tell anyone, please? Because you know how I feel about June 7ths." Piper whispers.

"Okay. I'm sorry…" Alex sighs.

"Are you still mad at me?" Piper asks. Alex is silent. She kisses Piper on the cheek. "What was that? Is that all I get?" Piper gasps.

"Look, I still care about you Pipes, but you need to sort out your own fucked up life first. Happy Birthday…I hope all your wishes come true." Alex says and leaves. Piper remains and smiles to herself.

Piper then exits the bathroom where Suzanne stops her.

"Oh! Hey Suzanne…" Piper says.

"I overheard something…but don't worry it'll be our little secret…" Suzanne giggles.

"What…are you…talking about?" Piper asks with confusion.

Suzanne laughs. "Oh Dandelion… I get it…hold on…" Suzanne says and she clears her throat. Piper is confused.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DANDELION! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"_ Suzanne sings loudly.

"No! Shhh…Suzanne…uh, thank you but…I'm trying to not brag about it or anything." Piper says.

"Oh…I know…I got it. Well just pretend no one heard!" Suzanne laughs.

"I'm pretty sure, if there is a god up there, he would have heard it…gosh even the people in Japan would have heard that...you have such a loud singing voice." Piper says politely.

Suzanne laughs. "Yeah I know… but that wasn't my serious singing…" Suzanne reveals.

"Oh…well you know, I'd love to hear your serious voice but I gotta go…" Piper says and dashes away.

"Oh that's okay Dandelion, another time!" Suzanne smiles.

Daya is out by the old shack, waiting for Bennett. Eventually he meets her.

"Hey! What the hell happened last night? You okay? Should you be out here?" Bennett asks with worry after hearing about the incident between Daya and Mendez.

"I'm fine." Daya insists.

"Daya, if he hurt you…" Bennett begins.

"John, I'm fine. And now you're fine, too." Daya smiles – accidently hinting it was part of something.

"What?" Bennett asks with confusion.

"Uh, nothing…I just mean at least now you don't have to deal with him…I mean, their gonna fire him right?" Daya asks.

"I sure hope so. Daya I am so sorry. This never should have happened." Bennett sighs and holds Daya tight. Daya enjoys the hug – still not mentioning she is pregnant.

Meanwhile, Fig and Caputo argue about how Mendez should be punished.

"Fuck me running. Are you trying to kill the warden, Joe, is that it? Are you trying to lay him out flat with a stroke? Because hired fucking assassins could not be doing a better job on him than you are right now." Fig argues.

"It was an isolated incident." Caputo says.

"Right. Like, the drugs in the kitchen. Or the maple syrup situation before that. An armadillo could run this place better than you can, I swear to God." Fig mutters.

"I can't be everywhere! You can't blame me for this scumbag deciding last night was his go time to start raping people." Caputo snaps.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We are not talking about a rape here. We're not using the "R" word." Fig says.

"A C.O. fucks an inmate against her will! It was a rape!" Caputo says.

"Did she scream? Was she crying? These girls throwing themselves at C.O.'s thinking they can get out of here and snag a government pension." Fig grunts.

"Read the rules, Fig. The girl can't give consent even if she wants to." Caputo explains.

"Listen to me. We are not putting rape on the record right now. Mendez is gonna take a little leave without pay. The stress of the promotion and the job is getting to him, etcetera. Frankly, we could use the money, the budget is shot to hell. I am going to sell this to the warden as a plus. It's getting a little old cleaning up your messes, Joe." Fig explains and storms out.

In the hall, Morello rushes after Piper.

"Chapman!" Morello calls.

"Oh hey Morello, what's up?" Piper smiles.

"Well I was just thinking – you know, as we all do – and was hoping maybe you'd consider letting me join your newsletter committee. Just to keep my mind busy." Morello smiles hopefully.

"I know how that feels. Sure, absolutely, yeah." Piper accepts.

"Yay! Oh thank you, thank you!" Morello cheers and hugs Piper.

"You're welcome…so, uh, any ideas as to what you'd like to write about?" Piper asks.

"Oh my…no…I don't know…" Morello worries.

"Hey! Maybe you can write a column about love or a beauty column, you always look so beautiful." Piper suggests.

"Oh Chapman, thank you. I love that idea!" Morello smiles and hugs Piper. "I'll go get started." She continues and rushes off.

_~Flashback~_

_~Perfect Piper~_

_**In high school, Piper was such an OCD teen. She had to be perfect. She was such a perfectionist. She was the captain of the arts and craft clubs, the captain of the glee club and the captain of the writing club. Piper also had the most perfect popular boyfriend and got great grades. Piper was dating the school quarterback of the football team and she was madly in love with him.**_

_**One day, Piper was planning on confronting her friend Sarah about some rumours she had been spreading but instead is shocked to see a photo of her boyfriend hooking up with Sarah. Piper screamed. She had a meltdown in school that day.**_

_**Sarah approaches Piper, laughing. "Guess you saw it, huh?" Sarah laughs. **_

"_**How could you do this to me!?" Piper cries. **_

"_**We've been "doing it" for a while… sorry…" Sarah smiles. **_

"_**It's over! Tell him it's over!" Piper grunts. **_

"_**Oh sweetie, it's been over for a long time. Maybe it's cause he wanted a girl with real tits, not a flat chest like yours…I'm sure your tits will come in soon enough." Sarah says and walks off. **_

_**Piper screamed and shouted. From this day on, Piper toughened up and started to become a self-proclaimed WASP.**_

_~End of flashback~_

That night, Bennett is in his apartment doing push-ups and suddenly there is a knock on the door. Bennett gets up and opens the door. It's Cesar, Aleida's boyfriend. Cesar pushes past John and explores his apartment.

"Hey!" Bennett snaps with confusion.

"I can't believe people actually live up here, bro." Cesar laughs as he looks out at the view.

"Excuse me." Bennett mutters.

"There is, like, nothing around." Cesar continues.

"What the fuck?" Bennett mutters to himself.

Cesar then notices Bennett's leg. "Oh, shit. You're like RoboCop." Cesar laughs.

"I think you have the wrong house." Bennett insists.

"No, I get it now. You can't get a real job. That's why they got you up here in Sleepy Hollow. Yo, Daya know you're a cyborg?" Cesar asks.

"Excuse me?" Bennett gasps with confusion.

"I guess she must by now, right?" Cesar giggles.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Bennett asks with worry.

"I'm a friend of the family, bro." Cesar reveals.

"All right. Well, you need to leave. Now." Bennett demands.

"When I heard what was going on, I got really concerned, because I love them Diaz girls. And then I heard it was a prison guard slipping it to my Daya, papo. I know you're not taking her to a dinner and a movie first. But I hear you was in the army, so I figure you must have some kind of honour code or something, right? You wouldn't just get a girl pregnant and forget about her, would you?" Cesar explains.

"What?" Bennett asks with confusion.

"Where are you gonna put the crib, bro?" Cesar asks.

"What are you talking about?" Bennett mutters.

"It's kind of cramped in here, bro. Maybe you should think about getting a two bedroom. So kids can have their own room. For when you're fucking bitches." Cesar winks. Bennett is stunned. He now knows that Daya is pregnant.

The next morning, Red talks to Caputo about yesterday.

"Look Red, I don't know what I can do…there is noting I can do…" Caputo sighs.

"Miss Claudette did not deserve to go to MAX! It was unfair!" Red mutters.

"Oh yeah, well did officer Fischer deserve to have her throat near-crushed because of some crazy black voodoo bitch? Was that fair for Fischer to end up in the hospital?" Caputo snaps.

Red is silent. She looks down. "I'm sorry…she was my last friend…" Red sighs.

Piper gets a visit from Polly once again and she shares Larry's news. Piper gets mad that Larry hasn't called to tell her.

"Wow…I can't believe this…" Piper sighs. Piper worries that everyone on the outside world is growing and moving on without her.

"I'm sorry Piper. I really am. Larry's suffering too though. You need to know that." Polly sighs.

"It's my own fault Pol, and you know, I'm not even angry at him anymore. I'm not mad I'm not even upset. I finally understand what he did. I take full responsibility."

"That's really big of you Piper. And I'm sorry, Happy birthday!" Polly smiles.

"Thanks." Piper thinks maybe it is time she tries being friends with Alex. "You know, I'm happy for Larry. And you know this isn't even Alex's fault. It's mine. I've been a bit of bitch to her. Maybe I should fix that." Piper sighs.

"Hey, you do what you gotta do." Polly smiles, assuring Piper.

_~Flashback~_

_~PoPi~_

_**On orientation day at college, Piper tries to make friends but is having no luck. After orientation Piper is walking through the quad and she notices she has a piece of gum stuck to her shoe. "What the…Ew!" she mutters to herself. Piper lifts her leg and tries scraping the gum off but falls into a bush. "Oh my god!" she screams. **_

_**Another college freshman approaches the bush. "Are you okay?" she asks. **_

"_**Um…I'm not sure…" Piper says. **_

"_**Here let me help you." the girl replies and grabs Piper's hand and pulls her out of the bush. **_

"_**Wow, that is so embarrassing. Thank you." Piper sighs as she dusts herself off.**_

"_**No problem. I'd hope someone would do the same for me. Besides, this morning my dress has blown up so many times with this wind. So, you're not the only one having an embarrassing first day." The girl laughs. **_

_**Piper laughs too. "Wow. I'm Piper." She smiles putting out her hand. **_

"_**Polly." The girls replies and shakes Piper's hand. This is the moment Piper met her current best friend Polly Harper, a bubbly fellow WASP. They become best friends instantly.**_

"_**So where are you off to?" Piper asks.**_

"_**I'm going to try out for the cheer squad." Polly smiles enthusiastically. **_

"_**Oh right, that explains the high pony." Piper laughs. **_

"_**Oh my god, you should try out with me!" Polly gasps with excitement. **_

"_**Me? No…" Piper laughs.**_

"_**Come on! It'll be fun! Polly and Piper! It's meant to be." Polly begs. **_

_**Piper smiles. "PoPi…" **_

"_**What?" Polly asks with confusion.**_

"_**If we're gonna be BFFS we need a duo name. PoPi." Piper explains.**_

"_**That's genius! I love it!" Polly smiles. "Come on!" she says and grabs Piper's hand and they go to try outs. **_

_**Piper graduated from college, but spent some years after graduation travelling and seeking to find herself.**_

~End of flashback~

Piper walks down the hall and decides to call Larry. He surprisingly answers.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi. Polly told me the great news about all your opportunities coming up that is so great." Piper smiles.

"Thanks Pipes. How are you?" he smiles.

"I'm okay. Are we ok?" she replies.

"Baby steps." He says.

"Baby steps." She smiles. "So when are you coming to visit?"

"Well if I'm being honest, I've been waiting for your call." He replies.

"Well I called." She laughs.

"I'm glad you called Piper. I'll come see you when I can. But uh, happy birthday." He smiles.

"Thanks." Piper smiles.

That afternoon, the new roommates are announced. Piper is upset she didn't get to say goodbye to Claudette. Piper is told she is with Red. Piper walks down the hall to Red's cube.

"Hi, Red." Piper says.

Red stares at Piper with an irritated look after their conversation earlier. "Oh, no, honey, you're not in here." Red scoffs.

"Looks like I am." Piper replies and enters the cube. "Can I move some of this stuff?" she asks referring to Red's books and clutter.

"No, you may not." Red grunts.

"Can I have a few of those hooks then?" she asks.

"I need all four of them. They're mine." Red insists.

Piper laughs and she removes Red's clutter from the cabinet and clothing from the hooks. Red snaps and stands up. "What are you gonna do Red? Not feed me?" Piper says in a cocky tone. Red looks at Piper with rage.


	5. Episode Five: Oh Deer, I've Lost My Zen

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode Five:**

"**Oh Deer, I've Lost My Zen!"**

Red is in Caputo's office yelling about having a roommate.

"I have a mealy bug infestation. They secrete this powdery wax substance. It's a bitch to get off." He sighs, ignoring Red's complaints.

"You gave me a roommate!" she scoffs.

"Yes, I did." He replies.

"I haven't had a bunkie in 12 years!" she groans.

"We don't get special privileges when we turn our prison assignment into a drug smuggling operation." He replies.

"You know that was never my game." She scoffs.

Caputo rolls his eyes. "Sure, pin it on a guy who's not here to defend himself."

"He was counting on that." She insists.

"You got too big for your britches, Red. We all turned the other way. You were bringing in pantyhose and nail polish. Seemed harmless, kept the ladies happy. And Healy, he had his head shoved so far up your ass he could chew your food for you. So frankly, I don't give a shit whether it was you or somebody else. You let drugs in here! "A small leak can sink a great ship." - You know who said that?" he explains.

"No." she scoffs.

"Neither do I. But I can't have leaky holes in my prison. Nothing coming in, nothing going out.

Welcome to retirement, Red. Get a hobby, crochet yourself a fucking hammock for all I give a shit." He says.

Red is saddened, angry. She shrugs and sighs, "Use a mixture of garlic, vinegar and hot pepper sauce. It's a natural insecticide." Referring to Caputo's plant problem.

Piper has a bunch of girls lined up in her cube, asking to be in her newsletter. Red returns and gets cranky.

"What the hell is this?" Red grunts.

"Oh um, they're here to request to join my newsletter committee." Piper explains.

"Well take your business elsewhere!" Red scoffs.

"This is my bunk too Red, so I can do whatever I want. Sorry not sorry." Piper insists.

Red rolls her eyes and begins to walk out. "You girls better be gone by the time I get back!" she demands and walks away.

Piper laughs and rolls her eyes. "So where were we?"

Maritza puts her hand up. "I think we should totally do a page about Pizza. Like that's my idea. Because you want more readers and readers want Pizza. Give a pizza page to the people!" Maritza says excitedly.

Piper looks at Maritza with utter shock that she would suggest such a silly idea. "Um…okay…yeah, anyone else? Norma?"

Norma lifts up her notepad that says "A sign language page!" Norma smiles.

"Okay, I respect that, education is important." Piper smiles.

"Please, if it's so important maybe we should educate her to speak." Flaca says before she and Maritza laughs. Norma looks down.

"You got a better idea Flaca?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I'm thinking I could do an advice column! Like "Flaca Say", so people would send it their problems and shit and I would like tell them how to get over it." Flaca smiles proudly.

Sister Jane rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Oh please. No one wants advice from a 21 year old Latino with a fake teardrop under her eye! Which is why I think you should allow me to do a page about my life. Week by week people can learn that protesting does get you somewhere and to stand up!" Sister Ingalls says.

Pennsatucky then interrupts. "Right, protesting does get you somewhere. It gets you into prison!" she laughs. Sister Jane looks offended. "BORING! Ain't no once care about an old nuns history. But I'm thinking I can do a page about religion and the man himself, Jesus Christ!" she adds with a smile and raises her hands in the air – praising the lord.

Janae scoffs. "Nah that shits wack! What we need is a sports and fitness page!" Janae smiles.

Piper is overwhelmed with these ideas. "Okay these are all great ideas so far. What about you Dayanara?" she asks.

Daya steps forward. "Um…I was thinking I could do like a comic strip…" she says nervously and hands Piper a draft drawing she had prepared.

"Wow. You're really talented!" Piper smiles.

"Thanks." Daya smiles.

Cindy then steps in. "Alright Chapman, holdup! Y'all are missing the most important thing this prison lacks…comedy! Y'all so serious all the time like shit. Lighten the fuck up! Which is why, as we all know – I'm the funniest bitch up in here and I want to do a comedy page. Make peoples day and shit."

Yoga Jones then reveals her idea. "None of these ideas are important! What's important is the REAL thing this place lacks. Peace. Zen. I would like to do a prison Zen page."

Cindy laughs. "Bitch ain't nobody got time for that. What the fuck is Zen anyway? Like ain't it some Asian word."

"It's Buddhist…" Yoga Jones mutters

Piper then stops them before this gets out of hand. "OK! Now, there are some really great ideas here, thank you all. So um leave them with me and I'll get back to you." Piper smiles.

The girls begin to leave Piper's cube –except for Yoga Jones. "You know Chapman, I strongly urge you to choose the Zen page. It will help with anger management and depression, control and you know, keeping their cool." She insists.

"I see what you're saying, I do. And I will definitely consider all the ideas given today." Piper smiles politely.

"I hope so." Yoga Jones smiles and leaves.

_~Flashback~_

_~Alcoholic Upbringing~_

_**As a child Erica lived in the Catskill Mountains, Shandaken, New York, with her racist alcoholic father – Alan, her mentally ill alcoholic mother – Sharon, her psychopathic alcoholic predator brother – Michael, and her cousin Brandy. They lived in a small boarded off trailer area.**_

_**Erica and her brother had a very love-hate relationship. They were like best friends but at the same time they fought like siblings do. Whenever their father was out drinking – which was often – Michael played a big part in raising her. He taught her how to hunt. Her uncles visited often and played a part in teach Erica things like hunting and fishing.**_

_**One day, Erica and her abusive intoxicated father were inside their trailer and he was abusing her. "What the fuck kinda name is CJ?" he grunts – referring to a nickname Erica would joke about herself. **_

"_**It's just a nickname daddy." She says innocently. **_

"_**Don't talk back to me! You wanna know what happens to little girls who back talk?" he grunts. A scared young Erica shakes her head. "They get left alone in the woods for the blacks to come get ya!" **_

_**Erica begins to cry. "I'm sorry…"**_

"_**Get outta my sight!" he grunts.**_

_**Michael enters, "Erica? Daddy? What's goin on ere?" he asks. **_

"_**I can't stand looking at this little shit!" Alan snaps. **_

"_**Come on now Erica, let's go." Michael says and grabs Erica's hand. She smiles. They head outside and he grabs his riffle. He then hands Erica a beer. "Here ya go, drink up little sis, it'll make ya feel all better." He says. **_

_**Erica takes the beer. Nervous and confused. She didn't think she was allowed to have it but everyone and her family drinks it. She smiles and they go into the woods and go shooting.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Red returns to her cube and is mad at Piper.

"You pull that shit again and I'll make you're life hell!" Red scoffs.

Piper smiles and scoffs back. "You know what Red, I'm not going to take your crap. So let's just make this as easy for each other as possible." Red smiles as she stands up to Red.

"You do not wanna fuck with me right now…" Red mutters.

"And YOU don't wanna fuck with me!" Piper smiles back before walking away.

Meanwhile Bennett goes to see Caputo to try and convince him to fire Mendez.

"What he did was not okay sir! It makes me feel uncomfortable working here with him!" Bennett says.

Caputo rolls his eyes and sighs. "Bennett, Mendez is on temporary leave."

"That's it? That's not enough! He is a threat and a predator. None of these women are safe with him around!" Bennett explains.

"Look John, there's nothing I can do. I'm not happy about his punishment of all but it's out of my hands! Why the fuck do you care so much?" Caputo asks.

"Why don't you? I am a man of justice! I was in Afghanistan for a long time and I've seen some shit. The way women are treated…it's just wrong. Just like this incident!" Bennett snaps.

"There's nothing I can do John." Caputo explains. Bennett sighs and is furious with disappointment.

Maria Ruiz, the Spanish pregnant inmate, is almost due to have her baby too. She goes into her cube and sits on the bed.

Daya is sitting on her bed across from Maria, doing some drawing. "Hey Ruiz. How you feeling?" Daya asks.

Maria sighs heavily. "Let's just say you'll find out in 9 months. Like shit. Thought of any names?"

"Haven't thought about it too much. Trying to stay distracted. I don't even know what I wanna do. Just glad I didn't go through with it…" Daya sighs.

"Go through with what?" Maria asks.

"Um…nothing. Don't worry…" Daya lies.

"Go through with trying to kill it!" Maria snaps putting it together. "You were gonna kill your own baby that don't even have a heartbeat yet! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Daya is saddened that this offended Maria and she leaves. "I should go…"

Piper is called into Mr Healy's office and he wishes to check up on the newsletter idea.

"Chapman, how's it going?" he asks.

"Good. So many women want to be a part of the newsletter committee and I'm trying to decide who is best." She replies.

"Well let me make it somewhat easier for you. You may only choose three other women to help you. But you should choose very wisely." He warns.

"Okay…great…three…." She sighs.

After seeing Mr Healy, Piper makes her way down the hall where she is stopped by Suzanne.

"Dandelion!"

"Oh, hello Suzanne." Piper smiles.

"Hey you think I could do a page in the newsletter? Like I have a great imagination. I could write bedtime stories for people to read so they can sleep. I promise not to make them too scary." Suzanne giggles.

"Oh…well um…" Piper begins.

Taystee and Cindy are walking by and interrupt after overhearing. "Hold up! Suzanne you serious?" Taystee asks.

"Very. Mommy always says I should stick to my strengths and I am very creative!" Suzanne smiles.

"Mmm I think you best be finding some other skills…" Cindy says.

"Yeah Suzanne, shit. You get too frustrated." Taystee says.

"We are just trying to look out for you. And Chapman too I guess." Cindy insists.

"But…" Suzanne begs. Taystee shakes her head. Suzanne looks down and walks away.

Suzanne then goes to the common room and finds Yoga Jones.

"Uh, yoga lady?" Suzanne mutters.

"Hi Crazy…I mean ugh…Warren." Yoga Jones accidently stutters.

"I was wondering…if…man I don't even know how to explain it…think Suzanne! THINK!" Suzanne talks to herself nervously.

"Are you okay?" Yoga Jones asks.

"You think you could help me find my "peaceful place" here? You know, with the thing you do?" Suzanne asks nervously.

"Oh sure. I have a session this afternoon. Come by and check it out." Yoga Jones smiles with surprise.

"Thank you." Suzanne smiles and nods and walks away.

Yoga Jones smiles in surprise.

_~Flashback~_

_~Mental Sickness Secrets~_

_**At the age of sixteen, Erica had started her own baby-sitting business to earn some cash – usually to spend on cigarettes, weed and alcohol by getting her brother to buy them for her. Her mother had passed away a year ago and after that her father had just disappeared.**_

_**One day Michael and Erica had to have a serious talk about splitting everything.**_

"_**But he'll come back. So there's no point talking about this!" Erica scoffs. **_

"_**He ain't comin back Erica!" Michael grunted in an alcohol-influenced rage. **_

_**Erica rolls her eyes. She felt if her brother wasn't going to be responsible and keep hope about their father then she would have to. She stood up and she smashed her beer.**_

"_**What the fuck is wrong with you?" he snaps. **_

"_**I'm done. I'm not gonna do it anymore. We're killing ourselves. We'll end up like mom. A mentally unstable addict." Erica explains. Michael laughs. "What the fuck is so funny?" she asks.**_

_**He continues to chuckle. "It wasn't the alcohol that killed her darlin…" he mutters.**_

_**Erica is confused. "What are you talking about?" **_

"_**Look Erica, it's complicated okay. I killed her. That bitch was crazy and she was gonna hurt you. She's the reason daddy was the way he was too. I did the right thing by god and sent her to a better place to keep us safe. She's the lucky one really." He reveals. Erica is shocked. Her eyes fill with tears. "And I know you ain't gonna say nothin to no fool, right?" he scoffs. **_

_**Erica stands up and walks away. He remains and laughs as he sculls his beer. Their cousin Brandy walks by. Michael wolf whistles at her. "Hey there, Brandy. You know it's bout time you're here. I need ya to help me change the light bulb in my room. You know, you the smart one and everythin." He grins. **_

_**Meanwhile, Erica has walked down into a field and stops at a cross, made out of sticks, revealing that is where they buried their mother. She falls to the ground and cries.**_

_**Later that night, once it's dark. Erica – an emotional mess- plans on talking to Michael about what he had revealed. She goes inside and knocks before entering his room. She opens the door and sees Brandy tied up and her brother fucking her. **_

_**Erica is shocked, disgusted and even confused. Her cousin is only fourteen. **_

_**Erica walks out and tears up, she realises her mother used to accuse him of being a predator but Erica always thought it was just her mother's mental illness but maybe she was right and is the mental one and she knew too much so he killed her. Erica can't believe this. Erica grabs her backpack and runs away.**_

_~End of flashback~_

In the chapel, Pennsatucky is hosting a lecture about the Holy Spirit.

"So what I'm saying is, for the large majority of Christians, The Holy Spirit or Holy Ghost, from Old English gast, "spirit" is the third divine person of The Trinity: The "Triune God" manifested as Father, Son, and Holy Spirit; each aspect itself being God." Tiffany explains. Leanne, Angie, Loretta and Amelia cheer her on and applaud.

Alex and Nicky are also in the audience for a laugh and they boo her down.

"Have some fucking respect you faggots!" Leanne shouts at them. Alex and Nicky continue to laugh.

"Hey, lesbians this ain't a comedy show! And you know what I've had just enough of the lesbian bullshit around here! You need to leave or I'm going to Mr Healy!" Tiffany demands.

"Whatever. I'd rather rot in SHU than listen to this bullshit!" Alex scoffs. Nicky laughs.

Sophia and Sister Ingalls are in the audience and Sophia tries to calm the situation. "Okay, ENOUGH! Can't we all just get along?"

"Fuck you brown she-hulk!" Angie grunts. Sophia raises her eyebrow with anger.

"Yeah, you heard her! Maybe y'all should just get the fuck outta here. God don't want your perversion of nature ass in here anyway!" Tiffany scoffs.

"Oh really?" Sophia scoffs back and stands up and goes to hit Pennsatucky.

"Sophia, no!" Sister Ingalls says trying to stop her.

Mr Healy walks in on the argument. "What the hell is going on here? BURSETT! Get your ass down to SHU!" Healy demands and sends Sophia to the SHU.

"Wait, this is all a misunderstanding!" Sister Ingalls begs.

"This is some bullshit!" Sophia scoffs.

"What I saw was Bursett about to get violent and assault another inmate!" Healy shouts and takes Sophia away.

Tiffany and her followers laugh.

Meanwhile, Piper calls Larry and asks what's happening. She wonders why he still hasn't come to visit.

"So I'm just a little confused…" she says.

"Why has it taken you so long to call Piper? I'm confused too." He mutters.

"Well I assumed we broke up and then we spoke on my birthday and I have been waiting to see what you wanted to do." She explains.

"I don't know…It's hard on me. And Polly and Pete have been so comforting and supportive, especially with my upcoming opportunity." He smiles.

"Oh really? Do you plan on ruining my reputation again?" she grunts.

He laughs. "How's Alex?"

"I wouldn't know. But I spoke to Polly, and I know I have to make things right with everyone." She says.

Shortly after, Tiffany is called to Mr Healy's office to discuss the incident in the chapel and she explains,

"The "he-she" was an insult to god. "It" was bad luck!" she insists.

Healy sighs and rolls his eyes. "What is your problem Doggett?" he asks.

"Don't you get it? Lesbians are tying to run this damn prison! And I'm just doing the right thing and am trying to eliminate them." She proudly claims.

Healy chuckles. "Doggett let me assure you that lesbians will never run this prison. Not on my watch."

"Okay. That's great and all but what do ya plan on doing to stop it from happening? Hmm? Look here's a tip from me to you, alright, Vause is the one behind all of this! She is teaming up with all the other lezbos and scheming…" Pennsatucky hints – lying.

Healy laughs, thinking it's a joke. He clears his throat and says, "Fine. Keep me updated on Vause."

Bennett takes Daya to their spot.

"Are you okay?" she asks with confusion.

"Cesar came to my house." He grunts.

"What?" Daya gasps.

"Cesar? Am I saying that right? He's tall. Bald. Has apparently killed with his bare hands, and a blunt object and a hunting knife and an assortment of firearms. Says he's a family friend. And he loves children. He wanted to make sure that I had enough room for the crib." He vents with confusion.

"My mom must have told him." She sighs with a guilty look.

"Well, when were you going to tell me?" he gasps. 

"I don't know. I didn't know if I wanted to." She sighs.

"What else would you do? Is there a pill you can take?" he asks.

"What? Is that what you want? I don't want to do that." She grunts at him.

"You don't actually think you can have it, do you?" he asks with shock.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Why not? Because I am a C.O.! That's even if it's mine…it could be Mendez's, you know…" he grunts with jealousy and anger.

Daya is shocked by his comment. "John…it's not his."

"I could go to jail as a sex offender!" he shouts.

She sighs and tries to assure him it'll be okay. "We can figure something out. If you love me…"

"If I love you? It has nothing, it has nothing to do with that." He stops her.

"It does to me." She says, tearing up.

Aleida interrupts their meeting, "Good you're here. It's about time we had a real family discussion." She says. Bennett rolls his eyes. "You need to do the right thing. You have a good government job. You probably get some pension money for that fucking pirate wooden leg." She grunts in a scary tone. Bennett is shocked. "Yeah, that's right, I know about that." She smiles.

"First of all, it's not a wooden leg, it's polypropylene and I don't get any money for it." He assures her.

Aleida laughs and rolls her eyes, she's not stupid, "You got blown up in a war, you get money.

"I didn't lose it in combat." He reveals.

Daya is shocked. "Wait, that didn't happen in Afghanistan?"

"No." he mutters. Aleida and Daya look at him with confusion. "Look, if I'd lost it in Afghanistan, I'd have help. But I went into a dirty hot tub in Orlando with a small scrape, and I got a big infection." He admits, feeling ashamed.

"At Disney World?" Aleida scoffs.

"No, it's like a five-minute drive from Disney World." He says.

"Yeah. You probably should tell people you lost it in the war." Aleida says.

"Okay, well, I don't have any money. Okay? Everything I saved went to medical bills." He explains.

"Those are the breaks, papa. Stop bitchin and shut up! Save some more. You need to provide for your baby like a real man! You got nine months." Aleida assures him.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me…" he sighs.

"I'm sorry." Daya sighs.

"I gotta go…" he grunts and walks off, stressed out and worked up. He also wonders if the baby is really his or if it could be Mendez's.

At lunch, Sister Ingalls sits with Yoga Jones and venting about what happened to Sophia.

"It's just not right! It's rude! It's unnecessary! No, it's DISCRIMINATION!" Sister Ingalls vents.

"Okay, breathe. Hold it in for ten seconds and then let all out slowly…" Yoga Jones instructs. Sister Ingalls does this and feels better. "There we go. How do you feel?"

"I actually feel a lot better. You seriously need to spread that Zen magic around and get everyone in Zen spirit." Sister Ingalls laughs. Yoga Jones smiles. "It really would make our time here shorter and easier."

"I agree. But you know Sister, I wasn't always a zenful person…sometimes you have to go through some bad shit before you become ready for the Zen." Yoga Jones smiles.

_~Flashback~_

_~Time Doesn't Heal Wounds~_

_**When she turned eighteen Erica had gotten half the money from her mother's will and she moved to Odessa, Texas to start a new life. In her early twenties, she had a boyfriend of three years named Raymond. She was pregnant with twins and the due date was getting closer.**_

_**One day she was driving back to her property from the local store and she was unaware she was being followed. She arrives back at her house and the car follows her and someone steps out of the car. "Erica!" the man shouts. **_

_**Erica turns around is stunned to see Michael. He tracked her down. "Get the fuck off my property! How the fuck did you find me?" she shouts. **_

"_**Erica…listen, I've been trying to track you down for years! I've wanted to apologize for so long!" he begs as he approaches her. **_

"_**You reek of alcohol! Get away from me you predator!" she grunts. **_

"_**Don't be like this…" he says. Before realising she is pregnant. "Oh my lord, Erica…you're having a baby!" **_

"_**That's none of your business but I'll have you know it's not due to some predatory kissing-cousins bullshit!" **_

"_**Erica…" he sighs.**_

"_**Just go Michael! Stay the fuck away from me! You killed our mother! You framed dad even once the cops started asking questions! You molested and raped our cousin! Even if it was consensual you were probably doing it whilst she was little! I see a therapist because of you! I spend one day a week at fucking therapist because of you! You need to get the fuck off my property before I call the police and turn you in!" she demands. His face fills with worry. "Yeah that's right, I know you're on the run! I may hate you're guts but you're still my brother!" She cries. **_

"_**Erica, you don't need to call the police. Let's just talk about this." He begs calmly. **_

"_**Don't take another step!" she demands and reaches for her phone. **_

_**He gets angry and tries to stop her. He pushes her and she falls against the wall and lands on her stomach as she reaches the ground. He realises what he has done. "Holy shit! Erica, I am so sorry!" he says blaming his alcoholic rage. He tries to help her up. "Let's go**_

_**to a doctor come on!" he says.**_

"_**Get away from me!" she grunts. He backs away and sculls another bottle of beer. She crawls over to her phone and dials 911. **_

"_**Erica… what are you doing?" he asks with worry. **_

"_**Hi, I need an ambulance. I'm pregnant and I've been pushed and I am very worried!" she cries.**_

"_**Good, real help is comin. I am so sorry Erica." Michael sighs with relief. **_

"_**Also… the man that pushed me is a man on the run from the police, Michael Jones. He's drunk as a skunk and dangerous. Please hurry!" she begs.**_

"_**Erica!" he snaps. "What the fuck is you thinkin? You want my ass thrown in jail to be faggot bait?" he shouts. **_

"_**I don't give a fuck what happens to you anymore…" she cries. **_

_**Moments later the police and ambulance arrives. Michael is arrested after trying to run. The police question Erica. She reveals what happened, "He confessed to killing my mother! He molested my cousin whilst she was underage." She reveals. **_

"_**How do you know this mam?" an officer asks.**_

_**Erica looks over as her brother is being pushed into the backseat of a cop car. She tears up. He looks at her with rage and disappointment. "He's my brother." She cries. **_

~End of flashback~

On the outside, Pete and Larry go fishing with Cal.

"You know boys, the date is getting closer and I'm getting nervous. Isn't that gay?" Pete reveals, referring to his baby being born soon.

"Oh is that your excuse for becoming an alcoholic?" Larry laughs.

"What?" Pete scoffs.

"Seriously man, I haven't seen you without a drink in hand for months now. It's a bit concerning" Larry says.

"Look everyone has ways of dealing with nerves alright. Besides, I'm not an alcoholic – I'm Australian mate!" Pete laughs.

Larry rolls his eyes. "Well you knew what you were in for and it was a commitment you agreed on."

Cal then interrupts randomly, "Hey fellas, can I just share with you an amazing twist I never saw coming? This girl man, Neri, she is THE LOVE of my life…seriously man, like I never thought I'd meet someone like her. She's crazy, sexy – in like a used to be a bully in school way, and she rocks my fucking world. And THE SEX! Wow…." Cal smiles.

"Okay…no details." Larry laughs.

Meanwhile, Red sits alone in her cube wondering if she really has lost everyone. Mendez walks past and winks at her.

Red yells at him, "YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Piper has decided to accept Daya, Flaca and Morello into her newsletter committee. She posts up a list of everyone that got in and Yoga Jones is disappointed.

"Oh dear, Chapman, why you didn't choose my Zen page. Sister Ingalls agrees with me this place could use it." Yoga Jones sighs with disappointment.

"It was a tough choice. But you have other ways to spread the Zen." Piper insists.

"Well, maybe you're right…but I think this is a missed opportunity." She sighs and walks away.

_~Flashback~_

_~Alcohol, Yoga & Weed~_

_**After having her brother arrested Erica went to court and made sure he was sent away to prison for life. It was also revealed her brother had touched some of the kids Erica would babysit. Erica had also lost the babies. This broke her down and she turned to alcohol to grieve with. This made her relationship with Raymond end.**_

_**Fifteen years later, Erica had moved to Humboldt County, California. She lived alone and owned a large property, which she had started growing marijuana crops on. She'd smoke it as another way to escape reality and she'd also sell it.**_

_**One night, Erica **__**is at the local bar where she hangs out most Friday nights, she has a bit of a drinking problem but not as bad as her family. She is playing a game of pool with her friends and people she sells Marijuana to. "How's the crop?" one of her friends asks. **_

"_**Aren't you scared to leave it there without being watched?" another friend asks.**_

"_**Oh please, I got Reg there, he'll scare off anyone that steps foot on my property, besides we live in the sticks, ain't no one here gonna go against the baddest bitch in town!" Erica laughs, referring to herself before sculling her beer. **_

"_**What, cause you karate now?" one of her friends mocks. **_

"_**It's not karate, it's yoga. My therapist suggested it. Been doing it for a while and it does help. Alcohol, yoga and weed is how I cope with this shithole of a reality with you drunken idiots!" she laughs. **_

"_**Oh but you love us!" A local cheers. **_

"_**I do!" she smiles. **_

"_**I don't about your dog, Reg, but what about that deer you've been chasing?" another of the locals asks. **_

"_**Deer?" one of her friends asks.**_

"_**Yeah, there's been this stray deer continuously getting into my property and eating all my crop! The hybrids, the regular herb and even the purple shit!" she explains. **_

"_**Oh DEER, I've lost my ZEN!" one of her friends laugh, mocking her. **_

"_**Yeah, I bet yoga can't help with that." Another says. **_

_**Erica is passed a pool cue and she goes over to take her shot. "Mock me as you will. Don't worry, I'll catch him eventually!" she smiles and takes the shot. **_

~End of flashback~

Daya sees Bennett in the hall, alone and she tries to apologize again.

"Hey, I'm sorry John. I really am." She sighs.

"Look, I need time to think." He says.

"About what?" she asks.

"What the fuck I'm gonna do. If the baby is Mendez's or not! Fuck." He grunts.

"John! This baby is YOURS! I did NOT enjoy fucking Mendez!" she assures him.

"Then why'd you do it?" he asks, tearing up. He loves Dayanara so much.

"It was part of a stupid plan my mother and the Russian lady came up with to protect me. To protect you!" she explains.

"What?" he asks.

"Now, when they find out I got a baby in me, it ain't gonna come down on you." She reveals.

Bennett is shocked. He gets it now. "Oh, my God."

"Don't be mad." She sighs.

"You did it on purpose?" he gasps.

"Because I love you. I did it for us." She insists.

"For us, you fucked Mendez? And you lied? You got him suspended without pay." He explains.

"Suspended? They ain't fired that fucknut? He raped me." She scoffs.

"He didn't rape you, you framed him." He replies, defending Mendez.

"Yeah, but as far as they know. Anyway, it don't matter. Everything's gonna be okay now. We'll be fine. Right?" She smiles.

Bennett shakes his head. Disappointed with her. "Who are you?" he scoffs and walks away. Daya tears up and feels bad. She never wanted to hurt him.

Meanwhile, in the common room, Piper tries talking to Nicky about Alex.

"So, how is she? Has she said anything to you…about me?" Piper asks.

"Look Chapman, Alex is my friend, alright? And I don't want to be in the middle of anything. God you know Chapman, you are childish, and you need constant care!" Nicky scoffs and laughs. This hurts piper.

Morello interrupts. "Nicky! Chapman is not the childish one! Chapman is trying to do the right thing and be polite!" she begins, siding with Piper. "Vause is the childish one – no – she's a predator! And I will NEVER let you two take advantage of me again! Ever!"

Nicky blushes and laughs. Piper is shocked and curious as to what happened between the three of them.

Yoga Jones and Janae are talking outside on the grass. Janae reveals her friends want her to quit yoga.

"I don't know. It's been great and all but they're not really giving me a choice." Janae reveals.

"Janae, you can't let immature peer pressure get you like this. We've worked so hard to get you this far." Yoga Jones insists.

"I know." Janae smiles.

"Well, I'll talk to them." Yoga Jones says.

Janae laughs. "Alright. Thanks."

"Those girls need to know what it's like to feel something…" Yoga Jones sighs.

"Ya know that night, the night you punched me…what really happened? Ya know, why are you here?" Janae asks carefully.

Yoga Jones is silent for a moment. She tears up. She hugs Watson.

"If you don't wanna talk about it…" Janae begins.

"No, it's fine. I need to tell somebody!" Yoga Jones smiles before explaining her story.

_~Flashback~_

_~The mistake~_

_**When she returned home from the bar, she had sobered up a little bit but was still highly intoxicated. She sits on her porch guarding the crop with a rifle, like a human scarecrow. The deer would arrive soon she suspected so she planned on waiting to catch him.**_

_**A couple of hours later, she has drifted off but awakens as she hears rustling in the bushes. She assumes it is the deer. She grabs her rifle and aims and shoots the dark silhouette through the bushes. The gunshot echoes loud through the area. She laughs proudly and runs over to the bushes and falls to the ground and cries realizing it was a child. A little boy who was running away from home, the next property over, because his father took away his Nintendo.**_

"_**Oh no! Oh no! What have I done? Shit! I am so sorry! Come on…" she cries as she lifts him up and carries him in her arms over to the neighbours property.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Pennsatucky goes to Piper's cube to talk.

"Hey college." She says.

"Oh, Doggett, hi." Piper says politely.

"So uh, why wasn't my Christian page good enough to consider for your newsletter?" She asks. She is mad because it was a great way to spread the lord's word.

"Uh, well you see Doggett, I just…uh…picked them all at random. I checked my priorities and they fit." Piper lies.

Pennsatucky laughs and rolls her eyes. "Look, I've given a friendly chance. You are on thin ice. You hear me?" she scoffs, warning Piper.

"I intend to keep the peace." Piper assures her.

Meanwhile, Suzanne goes to Alex's cube and tries talking to Alex to apologize.

"Hey ugh, Vause?" Suzanne mutters nervously.

"What?" Alex asks.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the threats and everything…" Suzanne sighs.

Alex lightly smiles. "I'm sorry too, for making fun of you."

Suzanne smiles with relief before chuckling, "Oh there's no need to apologize for that. I'm used to it." She laughs. "But I forgive you." She smiles.

"Hey Suzanne, do you think you can keep the other black girls off my back?" Alex asks.

"Oh, I'll see what I can do and work my magic!" Suzanne giggles.

Alex laughs. "What, did you want to be a magician?"

Suzanne laughs. "Yes. In fact, I did magic when I was younger. I called myself… "BLACK MAGIC" you know, cause of my skin…" Suzanne giggles. They both laugh at how lame it is.

At dinner, Yoga Jones talks to the black girls who are forcing Janae to quit Yoga.

"You girls should be ashamed of yourselves! You obviously don't care about what's best for Janae! Yoga is helping her! And she's my friend too! Don't you see, yoga is a good way to channel the anger and to become more calm and peaceful and find your Zen and we all know your girls could use that." Yoga Jones says trying to convince them.

Cindy laughs. "Bitch, I know you ain't trying to convert us to Buddhism right here, right now!" she laughs, mocking her.

Suzanne then stops Cindy. "Actually, it might be a good idea for all of us. Yoga is like magic, it's healing and calming and it's healthy! I did a session and it was like…WOW all that negativity energy was gone…" Suzanne assures them. Janae smiles and hi-fives Suzanne.

Cindy, Taystee and Cindy look at each other. "Alright, I got an idea…" Taystee giggles.

"What?" Poussey replies.

"Let's make a bet. We all give yoga a go and then whoever quits first is out, and whoever is left standing wins." She explains.

"What does the winner get?" Poussey asks.

"We'll think of that later." Taystee sighs.

"Now hold up! I know we ain't gonna do some stupid bet with no prize!" Cindy scoffs.

"Nah man, come on. I guess it could be fun." Poussey smiles.

Janae smiles at Yoga Jones. "That's the spirit!" Yoga Jones smiles proudly, resulting in the all the black girls joining Yoga.

_~Flashback~_

_~Guilt~_

_**Erica rushes to the neighbours and apologizes to the family and they are so upset. "I am so sorry!" she cries.**_

"_**I get it, Erica, it was an accident…but my boy…" the father sobs. "I was gonna give his Nintendo back I swear…" **_

"_**You alcoholic bitch!" the mother cries and slaps Erica. **_

"_**I deserved that." Erica cries.**_

"_**You need to leave, Erica." The father says. **_

_**She nods and continues to cry. "I am so sorry." She is heartbroken. She hates herself. She doesn't know what to do. She is so angry. She rushes home and hits herself, feeling like such an idiot. She rolls out her yoga mat and tries to calm down.**_

_**The following day, the parents of the boy take their son and they bury him in their backyard in a box. Erica goes to over to their place and gives them a bunch of flowers.**_

_**A few days later, she was in town at a yoga studio, participating in a class, trying to cope. Suddenly police arrive and throw her in handcuffs and drag her out. Erica is silent. She tears up. She knows what she's done.**_

_**After the investigation is complete, she is goes to court for a trial and pleads guilty. She is charged and arrested for manslaughter of a minor whilst intoxicated and illegally growing marijuana.**_

_~End of flashback~_

On her way to her dorm, Big Boo talks to Janae and apologizes that she was coming on too strong.

"I know I can be a bit hard to resist but I know I came on too strong and took it too far. But I want nothing more than to be your prison wife, your "prison bitch" and your protector."

Janae laughs and rolls her eyes. "I appreciate the apology and the offer but I ain't a dyke." She assures Boo.

Boo accepts this. "Okay. Fair enough. Well would ya be my homie? You know friends?" Boo laughs.

Janae laughs. "Whatever." Boo smiles and they fist-bump. "Look, I gotta lay low for a while and keep it cool cause I don't want no more trouble. So I have a way you can make it up to me…" Janae smiles.

Boo smiles. She'll do anything for Janae. "Oh yeah?"

"Vause. She's the reason I got sent down. I want you to take care of her. Teach that bitch a lesson." Janae reveals.

Boo chuckles and nods. "No problem. Consider it done."


	6. Episode Six: The Diaz Sickness

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode Six:**

**The Diaz Sickness**

Maria is showing the early signs of labor but her water hasn't broke. Aleida and Gloria take her to the prison nurse/pharmacist, Igme.

"Hey, there, baby bump. I know people are getting fluey but I can't give you the cold medicine, but I have got some menthol cough drops." He says.

"I don't have a cold." She groans.

"That's good. Is your back hurting again?"

"No. I'm in labor." Maria reveals.

"Fuck." He mutters and thinks for a moment and checks her file notes. He finds one Caputo had instructed him to put there. "There isn't anything we can do until your water has broken and your contractions are closer together." He reveals.

Aleida and Gloria are concerned. "What?" Gloria gasps.

"That's some bullshit! She needs to go to the hospital now! She can't have this baby in prison!" Aleida snaps, defending Maria.

"I'm sorry. I get it, but there isn't anything I can do." He sighs regretfully.

"It's okay. Let's go." Maria sighs. Aleida grabs Maria and they begin to walk away.

Daya watches, Gloria walks over. "You okay?"

"I don't want it to be like that for my baby." Daya worries.

"It won't be." Gloria promises.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something? In private…" Daya whispers.

"We'll talk in the kitchen later okay. I gotta help Maria." Gloria says.

Aleida watches them talk in the distance and wonders what is happening. "Hey! Gloria, come on let's go!" Gloria helps Aleida guide Maria back to the dorms.

"Imma kill that motherfucker!" Maria grunts.

"The nurse?" Aleida asks.

"My boyfriend." Maria scoffs. "And the nurse, too…"

"How is she?" Maritza asks as they reach the dorms and they walk her back and forwards to try and hurry it along. Maria groans.

"He said she cannot come back until they're closer." Gloria explains.

"Oh my god…I'm sorry." Maritza sighs.

"That maricón wouldn't know labor if that baby popped out and slapped him in the fucking face." Aleida scoffs.

"Well, it's not him. It's the rules." Gloria says.

"Well, he's the face of the rules." Maria groans.

"Just keep walking, mami. Maritza, did you get what I asked for?" Aleida sighs.

"I'm gonna try." Maria sighs.

Maritza approaches them again. "Here. Had to haggle with las negritas, but I got it." Maritza says and hands Aleida a can of soda.

"Got what?" Maria asks.

"To get Lucy coming out, they made me eat a whole pineapple." Aleida explains.

"But that's pineapple soda." Maria sighs.

"You know, for my son, they told me to play with my chichitas. You know, it just gets the hormones going. You know, you gotta just twiddle them. You wanna try it?" Gloria suggests. Maria groans again in pain.

"Come on, less talking. Just breathe. Okay. Come on." Aleida says and they continue to pace.

Daya enters and she begins to worry about her baby.

"You okay Daya?" Maritza asks.

"Fine." Daya sighs.

"You excited for your baby?" Maritza replies.

"Excited by watching this? No." Daya sighs with concern.

_~Flashback~_

_~Daya's birthday~_

_**On her eighth birthday, Daya was an only child at the time. Aleida and her husband – at the time – Dominic, were spoiling Daya for her birthday. Daya was happy because she was so spoilt. She goes into the living room to play with some of her new toys.**_

_**In the kitchen however Dominic and Aleida are too excited because Aleida is pregnant. "Si, this is great news baby." Dominic smiles.**_

"_**I know." Aleida says and they kiss. **_

_**Daya enters the kitchen and overhears, "You're having a baby!" she gasps with surprise. **_

"_**Get outta here! Go play with your toys and don't worry about the damn baby!" Aleida snaps. Wanting to only share the moment with Dominic. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Larry has been crashing with Polly and Pete and Polly is due any time soon to have the baby. "So I've been thinkin!" Pete begins. Larry and Polly listen. "We need to take Larry out to celebrate his article being published next week!" Pete insists.

"I don't want to celebrate! And I mean it's not even published yet! I'd prefer to keep this article hush-hush anyways." Larry replies.

Polly agrees with Pete. "I'm actually with my alcoholic husband on this one! You need to celebrate!" she insists.

"You guys always take me out!" Larry laughs.

"Larry! Shut up! Come on! This'll be fun! Besides it'll be my last chance to go out before this baby pops out." She pleads and convinces Larry to agree to come out.

Big Boo finds Nicky to get some info about Alex in order to complete her favour for Janae.

"Hey Nichols." She says politely.

"Hey Boo, what does your butch ass want today?" Nicky laughs.

Boo laughs, "Oh, I just couldn't help but notice how close you and Vause are getting. What's going on there?"

"There is nothing going on, we're just friends – with our own sorta benefits." Nicky insists.

"Oh yeah? Well how close are you exactly?" Boo asks.

"Very close." Nicky teases.

"Oh yeah? Well how well do you really know her?" Boo mutters, in a hinting tone.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Nicky asks with confusion.

"Oh nothing…" Boo says suspiciously, and walks away. Nicky is left wondering what she means.

Piper uses Janae as her recent inspiration to start writing an article about the SHU.

"So anyway, what's it like?" Piper asks her.

"It's cold, dark and lonely. That trans bitch from the hair salon is still in there too." Janae reveals.

Piper then learns that Sophia is in the SHU and decides she is going to talk to Mr Healy about the unfairness of sending people to the SHU and for the right appropriate reasons.

In the kitchen, Gloria gives Daya a special concoction she mixes together.

"Daya? Ven, I've got something for you." She says.

"Thank God. I'm dying." Daya says before grabbing the concoction. "Is this gonna work?"

"It should. Drink up, mami." Gloria says. Daya cringes at the taste.

Aleida watches them and interrupts. "What are you giving her over there?"

"It's nothing." Daya mutters.

"It's to help her poop. She's backed up." Gloria whispers.

Aleida nudges Daya. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't wanna hear about my bathroom problems." Daya says.

"Of course I do. Why don't you come to me?" Aleida assures her with disappointment.

"Okay, Aleida. I haven't shit for five days, you happy? You have never cared! You never wanted to be a real mother! Ugh! Thank you, Gloria." She mutters and storms off.

Aleida is hurt and she snaps at Gloria. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, man, relax. It's prune juice, olive oil, a little magic. It's not gonna hurt the baby." Gloria explains.

"You're not her mother, I'M her mother." Aleida snaps.

"I think right now you're more like her aunt." Gloria mutters.

"Uh-uh, no. I didn't get me a belly full of stretch marks to be no fucking tía." Aleida scoffs.

"Look, relax, she came to me, I helped her out. She's comfortable with me." Gloria sighs.

"Yeah, too comfortable!" Aleida mutters.

"Look, maybe you need to start acting like a real mother and make it work." Gloria suggests and gets back to work. Aleida is saddened and thinks about this.

_~Flashback~_

_~Keeping Daya Busy~_

_**Aleida and her mother are sitting on a bench in the park, whilst watching Daya play. They are discussing (in Spanish) recent news, Aleida lost the baby and Dominic left her and she's a mess.**_

"_**It was gonna be a girl you know? I could feel it. Felt the same with Daya." - "I was gonna call her Maritza." She lightly sobs – revealing why she took Maritza under her wing in prison and looks out for her like a mother-daughter relationship.**_

"_**Does Dayanara know?" her mother asks.**_

"_**No. I need to think of something to take her mind off it. So she won't remember you know?" Aleida sighs. **_

"_**How about that camp for kids!" Her mother suggests.**_

"_**No. She won't like it there." Aleida sighs.**_

"_**Don't do it for her, do it for you. I'm sure she be fine! I'll pay." her mother insists. Aleida thinks for a moment.**_

_**Young Dayanara runs up to Aleida and her grandmother and says, "Look mommy, I found a balloon that looks like a condom!" **_

_**Aleida looks at her mother. She turns back to Daya and hugs her. "You're going to camp baby!" she smiles. **_

_**The following week, Aleida drops Dayanara off at camp for a month. Dayanara looks around and doesn't seem to be impressed.**_

"_**It looked better on TV mommy, can we go?" she asks.**_

"_**No! Come on, you need this! I need this!" Aleida sighs as one of the camp councillors, Stacy, approaches. **_

"_**Hi, can I get your name, please?" Stacy asks.**_

"_**Diaz." Aleida says. **_

"_**I've got seven Diazes." Stacy laughs.**_

"_**Dayanara." Aleida mutters and rolls her eyes.**_

"_**Okay, cool! That's a pretty name." Stacy smiles.**_

"_**I wanna go home." Daya sighs and looks up at Aleida. **_

"_**I know. It's weird being in a new place with all new people, right? But I promise by tomorrow, you're gonna be settling right in." Stacy assures Daya. **_

"_**You got a phone here, if she needs me?" Aleida asks.**_

"_**We have a policy of no phone calls home for the first week. It helps the campers get acclimated." Stacy replies. Aleida rolls her eyes. "You're in Cabin Six! Why don't I take you over to meet your new bunkmates? I can take her things." Stacy smiles. **_

"_**So, this is it?" Aleida sighs.**_

"_**She's gonna have a great time." Stacy promises.**_

"_**I hate it here! There are bugs on the ground! You can't make me stay!" Daya begs.**_

"_**Remember how we talked about this?" Aleida sighs. **_

"_**I wanna go home, Mommy, please!" Daya sobs.**_

"_**Óyeme, you little brat. You think I got nothing better to do than take care of you? This is my one-month vacation! And I got things planned starting tonight. Mommy's going out." Aleida explains.**_

_**Daya continues to whimper, "Mommy…" she whimpers and grabs her mother's hand. Stacy steps in and tries to grab Daya to let her mother go.**_

"_**Can you can you just go with her?" Aleida demands, becoming impatient. "Just go…" **_

"_**Mommy!" Daya cries as she continues to hold onto her mother's hand. **_

"_**Daya, please!" Aleida grunts and breaks her hand free. **_

"_**I think you should go now." Stacy suggests. Aleida blows Daya a kiss and walks away.**_

"_**Mommy! Mommy, come back! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Daya screams, crying her eyes out. **_

_**Aleida tries to ignore her crying daughter. This hurts her though. She gets into her car and sits for a moment. She feels bad. She begins to cry and let it all out. She loves Dayanara but she needs this.**_

~End of flashback~

Piper goes to Mr Healy's office and asks him a few questions about the SHU.

"So do you see what I'm saying? I think it's been misused and it's not fair." Piper finishes her lecture.

Healy sighs. "Chapman. There is no unfairness to the method of being thrown into SHU. I assure you. People go there for a reason." He explains.

"No but…" she tries to continue.

"Let it go…" he insists.

Piper decides she won't write about it then. "Fine." Instead Piper decides to write an article about the staff, being people to. Mr Healy agrees and suggests getting more inmates involved in the stories somehow. Piper accepts the opinion.

Before she is dismissed, "Chapman, I have a question for you now…" he says.

"Yes sir?" she asks.

"Are you having lesbian sex with Vause?" he asks.

"What? No! Who told you that?" she gasps. "That is garbage. Alex and I aren't even speaking!" she assures him.

"Good. I hope it stays that way." He mutters.

In Spanish Harlem, Aleida guides Maria back to her cube to rest for a minute. She thinks her water has broken. Maria breathes heavily.

"Está bien, okay? Come on, mamá. Almost there. All right. You're doing great. Okay." Aleida says as she helps Maria sit.

"Okay." Maria says in a breathy tone.

"Acostarse." Aleida insists.

("Lie down.")

"Just my luck, right? I go into labor the day the fucking plague hits." Maria grunts.

"They'll be here soon. Just rest. You're gonna need your energy." Aleida says. Daya is on her bed and she groans with gut pain of her own. "You, quiet. She's laboring here." Aleida grunts.

"Is the baby gonna be staying with us?" Daya asks.

"You see any babies around here?" Aleida replies sarcastically.

"Besides you?" Daya mutters.

"I'll be back. Breathe. Relax and breathe. And if you feel like you gotta go to the bathroom, that's the baby comin'. Hold it in and pray it doesn't turn out like that one." Aleida says referring to Daya. "Okay? I'll be right back." Aleida says and leaves.

"Y'all are like a novela. You know that, right? Y'all are like some cautionary tale shit. You two should tour high schools for abstinence, 'cause a minute with you two is better than Plan B." Maria says as she continues to groans.

"Whatever." Daya mutters and rolls her eyes.

"If my daughter ever talked to me that way – If I ever talk to her that way I mean, shit.

What's the point? This world is full enough with bitches trying to kill you." Maria puffs.

"The hospital van just parked. Let's go have a baby." The nurse says as he rushes in.

"Okay, okay." Maria sighs, panting as she gets up with relief.

"Good, good, good. Okay." He says as he guides her to the wheelchair.

"Oh, my God." She groans.

"All right, let's get you to the van. Everything's going to be okay." He assures her and they leave.

Daya remains and thinks about what Maria said.

_~Flashback~_

_~"When I grow up, I wanna be an artist~_

_**When Aleida returns at the end of camp, Daya is much less shy than previously and has made friends. Aleida looks for Daya and finds her playing with her new friends. Aleida smiles happy to see her baby girl. "Dayanara, Mommy's here." She calls. **_

"_**Just a minute!" Daya says as she continues to play with her friends. **_

"_**I said, Mommy's here! Ain't you glad to see me?" Aleida says with shock.**_

"_**I gotta go. Bye." Daya says to her friends.**_

"_**Bye Daya!" they say.**_

_**Daya runs over to her mom and hugs her. "Come on, let's go get your stuff." Aleida says and Daya leads her to the cabin. "Who did your hair?" Aleida asks referring to Daya's plats.**_

"_**Stacy! She did it just like hers!" Daya explains cheerfully.**_

"_**Oh." Aleida mutters and rolls her eyes. "Did you have a good time?" **_

"_**It's so fun! I made three best friends and six regular friends, and I learned how to swim like a frog!" Daya explains. **_

"_**That's great, baby." Aleida smiles.**_

"_**And Jordache says that I can sleep over at her house whenever I want!" Daya says joyfully.**_

" _**Jordache?" Aleida scoffs. "Someone named their kid after pants?" **_

"_**Come on, I have to show you arts and crafts!" Daya gleefully insists and drags her mother to the cabin.**_

"_**Okay, okay." Aleida sighs.**_

_**They arrive inside the cabin, a camp leader, is inside. "Stacy, my mom came!" Daya cheers.**_

"_**Hey, Mrs Diaz!" Stacy smiles. **_

"_**It's "Ms"." Aleida corrects her.**_

"_**Oh, sure…" Stacy sighs. Aleida rolls her eyes. "Well, I have to tell you, Daya's had an amazing month. At first, she was pretty shy, but then she just blossomed." Stacy explains and squeezes Daya's cheeks.**_

_**Daya smiles. "Can I come back next year?" Daya begs. **_

_**Aleida clears her throat. "We can talk about it." **_

"_**Oh, and check out some of her artwork." Stacy says and hands Aleida some Daya's artwork. "Tell your mom what you're thinking about for your career goal for when you're a grown-up?" Stacy encouragingly says. **_

"_**Mommy, I wanna be an artist." Daya proudly reveals.**_

"_**That's right!" Stacy smiles praising Daya. **_

_**Aleida is shocked, never expected her daughter to be into this. "That and a token will get you on the subway." She scoffs. Stacy looks at Aleida with shock. Daya is disappointed her mother doesn't approve. Aleida sighs, "That's really great, baby. Really great." She smiles. Daya smiles back and hugs Stacy. "We gotta go now. Jazmina needs her car back so she could sell the radios out of the trunk." Aleida explains.**_

"_**I'm gonna miss you." Stacy sighs and hugs Daya tighter.**_

"_**I'm gonna miss you, too." Daya smiles.**_

_**Aleida watches them hug. She is saddened this woman and her daughter are so close. Almost closer than she and Daya are.**_

~End of flashback~

Meanwhile, Boo is watching the black girls, especially Janae, while they do yoga.

Janae notices this, "Get the fuck outta here and focus on taking care of that bitch, Alex!" she scoffs.

"Big Boo, you need to leave! You're distracting them!" Yoga Jones demands.

"Alright, I'm going…" Boo laughs and walks out.

That night, Larry, Pete and Polly go out to a bar with their friends and celebrate but Pete gets super drunk. Polly and Larry make small talk until – "Larry honey…I need you to take me to the hospital." she gasps.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"The baby…my water just broke." she says.

"What? No!" he panics.

"Yeah!" she moans.

"Alright, lets…ah, let's go." He says and rushes her to the hospital.

At Litchfield, Aleida sneaks into the kitchen without Gloria noticing and she steals some tubs of yoghurt. She has a plan.

Meanwhile, Red talks to Daya.

"How are you feeling?" Red asks.

"Fine. I think John's mad at me. He found out." Daya sighs.

"I'm sorry, but you told him it was for the best, yes?" Red replies.

"Yeah." Daya nods.

"Have you heard what is happening to Mendez yet?" Red asks.

"I don't know what's gonna happen to him but you better have been right about the plan." Daya mutters.

"I won't let you down honey. Stick with Red and all your dreams will come true." Red chuckles and walks away.

_~Flashback~_

_~Supportive Mother~_

_**Daya and her mother return home from camp, "It smells funny in here." Daya says as she steps inside.**_

"_**Put your suitcase away." Aleida instructs her and takes Daya's art into the kitchen. She looks at it. "Stupid." She mutters to herself and begins to destroy it and put it in a trash bag. **_

_**Daya enters and looks heartbroken "That's my art." She gasps.**_

"_**There's a lot. We have enough clutter around here." Aleida mutters.**_

"_**But I made it." Daya sighs.**_

"_**Only 'cause they told you to. But now you can make new stuff, your own stuff." Aleida explains, trying manipulate Daya into thinking the camp was boring. Daya looks down. Aleida hugs Daya. "I missed you so much. Did you miss me?"**_

"_**Yes." Daya sighs. **_

"_**Maybe that camp was a mistake, huh? Maybe it was too hard for you to be without your mommy for so long." Aleida pouts, trying to continue to manipulate her.**_

"_**It was kind of boring anyway." Daya admits, mostly to make her mom happy. **_

"_**I knew you'd be bored. You love your Judge Judy, don't you?" Aleida smiles.**_

"_**And we had to sing those dumb songs before dinner." Daya sighs.**_

"_**You liked Stacy, though." Aleida sighs and puts on a jealous saddened face. **_

_**Daya is silent for a minute. "Whatever, she had this stupid crush on one of the boy counsellors. It was kind of desperate." Daya sighs. **_

_**Aleida smiles. "Bitches be like that. Don't matter where they're from. You don't them and the fake friends neither." She says continuing to try and manipulate Daya into thinking that she doesn't need to stay in touch with her friends.**_

"_**Yeah, bitches." Daya laughs.**_

"_**So, you really wanna be an artist?" Aleida asks, again manipulating her. **_

"_**Nah, I wanna be a mom." Daya smiles. Aleida smiles back at her.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Nicky finds Piper and plans on finding out anything she should be worry about with Alex, Boo has made her paranoid.

"Hey Chapman, got a second?"

"Oh, suddenly I'm not childish?" Piper replies.

"I'm sorry about that alright, but listen, is there anything I should know about Alex…I mean "hypothetically" if I ever wanted to become more than friends with her." Nicky lies to try and get an answer.

Piper is jealous. She smiles. "Alex is a passionate romantic. She is a good person. She's just had a bad life." Piper explains as she smiles.

Nicky smiles and realizes that Piper still loves her. "Thanks." Nicky mutters and walks away.

Meanwhile, Pete gets into a fight at the hospital. Larry tries to smooth it out but it fails.

"Larry!" Polly says and grabs Larry's hand.

"What?" he asks.

"You're coming in with me!" she demands.

"What about Pete?" he asks.

"Fuck Pete! Let him fight! Come on!" she begs and takes Larry into the room with her and he watches the birth of the baby boy, Finn.

Pete later enters. "Sorry about that." He stutters. Polly and Larry stare at him. "Oh shit, I missed it. Let me hold the little fella." He says and holds his son for the first time. "Thanks for being here mate." He says to Larry. Larry smiles and Polly smiles at Larry too and is thankful to have had him there.

In a couple of rooms over, Maria also has her baby and she holds it and cuddles it but minute's later nurses enter.

"What's going on?" Maria asks.

"We're just following orders." A nurse says, revealing they have come to take the baby off her.

"No! What! I'm waiting for my boyfriend to get here!" Maria snaps.

"We're just doing what we're told. We'll call your boyfriend." The nurse says and takes baby, Pepa.

Maria cries and screams. "Pepa! Give me back my baby!" she begs.

Meanwhile, before heading home for the night, John has done some thinking and goes to Caputo's office.

"Sir…" he mutters.

"What is it Bennett?" Caputo asks.

"I gotta tell you something." Bennett says.

"What?" Caputo sighs.

"Diaz is pregnant." He reveals.

"What?" Caputo gasps.

"Mendez must be the father." He lies/hints.

Caputo is happy because he hates Mendez. "Holy shit! This is just what I needed. Thank you Bennett!" Caputo smiles.

Before lights out, Aleida gives Daya some yoghurt in hopes to help her shit. She stands outside the toilet stall.

"You know, I got the idea from when you was a baby. No one was allowed to ever give you yogurt, 'cause you would, like, fucking explode. There'd be shit everywhere. Up your back, in your hair. It was so disgusting. But now it's coming in handy, right? Right? Is it working?" Aleida persists, but making effort.

"Could you just please give me some privacy here? You're making me really, really uncomfortable." Daya groans on the toilet.

"I'm your mother." Aleida sighs. Aleida is trying to prove she is a good mother.

"God, can I just shit in peace?" Daya begs.

"Fine. But if you have any action, you let me know, okay? I fucking care! I'm sorry for the past Dayanara, I wanna make it right. I know I wasn't the greatest mother. But please, give me a chance, I'm tryin!" Aleida assures her.

"Fine, fine, just go." Daya begs, accepting the apology. Aleida smiles and continues to listen quietly outside the stall.

_~Flashback~_

_~Daya becomes a teenager~_

_**At the age of twelve, Daya was preparing for her thirteenth birthday. She now has a younger sibling, Christina. Daya doesn't remember anything about the baby Aleida lost and now she is too focused trying to raise her siblings, due to the fact Aleida has gotten involved with Cesar and is getting involved with the drug business.**_

_**Aleida is going on a date and insists Daya watches the baby. "Daya! I'm not asking for a lot! It's one night!" she says.**_

"_**Mom, it's my birthday tomorrow! Please stay home!" Daya begs. **_

_**"Suck it up! You ain't a kid no more. You got your wish. You're the mom now. Watch your damn sister! Try not to ruin this relationship for me like you did with the rest of em." Aleida grunts. **_

_~End of flashback~_

The next day, Maria is depressed and is brought back to prison. She is called into Caputo's office.

"I'm sorry they had to do that." Caputo sighs. Maria is silent. "We'll make sure you can still see Pepa during visiting hours. Again, I am so sorry it had to be like that." He says. Maria leaves and returns to her dorm.

Mendez is later called in, "Mendez! I got you no!" Caputo chuckles.

"Sorry, Sir?" Mendez asks with confusion.

"Diaz is pregnant! And your predatory ass is what made that happen!" Caputo shouts.

Mendez is in shock. "Daya is pregnant?" he asks.

"How unfortunate for her. A little moustachioed piece of shit will pop outta that in nine months...you are so done Mendez, effective immediately." Caputo says.

Mendez is angry, he would never want to walk away from his child and love of his life. "Oh you are gonna regret it." He says.

After breakfast, Piper calls Larry who tells her that Polly had the baby.

"Wow! Oh my god! That's great! Does he look like Pete?" Piper smiles but feels bad she missed it.

"He's a little cutie." Larry replies.

"Wow, that's good of you to have been there for her." Piper smiles.

"Yeah. It was quiet an experience." He laughs.

"I bet. You need to disinfect that image out of your head." She laughs.

"You know, it made me realise how much I miss you." He reveals.

Piper smiles. "I miss you too."

In the kitchen, Daya enters. Gloria and Aleida rush over.

"Well?" Aleida asks.

"How'd it go in there?" Aleida adds.

"Victory!" Daya smiles with relief. Aleida and Gloria hug her.

"Yeah! That's my girl! Good for you, you must feel so much better." Gloria says.

"I just feel free." Daya sighs.

"It was the yogurt, right? A mother knows." Aleida smiles proudly.

"The drink that I gave you has helped women in my family dookie for 14 generations." Gloria adds.

Daya doesn't want this to get heated so makes it fair, "You know, I think it was a combination of both things. Whatever it was, it don't matter. I am so happy, you guys." Daya smiles.

Bennett walks over. "Hey, what's going on here?" he asks.

"Daya finally shit!" Aleida reveals.

"A big one. She feels so much better now." Gloria adds.

Daya is mortified. "My God! I can't believe you guys! I've never been so humiliated." She scoffs and walks off with humiliation. Bennett remains awkwardly.

"Well, go on. Go after her. Tell her it's gonna be okay." Gloria says.

"Okay." Bennett nods and goes after Daya.

"We embarrassed her." Aleida laughs.

"Whatever, shit happens, mothers embarrass their kids." Gloria laughs back.

"Yeah. You are right." Aleida smiles.

"Hey, where the fuck did you get the yogurt?" Gloria asks. Aleida smiles innocently and walks away.

John catches up with Daya and tells her the good news;

"Daya wait!" he smiles.

"Kill me now! I am so sorry you had to hear that…" she sighs with embarrassment.

"No it's fine. I got some good news." He smiles.

"What?" she asks.

"Mendez has been suspended and is being escorted out. Which means we're okay." He reveals.

Daya smiles. She is glad he isn't mad at her anymore. "Really?" she smiles. "How'd you do it?" she asks.

"Well I had to tell Caputo you were pregnant…" he reveals.

"What!?" she gasps. Daya is mad and worried. "How could you do that?" she snaps.

"Daya, there was no other way for this to go." He says.

"Whatever. I just hope you did the right thing." She sighs and hopes it doesn't bite her on the ass later.

Moments later, inmates gather down the hall as Mendez is escorted out. Mendez spots Daya.

"I LOVE YOU DAYANARA! I LOVE YOU! I'LL BE BACK! I ALWAYS COME BACK! I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU AND OUR BABY I PROMISE YOU! I WILL PROVIDE AND PROTECT FOR YOU! WE WILL BE A FAMILY!" he shouts.

Everyone now knows the gossip. Daya is embarrassed and feels bad. Red is smiles and winks at Mendez as he leaves. Red is happy she finally won.


	7. Episode Seven: Looks Blue, Tastes Red

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode Seven:**

**Looks Blue, Tastes Red.**

This week is the Mock Job Fair before the 4th of July weekend. Taystee is excited and is prepping and studying hard for it. She and a few other selected inmates – including Sophia, who was released from SHU – are in the costume room and prepping for the fair. Taystee wants to look her best because she knows first impressions are important.

"This is sweet! Yo, I'd rock this if I wasn't being all professional." Taystee says as she tries on an outfit.

"Why you care? You know it's all bullshit." Cindy scoffs.

"Bullshit or not, I wanna win!" Taystee giggles.

"Ladies, it's about making a good first impression." The job fair coordinator, Miss Ellen, says.

"You got anything in white? My mother always said that was my color." Morello asks.

"At the back…" Miss Ellen says. Morello smiles and goes to grab the white outfit.

"Ugh! I mean, you could smell every inmate that's ever worn this. You ever wash this shit?" Nicky scoffs.

"You got something for the larger woman? Big and beautiful?" Cindy asks.

"We have plus size on the end there." Miss Ellen suggests.

Cindy goes to the end of the rack and retrieves a plus size dress. "Aw, shit. Man, I don't wanna wear no sack! I got curves. I'm a plushious woman." Cindy mutters.

"If this is really about career dressing for us, shouldn't this be all, like, McDonald's and maids' uniforms?" Flaca sighs.

"No! Do not think small. We are dressing ourselves for the career that we want. You have to put it into the universe, dress for success." Miss Ellen smiles assuring them.

DeMarco is struggling to find something that will suit her and Sophia steps in to help. "Take the leopard." Sophia suggests.

"Oh, I didn't see the leopard! Ooh, that's cute." DeMarco smiles as she tries it on.

"What if I wanna be, like, a marine biologist? You got a wet suit?" Leanne asks. The others laugh.

"If you want to apply for a job in marine biology, you might have to go to an office for an interview." Miss Ellen explains.

Leanne is surprised. She didn't think of that. "Ha!" she laughs. "What do ya know, you learn something new everyday."

"Hmm, What about this?" Miss Ellen suggests and hands Leanne a peach colored blouse and skirt. "The peach tones would look so good with your skin." She says and Leanne smiles.

"Could somebody help zip me, please?" Sophia asks as she tries to squeeze into a cocktail dress.

"I don't think that's gonna work." Nicky chuckles.

"You callin' me fat?" Sophia scoffs.

"No. I'm just saying that you're yeah, you're broad. You're like a broad-broad." Nicky laughs.

"She a broad somethin'." Cindy mutters.

"And you a bitch somethin'." Sophia sparks back. Cindy chuckles.

Taystee and Morello then try to help Sophia. "I'm gonna pull in this side here." Morello says from one side.

"Careful. Careful. Don't rip it." Sophia insists.

"And you pull in that side." Morello instructs Taystee. "And someone's gotta get the zipper. Okay, we can do this." Morello smiles.

"I'll do the zipper. Let's go. Suck it in, girl." Taystee says as Nicky comes over to help.

"I am sucking." Sophia sighs as they begin to pull and zip. "Fuck." She grunts.

Flaca watches this and chuckles. "Oh, God."

"How's it look?" Sophia asks.

"Like I don't wanna be anywhere near you when those beads pop off and shoot people in the face." Flaca laughs.

"This is a hot damn mess." Cindy chuckles.

"Out of curiosity, what kind of job were you thinking of gettin' in that?" Morello asks.

"I'm just here playin' dress-up. I was in the slot for what feels like forever. I needed to remember how beautiful I am." Sophia grins and models the dress.

"Ladies, you better get movin', we're walkin' over to that chapel in 10 minutes!" Officer Bell grunts as she supervises. She then approaches Miss Ellen. "Hey, can I ask you something?" she whispers. Ellen nods. "What would you wear if you were going to a job interview at a medical supply company in Utica? Just hypothetically speaking." She mutters.

"I don't have anything…" Morello worries.

"Girl, you gonna look fine no matter what. You got the skinny body for it. But if I may say, we all know that I'm gonna win!" Taystee chuckles.

_~Flashback~_

_~Adoption Fair~_

_**At a **__**Black Adoption Fair, young Tasha Jefferson plans on impressing potential parents to make her forever family. All she wants is a family. Tasha approaches a couple.**_

"_**Hi I'm Tasha! Wanna hear my song?" she smiles as the couple nod. She then begins to sing "I am beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring me down. Oh, no…" she sings until being interrupted by another foster kid.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Brichelle." The girl says as she talks to the couple. **_

"_**Hello. How are you?" The couple asks. **_

_**Taystee frowns. She doesn't want anyone standing in her way of finding a family. "Brichelle! You back the fuck off!" she demands. Brichelle is intimidated by Tasha and walks away. The couple is shocked. "She got impulse-control issues, you know?" Tasha laughs. The couple smiles politely. "You know, I'm real smart. I know the whole periodic chart. I love science!" Tasha brags, trying to impress them.**_

_**The social worker and adoption leader, Kristen interrupts. She can see this is overwhelming to the couple. "Okay, Tasha, how about we get you a shaved ice, yes? What flavor would you like?" Kristen asks.**_

"_**But I was…" Tasha tries to finish. **_

"_**Tasha." Kristen insists.**_

_**Tasha rolls her eyes. "Blue." She sighs.**_

_**Tasha later sits on a bench licking her blue shaved ice.**_

_**Suddenly, a woman, Yvonne "Vee" Parker, sits beside her.**_

"_**That looks vile." Vee says.**_

"_**It look blue, but it tastes like red." Tasha scoffs.**_

"_**Blue and red are colors, darlin'. They're not flavors." Vee laughs.**_

"_**Well, it's tasty. I like me somethin' tasty. Especially on days like now." Tasha replies. Vee looks at her. "People only want the babies." She sighs.**_

"_**Of course they want the babies. Babies are cute." Vee chuckles. **_

"_**I'm cute!" Tasha insists.**_

"_**No, you're big, loud and your hair's ratsy. And you're too eager and too dark." Vee explains. Tasha looks at the woman with offence. "And now your mouth is blue, but I suppose it tastes like red." Vee chuckles.**_

"_**You nasty." Tasha grunts. **_

"_**Mmm-hmm. I just call 'em like I see 'em, darlin'." Vee says before Tasha goes silent. "Your group home in this neighborhood?" she asks.**_

"_**How you know I live in a group home?" Tasha scoffs.**_

_**Vee looks at Tasha with an obvious expression and chuckles. Then, one of Vee's unofficially adopted son's, RJ, approaches.**_

_**He was now in his teens but RJ was a kid who was taken in by Vee at a young age since his mother was a crack addict and most likely wasn't able to take proper care of him.**_

"_**Here you go Vee." He mutters and hands her a roll of cash.**_

"_**My dear boy, this feels light to me. Light ain't right unless you like sleeping on the street." Vee says with a stern tone. Vee runs a drug ring and uses her adopted children, including RJ, to sell her heroin.**_

"_**Nah, it ain't light. It's just big bills." RJ explains.**_

_**Vee smiles. "Well, then, I'll see you at home for dinner, baby." RJ walks off.**_

"_**Aw, shit, you a connect." Tasha mutters. **_

"_**I'm a businesswoman." Vee smirks. Tasha rolls her eyes. "You got some good vocals on you. And I couldn't help hear you braggin' on your science back there. I'm impressed." Vee says.**_

_**Tasha smiles. "I also know pi." She says proudly. **_

"_**Your ass tells me you know pie." Vee chuckles.**_

"_**Pi. Not "pie". Up to 56 digits." Tasha says.**_

"_**You care to learn the trade?" Vee asks.**_

"_**Hell, no, not with no connect. I get in trouble, I never find a forever family." Tasha declines.**_

"_**You might wanna start thinkin' about making your own forever family, Taystee. You wait around for one to come along, you might die waitin'." Vee sighs.**_

"_**My name is Tasha." Tasha scoffs.**_

"_**Yeah, but Taystee suits you somehow. Like you said, everybody like a little somethin' tasty. I'll be keepin' my eye on you, Taystee Girl. See you around the way." Vee smiles. Tasha gets up and walks away thinking about what Vee said.**_

~End of flashback~

In Healy's office, Caputo is questioning him as to why Sophia was even in the SHU in the first place.

"It was uncalled for and unfair! She was in there for no good reason? Did she hit another inmate? NO! I never saw the write up. You are always trying to undermine me!" Caputo grunts.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Healy sighs.

"I'm letting you off with a warning. Don't fuck up again Sam." Caputo says and leaves.

Healy slams his desk and grunts. Healy thinks it's Chapman's fault.

In the common room, Janae and Poussey aren't apart of the job committee so they continue their Yoga bets.

"You think T gonna win?" Janae asks.

"Yeah man, you know how hard she be studying, she's gonna take the crown." Poussey smiles, having faith in their girl.

"What you think about this yoga thing?" Janae asks.

"Honestly, it's not as bad as I thought, alright?" Poussey laughs admittedly.

"Man I told you!" Janae laughs and they continue.

Meanwhile, Daya and John meet at their spot, they cuddle and have a sweet moment, relieved Mendez is gone and they are in the clear.

"We did it." Daya smiles.

"We did." He smiles back.

"We'll be okay now right?" she says before kissing him.

"I hope so." He smiles.

Gloria and Maritza comfort Maria about her baby. Maria is an emotional depressed wreck.

"You want some Zoloft or somethin?" Maritza asks.

"Are you an idiot or something, she don't need antidepressants!" Gloria says.

"How about a Xanax or Diazepam?" Maritza continues. Gloria rolls her eyes.

"You know, she was a girl you know?" Maria begins as she sobs. "Pepa. She looks just like Yadriel. I had her in my arms for all of two minutes before they took her." She cries.

"I'm sorry mama." Gloria sighs and hugs Maria.

"You sure you don't want some Lithium or somethin?" Maritza asks, ruining the moment.

"Why don't you go take a walk." Gloria demands.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so bored. How come Flaca gets to do job fair and we're stuck here?" Maritza sighs.

"'Cause Flaca asked first, and if I let everybody go, nobody would be here. Next time, ask first." Gloria says.

Maritza rolls her eyes. "She don't even need job fair. Her boyfriend's like the king of molly." She says.

"He be selling to every club kid in New York. That shit is blowing up." Blanca says as she overhears.

"What's molly?" Aleida asks as she enters.

At the end of the dorm, Luschek is trying to fix the air conditioning.

"The pure powder form of MDMA. Supposed to be like a clean ecstasy, but it made me grind my teeth." He explains, joining in on the conversation.

"How come you ain't in jail, Luschek?" Aleida scoffs.

"I am in jail, every fuckin' day." He laughs. "You want the heater on or off?" he asks sarcastically.

"Off. It's hot enough in here." Maria says.

"The pipes in our bathroom froze again, how about deal with that?" Aleida insists.

"Well first of all it's summer, and secondly I'm not a plumber." Luschek replies.

"Oh, our mistake, you got that whole ass-crack thing going, so…" Maria laughs. Aleida, Maritza and Blanca laugh too.

"Inmate, you want me to give you a shot?" he snaps as he pulls his pants up.

"Hey, she just got her baby taken away okay? Show some compassion! So uh, why don't you come by the kitchen and have a job fair brownie." Gloria says, smoothing the situation. Luschek sighs and nods. "Maria, stop running your mouth and run the dishwasher. We gotta prepare lunch. You clearly feeling alright if you can make jokes."

Maria rolls her eyes. "See, you still funny right?" Aleida laughs.

In the chapel, job fair is about to begin and Fig is giving the introduction.

"So, as you can see, we have a very exciting few days planned for all of you." Fig explains as the audience applauds. "And now to start things off, here from Dress for Success, to give you some dos and don'ts of interview dressing, Miss Ellen Sackin." Fig says as they are about to begin and leaves the stage.

"Thank you. Dress for Success is the premier support network for today's unemployed woman.

Let us begin our journey." Ellen smiles as Taystee, Morello, Nicky, Flaca, DeMarco, Cindy, Sophia and Leanne step on stage modeling appropriate and inappropriate outfits for the dress for success round. The crowd cheer and whistle at them.

Once the girls line up Miss Ellen approaches them all one by one starting with Sophia.

"Okay, right away, what do we see? That a cocktail dress is not proper interview attire. This is not corporate or even daytime wear. Wholly unprofessional." She criticizes.

Sophia shrugs this off and smiles as she models it for the crowd. "I'm just showing off my assets." She says.

"Ok, next, I'm going to say leopard, little sailor girl, and our friend in peach here are also not properly attired for an interview." Miss Ellen begins referring to DeMarco, Morello and Leanne. "The animal print is too racy and implies poor judgment, and the sailor outfit is childish. Companies are looking to hire adults. And finally, the peach is simply ill-fitting, dated, and not flattering." Miss Ellen criticize. Morello, DeMarco and Leanne are upset by this.

"But you told me to wear it." Leanne scoffs with confusion.

"Yeah, you did." Sophia defends Leanne.

"I just wanna swim with dolphins!" Leanne pleads.

In the audience, Angie stands up and cheers for her, "YEAH! Leanne! Don't worry you'll swim with dolphins one day!" she shouts.

Ellen rolls her eyes. "Thank you, you can leave the stage now." Ellen says as the audience applauds and DeMarco, Sophia, Leanne and Morello leave the stage leaving only Cindy, Taystee, Flaca and Nicky.

Ellen approaches Flaca. "Okay, let's look at what's going right up here. This is a good interview outfit. It fits her well. The dark stockings give it a conservative, polished finish. I believe the makeup is a bit gothic and heavy-handed, but overall the look is solid." Ellen says.

"That's right, solid." Flaca smiles proudly and twirls.

"Another strong ensemble we have is the pantsuit and blouse. It's classic." Ellen continues referring to Nicky. Nicky models it proudly. "However, we do run into some serious problems with personal grooming here." Ellen mutters.

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about?" Nicky scoffs.

"The hair, it's messy, unpolished, unkempt." Ellen says.

"My hair is clean." Nicky assures her.

"It's wild and slovenly." Ellen chuckles.

"I'm sorry it's not uptight and boring!" Nicky mocks her sarcastically.

Ellen then approaches Taystee "But here, the hair is nicely coiffed, the makeup is subtle and understated." She begins as Taystee models it proudly. "However, the shirt is too sheer, and the skirt is too tight."

"Uh-uh, hold up. Pause. At job fair last year, this was the winnin' outfit. I seen it myself. That's why I picked it instead of the blue dress I know I'd look bangin' in." Taystee persists.

"Hmm, let's talk a moment about dressing for your body type and your skin tone." Ellen sighs and moves to Cindy. "A fuller-figured woman might wanna choose a looser-fitting garment, perhaps a dress as opposed to a shirt and a skirt. Not as loose as this, which resembles a large burlap muumuu." She explains as Cindy effortlessly models it.

"No shit." Cindy mutters. "I know I look good." Cindy scoffs.

"But something in a jewel tone with a contrasting scarf." Ellen continues.

"Man, I still look hella office. I walk in, they be like, "Yeah, she know her business". Yeah! " Taystee smiles confidently.

"Go Taystee! You tell em, you got this!" Poussey cheers from the crowd.

"So, who wins?" Taystee asks.

"Overall, despite the excessive eye makeup, I would have to give it to this young lady right here." Ellen says referring to Flaca.

"That's right, Latina, we the winna." Flaca giggles and dances on stage.

"Don't worry T, this shit's rigged." Cindy whispers.

Taystee rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Man, you gave it to Franken-cha-cha? This is some bullshit, shit to the bull." She scoffs.

_~Flashback~_

_~Opportunity~_

_**A few weeks later, Tasha returns to her group home after going for a walk. Another kid approaches her.**_

"_**Tasha, Marsha wants to see you." The kid says. Tasha makes her way to Marsha, the group leader's main office.**_

"_**You wanted to see me?" Tasha says before freezing. She spots the woman from the adoption fair, Vee Parker. "What's going on?" Tasha asks.**_

"_**Ms Parker would like to take you into her care." Marsha smiles.**_

"_**I've got the experience Taystee girl, I classify my home as a halfway house for foster kids anyway. What do you say Taystee girl?" Vee asks.**_

"_**I'll give you two a moment." Marsha says and gives them privacy for this emotional moment. **_

"_**I don't know you. I wanna find my real parents. A forever family. A real one!" Tasha explains.**_

"_**You can dream but forever families are hard to find Taystee. You should take what is standing in front of you. Sometimes that's the best thing." Vee smiles.**_

"_**I don't know. I ain't sure about getting involved with you and your business." Tasha sighs.**_

"_**Fine. Think about it. Taystee girl." Vee smiles and kisses Tasha's cheek and leaves.**_

_~End of flashback~_

At lunch, Boo finds Pennsatucky.

"Hey Doggett." Boo greets.

"What?" she scoffs

"This isn't the butch table…" Loretta mutters.

"Yeah whatever, listen, I need a favor and in return I'll help you out." Boo explains.

Tiffany is curious. "Oh yeah? What?"

"I want you to take down Alex Vause. Scare her a little bit. Make her weak. You know?" Boo reveals.

Pennsatucky laughs. "You're fucking with me." She realizes Boo is serious. "What do I get out of it?"

Boo thinks for a moment. She's got nothing. "Yeah…I will get back to you on that one."

"Whatever I ain't gonna do free shit for a lezzy alright." Tiffany scoffs.

"Can you just think about it?" Boo insists.

"Leave me alone." Tiffany demands.

Boo goes to walk away but gets an idea. "Well I just thought you should know…Alex has been mocking you behind your back. Trash talking you and mocking your almighty god." Boo lies.

"She said go!" Angie says.

"I'll think about it." Tiffany sighs.

"Thank you." Boo smiles and walks away.

Piper decides she wants to try and reach out to Alex again. She joins Alex, whom is sitting alone at the time.

"Alex." Piper begins. Alex is silent. "Alex, I am so sorry. I know I've been dick. But I really hope you can forgive me. Because I just want to make peace with everyone and I can't stand you hating me…" she sighs.

Alex smiles. She gets up and walks around to Piper. Alex hugs her. "I could never hate you. Not really." She whispers into Piper's ear. Piper smiles.

Nicky overhears this conversation and smiles. She is happy for them.

In the library, Taystee is reading a book on how to do well in an interview whilst Poussey is altering Taystee's. Cindy and Janae are with them talking.

"See, I ain't worried. I'm gonna rock that interview, then I'm gonna be the winner of the job fair and they gonna hook me up with a real job. I'm gonna be like an assistant to Judge Joe Brown or one of them TV judges. Or maybe even Judy. Yeah, man, she don't take shit from nobody! I know we'd vibe." Taystee explains excitedly.

"Yo, what the fuck are you talkin' about, real job?" Janae asks.

"Last year, the girl who did the best, the job fair people hooked her up with a real job once she was released. They don't announce it or nothing 'cause people get all crazy, but she told me on the low-low." Taystee explains.

"Wait, who won last year?" Janae asks.

"Pocano." Taystee replies.

"Ocampo?" Cindy scoffs with confusion.

"The Filipino chick with the mole? Duh." Taystee replies.

"Ocampo." Cindy corrects her.

"Man, the one that worked in the woodshop. She won for best outfit, and she had the best résumé." Taystee explains.

"Why didn't you tell us there was a prize?" Janae asks.

"Man, why you think? We are the competition. Now we out the way, so it's just her and the little skinny Mexican doing the interview tomorrow." Cindy explains.

"Man, that shit ain't right, man, you should've told us." Poussey adds.

"But I'm a child of the system, no one ever taught me right from wrong." Taystee says, acting all serious. The others laugh.

"Girl, fuck you!" Cindy laughs.

"Like you would've did better in your potato sack?" Taystee says and the others laugh. Cindy flips Taystee the finger. "Man, I got a chance here, and I'm doing it for all of us. Man, come on! I need y'all rootin' for me. We can't let Skinny Bean win. They already got the kitchen, and they got the best seats at movie night." Taystee begs.

"True." Poussey nods.

"Yeah. True." Cindy adds.

"Y'all gonna let them take this, too?" Taystee continues.

"We got you girl!" We with you all the way." Janae smiles.

"All right, here, stand up." Poussey says as she finishes working on the skirt. "This should fit you better around the waist now."

"Yeah, thanks for lookin' out, P." Taystee smiles.

"It's what you do for family." Poussey smiles back.

"Yeah, what, you my crazy Aunt Poussey now?" Taystee giggles.

"No, I'm your sister from another mister about to beat your ass down if you don't read that book till you know it cold. You got some interview ass-kickin' to do. Make me proud." Poussey encourages.

"Girl, make us all proud." Janae says.

"You are gonna win and things are gonna get much better." Poussey assures her.

Taystee smiles. She gets up and models her interview uniform now that it's been altered and looks better.

_~Flashback~_

_~Tasha's first job~_

_**In her teen years, Tasha still stayed at the group home and hadn't found her forever family yet. One day she is heading out in a Storky's uniform. She stops and talks to another girl from the group home, Shauna, who is smoking out the front waiting for her date.**_

"_**Damn, that Kool take you out to dinner first?" Tasha says referring to Shauna "making out" with the cigarette.**_

"_**Man, you sound just like Marsha." Shauna laughs.**_

"_**You know she right there in that kitchen." Tasha says.**_

"_**Like I care. Only got two weeks left in this shit hole." Shauna insists. **_

_**Vee and her foster kids approach them. "Little girl, you look like a dragon with all that smoke coming out of your nose." Vee comments.**_

"_**Please, you smoke like a hooptie's tailpipe, puffin' up and down the street." Tasha laughs.**_

"_**I'm an adult, it gives me the right to make bad choices." Tasha says and shuts Tasha down. "We heading over to Rayleen's for something delicious. Care to join us?" she offers.**_

"_**I gotta work." Tasha declines.**_

"_**Well, we working, too, except our work doesn't leave us smelling like rancid oil." Vee mocks her. Vee had always kept her eye on Tasha, waiting for her to come around, she knew Tasha was smart and could use a girl like her in her business, especially now that Tasha is older. **_

"_**Yeah, you clean as a drug-dealin' whistle." Tasha jokes. Shauna joins in on the laughter.**_

_**Vee gives Tasha an uptight expression. "You should decline an offer by simply saying, "No, thank you." Otherwise, people will stop inviting you to things." Vee warns her. Tasha is silent.**_

"_**I could eat." Shauna says, knowing never to go against Vee and to just do as she is told. **_

_**Vee smiles. "Well, come on, then, let's nourish that body." She says as they prepare to leave. "Bye-bye, Taystee Girl." **_

"_**Sure you not tryin' to come out and eat, though?" RJ asks. He is now a bit older and more attractive now and it's obvious that he and Tasha had a bond. **_

"_**No, RJ, I gotta get to work. I'll see you around alright." She explains. **_

"_**All right, be safe, though." He says and leaves. Tasha watches him leave and blushes before walking to work. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Larry goes with his father to a spa and he asks his dad for advice about Piper.

"Dad, what do you think I should do about Piper?"

"Larry, I wanted to talk about you, not her." Howard sighs.

"I just…I've been thinking about her a lot and I'm not really angry at her anymore…what do you think?" Larry asks.

"I think she's an idiot. You gave her love, and she cheated on you. I'm not a fan. I never liked her much anyway. End of topic." Howard expresses.

" But dad, I miss her. I love her." Larry sighs.

"Well, then, find a distraction, son, a hobby, something that doesn't involve moping around, eating crap - and playing that World of Warlock." Howard scoffs.

"Warcraft." Larry corrects him.

"Warcraft, perfect. You can join the tank corps, another waste of time. Go get laid. Find another bitch to bang." Howard suggests.

"No. I'm not ready." Larry says.

"For what? For sticking your dick in something new and cute and moving it around? All guys are ready for that." Howard chuckles before noticing a gay couple making out beside them. "These two over here are ready for it any moment now." He whispers. Larry looks at the couple awkwardly. "Get on with your life." Howard finishes.

"You're right. No, you're right. She cheated, right? I mean She lied, why am I holding on? Prison changed her. It changes people." Larry admits.

"I heard that." Howard chuckles.

"I mean, she was not a lesbian anymore, not with me. You know? Then she's in prison, what, a few weeks? Bam! A lesbian again. Or bi? I don't even know. It was good with us, I know it was.

I think, shit, I mean, what if that was a lie, too? But I don't think it was, I don't think it was, I mean, you know, I know I have some talent, I'm very attentive and thorough, you know, I do good work, I'm not small." Larry rambles.

"Larry. Stop." Howard insists.

"You're right, I should get out there. I need to get out there. I'm gonna get out there. I just don't know what to do…I love her but…I don't know." Larry sighs. Howard rolls his eyes. "You know, I made her come vaginally, do you know how hard that is to do?"

"Please, Larry." Howard grunts, not wanting to hear the details.

"My point is I don't even know what my point is anymore." Larry sighs before the gay couple let out a loud moan. "Dad?"

"Yeah?" Howard replies.

"Why did you bring us to a gay bathhouse?" Larry whispers.

"It's a nice place, clean. A shvitz is a shvitz." He chuckles. "I had a Groupon."

"Ah, gotcha." Larry nods.

Red gets a visit from her son, Vasily and she fills him on her prison life.

"But enough, enough my miserable life. I am so happy to see you! How's the business?" she asks.

"Business is slow ma, really slow. Ma, the store is empty, okay? Everyone's afraid to go in because they know Ganya's mad at you and Pop for blowing the prison contract.

"I got him that contract in the first place." Red scoffs.

"Yeah? Well, maybe you should remind him, because he doesn't remember that part." He explains.

"Why didn't Papa come?" she asks.

"He's at the store all day, half the night, he just sits there, waiting for someone to come in. Some days we're lucky if we have five customers. He needs help ma." Vasily explains.

"Then help him!" Red scoffs.

"I would if I could ma. But I have a job. And Lida and I are going through a rough patch. I'm trying to fix my own fucked up life ma." He explains.

"Oh, YOUR fucked up life? Are you in prison? No! Your father needs help, Lida is the mother of my grandchild don't fuck that up! You need to pull your shit together Vasi. Man up." Red demands. She didn't raise no pussy.

"I know ma, I'm sorry." He sighs and caresses her hand. "What's your plan now that seedy guard is gone?" he asks.

"I'm working on a plan. I'll win my girls back. They will respect me again. Better yet, they will FEAR me again." Red smiles.

"Good ma. Good." He smiles.

"My commissary is starting look a little low, I guess the slow business explains that but I need you to put some more in for me. Like a good boy. I will rise to the top once again." She smiles.

Leanne is in the laundry and is angry, she is venting to Angie about not getting to go to the next interview round in the job fair.

"I mean, she gave me the freakin' outfit. It was one big setup. So now the two black girls, the lesbo junkie girl, and some Mexican get to go on and do the interview part, and I'm back here." Leanne sighs with disappointment.

"It's bullshit Leanne." Tiffany sighs.

"Well, your makeup looks real pretty. Like, I didn't even know you had eyelashes till today. You look really nice." Angie smiles, comforting her.

"Thanks, Ange. That's nice of you to say." Leanne smiles.

"Alright can you just suck it up, Leanne! Stop being a whiny little snibbly bitch! Alright!" Tiffany scoffs.

Leanne is upset, shocked her "friend" would say that to her. Angie hugs her.

"Look, we need to focus on the real problem here. Vause. I need your help to take down that queen lesbian!" Tiffany explains.

"You're not really gonna help the butch are you?" Angie asks.

"Yeah, I mean she's a lesbian too. Did you know that?" Loretta adds.

Tiffany gives her followers the evil eye. " Y'all just need to calm the fuck down and stop being such idiots. I don't like and I don't trust the butch one neither but we take down Vause first and the rest of them will be easy to take down!" Tiffany explains. Her followers toll their eyes.

Meanwhile, Mr Stephen Slovin conducts some of the interview tests with the other inmates and asks what they would want to do for work.

"Oh you know I just wanna get married to Christopher and have his babies and make the house look nice. Being a housewife to my husband is the only job I need." Morello smiles.

"I want to work with round objects…and round things. Oh and maybe mentally ill children! I feel like I could give them some insight to what they're going through…" Suzanne claims.

"Me?" Rosa chuckles. "I got cancer…" she laughs. "But I'd want to work in a bank… I love money…" Rosa smiles.

"I just want the kinda job where I just like…chill, ya know? Like maybe on a beautiful beach! Surrounded by beautiful people!" Poussey smiles.

"Well according to the test, I should be a correctional officer. Are you at all aware that you just told an inmate in prison that she should become a correctional officer? What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you have any fucking idea how stupid that is?" Nicky laughs.

"I do want to be a professional athlete, but you just don't snap your fingers and become that! I'd still love to live a little before I get back into the industry." Janae says.

"So, it says here I should work in the fashion industry? I went from wearing a habit to an orange jumpsuit! I don't think the fashion industry would be a viable option for me!" Sister Ingalls says with shock.

"I think I'd like to work like in a safari with like koalas and wilder beasts!" Amelia says.

"You know, I think I'd be a pretty good priest! Listenin' to confessions and shit. I'll be like "Don't worry boo, black Cindy will keep your sins a hush-hush." And they be all pure again." Cindy laughs

"Maybe I could umpire women's softball, that way I can get laid!" Boo grins

" Wait, so, I could put that on my résumé thing? Workin' for my cousin?" Flaca asks.

"Sure. But instead of saying that you helped make sure that no one stole shit, you could say that you monitored inventory and provided security." Stephen, says.

"Ah, okay, okay, I see that, I could do that." Flaca smiles proudly.

"Maybe I'll _Pinterest_. I hear that's a thing." Maritza says.

"So working at Storky's means I have experience in the food service industry." Taystee begins.

"That's it." Stephen says.

"And because I can remember shit and add real fast, I have high retention abilities and exceptional math skills." Taystee continues.

"You're getting it." He miles.

"So I also can rhyme real good. What do I say about that?" She asks.

"Poetic inclinations." He explains.

"Ha! That's what I'm talking about! See, you and me, we gonna be friends!" she giggles. "Yeah, give it to me! Give it to me! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about." She laughs as she gives him a fist bump.

_~Flashback~_

_~18__th__ Birthday Present~_

_**It's Tasha's birthday. She is finally eighteen years of age. She and a few of her friends in the group home are watching 'Toddlers in Tiara's'.**_

"_**Girl, that's a mistake. Don't you know you always got to pay for the flipper? You really think Kandy with a "K" is gonna win Ultimate Grand Supreme with her own God-given teeth? Hell, no!" Tasha says referring to the show.**_

"_**Can we watch 106 & Park now?" her friend, Yolanda asks. **_

"_**Sure can." Dante, another boy says as snatches the remote. **_

_**"You didn't ask for permission." Tasha grunts.**_

"_**I ain't be needing your permission or nobody." He laughs.**_

"_**Well, Ms Tendler says otherwise, 'fore she knock the black off of you." Tasha says trying to snatch the remote back.**_

"_**You sound like a old lady." He mutters.**_

"_**Man, I am a old lady, as of today. And it's my TV time. I asked!" Tasha insists.**_

"_**So, nobody else likes the shit you watch. It ain't fair." Yolanda mutters. **_

_**Marsha the group leader enters after hearing the argument.**_

"_**What the hell are y'all doing? Dante, no TV for the next week!" she shouts.**_

"_**Fucking bullshit! I hate it here." He grunts and walks off.**_

"_**Don't like you much neither." She mutters. "Taystee, my office." Marsha says and leaves.**_

"_**Time to go, old lady." Yolanda teases. **_

"_**Shut up." Tasha laughs and goes to the office.**_

"_**Come on in. Have a seat." Marsha says.**_

"_**Ain't gotta sit, 'cause I already know, Ms Tendler. Now that I'm 18, I gotta start figuring out where I'm gonna live at. Now, I know I only got a year to figure it out, but I got a job and I got some friends. So, I think I'll be all right. Right?" Tasha says nervously.**_

"_**Sit down, Taystee." Marsha insists. Tasha sits. "Happy birthday." She says handing Tasha an envelope. **_

"_**You got me a card?" Tasha smiles.**_

"_**No. Your birth mother reached out, but we couldn't tell you till you turned 18. Contact information's in the envelope." She begins. Tasha is shocked. "And don't go blamin' me. I don't make the laws. These white men do. Blame them." She finishes.**_

_**Tasha is silent for a moment. She tries to take it all in. "She's in here?" she asks.**_

"_**Something like that." Marsha nods.**_

_**Tasha tears up. She's happy. Scared. Nervous. She's always wanted a forever family and this could be her chance to be with her real family. She has so many questions.**_

_**Later that day, Tasha had tracked her mother down and her mother agreed to meet her today for her birthday. Tasha was scared. Emotional.**_

_**Tasha was waiting nervously at the park she arranged to meet her birth mother. She had no idea what to expect.**_

_**Suddenly, a woman approaches her from behind.**_

"_**Tasha?" the woman says.**_

_**Tasha is mortified. This is it. She turns around anxiously and looks at the woman. She looks just like her – it was definitely her birth mom.**_

"_**Hello." She mutters nervously. **_

_**Ms Jefferson slowly steps toward her. She sees the resemblance of herself in her daughter. "You look just like…" she begins.**_

"_**It's nice to meet you, Miss Jefferson." Tasha shyly says. **_

"_**Call me Mia, please." She insists. **_

"_**You wanna sit?" Tasha asks and points to a table. **_

"_**Oh. Yeah. Thanks." Mia says nervously as she and Tasha sit. "Thank you for meeting me." She smiles.**_

_**Tasha is silent. She has so many questions for her mother. But she asked the first important one, "Why didn't you want me?"**_

_**Mia sighs, she doesn't know how to explain in. "Tasha…"**_

"_**It's Taystee now." Tasha says.**_

"_**Sorry." Mia sighs before telling her daughter the truth. "I was 15. I didn't have nothing. No place to live. No parents. Just a boyfriend and a tiny room in his nasty aunt's apartment, then…then I got pregnant. She told us she'd kick us both out if we kept it…You." She explains. They both tear up a little. "Shit. I sound like one of them bad TV movies on the white lady channel." Mia mutters.**_

"_**Lifetime." Tasha comments.**_

"_**What?" Mia asks with confusion.**_

"_**Channel where all those white ladies be cryin'. It's Lifetime." Tasha mutters.**_

"_**Ain't that also where them crazy parents be dressing up their kids like the…the dolls you put on top of the toilet paper?" Mia smiles. **_

"_**Yeah." Tasha chuckles. "Toddlers and Tiaras." **_

"_**Yeah." Mia laughs.**_

"_**That's my favorite!" Tasha laughs. They both laugh. It's a sweet moment. Tasha then stops laughing, as she still doesn't know how to feel about this. **_

"_**I spent so many hours thinkin' about what you'd look like who you grew to be and what makes you laugh. And you, here are better than I ever dreamed. Thank you for giving me a chance." Mia sighs gratefully.**_

"_**Thank you for finding me and giving me that letter." Tasha smiles thankfully.**_

_**Suddenly a man and a little girl approach. "Mommy!" the girl shouts.**_

_**Mia's face fills with shock. "Baby, what are you doin' here?" Mia asks.**_

"_**Hey, baby. We headed to the church. Hopin' to get baby girl some new shoes at the sale." The man says and kisses Mia.**_

"_**Oh…" Mia mutters.**_

"_**Who's your friend?" he asks. Tasha smiles politely, was this the moment she'd be introduced to her mother's family. **_

"_**This is Taystee." Mia begins. Tasha smiles. "Um, you remember Robin? She used to live over on Troy? This is her girl." Mia lies. Tasha's smile fades.**_

"_**Oh. Right. Hey, Taystee." He says.**_

"_**Daddy, let's go!" their daughter begs.**_

"_**All right, baby. I'll see you at home. He smiles.**_

"_**Bye, Mommy! Bye, other lady!" Mia's daughter smiles and they leave.**_

_**Tasha's eyes fill with tears. "They don't know about me." She mutters.**_

"_**They will. I promise. It's just, I wasn't… You know, nobody teaches you how to be doin' these things. And I wanted to meet you first. And reconnect. I'll do right, okay? I want you to be family." Mia promises and grabs Tasha's hand. Tasha cries and gets up and hugs her birth mother. She couldn't be happier. She's always wanted to hear that. "We'll make this work okay Taystee…" Mia smiles as she cries too. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Piper is laying on her bed reading and Red enters. Piper decides to try and make it right with Red once again; she said some mean things to her.

"Hey Red…"

Red rolls her eyes and groans as her back pain kicks in. She sits on her bed and sighs.

Piper clears her throat. "Red, I am so sorry. I said some bitchy things and I didn't mean it…" Piper apologizes.

Red laughs. "Really? What do you want?" she chuckles.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to keep the peace with everyone." Piper explains.

Red scoffs. "Peace."

"What?" Piper asks.

"When I first got here there was peace if you stayed out of the black girls way." Red reveals.

"I'm not in the black girls way…" Piper mutters with confusion.

Red laughs. "Well not these days but in my day, the "queen Vee" and the black ladies ran this place." She mutters.

Piper isn't sure what she means but nods and agrees.

Red smiles and groans as she sits up. "It's fine. It's ok. I finally won." She says. Piper smiles and is glad she got Red to forgive her.

Meanwhile, Caputo is talking to Fig and she is mad that this Mendez-Diaz scandal is attracting the attention of a writer/reporter whom is coming to the prison in a couple of days.

"How did he even get this information?" Fig demands.

"I don't know." Caputo grunts.

"This is a major problem. This could fuck us!" Fig vents.

"We give him a vague statement. Nothing too revealing and detailed…" Caputo says.

She laughs. "Oh Joe, you're such a genius." She mutters in a sarcastic tone.

Taystee and Flaca are in the common room debating who's gonna win the interview round.

"Like, let's face it. I won the first round, so I basically won already." Flaca says.

"Right…which means it's gonna be fair if I win the second round." Taystee giggles.

"Not even! Like, I look hot and know how to be a charmer. And that's what it's all about, being a charmer." Flaca smiles.

"Bitch, you can remain hopeful but you're in for a let down!" Taystee insists.

_~Flashback~_

_~Doin Right~_

_**A few days later, Taystee is preparing to go live with her real mom and is telling her friends about it. "You gonna miss me?" Taystee asks.**_

"_**Nah." Yolanda says.**_

"_**You just jealous 'cause I got a family and you don't." Tasha grunts.**_

"_**Family ain't got nothing to do with it. You think these people gonna like you? They sitting at home, having themselves a nice little life, and then some hood rat gonna move in and shit's gonna be like the Cosbys? Girl, you trippin'." Yolanda mutters.**_

"_**Well I hope one day you find your family, same as me." Tasha smiles.**_

_**Her mother then arrives and Tasha is so excited. "I told y'all!" she smiles as she rushes over and hugs her mother. Her friends stare. "Don't mind them." She giggles and grabs her suitcase. "Yo, where should I put this? In the back?" **_

_**Mia is silent. She looks upset. "Taystee I'm so sorry. You…you can't come live with us." She stutters.**_

_**Tasha doesn't understand. "Wait Why? Ms Tendler said that you…" **_

_**Mia tries to explain stuttering, "I'm… I don't think she understood what I was trying to tell her." **_

"_**Why can't I come?" Tasha asks.**_

"_**It's just not a good time for us." Mia sighs.**_

"_**Us." Tasha scoffs. "Right."**_

"_**Uh, look." Mia says and grabs an envelope from her purse. "I want you to take this. It's not much, but I want to help you." Mia insists. **_

"_**Did you tell them about me?" Tasha asks. Mia is silent. She doesn't know what say. Tasha snaps and grabs Mia by her hair and slams her onto the trunk of her car. "Guess this is you doin' right, huh? What's right for you!" she screams at her as Mia cries. Tasha then releases Mia and steps away from her. "Maybe I need to start doin' that, too." She says and grabs her suitcase and storms down the street. **_

"_**Please, Taystee, wait!" Mia cries. **_

_**Tasha is heartbroken… she's a mess. Her dream was given to her and then ripped away. She's done.**_

_~End of flashback~_

In the laundry, Angie and Leanne signal each other and corner Alex.

"Hey lesbian!" Angie laughs.

"You wanna taste of this?" Leanne giggles as they mock her.

"What the fuck? Get away from me! Now! Back the fuck off!" Alex warns them.

Leanne and Angie giggle. "You know, Pennsatucky is really pissed at you." Angie giggles.

"Yeah, don't mess with the "tucky" or you'll regret it." Leanne laughs.

"Oh, is that so? Huh…well bring it fucking on!" Alex scoffs.

Taystee finds Piper and with her confidence, asks her opinion about her case.

"If job fair goes well, I'm looking to get out. Man even if it don't go well I still want out…you think you can help? Have you looked at my letter of appeal?"

"Yes actually. I can see how hard you've been working for this job fair and I know how much it all means to you. It shouldn't be too hard for you to apply for an appeal. I'm happy to help." Piper smiles.

"Man, thank you!" she smiles. Taystee is super grateful and slaps Piper's ass in a friendly manor and walks away all excited.

_~Flashback~_

_~Second chance~_

_**Tasha rushes to Vee and is crying saying "You was right about families! They're fucked. I'm sorry. Marsha won't take me back cause I'm eighteen now! I can't stay no more in that place, and I can't start over in another home." Tasha sobs begging Vee to take her in.**_

"_**You had your shot. You had several shots. Now you got a change of heart? Get outta here. I don't give second chances I told you." Vee says.**_

_**One of Vee's "clients" then interrupts, "Excuse me, ma'am? I was just walking through your store, hoping to buy some "bubble wrap" and maybe ship some chocolates to my aunt in Carolina." He says.**_

"_**And that's about all I'm gonna sell you, is some bubble wrap, anything else, you've got the wrong shop." Vee scoffs.**_

"_**What you talking about? We all good. I paid you $800 last month." He mutters.**_

"_**For real? You gonna make me go to the books?" Vee scoffs.**_

_**Tasha wipes her tears and then tries to help to get Vee to give her a chance. "He paid you $800, right? What was the initial agreed-upon price for the quantity in question?" she asks.**_

_**Vee laughs. "Well, look at you, using your big words. $1,250. Plus, he owes me $130 from before." Vee explains.**_

"_**$1,250 and $130. He in the hole to you for $580, unless there's a vig." Tasha calculates.**_

"_**You can bet your ass there's a vig." Vee says.**_

"_**So that would bring it up to $182, plus $50 penalty for partial payment on the $1,250, now we talkin' $682." Tasha explains.**_

"_**Fuckin' Goldberg over here." He mutters referring to Taystee. "Come on, Vee, I got customers waitin' on me. You're my wholesaler. Help a brother out." He begs.**_

"_**What you think?" Vee asks Tasha for her opinion. **_

"_**I think he seem pretty desperate. I say give him half now and the other half when that debt drops to zero." Tasha suggest. Vee smiles and nods.**_

"_**This is fucked." He grunts. **_

"_**Careful, now." Vee mutters as she hands him a package with "product" in it. **_

"_**He up to $1,307 now." Tasha says.**_

"_**You find me by week's end." Vee warns him and he leaves. She then smiles at Taystee. "My sweet Taystee girl. Well, looks like adding up all them little nickels and dimes at Burger McFat-Ass done taught you a thing or two, huh, Taystee Girl? You ready to work and become a business woman?" Vee offers. Tasha smiles, resulting in Vee hiring Taystee as her accountant for the ring. **_

~End of flashback~

Nicky finds Morello and wants to apologize. "Lorna, just listen okay, I'm sorry." Nicky sighs.

"For what?" Morello scoffs.

"For the seductive three-way in the showers." Nicky explains.

"I forgive you…" Morello sighs.

"You gotta admit it was kinda hot though right? I mean it wasn't the greatest, I just prefer it when it's just us two…alone…wet…" Nicky giggles as she flirts.

Morello blushes and stops her. "Nicky come on…" she sighs. Nicky winks. "Have you uh, spoken to Red?"

"No…" Nicky sighs, it's a sensitive subject. She loves Red but doesn't know what to do.

"Just figured with Pornstache gone you'd reach out…" Morello begins. Nicky is silent. "You okay?"

"I'm just… a fool for making so many mistakes." Nicky mutters, tearing up. Morello comforts her and they embrace.

In the common room, Janae and Cindy clash whilst doing some yoga.

"Man I know you been doin this longer than me but it don't make you better at it!" Cindy scoffs.

"It does actually…" Janae says.

"Man whatever! It ain't like it's a competition…" Cindy mutters.

"The whole point of this was for a bet…so yeah it is a competition." Janae laughs.

"Fuck you!" Cindy grunts as she tries to bend in a yoga pose. She struggles and falls. "Man, fuck this shit I'm out!"

Janae laughs at her.

Suzanne tries to smooth the situation out, "Ladies, this is a very negative vibe I'm getting. Focus. Yoga Lady is trying to help us. Pay attention and just breathe." She smiles positively. Janae smiles and nods.

"Nope! You fuckers not hear me? I'm done! I'm out!" Cindy scoffs and gets up and walks out. "PEACE! Black Cindy out!" she shouts.

Piper is called to Healy's office and he asks about her newsletter.

"How's it coming along?"

"We're going to get officially started right away as I has a few drafts ready. I was just waiting for job fair to end so I could get my team together." Piper explains.

Healy smiles. "I'm proud of you. I hope you don't disappoint me." He says.

"I won't sir." Piper assures him.

In the chapel, Taystee is about to go on stage against Flaca for the final interview round.

"Yo, T…you got this…" Poussey encourages Taystee claiming she will win. Taystee is hopeful she does win, because she wants to win the job and look forward to her future.

_~Flashback~_

_~Forever Family~_

_**About a week later, Tasha arrives HOME to Vee's apartment with supplies. "Guess who's back and better than ever?" she giggles as she enters the kitchen where Vee is cooking dinner and RJ is sitting at the table.**_

"_**Hey! I know you said to get any stamp, but the hobby shop was mad fun, yo! You ever been in there? Made me wanna get all crafty, get some puffy paint, or a rhinestone machine. Oh AND they had a whole fucking aisle of pipe cleaners! Pipe cleaners! Man, in group home, all we got was broken crayons and dried up glue sticks." Tasha giggles as she empties the craft supplies onto the table.**_

"_**Are we marking scag-bags or we decorating your journal?" Vee mutters. **_

"_**I don't know, though, Vee. I mean, maybe you wanna consider one of these for your trademark, you know? Glue a pair of these googly eyes on every bag, or call it "googly smag, you know? Shit's all gangster!" RJ laughs.**_

"_**All right, maybe I got a little carried away, but look how cute this one is." Tasha explains.**_

"_**Can I have my change, please? I did not send you to the store with a C-note to bring back googly eyes." Vee says in a serious tone.**_

"_**Okay." Tasha says all serious. "But for serious, like, why couldn't you use something different for a stamp? Like Mr Owl here? People do this shit, right? Like, there's dope with all sorts of crazy shit on it." Tasha explains.**_

"_**It's not about what you put on the package, it's about the quality of your product." Vee assures her.**_

"_**I don't know, though, she kind of right. You pick something weird, people gonna remember that shit for sure." RJ says, siding with Tasha. Tasha holds up three stamps an owl, a horse and a bicycle. **_

"_**Fine." Vee sighs and looks at them. "That owl looks drunk. I like the horse and the bicycle." **_

"_**Okay, say we use the horse. Call our shit Horsey Horse, get it? Because heroin's called horse.**_

_**Yo, that's money!" Tasha giggles, impressed with herself. "I'm telling you, people be like, "Ooh, "I need me some more of that Horsey Horse. This shit was so good!" Before you know it, you've got a call brand." She giggles proudly.**_

"_**Listen to her trying to teach me how to deal." Vee laughs.**_

"_**Y'all laughing now, but I'm telling you, come visit me one day when I'm on Wall Street and having some white boy get me lunch, and I'm wheelin' a big old deal, and he talking about, "Ms. Jefferson, you have a call on line two." You know…" she laughs.**_

"_**Think you've been watching too many movies, girl." RJ laughs.**_

"_**I'm just saying, yo, this is not my forever career." Tasha sighs.**_

"_**Girl, you from this hood, you don't get a career, you get a job. This right here is the best-paying job around." Vee insists.**_

"_**Preach it, Vee." RJ agrees.**_

"_**You know what people respect? Money." Vee explains.**_

"_**Mmm." RJ agrees.**_

"_**You keep working for me, that's exactly what you gonna have. Ain't that right, RJ? Don't I take care of my people?" Vee smiles.**_

"_**Yes, ma'am." RJ nods. **_

"_**Eh, whatever." Tasha laughs.**_

"_**Look here, taste this, girl. Tell me if it needs some more salt." Vee says holding a spoon. She feeds it to Tasha.**_

"_**Mmm! That is good." Tasha smiles.**_

"_**I know." Vee chuckles.**_

"_**What's that, pumpkin?" Tasha asks.**_

"_**Butternut squash and ginger, - and I threw in some leeks, just 'cause." Vee Explains. "All right, now, listen, RJ, clear off that table, grab this salad." She says as RJ clears off the table. "Is anybody else coming home for dinner?" **_

"_**Uh, think it's just us." RJ says.**_

"_**All right, grab some bowls, please, Taystee girl." Vee smiles she prepares to serve dinner. **_

"_**Oh, yes, ooh, this smells good." She says as she takes her fresh baked bread to the table. "Get the placemats. All right." She smiles as she and RJ set the table. She then smiles to herself, thinking about Tasha's idea ""Horsey Horse". That's kind of fun. But, Lord, have mercy, it's silly, just like you." Vee laughs. **_

"_**Silly girl, Taystee." RJ laughs.**_

"_**I tried a new bread tonight, y'all. It's a whole grain flaxseed bread. Y'all need some more fiber in your diet. Grab a knife for this bread, too, Taste." Vee explains. **_

_**Tasha zones out. Smiling at Vee and RJ. She finally knows what it feels like to have a family and it was right in front of her all along. She couldn't be happier.**_

"_**Bring the bowls, girl. What you waiting for?" Vee laughs. Tasha snaps out of it and smiles brining the bowls and a knife to the table. **_

_~End of flashback~_

In the chapel, Fig gives her speech before introduces Mr Slovin, who also works for a well known Cigarette Company who played a part and sponsor the job fair.

"That's right, we at the Philip Morris Companies believe in second chances. We welcome people who can handle the challenges of manufacturing and marketing products meant for adults in a highly regulated and restricted environment while striving each day to operate responsibly. Thank you." He says.

In the audience, "Man, I thought special guests meant like Mo'Nique or Wesley Snipes or somethin.' Not some cigarette-hawkin' fuck-nut interview guy reminding us that the only people who want to hire felons are already hated by everybody else." Poussey mutters with worry.

"Nah, see, they ain't so bad. See, people can decide for themselves if they wanna smoke. The real evil are them companies killin' us without consent. Monsanto. Rio Tinto. Big Pharma, BP, Halliburton. I been readin' there's some dark shit goin' down. Not that any of 'em motherfuckers ever wanna hire us. But the real criminals, they don't bother with us small-timers." Cindy explains.

"And now Mr. Slovin will "interview" two "prospective employees". Many lessons to be learned here, ladies. Please pay close attention." Fig says as Taystee and Flaca take a seat on either side of Mr Slovin.

"Hello, and thank you for coming in today." He greets them.

"Well, hello to you, too." Flaca winks.

"Hello, and thank you so much for taking the time to see me today." Taystee says professionally.

"Miss Gonzalez, tell me about the best boss you've ever worked for…" he says.

"The best boss I ever had? I would have to say Gloria in the kitchen right here because she's really organized, and she plays real good music." Flaca explains. Maritza cheers for her in the audience.

"Miss Jefferson, what is your greatest strength?" he asks.

"My greatest strength, I'd have to say, is my positive attitude, and my aptitude for rote memorization. I see something once, and I got it down." Taystee confidently smiles.

"Miss Gonzalez, how do you spend your time?" he asks.

"I use my time very efficiently. I'm almost never late…" she begins.

"She was late today." Poussey scoffs in the audience.

"How do you handle competitive businesses Miss Jefferson?" he asks.

"Uh, well…for example, in my old job, a long-term client was about to take his business to a competitor. I was able to meet with the customer and change the way we handled his account on a day-to-day basis in order to keep the business." Taystee explains.

"Miss Gonzalez, do you have anything you'd like to add?" he asks.

Flaca goes with a seductive approach, "I think it's important to have close, intimate relationships with your co-workers." Flaca says as she slides her hand up Mr Slovin's leg. "It's good for morale, you know?" she winks.

"Okay, that's…like… a foul." Cindy calls out and shakes her head.

"It was lovely meeting both of you, thank you." He smiles.

"Thank you, Mr Slovin, and may I say what a privilege it would be to work for the Philip Morris Corporation, a company that has remained the largest cigarette manufacturer in the US since 1983, plus has increased its dividends You all tore this market up in the face of a world that was trying to tear you down. Now, see, that's the company for me." Taystee explains very professionally. Flaca rolls her eyes as the crowd applauds.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah, Taystee!" they cheer.

"Thank you, Miss Jefferson. Yeah, yes, let's hear a round of applause for Miss Jefferson, and Miss Gonzales." He smiles and shakes their hands.

"Taystee! Taystee! Taystee!" Poussey cheers.

"So, Mr Slovin, who gets the job?" Fig asks.

He smiles at them both. "Miss Tasha Jefferson." He announces.

Taystee jumps up and down. She is so happy. "That's right! In your face, Skinny Bean!" she teases.

"Whatever, it don't even mean nothing. I don't even smoke." Flaca scoffs.

"Okay, and that concludes job fair. Thank you, everyone. Thank you." Fig smiles and dismisses them.

Taystee gets off stage and Poussey embraces her and congratulates, "Yo, T! I told you you'd do it! I knew you could!" she smiles.

"Thanks P. Thank all you guys for your support." Taystee replies referring to Cindy and Janae also. "Oh I gotta catch Fig!" she says and rushes over to Fig.

"Hey, so, how do I get a hold of someone about that job?" Taystee asks.

"Excuse me?" Fig scoffs.

"A job. I heard you get hooked up with one if you win this thing." Taystee explains.

"Winning is a victory in itself." Fig mutters.

"But last year, Ocampo got set up with some receptionist gig." Taystee explains.

"That's simply untrue. This isn't a contest. You do your best because that's what you're supposed to do. Why is it so hard for you people to understand? You're like babies. "Where's my present?" "Pay attention to me." "Give me things." "Fix the heat." "Build a gym." I'm not your goddamn mommy. Grow up!" Fig grunts.

Taystee is saddened and confused. "What?" she mutters.

"In acknowledgment of your hard work and success, an award of $10 will be added to your commissary fund. Enjoy." Fig sighs.

Taystee smiles. "Yeah, that's something. That is something. Thank you, Miss Figueroa." Taystee says gratefully.

Fig smiles and walks away. Taystee is grateful but as she leaves the chapel, she is stunned to see a familiar face standing down the hall, smiling at her, it is her mother-figure… Vee Parker.

"Oh, shit." She gasps.


	8. Episode Eight: Bulletin Bored

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode Eight:**

**Bulletin Bored.**

The following morning, Morello is on the phone to her sister, Franny and she gets some unexpected news.

"I'm sorry…what did you say? Franny, your reception's not so good.

It sounded like you said Christopher is getting married…" Morello stutters.

"Yeah that's what I said." Franny replies.

Morello is shocked. "He's gettin' married? Why would he?" she gasps.

"Yeah, he's movin to Albany." Franny adds.

"He's movin' to Albany? I don't understand…But…Oh, my God. It's her. He's movin' into her house. But that's less than an hour from here. He's tryin' to rub it in my face! I will fuckin' strangle that fuckin' cooze." Morello snaps.

"Lorna, calm down. Don't do this to yourself again. Relax alright." Franny says.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Franny." Morello mutters with irritation.

"You can't let it get you like that…that's what got you in that place." Franny says.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I'm tryin', I'm tryin'. I really am. Uh-huh." Morello sobs. "Now, honey, real quick, just before I go, why don't you tell me when is it?"

"It's in the paper." Franny says.

"I can find a fuckin' newspaper if I want to. Just tell me when it is. I'm your sister, for cryin' out loud!" she shouts.

"March 23rd." Franny reveals.

Morello gasps. "My poor baby, he's so confused. He doesn't realize she's a WHORE. I mean, you don't go Jessica Simpson when you got Rihanna." Morello vents.

"You know Rihanna is black right?" Franny laughs.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, I know that Rihanna is black, thank you." Morello sighs.

"Alright I gotta go Lorna…" she says.

"Okay. All right." Lorna sobs.

"Will you be okay? Stay calm Lorna. Don't do anything crazy. Okay?" Franny says with concern.

"Yes. Yes, I understand. I'll be a good girl. Okay." Morello stutters.

"I love you Lorna." Franny smiles.

"I love you, too. Okay, bye." Morello sighs and slams the phone down. "God! Dammit!" she grunts.

"Everything okay?" Nicky asks, passing by.

Morello lies. "I'm great!" she grunts.

"Come on…let's go talk about it." Nicky sighs and hugs her.

"I need to find a newspaper!" Morello cries.

"What's going on, kid? Did you have another dream about Mr Snuffles?" Nicky asks.

Morello finds a paper in the trash and pulls it out. "That whore is stealing my date!" she gasps.

"What? Are you getting out?" Nicky asks.

"No, no, my wedding date! Christopher's getting married on my date. Just like we were supposed to." Morello cries in Nicky's arms.

"Hey, it's ok… I'm sorry." Nicky sighs.

"Oh, I know he's doing it just to hurt me. What kind of a woman doesn't wanna pick her own date?" Morello sobs.

"Someone who doesn't get excited by the wedding industrial complex and society's bullshit need to infantilize grown women." Nicky says.

"And she's fat! Look!" Morello says.

Nicky looks at the photo in the paper. "Yeah, that's a slut. Come here. Fuck Christopher. I bet he sucks dicks." Nicky sighs and kisses her head as she hugs her tight.

Meanwhile, Red is in the bathroom and spots a familiar woman, Vee Parker. Red hides and rushes to the salon.

"Can I help you?" Sophia asks.

"I'm hiding. But I need your help!" Red demands.

"Take a seat." Sophia smiles.

"I need an intimidating makeover. I want to look fierce." Red says.

Sophia snaps her fingers in a sassy action "Fierce? or Fierce?" she says before growling like a vicious animal.

"Second one." Red smiles.

"Tired of throwing them pity parties for yourself, huh?" Sophia asks.

"I don't do pity." Red scoffs.

"Honey, those roots are saying otherwise. So what is it? Dmitri coming to visit this weekend?" Sophia asks.

"No." Red mutters.

"Somebody inside?" Sophia persists.

"Don't be ridiculous." Red rolls her eyes.

"Hmm, if it ain't sex, what's got you crawling out of that gutter of bad hair?" Sophia wonders.

"Ever look at yourself and realize how other people must see you?" Red asks.

" You caught the whole used-to-be-a-man thing, right?" Sophia laughs.

"A woman I knew a long time ago came back in yesterday or today, I'm not sure." Red reveals.

"Oh! So you wanna impress her?" Sophia nods.

"More like intimidate her." Red smiles.

"Ah I see…" Sophia nods before putting on a Russian accent, ""Don't fuck with me."" And laughs. "I got just the color for that." She says.

"Yes. And then these." Red grins holding up her nails.

"I tell you what, if you sign my petition to save my salon and get Danita's shut down, I'll do your makeover for free." Sophia smiles.

"Done." Red nods.

"You Russian's know a good bargain when you see one." Sophia smiles.

_~Flashback~_

_~Unique child~_

_**As a child Sophia, formerly known as Marcus, was a very feminine, bubbly, artistic kid. Marcus would like playing with dolls but also cars and trucks. Marcus won a lot of trophies in dance class and drama but also in some sports.**_

"_**Dad! Today I got picked to be the lead for the dance recital!" Marcus explains after rushing home from school.**_

_**His father rolled his eyes. "Good for you son." He mutters.**_

"_**Marcus, why don't you go and clean your room. You were supposed to do it yesterday!" his mother insists. Marcus leaves to clean his room. "Honey, you can't be so hard on him about this…" she sighs.**_

"_**The hell I can't! We created a boy! Not a sissy fag." His father sighs with disappointment. **_

"_**Baby I bet this is all a phase and it'll pass soon. I promise. But you can't keep forcing him **__**to do manly things. He's still a kid, he's our kid, we need to do things he enjoys even if that means not treating our son like a boy." His mother sighs.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Alex gets out of the shower and finds her glasses are snapped. Leanne and Pennsatucky giggle and run off.

"Fuck…" Alex mutters to herself.

Piper walks in. "What happened to your glasses?" she asks.

"I don't know…" Alex sighs before realizing who did it. "Oh yes I do, they were snapped them in the name of Jesus." She scoffs.

"Pennsatucky? Alex why are they messing with you?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. I really don't." Alex sighs. Alex is genuinely worried.

"Alex, those girls will not hurt you, they have no reason too." Piper assures her.

In the library, Poussey finds Taystee, who seems distracted and worried.

"Yo, T, what's up? I been looking for you everywhere man." Poussey says.

"I just need some time alone…" Taystee claims, she's still so shocked to see her foster mother in here with her.

Poussey worries that Taystee is stressing over her appeal. "Yo, is this about your appeal? Girl you gonna kill it, just like you did job fair…" Poussey smiles. Taystee shrugs and remain silent.

Cindy enters and finds Poussey and mocks her, "Oh there she is, BIG P!" Cindy laughs.

"What?" Poussey asks with confusion.

"Shouldn't you be at that yoga thing? Man I cant believe you bitches are still in it! Like shit, who'da thought you'd last this long!" Cindy laughs.

"You shouldn't have quit man…it helps." Poussey sighs.

"Whatever man, I ain't worried." Cindy scoffs.

"Yoga…" Taystee mutters. "That might be good for me right now…" and she leaves.

"What's up with her?" Cindy asks.

"I don't know…I'm worried." Poussey sighs.

Also in the library Daya is sitting in one of the aisles reading. Bennett enters as he's been looking for her. She is becoming very hormonal and moody and John worries she is mad at him.

"Hey, what you reading?" he asks.

"It's just to take my mind off shit…" she sighs.

"I didn't know you even hung out here. I've been looking everywhere for you." He smiles.

"What, you think I can't read?" She scoffs.

"No, Daya I wasn't saying that. It's good to read. I read sometimes. Mostly comics or ex-veteran stories but…anyway this doesn't matter. Are you okay? You seem stressed…" he sighs.

"I just don't know what we're gonna do John. I don't want this baby to grow up without having everything. I want to give my baby everything I didn't get. I want to do a better job than my mother." She sighs with worry.

"Daya, you are so much better than her. You are so full of love and life." He assures her.

"Yeah but…I'm in here…how's our baby gonna survive out there?" she says tearing up.

Bennett steps closer toward her, making sure no one is looking. "Daya, out baby WILL have everything. I will raise OUR baby right while you are in here. And when you get out, we can be a family." He assures her. Daya smiles and kisses him.

Sophia is called to Caputo's office along with Danita.

"Ladies, I have called you here to inform you that you both have one week left to fight for your salon! You understand why we don't need two." He explains.

"It's bullshit…" Sophia scoffs.

"Man, it ain't fair. Ain't nobody wants plain old man-do's from man-Beyoncé beside me…" Danita laughs.

"Don't make me scalp you bitch." Sophia mutters.

"Enough! You have one week to fight for your salon. One week! The salon with the most votes and customers stays." He makes it clear. Danita rolls her eyes.

Sophia stands up and looks at Danita. "Bring it on." She snarls and storms out.

~Flashback~

~I wanna be a pretty girl~

_**Two years later, when Marcus was close to the age of 10, Marcus's mother accepted her boy was special, that he was different. However one day she decided it was time for some answers. So she took Marcus to see a doctor.**_

"_**I'm not sure why you're here exactly. What are you asking?" the doctor asks.**_

"_**I'm just having a hard time understanding why my son is convinced he is a girl. Is a brain development thing? What's wrong with my son?" she asks.**_

"_**We can test his hormone levels but Mrs Bursett, he's a child and it can be quiet normal. He could have a split personality or an alter ego. Perhaps even grow up to be transgender. We can run some tests, may I speak to the boy alone?" the doctor insists. His mother nods. **_

_**After talking to Marcus and running some tests, the doctor then talks to his mother alone. "Marcus claims he feels like a girl on the inside but a boy on the outside. Like he was born in the wrong body. We'll wait for our test results and see what this means." He explains.**_

_**Marcus's mother tears up. "You know, Marcus had a twin sister but she died in the womb." She reveals, wiping her tears. "I wanted to name her, Sophia. But things didn't go to plan. Nothing ever does…" she sighs.**_

"_**Well you know, there's myths that when a twin sibling dies in the womb you take on it's persona. But that's just a myth. But maybe Marcus knew about Sophia and wants to become her or something." The doctor suggests. His mother shrugs. "Or you can just accept your boy is different. He wants to be a girl. So be it. Stranger things have happened." **_

_**That night Marcus's parents were arguing after she told him what the doctor said. "That doctor clearly doesn't know anything!" his father grunts.**_

"_**It's a possibility!" his mother insists. "Maybe he just wants to be different! Can't we still love him the same?" **_

"_**No! My boy will be a BOY and I swear we will make Marcus forget this whole thing and didn't want his boy to turn out gay. I barely remember my childhood, let's hope Marcus does the same!" he insists. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Meanwhile, Piper goes to see Mr Healy.

"Mr Healy." She smiles. He sighs and indicates her to take a seat. "Sir, um… I wanted to talk to you about up some flyers or posters on a bulletin board or something for the newsletter to hear feedback from the inmates and to help advertise the newsletter and you know, that kinda thing." Piper smiles.

Healy mocks her ideas but agrees. "Right. Let me guess, you wanna call it the '_Litchfield Times'_, well Chapman I admire your confidence in this newsletter. Sure you can advertise but I need to see a final draft before we print." He sighs.

"Well actually, I'm on my way to our first meeting right now." She smiles excitedly.

"Good. Now get out there and write those hard hitting stories." He chuckles.

Moments later, Piper then gathers Daya, Morello and Flaca and they have their first official newsletter committee meeting.

"Okay ladies, you are the lucky few that were accepted into this committee so I expect the best. I see potential in you. I gave you several days to come up with samples for me. So what have we got so far?" she smiles.

"Um, I drew this comic strip..." Daya mutters and shows Piper her comic strip which mocks Healy as a pig.

"Is that Mr Healy?" Piper chuckles.

"Yeah…" Daya laughs. They giggle and agree.

"Good. Good. I like that. Flaca what do you have?" Piper says.

"Well like, you know, I plan to give people advice so I went out and found some random bitch and was like "what are your problems?" and she told me so I wrote this." Flaca begins and hands Piper her advice.

Piper reads it and raises her eyebrows. "Um…this is good but you need to cut down on the cursing…" Piper explains.

"What? But like…people swear?" Flaca scoffs with confusion.

"No cursing Flaca!" Piper demands. Flaca rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Morello?" Piper smiles.

"Well Chapman, I wrote a tragic love story." Morello smiles.

"Oh, what's it about?" Piper asks.

Morello becomes nervous. "A young woman and her fiancé's relationship is in jeopardy when a wicked whore swoops in and tries to fuck them up and steal the man!" Morello grunts as she gets emotional.

"Wow…ummm…" Pipe begins

"No I'm sorry. I'll fix it up." Morello mutters. "I'll make it so they live happily ever after. Like a fairytale."

"Ok good. That sounds sweet." Piper smiles. Morello is still very emotional but smiles politely.

Meanwhile, Boo finds Janae to update her on the Alex situation.

"Hey Watson…" she smiles.

"What? Shouldn't you be taking care of Vause?" Janae scoffs.

"Vause is being dealt with." Boo explains.

Yoga Jones overhears this and interrupts, "Janae, what are you up to? You need to let it go. Leave Alex be." She says.

Janae nods. "You're right."

"What?" Boo scoffs.

"I'm gonna deal with her myself. Head on. Face-to-face." Janae decides. Yoga Jones smiles.

"Okay…so what else she can I do to help?" Boo asks.

Janae responds, "Just let it go and back off with the obsessiveness. I never should have brought you into this. I'll handle it so back off." She says, ordering Boo.

Taystee is in her cube with Suzanne and she is reading whilst, Suzanne is making annoying noises.

Taystee has had enough. "Ah! Do you have anywhere else to be? Anywhere?" she grunts politely.

"Nope! Exactly nowhere to be." Suzanne claims.

"Then I'll find somewhere else to be because you are annoying as shit." Taystee mutters.

"I was adopted, you know." Suzanne reveals randomly.

"Good for you. I wasn't." Taystee scoffs.

"Weren't you?" Vee asks as she approaches.

"No." Taystee grunts.

"I'm sorry to hear you feel that way." Vee says.

Taystee is so confused. Angry. Frustrated. She shakes her head, "You're not even supposed to be in here!" she sighs.

"I got my ways." Vee smirks.

Suzanne then interrupts randomly again as she lies upside down on her bed. "There's so much blood rushin' to my head, I'm starting to feel like a tick! You know how they bite a deer and then it's like…"

"Don't interrupt!" Vee stops her. Suzanne looks at Vee, shocked by her authority. Taystee rolls her eyes. "Taystee I had to go into hiding. I'm sorry I abandoned you."

"Abandoned me? That's one word for it. You left me. I needed you! But you're the reason I'm in here! You didn't even try to help me! You were nowhere to be found! Couldn't even be bothered enough to leave a note or nothing or get me a good lawyer. Some mother right?" Taystee scoffs.

"Baby, that wasn't personal. I had every cop in town looking for me, I couldn't tell anybody where I was. It was too risky."

"'Cause you ain't too good at risky when it comes to yourself. Where I come from, we call that "chicken shit. " I had my reasons." Taystee grunts. Vee looks at her with sad eyes. "You know, I'm feeling like I already gave you too much of my time. And I don't need your explaining, and I don't need you especially in here I'm gonna go work on my appeal." Taystee grunts and storms out.

"Ooh! Taystee mad at you?" Suzanne asks.

"Seems that way. Thanks for being patient, letting me finish." Vee smiles.

"Don't take it personal. I try not to. Now, I know what you gonna say. "But Suzanne, my heart hurts!" And I hear you, I do. A lot. But you gotta put your head down, keep on buffing those floors. Clockwise and counter-clockwise." Suzanne chuckles positive. "'Cause sometimes people just don't wanna play with you, and that's okay." She smiles.

"You work on the maintenance crew?" Vee asks.

"I do. I do. Um My specialty is buffing, though." Suzanne smiles proudly.

Vee smiles as she can see Suzanne is different, unique and "special" She thinks she can use her to her advantage. "That's an impressive skill." Vee smiles, showing interest.

"Thank you, thank you." Suzanne smiles, she is happy someone is showing interest in her. "And, uh by the way, who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Vee." Vee smiles and twirls her finger in the air and taps Suzanne's nose. Suzanne giggles. "It's nice to meet you, Suzanne."

"Hey you in orange. You're out of bounds! Don't let me see you in here till you're wearing beige." Officer Bell grunts interrupting. Vee smiles and puts her hands up and walks out.

Meanwhile, Sophia is handing out her own coupons for her salon in order to win the votes of others.

"Save Sophia's Salon!" she cheers as she hands them coupons.

Danita however laughs and is also grabbing inmates attentions, "I will give out free hair care gift baskets for the rest of the month!" she announces.

Sophia laughs "Oh you wanna play hardcore. I can play hardcore too." She grins and begins to hand out some flyers with Pictures of Danita on them – mocking her- claiming Danita's salon is boring.

Danita grunts. She posts posters of Sophia saying, _"Men can't do hair like a woman can!"_

Sophia is raged and will stop at nothing until she wins!

_~Flashback~_

_~The role I was born to play~_

_**At the age of sixteen, Marcus was auditioning for the lead role in his school musical production of Grease. The role however is a female role, Rizzo. He felt it was the role he was born to play. He even dresses up as the female character, Rizzo, and sings his audition song – There are worse things I could do. After singing a beautiful emotional audition song he is told he is rejected.**_

_**Marcus goes to the costume room, alone and cries in the mirror. He then dresses himself up as a woman and proves he can do it and spends the following week walking around school as a woman, to get his confidence up.**_

_**After becoming more concerned, the principle contacts his parents and organizes a meeting.**_

"_**Marcus, I called your parents here because I'm concerned. The way you have been acting and dressing." The principle begins.**_

"_**Marcus! What is that all about? You never come home dressed like that? Did you think we would never find out?" his mother gasps.**_

"_**The role obviously means a lot to you…" the principle says.**_

"_**It does. Rizzo. It was the role I was born to play. Please give me a chance. Can't you see how devoted and passionate I am about this part." Marcus begs.**_

"_**We need your consent in order to allow your son to perform this role." The principle explains to Marcus's parents. **_

"_**Marcus, don't you see how this will effect you! You will become a laughing stock and be putting a giant bulls eye on yourself and become a victim to bullying." His mother explains. His father is silent and she nudges him. "Say something…" she mutters.**_

"_**I got nothing to say!" he grunts. She looks at him. "I'm angry! Confused! Marcus are you gay now or what?" his father grunts.**_

"_**No. I'm not gay dad." Marcus assures them.**_

"_**Why would you wanna dress up like a tranny and walk around school and make a fool of yourself then?" he grunts. **_

"_**Maybe it's who I am!" Marcus snaps.**_

"_**Marc, you are my SON! Join the football team! Yeah, I'll make that happen for you. But you will not be apart of this circus! I am out of here! Meet you at the car honey…" he grunts and storms out. Marcus is upset.**_

_**His mother looks at her son and really thinks maybe this is who he is. She can see this means a lot to him. "Marcus…I love you. I accept you. I wanna support you. Yes I am confused and don't understand but if this is who you are and what makes you happy. Then I want to be there for you." She smiles.**_

_**Marcus smiles back. "So can I do the show?" **_

_**She is silent for a moment. She wants to support Marcus but knows it will piss of her husband. "We'll talk about it some more." She sighs.**_

_~End of flashback~_

In the hall, Janae approaches Alex. Was she going to confront her and talk it out? Or would she get violent?

"Hey Vause…" she says.

Alex turns to her and is cautious. "Oh. Hi Watson." Alex replies.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was angry. I didn't mean for the threats to or to send people to harass you. I…I'm just…I'm sorry." She mutters.

"I get it. I'm sorry too." Alex smiles and apologizes.

"I'll make sure Boo and those church girls back off y'all alright" Janae claims

Alex smiles. "Thank you. I appreciate that. But I don't think it'll make a difference." Alex sighs.

"I'll handle it…" Janae smiles.

Meanwhile, Fig gets a meeting with a reporter who is questioning the prison's budget. Fig is cautious and defensive and shuts it down.

"Our women are so important to us here. Fair treatment and all that…" she rambles to shut him up.

"Uh, I'm still not sure how that answers the questions I have regarding the budget." He mutters.

"Well that's why I invited you today. I know you've been snooping around, though I am not entirely sure why, but I wanted you to see. Programs like Dress for Success, our job fair, our Christmas pageant, Readers to Readers, are not a top priority for the DOC, but they are so important for morale, for education, for rehabilitation." Fig explains.

"Okay, but on paper it says you strive to create fund saving activities like recycling programs, sewing programs and even distrusting a decent prison meal to the homeless." He says. Fig cringes. "It also says there were plans to build a gym, a new dorm and even a swimming pool? There's no new dorm or gym on Google earth, I checked it." He mutters.

"Look, we don't find it necessary to feed the homeless. Our pool program is no longer in use after an incident back in the day. As for new dorms and a gym well I don't know what to tell you. We just can't afford such hefty changes. Until we can get the government on board for some serious reform, a little shifting of funds is a necessity, but I assure you all of the money is being used for the good of the prison and its residents." She explains nervously.

"Okay I'll look into that some more. And I noticed that your husband is running for state senate. Is your passion for education a value he shares?" he asks.

"Absolutely. Uh, but any questions you have for Jason, you can direct towards his office. I hope I've shed some light on how the money is being used to benefit the inmates here at Litchfield." She lies and begins…

"Uh, well, actually, I've got a few more questions…" he says.

"Because I'm afraid, sadly, I have to get back to work. Prison doesn't run itself." She says and cuts him off.

"Fine. But I'll be back Natalie, I'll be keeping my eyes on this place and you should be careful." He mutters. She smiles politely as he leaves. She pushes everything off her desk with rage.

In the dorms, Nicky finds Boo and tries to catch up.

"Hey Boo, Whatcha been up to?" Nicky asks.

"Hey Nichols, oh you know, living the dream before having my heart broken by Janae." Boo sighs.

"Aw Boo, don't get all emotional. Did you really fall for this one?" Nicky asks.

"I honestly think I did…" Boo reveals.

"Come on, plenty of more pussy in the Litch." Nicky smiles.

"Maybe." Boo shrugs.

"Hey, I'm your buddy." Nicky says as she turns Boo's head to look into her eyes.

"Yes that's…that's true…you've always been there…" Boo stutters. They stare into each other eyes. Boo closes her eyes and slowly leans in. Nicky also leans in. They are about to kiss until – Boo pulls away, "Yeah no, fuck this." She laughs.

"Yeah that's wrong on so many levels." Nicky laughs.

"It'd be disgusting! Like my brother or something." Boo chuckles.

"Totally weird." Nicky laughs.

Gloria goes to Piper's cube and asks a favor.

"Chapman?" she says.

"Yes…uh…Gloria, right?" Piper smiles.

"Yeah, Mendoza. Look, I was thinkin, do you think you could post a weekly menu in your newsletter thing?" Gloria asks.

"Oh sure." Piper nods.

Gloria smiles and is relieved. "Aye, thank you." She smiles. Piper nods. "I'll be sure to give you somethin a lil extra at dinner." She whispers and walks away.

Piper is grateful. She smiles as she thinks she is finally at peace with everyone.

At Dinner, Sophia sneaks out of the cafeteria and breaks into Danita's salon and messes around in there, hoping Danita will lose business.

_~Flashback~_

_~Best of both worlds~_

_**In his senior year, Marcus was captain of the football team and vice captain of the drama club. He had a girlfriend, Carla. He also worked at his fathers tire shop and repair store. Things were decently okay for him.**_

_**One night he finished his shift at work and went on a date with Carla. They were making out and the whole time Marcus kept admiring Carla's body. Her breasts, her vagina, her figure, her hair and her soft skin. He wanted that.**_

_**When he returned home, he looks under his bed and grabs a box, which contained makeup and wigs. He tears up as his mind fills with doubt that he'll ever get to be himself. He cries for a moment and throws the box in the dumpster outside the apartment building.**_

_~End of flashback~_

At dinner, Norma approaches Gloria and signs that an inmate is gluten free.

"You tell Denise I don't care what her mother heard on The Today Show. I got nothing here gluten-free. So if she dies from a gluten overdose or whatever, then who am I to stand in the way of fate? Prison is gluten. Don't commit the crime if you can't fuckin' have flour, got it?" Gloria explains.

Norma shrugs and signs she can't repeat all that.

"Ay dios mío!" Gloria exclaims in Spanish. "Here, I'll tell her myself." She mutters and hands Norma a tray.

"Hey, you gettin' any more greens up in here?" Janae asks.

"Yo, I miss that creamed corn, man." Poussey adds.

"Yeah, well, I'd give my left tit for a piña colada and a smoke, but you don't see that on the menu, right? Mmm." Gloria snaps sarcastically and storms back into the kitchen. Vee smiles and overhears this.

Vee finds Cindy and approaches her.

"Cindy, right?" she asks.

"Depends." Cindy grunts as she stuffs her face.

"I'm told you work in the warehouse." Vee begins.

"Nah, got a real sweet gig as a Rockette right now." Cindy laughs sarcastically.

"Would you be willing to do an errand for me?" Vee asks.

"Mmm! Well, ain't you real polite, using your white folks' words to get free work." Cindy mocks her.

"I have something hidden in one of the electrical sockets behind where they stack the broken down boxes. I'd be very grateful if you could retrieve it for me." Vee reveals.

Cindy laughs. "Bitch if grateful paid the bills, we'd all be Bill Gates." She scoffs. Vee is disappointed. "Know what I'm sayin'?" she chuckles and walks away.

Suzanne overhears this and decides she is going to do it to make a good impression with Vee.

After dinner, Morello is called to Caputo's office.

"So uh, am I in some sort of trouble?" she sniffles nervously.

"Morello, I've called you here because there have been some complaints about your excessive crying in the bathroom stalls today, and also your emotional outbursts." He reveals.

She tears up. "I…I…I just…" she stutters and sobs, trying to explains.

Caput rolls his eyes. "Okay fine enough of that." He sighs and shuts her up. "Look, I need you to be ready to pull yourself together. We're expecting a quiet a few new inmates in the next few weeks so I need you to be prepared to make a couple of trips." He says.

"I can…I can do it sir. I won't let you down." She mutters and smiles politely.

On the outside, Larry has been spending a lot of time with Polly since Pete has gone away on an adventurous trip. One night he arrives at Polly's place and knocks.

"Hey." He smiles as she opens the door.

"Oh, thank God. Come in. Did you bring the beer?" Polly asks. She's stressed, her hairs a mess and she is just plain exhausted.

"Coronas, right?" Larry laughs

"No! No, no, no, dark beer. It's supposed to be dark beer. It helps my milk come in. I'm not making fucking fish tacos, Larry. I'm trying to feed my child." She rambles stressfully. Larry smiles and retrieves the dark beer from his bag. "And you brought the dark beer, thank you." She smiles.

"You're welcome." He smiles back.

"I'm sorry, I'm going bat-shit." She sighs.

Polly's breasts are exposed making Larry blush. His attention is drawn to them. But he nervously tries not to stare. "Uh, Polly, your breast is kind of…" he mutters.

"Please, they're always out." She scoffs. Larry blushes. "I'm the UPS guy's new favorite stop." She mutters.

"Hey, have you talked to Piper at all?" he asks.

"No, and you know that. What's going on with the two of you?" she asks.

"I really am not too sure. It's kinda like hot and cold." He explains.

"Look, Larry, she's my friend, and I'll always take her side over yours, and I'll always be friends with her, and who knows what will happen? But just between us, we've been friends since we were kids, and I'd never ruin our friendship either. I think she's being an idiot and self-destructive and stupid, and my sympathies are with you all the way on this one." Polly assures him.

"Well, thank you." He smiles.

"For what? I never said a thing. I don't talk about Piper with you. That would be disloyal and wrong." She says innocently.

"Gotcha." He smiles. She smiles back. "So, when is Pete back?"

"I don't know, I may not let him come back. The baby is less than three months old and suddenly he has to go on a vision quest in the fucking tundra?" Polly grunts.

"Well, to be fair, he said you told him to go." Larry sighs.

"I'm a hormonal moron! I didn't mean it. I didn't think he would actually go. I haven't showered in three days, Larry. My mother is in a fucking pinochle tournament for the whole week, not that she's any help when she's here, and I don't have a goddamn baby nurse because I'm trying attachment parenting, and it's fucking bullshit." She rants. She hands Larry the baby, "Here, take this child before I drown him in my tears and sweat." She says and leaves the room.

"Hey, hey, hey, buddy, hello. Hello, baby, hi, it's your Uncle Larry. Hi, how's it going, buddy? We're gonna hang out tonight, man, yeah. We're gonna order some Thai food, maybe watch a little TV.

How's that sound? Cool with that?" Larry smiles as he rocks baby Finn.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Can you change him?" Polly asks, returning to the room, completely topless.

Larry blushes and tries not to stare. "Yeah, I mean, sure, I can try." Larry smiles.

"Okay. Thank you." She smiles.

Larry sniffs baby Finn. "Mmm! He's all new and just happy." Larry smiles.

"Yep, don't worry, Pete and I will fuck that right up." Polly mutters.

"No, is that true? Come, now. That's not true. You stay happy, buddy, okay? You just you just stay happy, all right?" Larry mutters to the baby.

Larry changes Finn, feeds him and puts him to sleep. He and Polly sit on the couch, eating their Thai food and watching a movie. Polly kisses his cheek. "What was that for?" he asks.

"Thank you for being here for me." She smiles.

The next day, Red is walking down the hall with her new intimidating makeover and spots Vee. They stare at each other in a vicious way.

They slowly walk toward each other and embrace.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit." Vee smiles.

"Oh! I'm sure there are a few differences. You've been well?" Red replies.

"Never better, till I landed back in here." Vee sighs.

"All the new drug laws these days. Nasty business." Red clicks her tongue.

"You didn't say hello to me in the bathroom yesterday."

"I didn't see you in the bathroom. You're mistaken." Red lies.

"I must be. I'm sorry to see that you're not in the kitchen. The food now is no bueno." Vee mutters.

"Perhaps that will help with your weight." Red snarls back.

"Yeah, well, at least black don't crack." Vee says.

Red smirks. "You're right, nothing has changed." They chuckle.

"Oh, Red, I'm getting too old for this shit. I've been back here two days and already I can see the game has changed." Vee sighs.

"It has." Red nods.

"Yeah. I think this time I'm just gonna keep my head down, read my books, do my time like the good Lord intended. These old bones just need a little bit of peace and quiet." Vee explains.

"That sounds nice. Ambitious, and bullshit, but nice." Red scoffs.

"Ah Red, the good old days. Where did they go huh? Maybe I can help you get back in the kitchen?" Vee sighs.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Red mutters and walks away.

Sophia is sweeping in her salon when Danita enters and shoves her against a wall.

"You mother fucker! Stay out of my salon! Do you hear me?" Danita shouts, warning Sophia.

"You're crazy!" Sophia scoffs.

Danita snaps and grabs a pair of scissors and goes to stab Sophia but Sophia kicks Danita in the cunt and she falls to the ground.

Bennett walks past and sees Danita with the scissors. "What's going on here?" he asks.

"She tried to stab me." Sophia cries.

"Inmate you're coming wit me." Bennett says and takes Danita away. Sophia smiles.

_~Flashback~_

_~Hard life~_

_**A few weeks have passed since Marcus has graduated and now he is getting ready for college.**_

_**One day, Carla breaks up, "You're just not manly enough for me, Marc." She claims.**_

"_**Baby…we can work this out…" Marcus begged. But it was over. Marcus was heartbroken.**_

_**Marcus breaks down and eventually dresses like a lady again.**_

_**One night he is walking down the dark streets and he is bashed and beaten up down an alleyway.**_

_**Three weeks later he awakens in hospital, realizing he was in a coma. His parents are there. Marcus tries to explain.**_

"_**I don't know what happened. Just some pathetic LGBT haters I guess…" Marcus sighs. **_

"_**What do you expect? You dress like this freak show and of course it's gonna piss people off. You've pissed me off! No wonder Carla left ya! I am so disappointed in you. I hope life treats you kind…because I can't stand around and watch this anymore. You are not my son anymore…" his father grunts and walks away.**_

_**Marcus cries. "Dad! Dad wait!" he calls.**_

"_**Honey, let him go. I hope you think about what you want. You know I'll always support you but this…this is a wake up call. You can go back to this fantasy world Marcus…" his mother sighs.**_

"_**But mom…it's who I am…" Marcus explains.**_

"_**Right…I wish you the best Marcus. And you will always be my son. I gotta go, your father is impatient but please contact me if you need anything." She smiles and kisses Marcus cheek before leaving. **_

_**That was the last time Marcus ever saw his parents.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Meanwhile, Suzanne is cleaning in the storeroom where custodial is held and she rams and slams into every power socket until she finds what Vee wanted. It is a packet of cigarettes. She jumps with excitement.

Piper publishes her first newsletter today and she is feeling very proud. Alex approaches her.

"Congratulations." She smiles.

"Thanks." Piper smiles.

They are silent for a moment before Alex kisses her and claims, "I miss you so much Pipes, we are so distant and it doesn't feel right." She continues to try and kiss Piper.

Piper pulls away. "Alex… I just wanna do my time."

"What do you mean?" Alex asks.

"I…I love you, Alex but I'm trying to think about the future and what's going to happen when I get out." Piper explains and walks away.

Taystee is in the library and Vee approaches her.

"Taystee girl, need any help with your appeal?" Vee asks.

"Nope." Taystee replies.

"I'd like to help." Vee insists.

"I don't need your help!" Taystee grunts.

Vee chuckles. "Now Taystee girl, I always taught you to decline offers politely." She sighs.

"Hmm, I don't seem to remember any of that cause I never had no mom teaching me rights and wrongs. If I did maybe I wouldn't be in here." Taystee says and walks away. Vee is hurt and upset.

Fig is deciding to start a new program to save money and she is selecting a bunch of inmates at random. The program is a recycling program. She gathers the inmates she has chosen to inform them of the new group.

"The Litchfield Recycling Program is a good way to do your part and get our hands dirty – literally. The more you recycle the more money you make." Fig explains sort of bending the truth.

Daya, Poussey, Maritza, Alex, Angie, Flaca, Nicky, Watson, Gina and Leanne are chosen to participate.

"This sounds like some bullshit slavery!" Janae grunts.

"No not at all. Try to look at it like a bonding situation." Fig smiles.

"So we sort through garbage and sort through feelings?" Angie asks.

"Exactly." Fig says.

"Man this is fucked. What did I do to deserve to be here?" Poussey scoffs.

"Ladies, I'm sorry. I'll answer any questions you may have later. For now, you are dismissed and I'll see you at our first recycling meeting." Fig says and walks away.

Cindy meanwhile finds Suzanne and tries to scare her into quitting yoga.

"Psst, Suzanne. If you don't quit yoga imma make sure the black ghost of Cindy Hayes' past don't come get you." Cindy mutters.

Suzanne mocks her, "Look, ghosts are not real. And I'm not quitting yoga. It helps me. Now I have to go! I am on a VERY important secret mission!" Suzanne and claims and soldiers on.

"The fuck?" Cindy scoffs.

Suzanne then finds Vee's new bunk and leaves the cigarettes under her pillow with a note.

Sophia is called to Caputo's office.

"Bursett, what Miss Williams did was uncalled for and for that she has been punished and I am hereby informing you that you salon wins." Caputo reveals.

Sophia jumps with joy. "YES! Thank you Mr Caputo! Thank you!" she smiles.

"That's fine. But might I suggest, you put together a small staff to help you out. Cleaning, assisting you, makeup and cosmetics even?" he suggests.

"I am a one-woman show sir. But thank you. I will think about it." Sophia smiles.

_~Flashback~_

_~Toughen up~_

_**Once out of hospital, Marcus took karate classes and boxing classes and was a heavyweight champion black belt in most of his fighting competitions. He wanted to prove he is feminine but he isn't a pussy. **_

_**He toughened up since then. He went to college. He went through various jobs like from a mechanic to small roles on Broadway to becoming a fireman years later.**_

_**One day whilst out on a job, putting out a fire in an apartment building he met one of the tenants – Crystal. They bonded and laughed and continued to see each other after the day he saved her life. **_

_**She eventually came to be his wife and mother of their son.**_

_~End of flashback~_

In the laundry, Tiffany and her followers corner Alex once again.

"What the fuck? Fuck off! Now! I swear to god! I already made things right with Watson!" Alex grunts.

"Aw, we ain't doing this cause of the black running chick, we doing this cause I wanna get in Mr Healy's good books and get rid of all you lezzies." Tiffany explains.

"Yeah Lezzies are the worst." Angie grunts.

"Fucking dykes!" Leanne adds.

Alex punches Leanne in the mouth and then punches Angie. The other followers, Loretta and Amelia run, scared of Alex.

Tiffany laughs. "Come on, bring it on then Vause!"

Vee then enters and laughs, "Ooh, what have we got here. Pfft, these white girls getting ready to brawl. Please." She scoffs. They look at Vee with confusion. Vee chuckles. "White girls are not tough. Y'all better break it up in here before an officer finds you." Vee insists. Alex walks away. Vee smiles.

"Hey! Uh, who the fuck are you?" Tiffany asks.

"Oh me? I'm an angel." Vee smiles.

Sophia calls Red into her salon.

"What am I doing here?" Red asks.

"I was thinking and figured maybe you would like to help me around the salon. The money wont be great but I'll give you staff discounts." Sophia smiles.

Red chuckles. "Oh Red and Bursett!" she mocks the idea. Sophia pouts. "I'll do it. I am so bored! Like next level bulletin bored!" Red agrees.

"You mean a bulletin BOARD?" Sophia asks.

"No…it's like the talk of the town lately was posters and sign up sheets for petitions and committees on bulletin boards and I'm just BORED of that shit and bored in general ever since I lost my kitchen. So I'll give it a shot." Red explains.

"Great." Sophia smiles.

Morello meanwhile goes to Rosa's calming AA group meeting.

"Okay, now our newest member, Morello will talk." Rosa begins. "Go on kid, stand up and tell us your addiction." Demarco, Chang, Reece, Rosa and some other inmates are watching as Morello stands up.

Morello is nervous. She clears her throat and begins to cry. "My addiction…is LOVE…" she weeps.


	9. Episode Nine: Call Me Crazy!

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode Nine:**

"**Call Me Crazy!"**

That afternoon, Piper finds Alex and hugs her.

"Alex, I'm sorry. About what I said earlier…I just…I don't know where my heads at." Piper sighs.

"It's okay I get it." Alex says distantly.

"Alex, are you okay?" Piper asks.

"Just drama with the meth heads God followers." Alex explains.

"Shit. Still? They're crazy. Together we will think of a way to get her back." Piper assures her.

"Together? We?" Alex laughs.

"Yeah. Alex I care about you. I am your friend and I will help you." Piper smiles.

Tiffany and her followers are in the laundry talking about what they are going to do to Alex.

"Maybe we should hang her!" Loretta suggests.

"Or scald her in the showers!" Amelia adds.

"No, maybe we should make sure her laundry doesn't get done!" Leanne adds.

Tiffany laughs. "No. No. We don't need to do anything. God will take care of that bitch for us." She claims.

"Well she hits like a bitch! Like Ow!" Leanne grunts.

"Why are we even doing this anyway Penn?" Angie asks.

"Because the lesbians will rape us if we don't." Tiffany snaps and explains.

In the REC room, the black girls are playing charades. Poussey and Taystee VS Cindy and Janae. Suzanne is keeping time on the clock counting down each match etc.

"Oh, shit!" Cindy scoffs nervously as it's her turn.

"Five, four, three, two, one, go!" Suzanne counts her in.

"Man, I don't know who the fuck this is. Pass." Cindy grunts.

"Uh! No passing." Taystee demands.

"But I don't know…" Cindy insists.

"Man, time's running out! Say, like, "it sounds like," or something." Janae rushes her.

"Uh, all right, rhymes with Bleve Blerwin." Cindy says.

"Man, she's cheating! You can't do no "rhymes with"!" Poussey says.

"What the fuck I was supposed to do? Stupid ass people ain't nobody ever heard of." Cindy scoffs.

"Time!" Suzanne shouts, ending the turn.

"Fuck…" Janae scoffs.

"I know!" Cindy mutters.

Taystee gets up and reads what Cindy had. "Man, Steve Irwin. The Crocodile Hunter? Rest in peace, B-T-dubs. All right, my turn! Ready, P? Whoo! We got this." Taystee giggles.

"And three, two, one, go!" Suzanne shouts.

"Uh, crazy dude who believes in aliens?" Taystee begins.

"Tom Cruise!" Poussey cheers.

"Yes, ma'am." Taystee chuckles and grabs the next one. "Okay, okay. Um - Basketball. Uh, nerd glasses." Taystee clues her.

"LeBron." Poussey says.

"Other one." Taystee replies.

"D-Wade!" Poussey says.

"Yes, ma'am." Taystee cheers.

"Man, what the fuck?" Cindy scoffs at how great they are playing.

"Yo, chick whose husband died real young." Taystee says.

"The white Michelle Williams!" Poussey cheers.

"Yes, yes." Taystee smiles.

"Time! You're outta time!" Suzanne ends the round.

"Uh-uh, now, see, as long as y'all two playing, I quit." Cindy grunts.

"Yo, yo, ain't our fault you ain't current on your US Weekly." Poussey mutters.

"Stars, they're just like us, Mackenzie!" Taystee chuckles.

"Yo, you think I could try?" Suzanne asks.

"Man, how many times I got to tell you we need you on clock duty?" Taystee explains.

"And I like clock duty. Yeah, watching the clock and smelling the clock. But, you know, I was thinking, with my dramatic skills, I could play…" Suzanne begs.

"Yo, son, you straight up lost your mind last time. All hitting yourself in the head and shit." Poussey sighs.

"Yeah, we still can't play Jenga 'cause of you." Janae mutters.

"Yo, well, look, thing is, we already got a even number." Taystee explains. Suzanne is saddened.

"So, come on, J, you up." Cindy says and Janae gets up.

"Clock duty." Taystee directs Suzanne. Suzanne nods and approaches the clock.

"All right, come on, J." Cindy cheers.

"Okay." Janae nods.

Suzanne is upset but begins to count in, "And five, four, three, two, one…"

_~Flashback~_

_~Suzanne gets a sister~_

"_**Blast off!" a four year old Suzanne shouts as she pretends to fly as she and her father enter the hospital room to see her mother. She walks over to her mother, Pat and smiles. "I dressed myself, Mama!" **_

"_**Good girl Suzie. Look…" Pat smiles. **_

_**Suzanne looks at the small baby her mother is holding. "She's so pretty." Suzanne smiles.**_

"_**Isn't she?" Pat smiles.**_

"_**She looks like you and Daddy." Suzanne smiles. "Why don't I look like you?" she sighs.**_

"_**Uh…well, Suzanne we've been over this… just because you were adopted doesn't mean we don't love you any less." Her father, Dennis says. **_

"_**Mommy and Daddy made her, honey. She's our miracle." Pat adds.**_

"_**Okay. Can I hold the miracle?" Suzanne asks.**_

"_**Here, sit back right here." Dennis says as Suzanne sits in the chair and he gently places the baby in her arms. "Now, just be extra careful." He says.**_

"_**Make sure to support her head." Pat says.**_

"_**What's she called?" Suzanne asks. **_

"_**Grace." Pat smiles. Dennis smiles back at her and they kiss.**_

"_**Hello, Grace. I'm your best friend and your big sister, Suzanne. Just me and you. You and me. You and I." Suzanne smiles. **_

"_**Okay, honey, that's enough for now. She's had quite a journey today. You can hold her again later." Dennis says as a nurse enters and smiles as she folds the bedding for the next bed.**_

_**Suzanne gets very attached and refuses to give the baby back. "No! She's my baby! You give her back! You told me she was mine! She's mine! Give her back! Give her back!" Suzanne cries and jumps and up and down throwing a tantrum. **_

"_**Suzanne, stop it, be a big girl." Pat says but Suzanne continues to cry and shout. "Do something." She says to Dennis.**_

"_**But I have the baby!" Dennis says.**_

"_**Give her to me." Pat insists. **_

"_**No! No! No!" Suzanne cries. **_

_**The nurse can see her parents are stressed. She comes and calms Suzanne. "Hey! Hey! It's pretty exciting being a big sister, isn't it?" the nurse smiles. Suzanne nods. "You know, I couldn't wait to meet my little brother when he was born. But you know what? That kid cried for a whole year. I even asked my mommy if she could put him back in her tummy." She laughs. Suzanne giggles. "Hey, would you like me to fix your hair up? It seems you should have a fancy do to go with that fancy outfit." She suggests. Suzanne nods. The nurse begins to tie Suzanne's hair in Bantu knots. "Ooh! I love, love your wings." She says.**_

"_**Thank you, pink's my favorite color." Suzanne smiles.**_

"_**Oh, I can see that. Very pretty." The nurse smiles, taking Suzanne's mind off the new baby. Dennis and Pat smile thankfully. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Red is called to Healy's office.

"Hey Red, how you holding up?" he asks.

Red chuckles. "Oh you know, I work in the salon now."

"Well I'm glad you've found a hobby." He says.

"Oh yes, because there is nothing else I'd rather being doing that I was actually good at!" she mutters sarcastically.

"Red, can I get some more advice? Katya and I have been very distant lately. How can I fix things? Shake it up you know?" he asks.

"Sam. You are a good man. You deserve better. You are both obviously unhappy and should move on but…you love her, yes? So fine…I'll give you some advice. Take her to dinner. Buy her a new dress. Bitches like your wife like the materialistic things." Red sighs.

"Thank you Red." He smiles.

Red then leaves to practice hair-cutting skills.

In the cafeteria, Morello is talking to DeMarco and Yoga Jones about her AA confession.

"So kid, what was all that about?" DeMarco asks.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy but it's true! I am addicted to love. I want love. I need love. Love and romance is everything to me." Morello sighs.

"You're not crazy. It's beautiful. Admirable. Don't ever lose that." Yoga Jones smiles. Morello smiles back. "Besides, you have a wedding to focus on when you get out of here." She adds.

Morello is silent. She tears up but smiles because no one else knows about Christopher being engaged and getting married to someone else.

After lunch, Alex returns to her cube and finds her mattress is missing. She snaps and sees Angie and Leanne laughing.

"Where the fuck is my mattress?"

"Pretty sure it was the runner, the black one that stole it." Leanne lies. Alex rolls her eyes and pushes them out of her way and walks away.

Tiffany goes to Mr. Healy's office,

"Mr Healy, I wants to hold another Jesus seminar and you know it's important it's about having something to believe in!" she explains.

Healy nods. "I understand but I feel it's just unnecessary. Right now." He mutters before changing the subject. "Doggett, I've had some complaints about your homophobic threatening actions." He sighs.

Tiffany laughs, "Well yeah, as I told you. I'd handle Vause and the lezzies. I hate em just as much as you sir." she smiles and then gets into Healy's good books knowing his hate towards lesbians.

He smiles. "I understand. Well, between you and I…Chapman was the one who was complaining and that maybe she was just trying to cover her ass and get you in trouble." He reveals.

Tiffany laughs, "No sir, College Bitch ain't the problem. Vause is. Okay. She comes in and makes fun of my friends and me and it's disrespectful. But you know, she is the real predator here. And I'm trying to handle it…" she comments.

"You have my permission to handle her. Do what you gotta do Doggett but do it in a subtle way." He explains. She smiles and nods.

Vee finds Suzanne to thank her for the cigarettes. She is so grateful.

"Suzanne. I wanted to thank you for what you did for me." Vee smiles. Suzanne smiles politely and goes to walk away but Vee stops her. "Hey, I'm Vee." She says reintroducing herself officially.

"Yes I remember. And you don't have to call me Suzanne. Just call me crazy. Like everyone else does." Suzanne mutters.

"What?" Vee asks. Suzanne begins to cry. "What's the matter?"

"How come people call me Crazy Eyes?" she asks and continues to sob with her head down.

Vee lifts her head, "Suzanne. Listen to me, okay? In my day, the black women ran this place. And I say women, because that's what we were. Women. Not a bunch of little girls running around here with bad attitudes. Now, I see you, you understand? I see you. You're a smart, strong, black woman. Everybody else around here underestimates you, but not me. Thank you for these. It's… it's good to know I have a friend in here." Vee explains.

Suzanne nods and smiles and hugs Vee. Vee wipes away Suzanne's tears. "Thank you, Vee." Suzanne smiles.

"It's all okay, I'll take care of you now." Vee smiles.

_~Flashback~_

_~Suzanne gets jealous~_

_**After returning home from the hospital with baby Grace, Dennis and Pat sit on the couch holding Grace.**_

"_**Can I hold her now?" Suzanne asks.**_

"_**Not right now honey." Pat says.**_

"_**Daddy will you come play with me?" Suzanne asks.**_

"_**Not right now Suzie…" he mutters. **_

_**Suzanne is upset cause the attention is on the baby. Suzanne goes to her room and sits on her bed and cries. Though she is very young, she understands that she is different because she is black and was adopted.**_

_**Later that night, Suzanne sneaks into the nursery and tries to get baby Grace out of the crib but the crib tips over. Grace cries and Suzanne covers the baby's mouth.**_

"_**Shhh! You'll wake mommy and daddy! Shut up!" she shouts as Grace continues to cry. "Shut up! It's all your fault!" she grunts. **_

_**Grace is close to dying; she can't breathe but luckily her father rushes in and pulls baby Grace away. "What the hell are you doing Suzanne? Go to your room now! Are you okay Grace? My poor baby." He sighs. **_

_**Pat enters. "Suzanne!" she gasps. Suzanne runs down the hall to her room and cries. "Is she okay?" Pat asks.**_

"_**Yeah she's fine luckily." Dennis sighs with relief. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Meanwhile, Alex finds Janae.

"Hey, did you take my mattress?" Alex asks.

"What?" Janae scoffs.

"My mattress." Alex repeats.

"I got no fucking idea what you're talking about." Janae mutters.

Alex sighs. "Sorry. Those Christian hillbilly meth heads told me you stole my mattress." Alex explains.

"Shit. Well sorry I don't have it. I'll talk to those crackers." Janae says.

"Thank you." Alex sighs.

Janae realizes Alex is sincerely scared of what these crazy bitches are capable of. She can see how terrified Alex is. "Hey, why don't you come to a yoga session next week?" Janae suggests.

"I'll think about it." Alex replies.

At dinner, Nicky and Boo sit at a table and are joined by Yoga Jones, Sister Ingalls and DeMarco. Nicky and Boo are deciding to play a game – a competition – to see who can sleep with the most women and earn more points.

"Okay so, I figured we both could use this. Cause lets face it neither of us are getting any action." Nicky laughs.

"Yeah it'll be fun." Boo says.

"Friendly competition. Good for you." Yoga Jones smiles.

"It's disgusting." DeMarco comments.

"It is appalling, yes." Sister Ingalls adds.

"So I take it you two don't want to be a part of it then?" Nicky laughs.

"Damn. A nun and a Italian mob wife were on my fuck-it list." Boo laughs sarcastically.

"Anyway Boo, I am pretty positive I will win this. Let's face it." Nicky assures her.

"Yeah right…" Boo laughs. Boo is also feeling pretty confident. "Chang! Come over here, you got those rules we asked you write up?" Boo calls.

Chang joins them. "Okay lesbians…what the rules?" she mutters.

Piper is in the cafeteria line and she is trying to write a lesbian column for her newsletter and approaches Reece Farrah, a tall, short-bleached haired, manly, fellow inmate.

"Hi, you know I couldn't help but notice what a good figure you have. And OH you look like the kinda gal that is passionate and supportive of your LGBT sisters in here." Piper begins. Reece stares at her. "Would you like to sign my "gay is okay" petition and be in my newsletter?" Piper asks.

"Don't make me fucking hit you. I'm not gay!" Reece threatens.

"Oh…shit…" Piper mutters with fear.

"I'm Bi!" Reece laughs.

"Oh!" Piper smiles with relief. "Thank god. I am so sorry." Piper smiles.

Reece laughs. "I'll do it. Count me in. A for effort Chapman, but you owe me." Reece winks and walks away, after signing the petition.

Vee goes to the kitchen to speak with Gloria.

"We're no longer accommodating any bullshit allergy requests." Gloria mutters, assuming Vee is there to speak to her about that.

"Listen, I'm just here to tell you that the habanero sauce last night at dinner was almost as good as La Rica's." Vee smiles making Spanish food references and bringing up a mutual friend who owns a Spanish restaurant in New York.

"How you know La Rica?" Gloria asks with surprise.

"Spiciest salsa in New York." Vee smiles.

"Best salsa in New York." Gloria chuckles.

"Oh, yeah, you're a good imitator." Vee smiles.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Gloria says.

"It was meant as such." Vee smiles. Vee has Gloria's attention. "I'm Vee." She says.

"Welcome to prison." Gloria replies.

"Welcome back, actually." Vee chuckles. Gloria raises her eyebrows. "I was just wondering, if we could make a trade." Vee says and reveals the packet of cigarettes.

Gloria gasps. "Ay dios mío..." she mutters. Gloria thinks Vee is bluffing. "Flip the top." She insists. Vee smiles and flips open the packet of cigarettes. Gloria smiles. "Well shit." she sighs.

Daya and Bennett meet at their spot and he seduces her and they make out and it feels like it's been so long since they have both felt so close together. He stops kissing her for a moment,

"Daya, I just want you to know that I promise to provide for this baby." He says.

"I hope everything works out because I doesn't want anything bad to happen. I just want us to be happy." She says.

"We will be." He says and they continue making out.

Fig and Caputo are arguing about budgets, as Caputo wants to fund a new program that will expand the prison for all the new upcoming inmates coming in a few weeks.

"Don't you see how beneficial this could be Natalie? We've got plenty of fresh meat heading this way and we're not even prepared!" he grunts.

"I cancelled the new incoming inmates Joe. We have no room. Besides, we already have some new programs including the recycling program." She claims

"You need to pull your head of your ass Natalie. It's not a hat. It's not a mask! For fucks sake! You need to start doing what's best for this place and the women." He grunts.

"Joe, when are you going to realize that the inmates are a lost cause?" She sighs.

After dinner, Suzanne is talking to Piper and claims she has written a short story and wants to publish it in her newsletter.

"So you know, it's like a story about my life but in a very dragon orientated prison not a prison filled with silly bitches." Suzanne explains hopeful.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry. But this isn't really what our newsletter is about. Sorry Suzanne…" Piper politely declines. Suzanne nods. "But I am so glad we get along."

"I don't hold grudges. But I am here for you if you need any help with anything." Suzanne says.

Piper smiles. "Well I might need your help for her lesbian petition. Would you like to sign it?"

Suzanne agrees and says "We all need a little bit of help sometimes." And signs it.

_~Flashback~_

_~Suzanne wants to fit in~_

_**Suzanne at the age of ten is with her mother and sister grace, who is now six. They are being dropped off at Grace's friend's birthday party.**_

"_**Remember, only one piece of cake. And, Suzanne, don't forget to wear your night guard!" Pat explains before knocking on the door. **_

"_**Hi, Grace!" the mother, Melanie says. "The girls are in the game room. They're just getting ready to watch a movie." She smiles before spotting Suzanne. **_

"_**Why don't you girls go on down and join the party?" Pat insists and Suzanne and Grace head inside. "Have a great time." Pat says. **_

"_**Bye. Mom!" Suzanne smiles.**_

"_**I hope you don't mind. We just feel it's important for Suzanne to have the same social development as Grace." Pat explains.**_

"_**I don't think it's appropriate for Suzanne to be here." Melanie mutters.**_

"_**Fine. Let's cut the bullshit, then, is this because she's black?" Pat scoffs.**_

" _**She's 10 years old and it's a birthday party for 6-year-olds." Melanie mutters.**_

"_**You know which kids suffer in this world, Melanie? The ones who are told they're different.**_

_**The ones who aren't given the opportunity to succeed alongside every other kid their age. Suzanne is different and she has seen many child psychologists who urge her to let Suzanne have the same social development as her sister. And I'll be damned if I label my child "less than" so that the rest of the world can put her in a box and dismiss her before she's had a chance to succeed in life." Pat grunts.**_

"_**I'm sure she'll have a great time tonight." Melanie smiles politely. Pat smiles relieved. Hoping Suzanne has fun. **_

_~End of flashback~_

The next morning, Taystee finds Yoga Jones in the common room.

"Hey yoga lady, you think you could give me a quick session? I got a lot on my mind and need time to relax and find my Zen again." Taystee asks.

"Oh sure." Yoga Jones agrees and helps her relax. "Come on. Let's get started. Deep breaths." Yoga Jones begins.

Vee walks past and rolls her eyes and laughs to herself.

Red goes into the kitchen and finds Gloria.

"Ooh, looks like someone took a wrong turn." Flaca laughs.

"Mmhm, she best be leaving…" Maritza adds.

"I'm looking for Gloria." Red says.

"Gloria! Red is here for you!" Maria shouts.

Gloria enters and scoffs. "No. Get outta here Red because we ain't got no jobs for you." Gloria mutters.

"You've made a big mistake!" Red mutters.

"Excuse me?" Gloria asks with confusion.

"Once you make a deal or exchange with Vee, you will always regret it. That woman cannot be trusted. You have no idea what she's capable of." Red warns.

"Who the fuck is Vee?" Maritza asks.

"I don't know. Maybe that black one that spoke to Gloria last night."

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about! All Vee wanted was a cake." Gloria explains. Flaca says.

Red shakes her head. "Idiot! You've made a big mistake." Red sighs and leaves.

"What's up with her?" Maritza asks.

"Sí Gloria, what is all that about?" Blanca asks.

"La Red is just losing her mind. I mean we did take the kitchen away from her." Gloria mutters.

"Maybe it's the old age." Maria laughs.

In the hall Tiffany finds Piper and confronts her.

"Hey college! Why'd you go to Mr. Healy and complained about me?"

"I was concerned for Alex." Piper reveals.

"Are you a lesbian?" Tiffany asks.

"No. I'm not." Piper says.

"Good. I hope not because I know about Barry, your fiancé right?" Pennsatucky mutters.

"It's Larry…and yeah…it's complicated." Piper mutters.

"Good. I believe you. I know you ain't a lezzie." Tiffany smiles and walks away.

Piper laughs and whispers to herself "I'm not gay…I'm BI!" she giggles.

Tiffany then returns, Piper is worried she heard her. "Why'd you do it then? If you not a lesbian and all why protect her?"

"Just please stay away from Alex." Piper says.

"College! Listen to me, my intentions are good trust me but it'd be best if you stayed out of my way from here on out alright?" Tiffany laughs and leaves.

The five girls are playing charades again with Suzanne on clock duty. They then see Vee enter and sit at a table reading a book. Taystee stares at her with sadness and still in shock she is here.

"Yo, what's the deal with that bitch, anyway?" Poussey wonders.

"Well, I don't like her. Asking favors already, like she own the damn place." Cindy grunts.

"She used to. That's what some of the girls were saying." Janae says.

"I don't care 'bout no "used to." I live in the present. Namaste and shit." Cindy says.

"That's Vee." Taystee reveals.

"Hold up, like…like "Vee," Vee?" Poussey gasps, Taystee has only told Poussey about Vee.

"Yep." Taystee sighs.

"Why you ain't say nothing?" Poussey asks.

"Uh, who the fuck is Vee?" Cindy asks.

"Basically, like T's mom." Poussey says. Poussey is tense due to the way Vee treated Taystee.

Flaca then enters and gives Vee a chocolate cake from Gloria.

"Gracias." Vee smiles. Flaca nods. "Suzanne! Come get you some cake!" she calls. Suzanne smiles and rushes over, licking her lips.

"Why she get some cake? Why can't we get no cake? Who she think she is?" Cindy grunts.

"That is messed up." Janae groans.

Taystee approaches Vee. "Hey, Taystee Girl. Peace offering." Vee smiles and holds up a piece of cake. Taystee's favorite.

"Funfetti with chocolate icing. How did you like, what did you…" Taystee stutters with surprise.

"I get by with a little help. Suzanne here played a big part." Vee reveals. Suzanne nods and smiles proudly. "Forgive me. I promise I will never let you down again. Wasn't I there for you all those years? Didn't I take care of you? Let me do the same here." Vee begs. Taystee smiles and nods and hugs her. "Why don't you, uh invite your friends to join us? Be a shame to waste all this cake."

Taystee signals her friends to come over. "This is Vee. Vee, this is…" Taystee begins.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Janae, Cindy and Poussey. Ladies - are you hungry?" Vee smiles. Cindy and Janae's opinion of Vee have changed.

"Yep." Cindy says.

"So, what was that game y'all were just playing?" Vee asks.

"Don't work with an uneven number. No offense." Poussey mutters.

"Well, I count six of us." Vee says.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm." Cindy counts as she stuffs her face, only counting herself, Vee, Taystee, Janae and Vee.

Suzanne puts her hand up. Vee smiles.

"Someone needs to keep time." Janae says.

"Well, everybody can take turns keeping time." Vee explains.

"You think, maybe, we should mix up them teams, right? Don't you think?" Cindy asks.

"I don't see why not." Vee laughs.

"You know, I had a feeling about you. Knew we would get along." Cindy giggles.

"Man, you so full of shit, your eyes brown." Poussey scoffs.

"Besides, you should all be thanking Suzanne. It's thanks to her that we have this cake." Vee smiles. Suzanne smiles and lifts her head.

Cindy high fives Suzanne. "Good job crazy!" she cheers.

"No. There will be no more of that talk!" Vee grunts.

"I'm just playin! I mean, good job Suzanne! You the girl shawty yo!" Cindy chuckles.

_~Flashback~_

_~Suzanne's unique imagination~_

_**That night at the birthday party sleepover, Suzanne is getting into her pajamas and Grace interrupts.**_

"_**Suzie, you want the Chipmunks or the Muppet Babies sleeping bag this time?" Grace asks.**_

"_**Get out of here, I'm changing." Suzanne mutters.**_

"_**So?" Grace asks.**_

"_**I'm starting to become a woman, and Mom says I shouldn't let people see my bathing suit parts." She explains. "I'll take the Muppets tonight." **_

"_**Please don't be weird." Grace begs.**_

"_**I'm not weird. I'm just like everyone else." Suzanne says.**_

_**After getting dressed all the girls sit in a circle and start playing a "finish the story" game.**_

"_**"Once upon a time, there was an extra pretty girl " And then, Grace, you go, make up the next part, - and then we'll go around the circle." The birthday girl says.**_

"_**Okay. Once upon a time there was an extra pretty girl who lived in a huge house on top of a hill with her family." Grace continues. **_

_**It is then Suzanne's turn. "But then a dragon came swooping in, breathing fire out of its dragon nostrils and lights the house on fire. Some of her family runs outside, but the little girl gets trapped inside by herself. She screams for help, but no one wants to come back and save her, so she sits and she cries by herself and gets burned up by the fire and dies alone." Suzanne explains using her wacky imagination.**_

"_**That's not how it goes." The birthday girl grunts.**_

"_**But now it's more interesting." Suzanne says.**_

"_**No! That's stupid. You're stupid." The girl says.**_

"_**But dragons are cool." Suzanne sighs.**_

_~End of flashback~_

In the dorms, Piper finds Alex and checks on her.

"Hey Alex, how's your day been?"

"My mattress has been stolen by the Christian cult." Alex explains.

Piper laughs. "Those meth heads are on thin ice, I swear." Piper mutters.

"I appreciate you trying to help Pipe, but I don't want you getting involved." Alex says.

"I already am involved. And I will stop at nothing to protect you Alex." Piper explains, looking deep into Alex's eyes. Alex smiles.

In the bathroom, Nicky finds Morello and checks up on her.

"Hey kid, how you doin? Still beating yourself up about this wedding thing?" Nicky asks.

"I'm doing just fine…" Morello lies.

"Come on…talk to me…I can help you forget about it for a while...take your mind off it." Nicky flirts in a seductive tone as she presses Lorna against a wall and grabs her tits.

Morello stops her. "No! Stop it! I don't want to give you points for your stupid game with Boo!"

Nicky laughs. "Lorna come on. The game hasn't even started yet, besides you're different. I've always liked you. You're special kid." Nicky explains.

Morello smiles. "You know I haven't felt sexy in a long time…I do need a distraction! Call me crazy but I need your body against mine!" Morello begs.

Nicky smiles and drags Morello to their shower stall kissing and removing their uniforms. Nicky turns on the water and she leans against Morello under the warm flowing water. Their breasts press together. Morello closes her eyes as the water hits her, and she kisses Nicky's neck while she runs her hands across her body. Nicky slides her hands down Morello's back, pulling her closer. Her hands rest on Lorna's soft ass. Nicky feels compelled to squeeze Lorna's ass cheeks, and she loves the way it feels.

Morello kisses Nicky again. Their tongues touch and they kiss more deeply than they have ever kissed before. The passion they feel is completely new to them. Nicky feels an intense desire to pull her close and do something, anything, to be as intimate as possible.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Nicky sighs.

"Surprise me." Morello smiles.

For a moment, Morello just leans back against the slightly chill shower wall. The water arches over her, coming from the showerhead above. She moans lightly as Nicky kisses under her neck and around her large breasts. Morello arches her body forward, thrusting her breasts in Nicky's face, and tries to fight the urge to scream with desire.

Nicky knows what Morello wants, and she teases her, kissing closer and closer to her nipples, but then her lips close around Lorna's left nipple, finally, and the pleasurable feeling is cold and warm and soft all at the same time, and a different wet than the wet of the shower.

Her mouth feels incredible. She flicks her tongue across Lorna's nipples and this drove Lorna crazy. Her tongue runs circles around Lorna's nipples and the underside of her left breast. Her tongue is really long, and her lengthy licks feel great.

The hot moisture from her tongue is a wonderfully strong contrast to the warm spray from the shower. When Morello thrusts her breasts forward again, Nicky switches to the right one. While she sucks on Morello's right breast, she slides her hand slowly downward. Morello begin to breathe faster, excited for what's about to happen.

Nicky slides her fingers down to Morello's "perfect pussy", her fingers separating as she approaches the throbbing cunt. She finally sticks a finger in her, and her body jumps uncontrollably for a moment. Morello lets out a loud moan as Nicky continues lightly penetrating her.

"You ready for this? You want it?" Nicky teases.

"God yes! Eat me!" Morello begs.

Nicky leans forward, and gently licks Morello's hot pussy. The musky scent of her pussy immediately connects with the taste against her tongue. Nicky loves the smell. She loves the taste. She moans just at the scent. She licks from the bottom corner of her pussy, where her lips meet, up to her clit. Nicky goes to town and begins devouring that pussy.

Morello is mostly silent but squirming. Morello's' hand rests on Nicky's head, reassuring her, that she had begun to lose herself in the sensations of Nicky's touch. Nicky couldn't get enough. She loved pleasing Morello. She continues to use her fingers to penetrate whilst using her tongue in a circular motion. This really gets a reaction out of Morello. She starts to orgasm, releasing beautiful moans and cries and convulses with extreme pleasure.

"You like that?" Nicky asks. Before Nicky continues to finger fuck Lorna whilst watching her facials expression of pleasure.

"I'm…I'm...shit…Oh Nichols, I'm cumming!" Morello moans. Nicky smiles. Morello releases a pleasurable moan as she cums. Nicky goes back down and licks her pussy good as this happens. Nicky then kisses her way back up to Lorna's mouth. "Yes! Oh, oh my God!" Morello breathes desperately in between frantic kisses. "Oh, my fucking Jesus. That was fucking... fucking am... amazing... I forgot how good you make me feel."

Nicky smiles and kisses her back passionately, reveling in how good it feels to be her sex goddess.

Meanwhile, DeMarco is at the commissary line asking Chang for a lot of stuff.

"How bout, ten of the beef and 10 of the chicken noodles. Also how about some of the twizzles and some of them microwave popcorns for movie night." DeMarco says.

"I can't sell you everything." Chang mutters.

"Hey! I'm rich and can do whatever I want." DeMarco smiles proudly.

"No." Chang says.

DeMarco laughs. "I'm kidding! I'm only here looking for some eye shadow?"

"No." Chang mutters.

Red interrupts, "Anita, you're looking for eye shadow yes? Well I'm working on something and will get you what you need." Red assures her.

"What's your plan Red?" DeMarco asks.

"I'm going to pull some strings. Convince Sophia or the Spanish ladies to get a few beauty products in. I need to give my girls a peace offering. Most of the still won't speak to me. It hurts Nita, it hurts!" Red sighs and walks away.

Meanwhile, Daya, Poussey, Maritza, Angie, Alex, Flaca, Nicky, Watson, Gina and Leanne are now the recycling club and their first task is to go through the trash and sort everything out.

"Man this is bullshit!" Janae scoffs.

"I agree." Alex says.

"Ooh, Angie this is bullshit…" Leanne says in a mockingly tone.

"Oh yes, Leanne…I agree." Angie adds. They chuckles. As they mock Alex.

"Stop being a suck up!" Leanne says to Alex.

"Man y'all just need to fuck off!" Janae shouts at them. Leanne and Angie are silent. Daya, Maritza and Flaca laugh.

Nicky however doesn't laugh, "Man, I preferred working in electrical, I miss Luschek's sweet abuse already." She sighs.

"Anything is better than this garbage. Literally." Alex scoffs.

"Yeah but some of us, like thing 1 and thing 2 over there, are used to working in trash." Janae laughs referring to Angie and Leanne.

"Hey! Fuck you!" Leanne snaps and Leanne tries to hit Janae but Poussey stops her.

"Yo, fuckin stop! Enough! A'ight!" she shouts and breaks it up. "All y'all stop it." Poussey tells them.

Leanne laughs and rolls her eyes and then finds a sharp razor in the trash. She smiles and hides it in a candy and puts it in her pocket.

In the dorms, Suzanne finds Taystee.

"Taystee! What's there to know about Vee?" she asks.

"What?" Taystee asks with confusion.

"Like…what should I know?" Suzanne asks.

"Well you don't want to get on Vee's bad side." Taystee assures her.

"Oh I won't!" Suzanne smiles.

Speaking of, Vee interrupts. "Taystee…" she says and Vee looks at her.

"Do you forgive me? Officially?" Vee asks.

"I already said yes." Taystee says.

"Come here…" Vee insists and they embrace in a sweet hug. Suzanne stands there awkwardly watching. Taystee laughs and invites Suzanne to join the hug. Vee laughs, "Ah, my girls! Mamma's gonna take care of you." Vee smiles. The hugs then ends and they smile. "Oh we need to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Taystee asks.

"Girl, your appeal next week." Vee laughs.

"Oh…" Taystee smiles.

"Oh! I want to help plan it!" Suzanne cheers before become nervous. "But I'm not good at big events." She whines cautiously.

"Suzanne. Relax." Vee says. "We'll work it out."

_~Flashback~_

_~Suzanne's talent phases~_

_**One day, a thirteen-year-old Suzanne went with her mother to Grace's ballet practice. Suzanne watched and got jealous she couldn't join ballet. **_

_**Suzanne gets upset and tells her mom, "I wanna join a class." **_

"_**Well sweetie, ballet is full." Pat sighs.**_

"_**I want to be a singer!" Suzanne smiles.**_

_**Shortly after Suzanne's mother then started paying for Suzanne to have singing lessons. But a week later, Suzanne gives up and claims she wants to be a magician. Pat was concerned and questioned Suzanne.**_

"_**Honey, why are you giving up singing so soon?" she asks.**_

"_**Because mummy, I can't do it!" Suzanne grunts. **_

"_**Why not?" Pat asks.**_

"_**I'm too shy." Suzanne says.**_

"_**Now don't be silly Suzanne. I believe in you! You can do anything you put your mind to." Pat assures her. **_

_**Suzanne smiles. "Can't I be a magician instead?" **_

"_**No." Pat mutters.**_

_**The following weekend, Suzanne's family had all their relatives over for Grace's birthday party.**_

_**Later at the party, Suzanne's mother forces Suzanne to sing.**_

"_**Go on sweetie, no one will laugh at you here." Pat explains.**_

"_**No… I don't want to." Suzanne grunts. **_

"_**Sing Suzanne!" Pat insists. Suzanne crosses her arms. "I don't waste money on lessons not to be able to hear my own daughter sing! Now get up there!" **_

_**Suzanne nervously stands in front of all her family and begins to sing. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes,**_

"_**Somewhere over the rainbow**_

_**Way up high**_

_**And the dreams that you dreamed of**_

_**Once in a lullaby**_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow**_

_**Blue birds fly**_

_**And the dreams that you dreamed of**_

_**Dreams really do come true ooh oh**_

_**Someday I'll wish upon a star**_

_**Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**_

_**Where trouble melts like lemon drops**_

_**High above the chimney top**_

_**That's where you'll find me**_

_**Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly**_

_**And the dream that you dare to,**_

_**Oh why, oh why can't I?"**_

_**She sings and then opens her eyes and freaks out. She notices everyone staring. It's too quiet. She begins to freak out and cry. "I can't do it!" she shouts and rushes inside. **_

_**Suzanne sees Grace's cake on the bench and she starts eating in.**_

_**Her father walks in to check on her and is disappointed. "Suzanne! That's Grace's cake! Go to your room!" he demands.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Alex goes to the laundry to confront Tiffany.

"Doggett! What's your problem?" Alex demands.

"Well uh, I don't have a problem, I only have the power of Christ and he has sent me a message to separate the lesbians through the crowd." Tiffany explains.

"Oh okay, is that "god" was Mr. Healy?" Alex jokes. Tiffany stares at her. "Clearly you weren't good enough at sucking Healy's dick to convince him to get rid of the lesbians so you had to do it yourself." Alex continues.

Tiffany is mad and slaps her.

Alex slaps her back.

Tiffany laughs, "Oh, it's on." She scoffs and walks away.

Piper is called to Healy's office.

"Chapman, I just wanted to see how the newsletter is coming on. Have you got the second issue for me yet?" he asks.

Piper is stressed because she only just released the first issue, but she holds her head up and says, "Sir, it's coming. I'm working on a few things currently and it's great." She assures him.

Before she leaves, Healy stops her, "What is going on between you and Vause?" he asks.

Piper stops and turns to him. "What?" she mutters. He waits for answer. "I'm not a lesbian." She chuckles and walks away.

Suzanne is smiling on her way to dinner and she plans on scoring a table and saving a seat for Vee. Leanne and Angie try to take the table.

"Hey Crazy Eyes, scoot, we're sitting here!" Leanne says.

"Yeah go on crazy…get movin." Angie adds.

Suzanne is silent. Angie and Leanne laugh.

"What's the matter? You deaf?" Leanne asks.

"You don't speak English?" Angie mocks.

Suzanne snaps. "Back off BITCHES!" She warns them.

"Or what?" Leanne scoffs.

"Fine. If you can impress me with your talents I will move to another table." Suzanne says. Angie and Leanne look at each other and nod and begin to dance. Suzanne yawns. "I'm bored."

"Oh yeah, what's your talent crazy?" Angie asks.

"I can do whatever I want to do. I'm a singer, a magician, very imaginative and of course a dancer." Suzanne nods proudly.

_~Flashback~_

_~Suzanne Graduates~_

_**At her high school graduation, Pat had organized for Suzanne to sing.**_

"_**You're gonna be great, honey. You did your scale warm-ups?" Pat asks. Suzanne nods nervously. She is freaking out.**_

"_**And now I'd like to introduce Suzanne Warren, who will be singing a special graduation song." The principle says.**_

"_**Come on, sweetie, this is your chance. Go show them how great you are." Pat encourages. **_

_**Suzanne nervously gets on stage and stares at the crowd. She's freaking out. Her heart is beating so fast. People are starting to whisper and laugh.**_

"_**No, I can't! I can't do it, Mom! No! Mom, I can't do it! I can't! I can't! I can't! I can't!" Suzanne cries, hitting herself in the head repeatedly. "I can't do it mommy!" she shouts before falling to the floor and sobbing.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Gloria and Aleida are out by the loading docks smoking the old cigarettes Vee gave her. They are coughing and irritated realizing that the cigarettes are stale.

"These are stale as fuck! Where'd you get these, 1983?" Aleida grunts.

"Motherfucker." Gloria mutters. She is pissed and is going to have words to Vee.


	10. Episode Ten:New Girl on the Cellblock

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode Ten:**

**The New Girl on the Cellblock**

The next morning, in the cafeteria Boo, DeMarco, Morello, Nicky and Chang are sitting together talking about their game/bet.

"All of the girls must want to have sex." Chang explains rule number one.

"Yes, Chang, we know. It's not a rape contest." Boo Chuckles.

Piper joins them. "What contest?"

"Uh, we're having a Bang-Off." Nicky explains.

"All the girls must be here on camp." Chang says.

"Really? You mean we can't pull from the local bars?" Boo gasps sarcastically.

"Yeah, how about, "All girls must be human"? Or would that be a problem for you, Boo?" Nicky smirks. DeMarco and Morello laugh.

"That happened one time. I drank a little too much hooch!" Boo grunts.

"So, do they have to come for it to count?" Piper asks.

"Excellent question." Nicky agrees.

"Have to? Son, with me, they always come." Boo assures them, proudly.

"Oh, only once? That's so sad." Nicky smirks back at her. Boo flips her off. "Hey, Chang, can we get extra points for multiples? I'm the queen of excess." Nicky asks.

"No. No double points but different girls worth different points." Chang explains as she retrieves a piece of paper with a list of names.

"What is that?" Piper asks.

"Score sheet." Chang reveals. "Trim, six. Chapman, three." Chang laughs.

"I don't wanna play the game! Don't put me in that." Piper gasps. Nicky laughs and nudges her. Piper is curious, "Three out of what?" she asks.

"Ten. Ten's like a guard, right? And one's like that girl." Nicky explains as she checks out the easy girl that walks past.

"I am so more than a three. I am not easy." Piper assures them.

"You're slutty, not easy. There's a difference, semantically." Nicky says.

"Yeah, you're not easy. You only fucked your worst enemy." Boo scoffs.

"Alex was not my enemy at the time. That I knew. It was complicated. She has that effect on me." Piper explains.

"Me, too. Love to get my dick in her mouth." Boo smirks.

"Well, I bet you I'll score with her before Boo does." Nicky says.

"Oh son, you have no idea what I am capable of…" Boo chuckles.

"Anyway guys, could I get you two to sign my lesbian petition, please?" Piper asks Boo and Nicky.

They look at each other. "Sure." Nicky says.

"Alright." Boo agrees and they sign it.

"So why are you doing this anyway Chapman?" Nicky asks.

"Well, I'm doing it for Alex. Pennsatucky thinks Alex is the evil queen of all lesbians and that she needs to be terminated so she can then get rid of the rest of the lesbians. So this is sort of to help Alex's defense." Piper reveals.

Nicky and Boo then laugh and disagree. "Alex? Yeah fuckin right!" Nicky chuckles.

"I'm the fucking queen of Pussy, not Alex." Boo assures them.

Meanwhile, Suzanne and Vee are sitting at a table and Vee notices some girls are wearing heavy makeup.

"Check this bitch out. I'm surprised she doesn't get a shot for putting on that face." Vee objectifies.

"If the cop's in a bad mood, she does." Suzanne explains.

"I'm seeing a lot of blue eye-shadow and red lipstick. It's not coming out of commissary. Who's importing around here?" Vee asks curiously.

"Oh, not really a lot of contraband these days. Hey! Not since Red got shut down." Suzanne mutters.

"Red, huh? Well, that figures. Still, there's gotta be some holes in this cheese. Somebody is bringing in something." Vee smirks.

"Well, Poussey makes hooch. Oh! And Chang, she got that Tiger Balm, but don't put it on your lips, or your eyeballs. Bad idea. The he-she hairdresser makes little containers of Kool-Aid lip-gloss. Oh and the Spanish girls always look like they have a full face but not sure how they do that either." Suzanne mutters.

"Hooch, huh?" Vee asks.

"Yeah. Shit tastes nasty. It's like vomit wine coolers. It's got Kool-Aid, old fruit, ketchup, and moldy bread and her secret ingredient but she won't tell no one." Suzanne reveals.

"She sells that?" Vee asks.

"I can't drink it. Makes me feel funny, makes my head all fuzzy." Suzanne sighs.

Poussey, Janae, Cindy and Taystee then join them. "There she is, my Taystee girl! You nervous baby?" Vee asks.

"A little…what if I don't pass?" Taystee mutters, referring to her appeal later today.

"You'll be great." Vee assures her.

Cindy interrupts and looks over at Poussey who is holding a funnel. "You still carting that shit around? You one determined mo-fo." Cindy chuckles.

"What the fuck is that?" Janae asks.

"It's a pee funnel." Poussey reveals.

"A what?" Janae asks with confusion.

"I'm tired of trying to pop a squat over them nasty-ass toilets. This rig is gonna make it easy." Poussey explains.

"Girl, that's crazy. How you gonna use that?" Taystee scoffs.

"Yo, with this, I can pee standing up. Like a dude. Take this part, put it over my stuff. Take this little tube part, put it in the toilet. Or, you know what I'm saying, right over it. It's genius, yo! I'm gonna call it the "stand and deliver." You know?" Poussey chuckles proudly.

"Hey! You should call the patent office right now and make a million dollars." Cindy says.

"Really?" Poussey asks.

"Hell, no! That's the stupidest idea I ever heard." Cindy chuckles.

"No, it ain't, man. Them toilets be cold as fuck in the morning. You'll see. Everybody gonna be wanting one of these to piss in." Poussey assures them.

"Please. We're eating." Vee grunts.

"Yeah, I just gotta find me some waterproof tape or something to get these two parts together." Poussey finishes.

"I don't see why you need the funnel. Like, can't you just put the tube up in you?" Taystee asks.

"Uh, no. 'Cause that's not where the pee comes out." Poussey laughs.

Janae, Cindy and Taystee stare at Poussey with confusion. "Uh, yeah, it do." Taystee mutters.

"Out of the big hole." Cindy scoffs.

"Yeah." Janae agrees.

"No, y'all. There's a different hole." Poussey assures them.

"For pee?" Janae asks.

"Yeah." Poussey insists.

"What? You crazy." Cindy laughs.

"Y'all, there is the main coochie hole and then there's, like, another little hole just for pee. Didn't y'all take Sex Ed?" Poussey explains.

"She's right. There's an eeny-meeny-weeny-weeny pee hole." Suzanne agrees. Poussey nods.

"Man, you trippin'. It all come out the same hole. The vagina hole." Taystee says.

"All right, then how come you can still pee when you got a tampon in? Mmm? I'm telling you, there's two holes." Poussey assures them.

"Three holes…" Suzanne mutters. They all look at her with confusion. "The butt!" she chuckles. They all laugh.

Vee rolls her eyes. "All right. You are all disgusting. I'm out. I am not even gonna entertain this conversation. Suzanne! You coming?" Vee grunts and insist Suzanne follows her.

"Put my order in." Suzanne giggles to Poussey as she leaves.

"I am so confused. Where is it at?" Taystee mutters, confused as to where the other hole is.

"Poussey laughs. "It's easy to find T." she claims.

_~Flashback~_

_~One of the boys~_

_**At the age of six, it's Poussey's first day at a new school in Georgia and she is sitting alone watching other kids play. She is approached by a group of boys and they invite her to play hide and seek with them and their friends. "Hey new girl, I'm James. Would you like to play with us?" he asks.**_

"_**Sure. Thanks. I'm Poussey." Poussey nods and introduces herself. Some of the kids laugh at her unique name but these kids would become her friends in the future. Poussey is so glad to have some solid friends and they go play the game. **_

_**That night Poussey returns home and she is telling her mother and father how great it her day was. "And we played hide and seek, and then tag, Oh and then I got James in my English class…I am so happy. Thank you for moving me here. I love you guys." Poussey smiles.**_

"_**You always were easy to find." Her mother, Michelle smiles. Michelle was an artist. **_

"_**Always good at finding others too." Her father, James adds. James was a General in the United States Army.**_

_**Poussey was such a loveable child. Full of energy, respect, kindness, love, joy and topped with a bubbly personality.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Nicky and Norma rush to Red's cube.

"Red! Red!" Nicky gasps.

"What is it?" Red asks. Nicky catches her breath. "Are you okay? Have you come to forgive me? Oh Nicky, Norma! I love you both so much…" Red smiles.

"Yeah, yeah…come quick!" Nicky rolls her eyes and they rush down the hall and Red follows them. Red gasps – It's Tricia. She has returned from recovery.

Red rushes over and hugs her. "Oh my, Tricia! My darling daughter! You're back! You were gone for so long!" Red sighs.

"Yeah back and better than ever. Super clean, yo! Drug free America and all that." Tricia smiles.

"Proud of you kid." Nicky says and hugs her.

"Welcome back." Red smiles.

Boo then rushes over and hugs Tricia. "Trish…I missed you girl." She smiles.

"Missed you too, Boo." Tricia smiles, relieved to be back.

Alex is called to Healy's office to discuss some complaints made by several inmates.

"Several inmates have made various concerning complaints about you Miss Vause. These inmates are scared for their lives." Healy explains, referring to Pennsatucky, Leanne, Angie, Amelia and Loretta.

Alex scoffs. "This whole lesbian thing is bullshit!" she grunts, she knows he is on their side.

"Watch your mouth!" he grunts. She rolls her eyes. "Explain to me why this drama started in the first place." He demands.

"This is stupid! I'm still waiting for a new mattress! They broke my glasses! And yet, I'm the bad guy?" Alex scoffs.

Tiffany walks past and smiles at Healy through the window and winks at him. Healy nods. He says, "Stop making false accusations Vause! Keep your head down! Do your damn time! And maybe try not being a lesbian for the remainder of your sentence!" he grunts.

"Yeah…okay…" she scoffs.

Meanwhile, Piper calls Larry and he is with Polly and Polly has invited Larry to join her, Pete and the baby on a two-week vacation.

"So yeah, we're going on a vacation!" he explains.

Piper is confused. "I don't understand."

"Polly is bored Pipes, she's losing her mind. She's lonely. Besides my next writing gig isn't for a few weeks." He explains.

"Sure. Well when you get back. Can we talk? Like really talk about what is happening with us?" she asks.

"Sure Pipes. I think that'd be good." He agrees.

"Okay. Have a great time." She smiles.

In the bathroom, Taystee is in a stall looking for this "other hole" Poussey is outside the stall trying to describe it whilst Cindy and Janae mock her and laugh.

"Where is it at? Yo, I still don't see what the hell you talkin' about!" Taystee sigh.

"You know, your hole, like, your sex hole." Poussey begins.

"The vagina hole. Yeah, I got that." Taystee says.

"Y'all are crazy." Janae laughs.

"Man, I wish I had a phone to record this shit." Cindy chuckles.

"Now, look underneath your clit, before the main hole. Or like, just inside the top of it." Poussey explains.

"Man, I still can't see shit down here. It's like too many, like, flappy-flap thingies." Taystee mutters. Cindy and Janae laugh. "How do you know all this?" she asks.

"Yo, I've been up close and personal with my share of pussy." Poussey reveals. Taystee is silent. "Yeah, you want me to just show you?" she offers.

"No! No, no, no. I can do it!" Taystee insists, not wanting her lesbian best friend to see that much of her. "Just, just tell me where."

"Okay, right inside the big ol' hole there's another hole. Like, a little one." Poussey explains.

"Wait, what? I thought you said it was a whole other hole." Taystee sighs with confusion.

"It's a hole in a hole." Poussey explains.

Sophia chuckles as she enters. "For the love of God, girls, the hole is not inside the hole. You have your vagina proper, then you have your clitoris. The urethra is located between the clit and the vagina, inside the labia minora." Sophia explains.

"For real?" Poussey gasps.

"For real. I designed one myself. Had plans drawn up and everything." Sophia nods proudly. Cindy and Janae giggle. "I seen some funky punani in my day. I'm not gonna leave that shit up to chance." Sophia says and then retrieves a small mirror. "Here, take a long look, honey. You'll see what I'm talking about." Sophia smiles and slides the mirror under Taystee's stall.

Taystee uses the mirror and gasps, "Oh, my God. Holy shit! Yo, y'all, she's right. Aw! It's cute."

"Hey! I'm next!" Poussey says.

"Yeah! Me, too!" Janae adds.

"You know, I gotta see this shit!" Cindy chuckles.

They look at Poussey. "Thank you." Taystee smiles as she exits.

"You a genius." Janae adds.

"Nah, she's the genius." Poussey says and points to Sophia. Sophia laughs.

_~Flashback~_

_~Poussey's good grades~_

_**Poussey has fit in very well at this school and her classmate, Roxy, has a small crush on her. Even at such a young age she knew what love was and she didn't care if liking girls was "unusual" she liked whoever she liked – which happened to be girls – even as a child. Poussey was the highest-grade achiever at English as well as a very good teammate in sports classes. **_

_**One night, Poussey is with her family eating dinner but her dad gets a call requesting him to transfer to **__**Afghanistan. "Yes I understand…thank you." James mutters and hangs up. **_

"_**What is it?" Michelle asks.**_

"_**They want to transfer me to Afghanistan for three months." James reveals. **_

_**Poussey is upset and she begs her parents not to make her change schools again, "Please! I am happy here! I have friends! I have good grades! I'll do anything! Don't make me move please!" **_

_**James hugs his daughter. "You don't have to change schools." He reveals.**_

"_**Really?" she asks.**_

"_**You can stay in Georgia with your mother. I'll only be gone a few months. And I want my little genius to keep up the hard work and good grades whilst I'm gone." He smiles. Michelle joins them and they share a family hug.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Alex is in the cafeteria with Morello and Yoga Jones and they are asking about her relationship with Piper.

"So you guys, you know, together again?" Morello asks.

"The chemistry is still there. I see it." Yoga Jones adds.

Alex smiles. "Things are good at the moment and I think they could be happy but Piper still has a few things to sort out." Alex explains.

Morello giggles, "Aw you guys are the ultimate IT couple."

"I agree. You guys have a passionate connection and a deep history. Its beautiful." Yoga Jones agrees.

Sister Jane finds Red and smiles,

"Hey Red. How you doing? I miss seeing you in the kitchen. I've praying you'll get back in. All the spice does unholy things to my you know what…" Sister Ingalls says.

Red chuckles. "Ah Sister, I missed you. I am not worried. Thing will work out." Red sighs.

"That's a good attitude. The other girls will come around. We'll all be a happy family again soon enough." Sister Ingalls assures her.

"Well Tricia is back. That's a start." Red smiles.

"It sure is." Sister Ingalls agrees.

Tricia is walking down the hall with Boo, who has her arm wrapped around her.

"I am so happy to have you back." Boo smiles.

"What have I missed?" Tricia asks.

"Not too much. Well Chapman has helped Taystee with her appeal and that Taystee might be getting out. She has an appeal later this afternoon." Boo reveals.

Tricia is surprised and wonders if Piper could help her.

In the dorms, Poussey and Taystee are alone in her cube and Poussey is painting Taystee's toenails.

"All this pee hole business like, what the fuck else don't I know? I been living all these years and never even looked at my own damn vajayjay. What other surprises my body gonna spring on me?" Taystee wonders.

"I mean, have you looked at these feet ever? Like, I don't wanna scare you, but I'm not sure if this one right here's a toe." Poussey says.

"Shut up." Taystee laughs.

"Nah! The little one, it don't look right. Could be a pencil eraser, old piece of jerky!" Poussey chuckles.

"Oh, leave my feet alone!" Taystee says.

"Yo, I'm done anyway. Check out my masterpiece." Poussey smiles.

Taystee looks at her toes. It's a messy but cute combination of blue and pink. "What? That's a hot-ass mess." Taystee laughs.

"It's abstract, yo!" Poussey explains.

"You only supposed to paint the nail, not the skin! Fuck!" Taystee mutters.

"Look, all innovators have their work criticized at first. Appreciation will come. I'll give you time." Poussey smiles as she lays beside Taystee.

"I already have time. Time and a shit pedicure." Taystee giggles and tickles Poussey.

"No! Stop! You're gonna mess it up! Stop!" Poussey begs but continues to giggle.

"I'm bigger than you, bitch!" Taystee giggles.

"I hate tickling! No! No! Uncle! Uncle! I can't breathe!" Poussey laughs. Taystee giggles and stops. Poussey rolls over and kisses Taystee. They share a cute moment.

Taystee eventually pulls away. "I'm sorry, P…We've been through this." She sighs.

"I know." Poussey mutters. She can feel her heart breaking. She was in love with Taystee.

"I'm not…" Taystee begins.

"I know." Poussey stops her. She doesn't want to hear her say it. Poussey shakes her head and feels so stupid.

"Maybe we could cuddle for a minute?" Taystee smiles.

"Yeah okay." Poussey nods. "I'm really gonna miss you so much if you get out, T." she sighs.

"Imma miss you too P." Taystee smiles. "Heaps." Taystee claims.

Vee walks past and is shocked and shakes her head and keeps walking.

Poussey starts to tear up. "I love you T…" she whispers as Taystee spoons her.

_~Flashback~_

_~First heartbreak~_

_**One night at the age of eight, Poussey is in bed and her mom is reading a story with her. **_

"_**All right, Poussey, you read the Calvin part, I'll be the mom." Michelle smiles.**_

"_**Mom, was I ever a grub?" Poussey reads.**_

"_**A what?" Michelle reads back.**_

"_**You know, a larva. Did I really 'pup-ate' at age two?" Poussey reads.**_

_**Michelle giggles and corrects her. "Pu-pate."**_

" _**Like poo?" Poussey asks.**_

"_**Oh, come on. You know that word from when we studied butterflies. The caterpillar goes through the pupal stage and then…" Michelle begins.**_

_**Poussey smiles and look up at her mother. "I love you, Mommy." **_

"_**Love you, too, baby." She replies and hugs Poussey. "Now, let's keep reading."**_

_**Once Poussey is asleep, her mom turns off the light and goes to the kitchen and is looking at a postcard from her husband, which reveals he is asking his family to join him in Kentucky, where he is getting transferred. Poussey's mom tears up, knowing how upset Poussey will be if they move.**_

_**Poussey enters the kitchen, "Mom, are you okay?" she asks.**_

_**Michelle sniffles and clears her throat, "Uh, yeah honey but…your father wants us to move." She reveals.**_

"_**What?" Poussey gasps. Poussey begins to cry. "I don't want to leave my friends!" she sobs.**_

"_**Poussey, don't cry. You can make new friends." She assures her. **_

_**The following day at school, Poussey tells her friends and girlfriend she is leaving. "I'm sorry, I don't want to leave but I have to." She reveals. **_

_**Her girlfriend however, laughs in her face and say, "Kissing girls was gross anyway because I likes boys. My big sister says it's normal even if they got cooties." Roxy mutters.**_

_**Poussey is heartbroken that her friends don't seem to care.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Piper is walking down the hall with Reece Farrah, and they find Alex and Piper introduces them.

"Alex, this is Reece Farrah. Reece this is Alex Vause."

Alex seems a little jealous. "Oh right, a fellow LGBT inmate right?" Alex laughs.

Reece laughs. She claims, "Piper has told me all about those girls harassing you. The lesbian haters won't physically hurt you."

"Yeah I know. Because I would win." Alex says.

"Alex…" Piper mutters with confusion by her attitude.

"Do you like basketball?" Reece asks Alex.

"No." Alex mutters.

"Well that is such a shame." Reece sighs

Piper laughs and breaks the tension by discussing her petition. "Anyway my petition will be like making our existence aware to the staff and everything. We're people too." Piper explains.

Alex scoffs. "It seems like a shitty idea if you really think about it. Like why would Healy even approve this petition?"

"I haven't thought of that yet." Piper sighs.

Reece then objects claiming, "Lesbians have never been accepted in this prison but it's about time someone like Piper is making an effort to try and change it." Reece defends her.

"I agree Piper is a brave optimist but it's prison, nothing will change." Alex assures them and walks away. Piper is upset that Alex doesn't support her.

Janae goes to the laundry to talk to Pennsatucky and her followers.

"Hey yo, what's y'all's deal with Vause?" she grunts.

"It's a protest." Tiffany explains.

"Look, I don't like lesbians either but what you guys are doing is wrong. Leave the girl alone." Janae says.

"Back off! It's not "wrong" to do what god wants us to do." Loretta snaps.

"Look, just drop it. Aight? Please." Janae insists.

"It's too late, we already have Mr Healy's support. Vause is going down." Tiffany snickers.

Janae shakes her head and claims, "Yeah well, not even god can save you now."

"Oh really? Look Watson, walk away right now. Go on. Get outta her!" Tiffany demands.

Taystee is in her cube alone memorizing what she should say at her appeal. Vee then enters and sits beside her on her bed.

"Where's your little cuddle buddy?" she asks.

"What?" Taystee scoffs.

"Don't play all cute, I seen you and Poussey earlier…" Vee mocks her.

Taystee sternly assures Vee, "I ain't gay!"

"No, you're just lonely and that it is a lonely world and I know you ain't gay, Taystee girl, but you doesn't want people thinking you went "gay for the stay" and that girl, Poussey, is only gonna drag you down and isn't your real friend and doesn't know you like I do. Think about it and whatever you do, do not let Poussey hold you back when you get out." Vee explains and walks away. Taystee thinks about what Vee has said.

Bennett goes into the kitchen to talk to Daya but Aleida joins them.

"Uh-uh, we got work to do papa! You looking for a second job or what?" Aleida asks.

"What?" he mutters.

"For extra money!" she says.

"Aleida, stop it!" Daya snaps.

"Look, I have been on edge lately because I'm is worried about the future." He says.

"Relax baby and focus on the now." Daya assures him and kisses him.

Aleida slaps him, "Man up and worry about how you is going to provide for the baby! Shit Daya, you couldn't pick a real man to knock you up?" Aleida scoffs.

Polly, Larry and baby Finn are sitting in Polly's apartment with their bags pack patiently waiting for Pete to return home so they can leave for their summer vacation. Polly is irritated but Larry keeps her calm.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute Pol." He smiles.

Polly receives a call from Pete claiming nature called him away for another journey in the amazon. Polly is mad and upset and she tells Larry.

Larry comforts her. "Hey, this might sound crazy but how about we go on a trip anyway and not let Pete ruin our fun." He suggests.

Polly smiles. "Really? Yes thank you!" she agrees excitedly.

Piper is walking down the hall looking at her lesbian petition and Tricia rushes over. Piper is surprised and hugs her.

"Hey! Good to see you!" Piper smiles.

"Hey, uh, I heard about Taystee's appeal. You think you can help with mine?" Tricia asks. Piper laughs. "What's funny?" Tricia asks.

"Oh but you only just got back and already want out." Piper laughs.

"Look I have learnt my lesson and want to be free so I can fix my mistakes and move on with my life." Tricia sighs.

"Give it some time and I'll think about helping you." Piper smiles.

"Okay." Tricia nods.

"Hey you're a lesbian right? Can you sign my petition?" Piper asks. Tricia laughs and signs it.

At lunch in the cafeteria line, Poussey is approached by Vee.

"Well, if it isn't the wily inventress of Litchfield about to make a fortune for herself." Vee smiles.

"Ah, you know it." Poussey chuckles. "Yo, but I'm thinking of changing the name. What do you think about the "she-wee"?" she adds.

"No, I'm talking about your other little side business. Pruno." Vee says referring to Poussey's hooch.

"Oh, my hooch? That's just for fun. There's no charge." Poussey says.

"The girls would pay for it." Vee assures her.

"I mean, but that ain't the point. I make it for me and my friends." Poussey explains.

"Yeah, but you're missing an opportunity. Besides, I got me a killer recipe. We could compare notes, tweak it a little bit. Charge by the cup. Hell, we could charge by the sip." Vee suggests.

"Um, naw. That ain't my bag. Sorry." Poussey sighs.

"That's no way to make a living little girl. You ain't no business woman." Vee mutters and Poussey walks away.

_~Flashback~_

_~The girl that travelled~_

_**At the age of thirteen, she and her family are now located in Scotland and we learn that she has moved from Kentucky to Canada to Kenya then now to Scotland.**_

_**One day, she is hiking with some of her friends after school, she is still "the new girl on the block" and when they get to the top of the hill outside of town, they sit in a circle and are making jokes. "So the new girl, Poussey, she's from France." Rory says.**_

"_**No she ain't she's from Georgia!" another boy Jimmy says.**_

_**Poussey laughs. "I've been everywhere man…" she chuckles. Another girl, Mandy smiles at her. "Where you from?" Poussey asks.**_

"_**Been here my whole life? My daddy's in the war too but he travels and I remain with mommy." Mandy explains. **_

"_**Cool." Poussey smiles.**_

"_**You wanna hang out tonight? My place?" Mandy asks. Poussey blushes and nods. **_

_**That night at Mandy's house, Mandy's older brother, Scud, enters and let's Mandy and Poussey have a cigarette each. "Here you go losers. Don't tell mommy!" Scud laughs. **_

_**Once he leaves, they laugh and Mandy kisses Poussey and Poussey kisses her back. "Wow…" Poussey smiles.**_

"_**What?" she asks.**_

"_**Three days in Scotland and I already have a girlfriend?" Poussey blushes.**_

"_**You do. Hope that's not a problem." Mandy smiles. Poussey shakes her head and they continue to kiss. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Suzanne is in the TV room watching _Hairspray_, her favorite musical and singing her favorite song but then Janae, Cindy and Poussey interrupt.

"Come on now Suzie Q, shut it off!" Cindy says.

"What? But this is my favorite part!" Suzanne begs.

"Shut that shit off!" Janae insists.

Suzanne turns it off. "What's happening?" she asks.

"We gotta get ready 'cause Vee and Taystee are coming in soon and we gotta wish T good luck today because she is going for her appeal." Poussey explains.

Moments later, Vee and Taystee then enter.

"Yo T, good luck! You gonna do great girl!" Janae smiles.

"Miss Tasha Jefferson! Go get it girl!" Cindy adds.

"Yo T…you gonna do this." Poussey smiles.

"Guys! I'm so nervous!" Taystee sighs. Poussey goes to hug Taystee but Vee nudges Poussey out of the way.

Piper then rushes in, "Sorry I'm late! I just wanted to wish you good luck!" Piper smiles.

"Thanks white girl." Taystee smiles and hugs Piper.

Vee interrupts by clearing her throat. "White girl, you need to leave please. This is a family moment." She says.

"Oh sorry. Of course. I understand." Piper nods and leaves.

Poussey then tries again to hug Taystee but Vee stops her, "Poussey why don't you go grab some of your hooch?" she insists.

"Nah. We don't need it. She can't go in there drunk." Poussey says.

"No but Vee's right. I think I could use a sip of liquid courage. Go on, hurry!" Taystee says.

Poussey seems upset and hurt but leaves to get some of her hooch.

_~Flashback~_

_~Moving on~_

_**One year later, Poussey is with Mandy at her place and they are planning Mandy's birthday party that weekend. **_

_**Poussey's mother interrupts, "Mandy, could you give us a minute? I need to speak to Poussey alone." Michelle sighs. Mandy awkwardly steps outside. **_

"_**Mom, what is it?" Poussey asks.**_

"_**We are moving again." She reveals. Poussey cries and she storms out and grabs Mandy's hand and they leave.**_

_**They go for a walk and Poussey explains, "Life has been a bitch man. Moving place-to-place every time I start to be happy and comfortable and attached to people." **_

"_**I have an idea…" Mandy says and calls her brother. "Scud, I need a favor. Will you tattoo me and my girlfriend matching tattoos? Great. I'll see you soon." She says.**_

_**When they arrive at Mandy's house Poussey becomes nervous. "Are you alright? Remember we're doing this so we will always remember each other." Mandy explains.**_

_**Poussey chickens out, "I'm sorry. I can't. I don't want to take memories of heartache with me. Everything happens for a reason right? I'm sorry. Goodbye Mandy…" Poussey mutters and leaves.**_

_**That night, Poussey returns home and steals some of her dad's alcohol and sculls from the bottle. She then goes into the bathroom and shaves her head.**_

_**Her mother walks in and screams. "Poussey! What the hell are you doing?" she gasps.**_

"_**I'm coping." Poussey cries. Her mother hugs her and understands. "Where are we moving to?" she asks.**_

"_**South Korea." Michelle reveals. Poussey sighs, maybe a new adventure will be good. ANOTHER fresh start. Only time would tell…**_

_~End of flashback~_

Taystee is then called in for her appeal. The black girls hug her and wish her good luck except Vee blocks Poussey from hugging her. Poussey doesn't even get to hug her friend good luck because of Vee. She is heartbroken.

Taystee smiles and heads in for her appeal.


	11. Episode Eleven: The Silent Treatment

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode Eleven:**

**The Silent Treatment**

Taystee is at her appeal and she is very nervous and is being asked a bunch of questions. She seems confident at first until the questions seem to be getting harder.

In the kitchen, Norma is trying to tell Gloria that there is an inmate requesting soy food. Gloria rolls her eyes.

"Ay, seriously? What's with all these fucking special requests? We give them lunch and now afternoon snack-lunch and they still want more special treatments? I'll deal with it. Norma go and check the pastries." Gloria says.

Maritza and Marisol observe and whisper to each other.

"How do you think she understood her?" Maritza asks.

Flaca shrugs. "You think maybe Gloria speaks sign language?"

"How do you speak sign language?" Maritza scoffs.

"I don't know. With your hand?" Flaca mutters.

"It don't matter anyway...sweet little Norma." Maritza sighs.

_~Flashback~_

_~ Silent child~_

_**As a young child Norma she was very, very quiet and her parents were worried it wasn't normal. Her father tried forcing her to speak but she had a lot of difficulty talking.**_

"_**I give up! What's wrong with it?" her father grunts.**_

"_**Maybe if we give it some time, she might be a late learner is all." Her mother insists. **_

_**Poor Norma always tried to talk but at such a young age she just was so quiet. Even as a baby, which some would see as a good thing but her parents didn't see it that way. It "wasn't normal."**_

_~End of flashback~_

At lunch, Vee and the girls are sitting together and wondering how Taystee is doing.

"So what do you guys usually do on a Thursday afternoon?" Vee asks.

"Uh we usually do yoga because it's important to find your happy place." Suzanne explains.

"Yoga huh?" Vee laughs. "This place ain't never gonna be no happy place." Vee mocks it.

"You believe something enough and it works." Suzanne says.

Janae nods and agrees. "It helps Vee. My anger management is more under control now."

Cindy also laughs mocking the yoga. "You guys are crazy! Man I jumped off that bus to crazy town cause I ain't no white powered hippy."

Piper is sitting with Reece, Boo and Nicky discussing the lesbian petition.

"So Chapman, I think our little lesbian alliance should have a name." Boo suggests.

"Good idea." Piper smiles.

"How about Lesbian's Anonymous?" Reece suggests.

Nicky laughs and mocks it, making a joke saying "Lez-be-honest. You know?" she laughs.

"Hey, there are no bad ideas." Piper giggles.

"Hey, you know I haven't seen those homophobic meth heads today…" Boo comments.

"That's true. Where are they?" Piper wonders.

"Oh they are working overtime in the laundry and so is Alex." Nicky reveals. Piper laughs. "Oh, why are you so happy about that? Your ex-lesbian partner in crime is working with her enemies…" Nicky asks.

"Alex doesn't support Piper." Reece explains.

"Oh shit, for real? Wow…I'd say she's in denial but she's definitely not ashamed of who she is." Nicky replies.

"Fucking oath! And she shouldn't be. Gay is beautiful!" Boo smiles and raises her cup.

Norma and Gina are on their break and go sit at a table and eat their lunch. Red joins them and tries reaching out.

"My girls, Norma. Gina. I have missed you both so much. Are you ready to talk yet?" she asks. They are giving her the silent treatment. "Tricia is back, Mendez is gone, we can fix our family!" Red says.

"Yeah we know she's back." Gina mutters.

"How are you feeling? You look better. You want to keep a burn from scarring? Mix some lemon juice with Vaseline, apply it every day." Red explains referring to the burns on Gina's neck.

"What do you want?" Gina grunts.

"I want you to stop sulking. I never meant for you to get hurt. I did it for the good of the family." Red assures them.

"It's not good enough, Red. It's too late to suck up now." Gina mutters.

"You both need to stop sulking! When will you grow up and speak to me again?" she snaps. Norma slams the table warning Red to leave. Red is shocked. "Please…forgive me." Red begs.

Gina says: "these things don't just go away." Gina and Norma leave that table. Red sighs to herself.

_~Flashback~_

_~Speech therapy~_

_**At the age of seven, Norma's parents took her to a child speech therapist. The therapist examined Norma and spoke to her parents.**_

"_**Norma could very well have a serious condition. Though it could be something small like a stutter or speech development delay, I think we should just see how she goes. Though I am concerned, for her age she should be able to speak but it's tricky. It's rare to have situations like this." The therapist explains before bringing Norma in. "Norma, can you please repeat after me, "My name is Norma."" The therapist asks**_

_**Norma is scared she will get sent away or isn't normal so tries speaking but has a serious stutter. "M-m-m…my…." She begins but can't speak and she begins to cry. **_

_**The therapists realises it is a stutter. "Hmm, a stutter. A very serious stutter by the sound of it. I'll try and do a series of activities to improve her speech but there isn't a high chance the stutter will go away." He explains. **_

~End of flashback~

In the dorms, Suzanne and Janae are preparing to go to yoga. Vee tries talking the girls out of it.

"Come on, I'm sure we can find something more fun to do as a family." Vee insists.

"Nah man, I need this. I told ya it helps. Aight." Janae insists.

"Yeah Vee, I'm sorry but I need this too. It always makes me feel better." Suzanne agrees.

Vee rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She leaves them. And goes to Cindy's cube, where Cindy is chatting with Poussey. "And what do you two plan on doing since you guys ain't in yoga no more?" Vee asks.

"I was thinkin, we gonna find Sophia and ask for a detailed lesson about our coochie holes." Cindy explains. Poussey laughs.

Vee shakes her head, "Immature children." She mutters and walks away.

Cindy laughs as her and Poussey go find Sophia.

Chang, Demarco, Morello and Rosa are playing a game of cards in the REC room and they are discussing what they think about Taystee's appeal.

"I hope she does well. She's a good kid." DeMarco says.

"Nice black girl." Chang adds.

"I'm happy for her." Morello smiles. They are all happy for her but this conversation leads to a conversation about who Vee is. "But who's that new black woman that she's been hanging around with?" Morello asks.

"You gave her a tour. You should know." Chang mutters.

"Yvonne Parker. I've seen her before. "Vee" they call her. She was in here the same time Red and I got put in here." DeMarco reveals.

Morello is shocked to know that Red and Vee have history. "Wow really?"

"Yeah but trust me, it is better left a mystery." DeMarco says.

"I don't like her. I think she seems like a rude woman." Rosa claims.

"You don't even know her…" Morello says.

"I can tell…" Rosa says.

"Look it's best to stay out of Vee's way. She isn't a nice lady." DeMarco assures them.

Vee is walking down the hall and spots Red. The two greet and begin to talk.

"Hey Red, how you doing?" Vee asks.

"Well you know, I'm always great." Red claims.

"I bet." Vee smiles.

"I see you're settling back in well. A new family and all." Red comments.

"Yeah well Taystee has always been my family. I raised that one." Vee says.

"I see…how nice." Red mutters.

"How are you importing stuff around here since you're not in the kitchen anymore?" Vee asks.

"I get nothing in anymore." Red says.

"Well I can help you. Together we can think of a plan like the old days. There's plenty of other ways." Vee offers.

Red politely declines, "No, I'm too old to run that business. I'm just gonna "retire" and do my time." Red claims.

"You're never too old to make money." Vee smile. Red and Vee chuckle.

Norma, Maria, Gina, Tricia and Yoga Jones are doing a calming circle as Suzanne and Janae enter.

"Ladies, come and join the circle!" Yoga Jones smiles.

Suzanne is confused because this isn't their usual routine. "Uh…what's happening?" she mutters.

"Just go with it." Janae says.

"You know this yoga thing is not too bad. Like I was hesitant at first but it takes my mind off my baby and calms me." Maria explains.

"Good. We are all here to feel calm. We are a circle of special friends." Yoga Jones explains.

Norma smiles. And signs that she loves her special yoga friends.

"We love you too Norma." Yoga Jones smiles.

_~Flashback~_

_~Educational development~_

_**In school, Norma was quiet and her grades were not so good due to lack of communication. She is still seeing a child speech therapist but her parents can longer afford it.**_

_**The therapist taught her to communicate with sign language or writing stuff down. Norma was getting bullied in regular classes so was transferred to the "special education unit" where she was made fun of even more, however made many new "special" friends. **_

_**She finally felt somewhat accepted and didn't feel like such an outcast and was happy she was at least able to learn.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Alex finds Piper,

"Hey you, I've been looking for you all afternoon." Alex says.

"Oh really? I wasn't worried." Piper mutters.

Alex realizes Piper is avoiding her, giving her the silent treatment. "What did I do?" Alex asks.

"Okay, I admit I am giving you the silent treatment because you mocked my petition and you don't support me." Piper admits.

Alex scoffs. "Get over it."

"I am over it! Don't you see I'm protecting you!?" Piper grunts.

Alex laughs and denies it, "Bullshit. You're protecting yourself. You're childish and stupid if you think this petition will actually make a difference." Alex mutters. Piper rolls her eyes and walks away.

Cindy and Poussey find Sophia.

"Hey Sophia!" Poussey says.

"We was thinking and thought maybe you could tell us more about the vagina since you knows so much." Cindy says.

Sophia laughs and is flattered when more and more inmates want to know. "Wow really? So many girls have been coming up to me asking me the same thing. I don't get why it's so fascinating. But I tell you what, come to the REC room after dinner and I will give them a big lesson about the vagina. Spread the word." Sophia smiles.

"Spread it. I see what you did there." Cindy chuckles.

After the yoga session,

Yoga Jones asks how they all feel. "So how are we all feeling?"

"Good. I feel like I'm not mad at the nurse and not even at my boyfriend anymore you know?" Maria smiles.

"Good." Yoga Jones smiles.

Once they are gone, Gina and Norma remain. "Have you two heard about Red's new job in the salon?" Yoga Jones asks.

Gina laughs and says, "Yeah and it's pathetic. Red has tried apologizing and reaching out but we don't know whether or not to forgive her." Gina mutters.

"It's all about forgiveness, Gina. And understanding." Yoga Jones sighs.

Norma signs that she has tried being understanding but doesn't want Red to push her around.

Gina nods. "Norma's right."

"You both should take a risk of hope." Yoga Jones assures them.

_~Flashback~_

_~Silent talents~_

_**At the age of nine, Norma was given a solo in the SEU's choir. At first Norma panicked but she started singing and it was beautiful and the teacher insisted Norma sings a solo at the talent show.**_

_**Norma's parents mocked the idea and used drugs as their coping mechanism for having a "special" daughter. "I can't believe our "child" is gonna be singing a lead in a special choir!" her father laughs.**_

"_**Yeah… what is she gonna do mime or stutter?" her mother laughs. Little did they know they would be surprised.**_

_**At the talent contest, Norma stands on stage alone, shy at first but sings a beautiful ballad. Her drunken parents were shocked and were hoping this would change things. "Maybe our daughter will finally speak now." Her mother smiles hopefully. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Meanwhile, Alex finds Janae,

"Hey Watson, you got a sec?" Alex asks. Janae nods. "Man I am stressed. I'm losing it. When is the next yoga session?" Alex asks.

Janae smiles, "I just finished but come on, we'll go see Yoga Jones now."

The reporter comes back to question Fig some more.

"So I did a little more research and I think I found a funding issue. I don't want to make any accusations but…" he begins but she stops him and she tries to seduce him to keep him mouth shut about the budgets. "Uh, Miss Figueroa, I can't…" he mutters.

Fig insists to show him her skills. "Come on, let me show you what I can do." She smiles and undoes his belt and begins to suck his cock.

Suzanne is in her cube and she is making a congratulations card for Taystee just in case she is approved and is released.

Norma is heading back to the kitchen and sees Red sweeping outside the salon. Red smiles and waves. Norma slightly smiles but shakes her head and keeps walking.

_~Flashback~_

_~Encouraging parents~_

_**In high school, freshman year, her parents wanted her to get a role in the musical but she didn't want to. Her parents were disappointed and referred her to the school guidance councilor.**_

"_**May I suggest, home schooling because high school can be very cruel." The councilor suggests.**_

_**Her parents mock the idea, "No, she needs the same development as everyone else. Maybe this cruelness will help her speak. She needs to stay in a public high school because I got no time to teach her." Her father grunts.**_

"_**And I am far too busy. She'll be fine." Her mother insisted.**_

_**Norma tried to stay close with some of her teachers until some of the popular girls would bully and mock her. Norma was an outcast but kept her head down.**_

_~End of flashback~_

At dinner, Piper, Yoga Jones, Sister Jane discusses the talk of the town, being the female anatomy.

"Are you listening to this?" Piper asks as she overhears girls at the next table talking about it.

"It's the talk of the town. The wonders of the female anatomy." Yoga Jones laughs.

"You know, someone needs to get these women a medical book." Sister Ingalls says.

"This is ridiculous." Piper laughs.

"Do you know?" Yoga Jones asks.

"I mean generally. I mean, I always thought it was two holes. But yeah, I get it." Piper says. Yoga Jones and Sister Jane laugh.

Morello, Demarco and Rosa join them and mock the talk of the town and laugh. "This is crazy. In the dinner line, someone asked me if I had four holes, like I was expected to dack my pants and show her." DeMarco laughs.

"It's disturbing." Rosa mutters.

Piper is surprised to see Rosa out and about in the cafeteria, "Hi miss Rosa. This is a surprise." She smiles.

"I'm not allowed to eat in my room anymore due to the staff getting stricter." Rosa reveals.

"What? That's bullshit." Piper scoffs.

"It's prison kid…" Rosa sighs.

"You know, I would love to use you for a story for my newsletter. A story like yours its meaningful." Piper says. Rosa laughs.

At another table, Leanne, Loretta and Angie also debate how many holes there are.

"I always thought it was one pooter hole and a couple of different holes off of it, like a cave system or something." Leanne mutters.

"Now, see, sometimes my pee comes out like a sprinkler. Like, it's not a steady stream. It's more like…like a mini shower head." Angie reveals.

"Me too." Loretta adds and they laughs.

Pennsatucky snaps, "Y'all are disgusting! Grow up!" she grunts and leaves them. Her followers roll their eyes.

The black girls are sitting together and are excited for Taystee's return.

"She'll be here any second." Poussey smiles.

They all smile excitedly as Taystee enter the cafeteria. She joins them. She is silent.

"So…" Janae says.

"How'd it go?" Poussey asks.

"You getting out or what T-bone?" Cindy asks.

"I made you a card…" Suzanne mutters.

Taystee remains silent. "Taystee girl, what happened?" Vee asks and hugs her. The others then frown as they realize she must not have gotten approved.

"I…I…got approved. My appeal was accepted. I'm getting out in two weeks." Taystee mutters.

The girls smile and cheer and congratulate her. "Yeah! That's our girl!" Janae smiles.

"I knew you'd do it!" Cindy says.

"I am so proud of you Taystee girl." Vee smiles.

Poussey is happy for her but also sad and is going to really miss her.

"Yo, now we can celebrate and start planning a party!" Suzanne explains. They laugh and giggle happy for Taystee.

In the kitchen, Maritza and Marisol are observing Norma's sign language and they corner her and ask how she communicates.

"Yo Norma, can you speak any English?" Maritza asks.

"Like… anything?" Flaca adds.

Norma tries to sign that she can't speak. The conversation gets frustrating due to them not being able to understand Norma.

Maritza snaps, "Ugh! Speak English!" she shouts.

Gloria and the rest of the kitchen girls are shocked.

Norma cries and storms out of the kitchen.

"Shit…maybe we were kinda harsh…" Flaca sighs.

"Yeah…oops…sorry…" Maritza mutters and feels bad.

_~Flashback~_

_~Silent night~_

_**One day, Norma returned home from school and excited that her seventeenth birthday is coming up.**_

"_**Oh sweetie, you know what we're getting you?" her father asks.**_

_**Norma smiles and shrugs.**_

"_**The gift of silence!" he says and they laugh. **_

_**This upsets Norma. She grabs her notepad and writes down that she has been getting bullied.**_

_**Her drug addicted father claims; "It serves you right for not speaking." **_

_**Norma cries and writes down that the councilor suggests her parents learn sign language. **_

_**Her parent's laugh and her "Oh yeah? Maybe she should learn to speak English!" she yells in her face.**_

_**Norma cries and runs to her room.**_

_**Later that night, Norma sneaks downstairs and puts rodent poison in her parent's tea tin. Norma then grabs her suitcase and runs away into the silent dead night.**_

_~End of flashback~_

After dinner, a group of girls meet Sophia in the REC room and she gives them a lesson and educates them with their vaginal region.

"Listen up and learn, okay? Now, this is your vagina. This is your labia minora, this, this is your clitoris, and this is your urethra. This is where you pee from." She explains as she points to a diagram.

"Ah! Shit." Janae laughs.

"Now, ladies, I want each and every one of you to go back to your bunks tonight and get to know your own chachas, okay?" Sophia smiles.

"No fucking way. I got a mons pubis." Cindy laughs.

"Yes, you do. And you also have a labia majora and a clitoral hood. Now for those of you who are having trouble finding your clitoris, or your partner is having trouble finding your clitoris, you might have to pull back the clitoral hood to expose it. Little known fact." Sophia explains. The girls are shocked to learn something new.

Meanwhile Piper runs into Alex in the bathroom.

"You can't avoid me forever." Alex says.

"I'm sorry." Piper sighs.

"I forgive you. Listen, Healy is watching us and is looking for any reason to send us to SHU, hence why I've been so "bitchy" about your ideas. So we need to be careful if we are going to date." Alex reveals.

Piper blushes. Shocked by this. "Date?" Piper giggles. Alex smiles. "You know, how we used to shower fuck? Like in the hotel room in just about every country we visited." Piper flirtatiously jokes.

"God I miss you." Alex sighs.

"I miss you…" Piper mutters with confusion. She doesn't know what she's doing. Alex kisses her and Piper kisses her back. Alex drags Piper into a shower stall and they proceed to have sex in the shower.

In the stall they removed their uniforms Alex shoved Piper against the wall and they made out passionately. Piper was mute. Shocked – confused as to what she was doing. She thought she was going to fix things with Larry but told herself she was on a break. Alex turned on the warm water.

Piper's wet body was shaking and her heel dug into Alex's back, pulling her closer and deeper between her legs. Her hips danced up and down and she was absolutely fucking this Alex's face. Piper was moaning loud, long moans. The pitch would rise and fall and her breath would burst out of her lungs in quirky breaths.

Alex could tell she was close to cumming. She knew those noises very well.

Piper had a fistful of hair, as Alex kept sucking away at her clit. Alex's left hand had snaked up between Piper's thighs and was pumping away with fervor. Piper's mouth was quivering and she gritted her teeth as she inhaled sharply.

"Oh god! Yes, yes! Oh my…Alex! Eat my cunt! Oh, fuck, yessss!" she moaned.

Alex felt like she couldn't remember the last time Piper ordered her to eat her cunt like that, but she didn't care.

Piper took in a sharp breath, and then it came out in noiseless cries. Her tummy trembled and then she let out a deep, guttural "Oh!" and clamped onto Alex's head with both hands. Her lower body went crazy, swaying and bending and shaking as the hot water danced all over them. They looked like they were covered in oil, and Piper pulled Alex up to kiss her under the shower of water. Their mouths were hungry for each other.

Piper then sat on the wet shower floor, water splashing down from Alex's belly onto Piper's, as Alex stood above her face. Piper's tongue licked up and down all over this woman, and her hands scratched all over her tight legs. Alex stood there in perfect handcuffing position, with her legs spread and hands on the wet wall. Alex twirled her hips like a belly dancer, teasing Piper's lips with her wet cunt.

"Fuck…Piper…" she moaned.

Piper giggles a sexy chuckle and spanked Alex. Alex laughed and then grinned happily. Piper held up her right hand into the spray of water, getting it nice and wet. She slid that hand down Alex's ribs and over her hips, and eventually slid her middle finger into her ass. Piper fingered Alex's puss, and licked at her clit with her mouth firmly clamped on like there was no tomorrow.

Alex teased her ass and pressed her cheek into the cool, wet wall. Her mouth was open and her back arched as she started to cry out. She started with little "Oh!" sounds, but they grew into an "Oh yeah!", then "Oh fuck yeah!", and then it changed all together. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck, fuck! Fuck! Piper yes!" she moaned as she came.

Meanwhile, Red finds Norma crying her in her cube.

"Norma…what is it?" Red asks. Norma is silent and continues to sob. Red sits beside Norma and hugs her.

Vee sneaks into Taystee's cube as Suzanne snores deeply asleep. Vee hopes to speak to Taystee alone.

"Taystee girl…" she whispers.

"What?" Taystee asks.

"I just wanted to congratulate you again. I wanted to give you some advice privately. You need to stay strong if you want to get out because Poussey will look for any reason she can to keep you in here with us." Vee claims

"Man, whatever. Poussey is my best friend. What is it about her you don't like? She's adorable." Taystee sighs. Vee rolls her eyes. "Look, I'm tired, alright. It's been a long day."

"I know it has. But I know people like Poussey. Just be careful baby, I'm looking out for you." Vee explains.

"Fine, I'll be careful!" Taystee agrees and rolls over to sleep.


	12. Episode Twelve: Piggy Bank

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode Twelve:**

**Piggy Bank**

The next morning, Piper is searching the prison for more potential lesbians and she bumps into Alex in the hall. They both giggle and smile about last nights surprise encounter.

"So…" Alex smiles.

"So…" Piper blushes.

Healy is walking toward them. Piper then panics and pretends to hate Alex, "Uh, leave me the fuck alone! I'm not gay! So fuck off!" Piper shouts, pretending to hate Alex. Mr Healy smiles. Alex takes it a bit too seriously.

Healy approaches them, "Vause, you heard her. Quit bothering her. Maybe you should keep walking" he says and winks at Piper. Piper smiles at Alex and walks away. Alex shakes her head and walks away.

Piper then goes to Rosa's room.

"Hey miss Rosa, so I was wondering if I could ask you some questions? For the story I want to do on you." Piper smiles.

"Sure…" Rosa chuckles.

"Okay, may we start with your life before cancer? Maybe your childhood?" Piper cautiously but politely asks.

Rosa rolls her eyes and smiles and says, "Every childhood creates a person…that's where my addiction begun." She claims.

_~Flashback~_

_~Pocket money~_

_**Rosa and her newly modern but still tradition Cuban family moved to America relatively early in her life. At around ten years of age, Rosa was given her first piggy bank and her parents are teaching her how to save her pocket money.**_

_**(They converse in Cuban)**_

"_**So, you do chores and put your pocket money in the pig and save up. Whether it be for a treat or even college." Her mother explains**_

"_**You don't blow it! Now here, five dollars to get you started." Her father says and hands her a five-dollar bill.**_

_**Rosa is given her first five-dollar bill. Rosa sniffs it and smiles and asks for more money. "May I have some more?" she asks.**_

"_**You need to earn it! Do chores." Her father says.**_

"_**But that is a stupid way of life! Why there isn't an easy way to get money?" she asks.**_

"_**My darling, we are Americans now! You must earn things." Her mother says.**_

_**Her father replies with "the best things in life are free, other things you need to work for." **_

_**Rosa is disappointed and thinks the grown up world is stupid.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Officer Ford enters, "Chapman you need to return to your cube for count." He says.

Piper rolls her eyes and says "I'll come back after breakfast okay." She smiles.

Rosa laughs, "Sure, I'm not going anywhere."

Red sits with Norma at breakfast. Norma is apart of Red's family again. Red is so happy.

Gina however walks over and asks, "Norma are you okay?" Norma nods.

"Gina, join us. Please take a seat." Red smiles. Gina walks away.

"Norma, can you convince her and the others to come back to me and be a family again? Red asks.

Norma smiles and signs she will try.

Morello joins them, "I never left the family, Red." She smiles. "Sure I was a little mad but you have never done wrong specifically to me."

Red smiles and is happy to at least have two of her girls back.

Piper sits with Alex.

"So uh, what do you have planned after breakfast?" Piper asks.

"I think I'm going to do another yoga session with Janae." Alex reveals.

Piper laughs and mocks her. "Seriously? Alex and Janae, besties all of a sudden? Or yoga buddies." She laughs.

"It really helps and I needs it right now." Alex insists. Piper understands. "Hey, can we swap seats because Pennsatucky is giving me the evil eye."

"Alex you need to relax and ignore her." Piper says.

"It's hard." Alex sighs.

"Not as hard as your nipples last night." Piper flirts.

"I'm not in the mood…" Alex mutters.

"It's fine, I have to finish interviewing Miss Rosa when I'm finished eating anyway." Piper says.

In the kitchen, Gloria is wondering where Norma is.

"Where the fuck is Norma?" she asks.

"She's eating breakfast with Red." Gina explains.

Gloria gets angry and snaps at Maritza and Marisol blaming them. "It's both you idiots fault!"

Maritza and Marisol bicker and blame each other. "She started it!" Maritza says.

"Yeah but she like went overboard." Flaca says. Gloria rolls her eyes.

Taystee and the black girls sit and eat and Taystee is super excited to get out,

"You know I am really going to miss you guys so much." Taystee sighs.

"It's mutual." Poussey smiles.

"My sister, will take good care of you on the outside." Vee says.

"Hey you know, I think I want to get Chapman to look at my appeal so I can get out quicker too and join you." Poussey smiles.

Taystee laughs and says "That would be awesome!" she smiles until Vee gives her a stern look. Taystee then corrects herself and says, "I mean, yeah I guess…whatever."

Vee smiles and Poussey feels confused.

Piper rushes to Rosa's room,

"Miss Rosa, can we continue?" she asks.

Rosa laughs "Sure. Let's talk about my first partner in crime." Rosa begins.

_~Flashback~_

_~Bad habits~_

_**At school, Rosa is telling her friend Bonnie, all about her first five dollars. "So I gotta do chores and save or something…" Rosa explains.**_

"_**Really? That's lame. I just steal money from my parents." Bonnie says.**_

_**Rosa then learns stealing is a free way to get money and other stuff. She doesn't think stealing is wrong because it is free and her father said, "The best things in life are free." **_

_**At lunch, Bonnie and Rosa snuck into the classroom and stole from the teacher's desk and lunch money from their fellow classmates backpacks. "This is awesome! You are a genius!" Rosa giggles.**_

"_**Shhh, come on let's get outta here." Bonnie whispers. **_

_**That night, Rosa sneaks downstairs when her parents are sleeping and she steals from her dad's wallet.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Piper is surprised, "So did you only steal money?" she asks.

"Not at first. At first Bonnie and me would steal anything but eventually it became all about the money. It always comes down to the money." She laughs.

Morello then interrupts, "Hey Chapman, Miss Rosa it's time to go for your appointment." She smiles.

Piper is frustrated, "Uh, Miss Rosa can you come find me when you get back?" Piper begs.

Rosa laughs and says "Whatever kid."

Alex is doing yoga with Janae, Suzanne, Yoga Jones, Demarco and a few other girls and Boo walks in.

Boo is confused to see Alex there. "Vause, you're a yoga bitch now? Hope you ain't bothering Janae." She mutters. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Yo, Boo! Vause and I are friends now. Alright?" Janae says.

Boo laughs and says, "Uh, you know Vause is a lesbian too right?"

Janae mocks her and says "Well she ain't into me so I know I'm safe." Boo laughs.

"Hey Boo, have you spoken to Pennsatucky yet. I really need her to back off." Alex sighs.

Boo claims, "It is on my dyke to-do list." And walks off.

Red goes to commissary and tries to buy some noodles and some snacks for herself and to win the girls back possibly but there is a problem.

"Uh-oh, problem…" Chang mutters.

"What problem?" Red scoffs.

"No money in account." Chang reveals

Red is confused and wonders what the problem is. "Shit…" she mutters to herself.

Vee interrupts, "Red, would you like me to pay for your things?" Vee offers.

Red declines her, "No. it's fine. I don't want to owe you."

"I insist." Vee smiles and proceeds to pay for Red's items

"Thank you." Red smiles politely.

Vee then tries to bargain with Red, "So Red, you given any more thought into scheming a way to make money in prison and start bringing stuff in again for business?" Vee asks.

"No, I told you – I am too old. I want to focus on my girls now." Red says.

Vee laughs. "Oh? And how do you expect to provide for your "family" without money?" Vee chuckles and walks away. Red growls at Vee and walks away.

Morello and Rosa are in the van and Officer Fischer joins them. They then leave and drive into town for Rosa's appointment.

Along the way, Morello asks, "So what were you and Chapman talking about?"

Rosa chuckles. "It's a long story…"

_~Flashback~_

_~Addicted to stealing~_

_**Rosa is in the principal's office with her parents and they are discussing her stealing after Bonnie set her up. **_

"_**I don't understand…stealing?" her mother gasps.**_

"_**What can we do?" he father asks.**_

"_**We are going to have to suspend your daughter for two weeks." The principle explains**_

_**Her parents look at Rosa with disappointment. "I'm sorry. I will never steal again." Rosa promises. **_

_**Since her parents are busy working, Rosa is sent to her grandmother's house for the time of her suspension and Bonnie once told her all old people are rich. Rosa sneaks around her grandmother's house, innocently stealing any money and jewelry to be found.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Boo goes down to the laundry and finds Pennsatucky and plans on confronting her.

"Hey Tucky! What the fuck is your problem? Huh?" she grunts.

"What do you want Butchy?" Tiffany scoffs.

"Well you know as a "butchy" I hear all things gay and I heard that you have been hunting the queen of gays and I felt confused – NO – offended! Because I am the QUEEN of the gays!" Boo explains.

"You're not the queen of gays, you're the queen of the butch!" Angie laughs.

"Oh really? Same fucking thing, you dumb motherfucking meth heads!" Boo laughs, not bothered by this.

"Oh you scared you're gonna miss all the fun? Don't worry, you're on my list but that VAUSE is going down first." Tiffany giggles.

Boo laughs. "Oh is that so?"

"Yeah!" Leanne says.

"Yep." Tiffany smiles.

"Oh okay…FUCK OFF!" Boo grunts and walks off.

Meanwhile, Fig reads a horrible article about her and Litchfield and she informs Joe.

"God dammit! This is an iced coffee with all ice and no coffee! I mean seriously! This is what people think of Litchfield! This is your fault Joe! You're not doing your job!" She grunts.

"Oh and how is that?" he mutters.

"Well it says here, "the staff of Litchfield Penitentiary are nothing but oversized softies" does that sound like a place you'd want to send people?" she explains.

"Some of them are…" he laughs.

"Oh I'm sorry is something funny? You need to grow up! All of the staff do, Joe! So I'm telling you now – start making the officers meaner! This is your last chance to do your job right. Take control! Or I'll take matters into my own hands and find someone who will!" she assures him and walks out.

In the hall, Tricia finds Piper and checks on Piper's decision about her appeal.

"Hey Chapman! You give anymore more thought to helping me with my case?" Tricia asks.

"Uh, look it's not a good time. I don't think I can help you." Piper says politely.

Tricia is disappointed. "Oh…right…whatever. You know, I thought you were cool – until now." She mutters and walks away.

Meanwhile, Red calls her husband confronts him.

"Why is there no money in my account?! You made me look like an idiot!" she mutters furiously.

"I'm sorry darling, it's just business has been slow and money is tight." He explains.

"I'm your wife! You could have given me a heads up at LEAST! I married a man who would provide and make it work not a man who isn't working hard enough. When are you going to stop being a damn mouse!?" she snaps.

Dmitri tears up, "I'm sorry Galina…please… forgive me. I'm going to take out a loan from the bank. This will all be sorted darling, I promise." He assures her.

Red scoffs. "That's a stupid idea! You'll never be able to pay it back! Think Dmitri! Think!" she grunts and hangs up.

At Rosa's appointment, other chemo patients stare at Rosa and they all judge her. Rosa ignores them.

She eventually tries to make conversation with a teenager who is playing _fruit ninja_ on his phone.

"That looks like fun." She comments referring to the game. The boy is rude and ignores her. "So, how long you been in treatment?" she asks.

He rolls his eyes. "Listen, I've gotta sit here for the next two hours, and I don't really feel like talking to some old bald lady. So can we just, like, pretend I'm not here?" he mutters.

Rosa doesn't like rude people. "Fine. I was gonna tell you a joke." She says.

"I'm good, thanks." He grumbles. Rosa bites her tongue and rolls her eyes. He then becomes bored once his phone dies. "Yo, Nurse! Do you have an iPhone charger?"

"No, sorry." The nurse says.

"Oh, my God! This is bullshit." He grunts. He sighs and looks back at Rosa. "What's your joke?" he asks.

"Too late." Rosa says.

"Whatever. I'm sure it's stupid." He sighs.

"Teenagers these days are so different, except for their crime being more popular." Rosa mutters.

"I have cancer, I'm not a criminal. I've never even been to Juvy." He mutters.

Rosa chuckles. "So, the doctor says to the patient, "I got bad news and some more bad news. The bad news is, you got cancer. And the more bad news? You also got Alzheimer's disease." So, the patient thinks for a minute, and then she says, "Well, at least I don't have cancer!"" Rosa smiles and tells the joke.

The boy is silent. "I don't get it." He mutters.

"I'm not gonna explain it to you. Figure it out. It's fucking funny." Rosa says.

Fischer then approaches Rosa. "I'm gonna grab a soda from the vending machine. Would you like anything?" she asks.

"I'd love a Pepsi." Rosa sighs.

"Don't tell anyone." Fischer smiles and walks to the vending machine

"Who's that? Is she your daughter?" the boy asks.

"She's a correctional officer." Rosa reveals.

"Prison guard?" he gasps.

"Exactly." She nods.

"Wait. So you're not a…Are you?" he stutters curiously before realizing Rosa is an inmate. Rosa nods. "For serious? I thought those were just, like, comfy old lady chemo clothes. What'd you do?" he asks as his interest in her has just perked up.

"Robbed a bank." She reveals.

"You're lying. No way." The boy laughs.

"Google me." She insists.

"All right. Come on, tell me about it." He says.

"Maybe another time kid." She sighs.

_~Flashback~_

_~Bad influence~_

_**Around the age of sixteen, Rosa and Bonnie are now enemies. **_

_**One day Rosa was showing a new girl, Samara, around school. Samara notices that Bonnie is sort of popular. "What's her deal?" Samara asks.**_

"_**She is a very RUDE girl. Stay away from that one." Rosa insists.**_

_**Rosa and Samara became the best of friends instantly and that afternoon Rosa took her to the mall. They go into a store and Rosa puts something in her bag. Samara gasps but doesn't say anything. Rosa then encourages Samara to do the same. "Go on, put this in your bag." She giggles.**_

"_**No. I can't do that." Samara whispers.**_

_**Rosa rolls her eyes and laughs, "Everything in nature steals from each other." **_

"_**I don't want to be a criminal. It's wrong." Samara insists.**_

_**Rosa laugh, "It's a dog-eat-dog world and the best things in life are free. You steal to survive." She explains. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Pennsatucky follows Alex to the laundry and she pushes Alex into a dryer and locks her in.

Alex screams, "What the fuck! Get me out of here now!" Alex shouts.

Tiffany laughs and breaks off the handle and control so it will be even more complex for her to get out. "Sorry, might have to wait a while till someone reports it." Tiffany smiles.

"What the fuck! Enough! I'm done!" Alex grunts.

"Oh are you? I'm not." Tiffany giggles. Alex continues to bash on the door to try and open it. "I'm just getting started bitch!" Tiffany mutters and walks out. Alex is left starting to panic.

Vee and Suzanne are talking and Suzanne is trying to organize Taystee's farewell party.

"She likes blue but she also likes purple but we also gotta organize food!" Suzanne explains.

Vee laughs and smiles, "Suzanne you are such a loving, caring person." Suzanne smiles back at her. "Hey baby let me ask you somethin, you know any secret ways to bring stuff in?"

Suzanne laughs, "Well I told you there ain't a lot coming in and going out. There is no other ways." Suzanne insists.

Vee stops her and gives her a stern look. "Suzanne! Think!" she demands. Suzanne panics and hits herself repeatedly. "Hey no! None of that! It's okay, together we will find a way." Vee sighs and calms her down.

At lunch, Boo and Nicky are discussing how many points they have.

"So technically – I'm in the lead!" Boo chuckles.

Nicky laughs. "Alright look, it is a lot harder than it sounds. It's harder than I thought! But don't worry I don't plan on dropping out. In fact, I'm gonna crank things up and plans to seduce a guard." Nicky assures her.

"Oh good luck with that one! I bet officer Bell will love to have you sniff her junk before she sends your ass to the SHU!" Boo chuckles.

"You'll see…I got a plan." Nicky winks.

Rosa is finished her chemotherapy and she is escorted back to the van with Fischer. Morello tries to take Rosa's mind off the nausea.

"Oh Miss Rosa, how was it? You know I saw this movie where the girl had cancer. The one with Cameron Diaz in it and then there's that little alien thingy that keeps wanting to phone home because he got a phone call claiming he was going to die in seven days." Morello rambles.

"Uh, I think you're mixing up movies there." Fischer laughs.

"Oh…well I'm just tryin to take her mind off it." Morello says.

"It's okay kid. I'm used to it. It's only gonna get worse." Rosa sighs.

_~Flashback~_

_~Two wrongs and a right~_

_**Several weeks later, Samara and Rosa go to the mall once again and Bonnie sees them. Bonnie approaches them. "Hey Rosa, hi new girl." She smiles. Rosa rolls her eyes.**_

"_**Samara." Samara smiles politely. **_

"_**Rosa, I am so sorry for everything that happened. I was a fool. I miss you. Can you ever forgive me?" Bonnie begs. **_

_**Rosa is silent but Samara nudges her. "Sure. But strike two you're out." Rosa laughs and they hug. "I missed you too." She sighs.**_

"_**So you still…?" Bonnie asks.**_

_**Rosa chuckles. "Of course!" **_

"_**Well let me let you in on something, credit cards are the new easy money. Think about it." Bonnie whispers.**_

"_**You're a fucking genius!" Rosa smiles. They laugh and the three of them head into a store.**_

"_**Okay, Samara, you're up." Bonnie giggles.**_

"_**I uh, I don't want to do it." Samara says.**_

_**Bonnie is silent. **_

"_**Oh? Come on…" Rosa begs. **_

_**Whilst Rosa and Samara talk, Bonnie carefully puts stuff in Samara's backpack. She then clears her throat. "If you don't do this, I swear I'll get you in trouble the same way I did to Rosa." Bonnie warns. **_

_**Samara goes to check her backpack and realizes what Bonnie has done. Bonnie stares at her with an intimidating look. "I'll do it." Samara says.**_

_**Rosa chuckles and continues stealing small things.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Poussey and Taystee are in the library and are talking and Poussey asks what Vee's problem is.

"Like what is her deal, with me especially man?" Poussey asks.

"Look, P, Vee is a good woman. She just don't know how to love sometimes. That's her only problem." Taystee explains.

"I don't know. I got bad vibes from her. She ain't a good person. Man I don't like her. What if she does something to stop you from getting out." Poussey worries.

"P! Would you back off! Change the subject because Vee has always been there for me. She'd never hurt me or fuck me over man!" Taystee insists.

Poussey shakes her head, confused, upset, knowing that Vee is turning Taystee against her.

Daya is also in the library reading some articles about folic acid being good for the baby. Bennett finds her and discretely holds her hand.

"Hey." He smiles.

"Hey." She blushes. "How are you?"

"Uh, tired, stayed up real late last night watching the game." He smiles. "How are you?"

"Good." She nods.

"Whatcha reading?" he asks.

"They got pregnancy magazines and stuff in here. Look, this whole article is on folic acid." She says.

"That sounds dangerous." He jokes.

"No, it's actually good for the baby and shit. It says we have better chances of not having a retarded kid if I take it." Daya explains.

"Daya…Daya, you don't need to worry about stuff like that. Look my mom didn't take vitamins or whatever, and I think it's safe to say that yours didn't, either." He assures her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snaps.

"Nothing. No, I just meant…Never mind." He sighs.

"I wanna be better than my mom." She says.

"I know. You've told me." He says.

"I want this baby to have everything. I'm gonna tell them that I'm pregnant." She sighs.

"What?" he shouts. Then nervously acts casual. "Daya, you can't do that."

"What if there's something wrong with the baby, John?" she worries.

"Daya, we have been over this." He mutters.

"Half of the girls know anyway. I don't get why…" she begins

"But not the administration." He says.

"So what?" she scoffs.

"Daya listen to me, I love you! This baby WILL have everything. I promise." He assures her. Daya is silent. He kisses her head and she smiles and thinks about it some more.

Piper is cleaning her side of the cube and she finds a blanket that Claudette left her. Piper tears up and hugs the blanket.

Red enters and ruins the moment. "What the heck are you doing?" she asks.

Piper breaks down, "Can you just back off!" she grunts before tearing up. "I just need a minute. This is Claudette's blanket." She explains and lightly sobs.

Red backs off, "Oh…I'm sorry. Claudette was my good friend too." Red sighs and pats her on the shoulder and then hugs her.

Rosa returns to her room and gets into bed.

DeMarco enters, "Hey Rosa, how'd it go?" she asks.

Rosa rolls over and exhales deeply, " It went the same way it always does. I don't feel any better. But not any worse." She mutters.

"Hang in there." DeMarco smiles.

~Flashback~

~Little rebels~

_**Rosa was at her father's hardware store with Bonnie. Bonnie and Rosa have made a plan. Bonnie distracts Rosa's father while Rosa finds her dad's wallet and steals his credit cards. Rosa laughs and returns, "Bye daddy." Rosa smiles before she and Bonnie leave.**_

_**When they leave the shop, Samara is waiting out the front anxiously. "How'd it go?" she asks.**_

_**Rosa laughs and shows her the credit cards. "Perfect!" she giggles.**_

"_**Man this is great! We gonna be rich now!" Bonnie smiles and they all hug. Their hug is then stopped as Bonnie pulls away as she sees a friend of here. "Hey Andy!" she calls.**_

_**A slightly older boy, Andy, and his friend, Macro, approach. "Hey Bonnie." Andy smiles and kisses her cheek. "This is Marco." He says.**_

"_**This is Rosa and Samara." Bonnie introduces them.**_

"_**It's a pleasure." Marco says. **_

"_**If you girls ever need anything, we here for alright? Any friend of Bonnie's is family." Andy smiles.**_

_~End of flashback~_

In the kitchen, Gloria gathers Maritza, Norma and Marisol and makes them apologize.

"Okay, so Flaca and Maritza, I believe you owe Norma an apology." Gloria says.

"She's right. I'm sorry Norma." Flaca says. Norma nods.

"No really. I am so sorry! I went too far. It was rude and I am so sorry." Maritza adds.

"But like it wasn't really our fault." Flaca mutters.

"True though…" Maritza giggles. Gloria slaps them out of it. They gasp. Maritza begins to cry. "I AM sorry…" Maritza sobs.

"I'm sorry too Norma." Flaca cries.

"Oh Norma…" Maritza adds and they hug Norma. Norma smiles. Gloria smiles and nods.

At dinner, Piper is sitting with Morello, Nicky, Boo and Yoga Jones.

"So uh, where's Vause?" Morello asks.

"I'm not sure." Piper says.

"I'm sure she'll turn up." Nicky says.

At the next table, Leanne, Angie and Loretta are talking and Pennsatucky interrupts excitedly.

"Hey girls, guess what? I trapped that queen bitch Vause!" she giggles.

"What?" Loretta smiles.

"Yay Tucky!" Angie cheers.

"All hail Pennsatucky!" they cheer. Pennsatucky smiles and bows.

Pennsatucky then goes to Piper and the others, "Hey college and friends, just wanted to inform you that Alex had to do an extra shift in the laundry." She giggles and walks off.

"Oh, that's odd. I have electrical duties after dinner anyway, Luschek said there was a broken dryer so I'll go check it out." Piper says.

"Any excuse to see Alex, right Chapman?" Nicky laughs.

Sophia is in the cafeteria line beside Red and Danita enters and storms over and slaps Sophia.

"You bitch! You get me sent to the SHU and I come back and learn you give some Russian housewife a job in the salon and not me?!" she snaps.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't want the quality of my work to go down." Sophia says.

"I wouldn't want to work in your shit ass salon anyway." Danita scoffs.

Red slaps Danita. "Back off BITCH!" Red grunts. Danita gasps and walks off.

Vee looks over at Red and smiles. Red gives her an intimidating look and walks away.

After dinner, Piper goes to the laundry with her utility belt and Alex is nowhere to be seen. Piper then approaches the broken dryer and is shocked to see Alex trapped inside.

"Oh, my God. Alex?" she gasps.

"Get me out of here!" Alex begs.

"What?" Piper asks with confusion.

"It's locked. She broke it!" Alex grunts.

"Are you okay?" Piper asks.

"No!" Alex shouts.

"What the hell happened?" Piper asks.

"It was that fucking meth-head!" Alex scoffs.

"Seriously?" Piper gasps.

"Yes!" Alex insists.

"I came down to fix this thing but I'm gonna go get help." Piper says but Alex stops her.

"No, no, no! No, no, no! Just open the door. If they find out that I'm in here, I'm gonna get in trouble." Alex says.

"Alex I told you to stay away from her and drop it. The C.O.'s will understand." Piper assures her.

"Are you serious?" Alex scoffs.

"I told you giving the bitch attention was a bad idea." Piper says. Alex shakes her head at her. "I did!" Piper shouts.

"Don't you do that!" Alex grunts.

"Do what?" Piper asks.

"That thing. Like this is my fault." Alex mutters. Piper looks at Alex with confusion. "You know what I mean. Like you aren't accountable for anything that ever happens in your life, ever." Alex says.

"Am I supposed to tell them that I made you get into the dryer? No, this isn't my fault! Don't take it out on me Alex!" Piper replies.

"No, I want you to get me out. Read that manual, unjam the door, step the fuck up!" Alex demands. Piper begins to walk away. "Wait, Piper, where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna go get…" Piper begins.

"No! Don't you go! Don't you fucking leave me. Not again!" Alex shouts.

Piper pauses and this hits her. She thinks about the time she walked away from Alex in the past. She nods.

"Okay." She sighs,

""Okay," what?" Alex asks.

"I'm here." Piper says and begins working on the door. Alex smiles. "So, Nicky's been asking about you. Your girlfriend…" Piper mutters.

"My girlfriend?" Alex laughs.

"Yeah. When you're not seducing me. You're with her right?" Piper says in a curious tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asks.

"Nothing. Never mind." Piper laughs.

"No, what do you mean by that?" Alex laughs back.

"I said, nothing. I said, never mind." Piper says.

"What, you expect me to wait for you to come around?" Alex smirks.

"Come around?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." Alex laughs.

"As in "get back together" come around?" Piper asks.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex replies.

"I'm engaged. Well it's complicated…but still." Piper mutters.

"Right." Alex smiles.

"You know what? Do not confuse this. Maybe, just maybe, we will get friendly again. Maybe." Piper flirts.

"Friends? Pretty sure friends don't do what we did in that shower." Alex laughs. Piper is silent. "Besides, we were never friends, Piper."

"We weren't?" Piper asks.

"No. Not for a second. I loved you. I loved having sex with you. I still do. But more importantly, I am not suggesting that I want you back, you Park Slope narcissist. I mean for you to come around like an actual human being. And not with some hollow bullshit apology, or that cute little sad face that might work on your fucking boyfriend. I've been waiting for you to come around, and treat me like an actual human being and realize what a fucking horse's ass you've been." Alex clarifies.

"I've been a horse's ass?" Piper gasps.

"Fuck, yeah!" Alex says.

"Fuck you! And this dryer! This fucking shitty piece of goddamn dryer! Dryer!" Piper grunts and kicks and slams the dryer.

"So abusive. Is that a new color on you? Maybe if you tried talking nice to it, or if you took your top off and rubbed up against it. Might pop open then, right, huh?" Alex laughs.

Officer Luschek walks in. "Shit." Piper mutters.

"What the hell's going on?" he asks.

"Fuck…" Alex sighs.

Red is in her cube and she wants to be left alone.

Morello enters, "Hey Red! I have a surprise for you." She smiles.

"Go away Lorna. Not now." Red sighs. Norma enters with Morello and they sit Red up. "What?" Red asks irritably.

Tricia and Demarco then enter. Red smiles with confusion. "You have some of your family back." Morello smiles.

"Really?" Red smiles.

"I never doubted you for a second Hun." DeMarco smiles.

"Yeah Red, thank you for everything. You did right." Tricia smiles.

"Oh girls." Red smiles and hugs them.

"AND we all insist on sharing our commissary with you until you get yours sorted." Morello smiles.

Red smiles and hugs again. "Thank you girls."

Before bed, Piper goes to see Rosa and wants to finish the interview.

"Hi Miss Rosa, may we continue?" she smiles.

"Before cancer, I lived her life to the extreme. Never took a day for granted. Life is short. Enjoy it." Rosa says before explaining more about her life.

_~Flashback~_

_~Gang of deviants~_

_**In their early twenties, Rosa, Bonnie and Samara are living together in an apartment in Brooklyn. The three of them have just returned from an adventurous trip in the amazon.**_

"_**That was great." Bonnie smiles. **_

"_**It sure was." Rosa smiles.**_

"_**We got that ski trip coming up too." Samara says.**_

_**There is tension between Bonnie and Samara but Rosa always keeps the peace between them. Maybe it was because out of their group Samara was the goody-goody.**_

"_**The boys will be here soon with welcome home drinks." Bonnie smiles. **_

_**Later that day, Marco, Andy and their friend Don arrive with drinks.**_

"_**There's my girls!" Marco smiles.**_

"_**Hey ladies!" Don smiles.**_

"_**How was the trip?" Andy asks.**_

"_**Good as always. You should have come." Rosa says.**_

"_**Ah Rosa, you know travelling is not much of my thing." Don laughs.**_

"_**Bonnie where are you going?" Andy asks as Bonnie is preparing to leave. **_

"_**Going to get dinner." Bonnie smiles.**_

_**Later that night, Bonnie returns to the apartment, "I stole our dinner." She smiles. Rosa and the boys laugh. Samara is silent. "I also robbed a 7 Eleven on the way." She reveals Samara rolls her eyes.**_

"_**Rosa, I took this from a bitch there." Bonnie says and gives Rosa an expensive necklace. **_

_**Samara leaves the room and enters the bathroom and makes a call.**_

_**A few moments later, the police arrive and arrest Bonnie.**_

"_**What's happening?" Bonnie gasps.**_

"_**The fuck?" Andy snaps at the officers.**_

"_**Bonnie!" Rosa worries. Rosa is upset and tries to explain, "This must be a mistake!" **_

"_**Hey Rosa, it's going to be okay." Samara sighs and hugs Rosa. Samara calms Rosa. **_

_**Once the police leave, Rosa rushes into the closet and grabs her stash of cash.**_

"_**Rosa, what are you doing?" Marco asks.**_

"_**I've been saving, in case of an emergency." Rosa reveals. **_

"_**What the…" Don mutters.**_

"_**We need to escape for a while. It's not safe. We'll travel – do a heist or two and come back to bail her out." Rosa says.**_

"_**Why not use the money there for her bail?" Andy asks.**_

"_**It's too soon. They'll suspect the money as stolen." Rosa says.**_

"_**Is it?" Samara asks.**_

"_**It doesn't matter. We need to lay low. Any one of us could be next." Rosa explains. They had all became a group that stole quiet often. Samara worried but didn't want to rat Rosa out, as she was a dear friend. **_

"_**Okay girls relax." Andy says.**_

"_**We'll help you lay low." Marco adds.**_

"_**Really?" Samara asks.**_

"_**Yes. Rosa's right. We'll disappear for a while." Don says. Rosa smiles and hugs them all before kissing Marco – revealed to be her boyfriend. **_

_**They all fled town for a while and planned to come back for Bonnie eventually.**_

_~End of flashback~_

"Wow…thank you for the details. So you think Samara did it?" Piper asks.

"I know so." Rosa nods.

"What happens next?" Piper asks.

Rosa laughs, "It is a long story."

Officer Bell interrupts and kicks Piper out, "Inmate, go shower before lights out." She grunts.

Piper rolls her eyes, "Thanks Miss Rosa." Piper smiles and leaves.

Alex is brushing her teeth and Pennsatucky walks in.

She laughs, "Oh hey Vause, how you doing?" she giggles.

Alex rolls her eyes and laughs sarcastically. She then pushes Tiffany into the corner and kisses her intensely. Tiffany spits and slaps Alex. "This is only the beginning! I am going to be picking up my game and will use my "super sexy lesbian powers of conversion" on you if you don't back the fuck off!" Alex warns her. Pennsatucky rolls her eyes and walks away. Alex smiles and says, "It's on bitch."


	13. Episode Thirteen: God's Gifts Children

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode Thirteen:**

**God's Gifts and Children**

Nicky and Boo are having breakfast and they are discussing Nicky's next move on getting with an officer.

"Anyway, it's a working well thought plan." Nicky explains.

"Oh, I bet is." Boo laughs and mocks her.

Morello and Piper join them and regret asking what the two were just discussing. "What are we talking about?" Morello asks.

"Oh you know, Nicky getting laid with some "mature" pussy." Boo laughs.

Piper laughs. "How'd you guys like this morning's newsletter?"

"Oh shit Chapman, that Cancer article about Miss Rosa was just depressing." Boo says.

Alex joins them. "Morning, what's the topic?" she asks as she sits with them.

"My second official newsletter has been published." Piper smiles proudly.

"Wow. Congratulations." Alex smiles and kisses her cheek.

Boo and Nicky look at each other and laugh. "Shit…what's going on there?" Nicky asks.

"You two fucking again? Dammit!" Boo adds.

"Well you are my "girlfriend" apparently Nichols." Alex teases.

"Oh I wish." Nicky laughs. Nicky then spots Pennsatucky over at her table with her followers. She is holding Leanne's head and yelling. "Hey check it out, what's she doing? An exorcist or somethin?" Nicky laughs and they join in on the laughter.

"Pennsatucky thinks she has the power of healing now." Alex reveals.

Pennsatucky overhears them and snaps. "I ain't deaf!" she shouts.

They mock her. "Oh I'm sorry you're not deaf, you're magic now." Nicky teases.

Leanne and Angie laugh, "Vause probably wants you to fix her Penn." Leanne says.

Pennsatucky shakes her head. "Nope. You can't fix crazy." She says.

_~Flashback~_

_~Welfare mother~_

_**As a child, Doggett's mother, Debbie, used her daughter to get more money from the government by forcing her to drink a huge bottle of Mountain Dew before entering the welfare office.**_

"_**Come on, hon. Get it all down. That's right. Chug, chug, chug." Debbie grins. Tiffany chugs it but stops for a moment. "Hey! All of it! Finish that bottle." She demands.**_

_**Inside, the resulting caffeine and sugar high made her bounce off the walls and appear as though she had ADHD.**_

"_**See for yourself she ain't right in the head. Never had all what belongs to her, poor thing. But we take what the Lord gives us." Debbie explains to the welfare officer. She can see Tiffany is a hypo child. "Anyhow, so's I understand it, supplemental security income benefits for little Bessie bugs like mine is $314 a month." Debbie smiles innocently as they are approved.**_

~End of flashback~

In the hall, Danita finds Sophia and pushes her.

"I spent time in SHU because of your fake ass!" she grunts.

Sophia sighs. "Seriously? Still hung up on this huh? It's your own dammed fault." Sophia mutters.

"Yeah whatever. THIS is not over. I WILL get my salon back!" Danita assures her and storms off.

Taystee is trying to prepare for when she gets out and Poussey wants to spend as much time with her as possible before she goes. But Vee is making that very difficult by bossing Poussey around and distancing her from Taystee.

Vee and Taystee are speaking alone after Vee gets rid of Poussey. "Baby girl, listen, you need to prepare yourself for the big world again and it'd be easier to say goodbye before its even time to say goodbye. That's why I'm doing this." Vee explains.

"I know you're right but…she is my friend Vee…" Taystee sighs.

"Only in here…" Vee assures her. Taystee sighs and nods she knows Vee is right.

Pennsatucky finds Alex,

"Hey Vause! You know God has sent me a message, saying that lesbian kiss last night only makes me stronger! God has a lot of hate for you, you know?" Tiffany claims

Alex laughs. "Oh tell him I'm not sorry. Walk away before I pin you down and eat her pussy." Alex teases.

Tiffany is disgusted. "You make me sick!" Tiffany grunts and walks off.

~Flashback~

~Sick~

_**Tiffany and her mother are in the car driving back to their home. "Mama, I don't feel good." Tiffany mutters.**_

"_**What do ya mean?" Debbie asks. **_

"_**I feel like I'm going to throw up." Tiffany groans.**_

"_**Well you shouldn't have drunk so much Mountain Dew!" Debbie says.**_

"_**But…you told me to." Tiffany mutters with confusion.**_

"_**Don't talk back!" Debbie grunts. **_

_**Moment's later, Tiffany vomits everywhere in the back seat of the car. Her mother pulls over and Tiffany cries.**_

"_**Dammit! I just had this car cleaned!" Debbie grunts. Tiffany cried. "Hey, it's okay baby." Debbie sighs. **_

_**Once they arrive home, "Go get yourself cleaned up…" Debbie says as Tiffany rushes inside.**_

_**Debbie then whistles and calls their dog over, "Spike! Come on boy!" she calls. The dog jumps into the car and licks up the vomit. "Good boy." She smiles.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Officer Bell and Officer Bennett are gathering the selected inmates for the _scared straight_ kids program today. Poussey, Cindy, Suzanne, Maritza, Marisol, Tricia and Loretta are the inmates that have signed up.

"This is gonna be interesting…" Bell whispers to Bennett.

"How so?" Bennett asks.

"With these girls, the kids will be pissin themselves." Bell laughs.

In the TV room, Nicky is watching TV and Boo finds her.

"So Gruber's out of play." Boo says.

"Who's Gruber? Oh! Like the freckly girl with the giant forehead?" Nicky laughs.

"In the woodshed. Behind the band saw. Everybody else was making a shelf, and we were making L-O-V-E." Boo says proudly.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'm not sure that's how you spell "gross." But congratulations, Boo. You got yourself a one-pointer." Nicky scoffs.

"Boob in the hand is worth two in the bush." Boo smirks.

"Yeah, well, it's only the bush that counts. But, hey! Keep it up. There's plenty of other nickel slots in Low Self Esteem City. You want me, I'll be playing for big money at a private table." Nicky smiles.

"Well, by that, you must mean playing with yourself, 'cause I don't see you playing with anybody else." Boo says.

"Oh, no?" Nicky laughs and looks over to Officer Fischer. "Hey, Officer Fischer? Hey, would you mind turning the volume up for me on the television? It's just that it's kind of low." Nicky asks politely.

"Sure, Nichols." Fischer smiles.

"Hey, thanks. Hey, you look lovely today, by the way." Nicky flirts.

"Well, thank you." Fischer blushes

"Sure." Nicky smiles as Fischer walks away. Boo laughs. "See, I'm not interested in running some sweaty fallopian relay race. I look at this like an art form." Nicky winks.

"You're out of your depth." Boo scoffs.

"My depth has no depth. I am a sexual Steve Jobs. And that bitch is worth 10 points." Nicky explains confidently.

Boo shakes her head and laughs before walking away.

In the laundry, Angie and Leanne are talking about puberty.

"You know, like I got my first period at the age of thirteen and I had lots of hair growth all over my body. I thought I was like…a gorilla girl, but anorexic." Angie laughs.

"Oh yeah? Well I got my period when I was eleven and it wasn't as painful as it can be now." Leanne laughs.

Tiffany interrupts, "You guys are sick!" she scoffs

Angie changes the subject, "Alright, when did y'all lose your virginity?"

Leanne thinks for a moment. "Well…I lost it when I was seventeen but I didn't feel what the fuss was about…" she admits.

"Really?" Angie gasps. Leanne nods with embarrassment. "I lost mine at the age of fourteen with my cousin Riley. But don't worry he was like a distant cousin – I think." Angie giggles.

Tiffany laughs, "See I knew y'all couldn't wait till marriage!" They look at her with confusion because neither did she. "Y'all are gross anyway." She mutters.

"Okay, when did you lose yours?" Leanne asks Tiffany.

Tiffany is silent. "Look that's none of your business alright?" she snaps. Leanne and Angie are silent. "But I was only ten or eleven when I got my first period." She reveals. Leanne and Angie laugh. Pennsatucky pushes them. "It's not funny alright!"

_~Flashback~_

_~A tittin' and a hairin'~_

_**One day, a slightly older Tiffany rushes into the living room to her mother. "Mama I'm dying!" she gasps and holds up her underwear with blood on them.**_

"_**Shit. Ain't you only 11?" Debbie mutters.**_

"_**Mama, I'm 10." Tiffany mutters.**_

"_**Damn it. I knew all them chemicals they feed you at school weren't no good for you. Come on. Come sit down with your mama, Tiff." Debbie sighs and Tiffany sits beside her. Debbie sighs, "You ain't dying, baby. You will, one day. Ain't no way around that. But this here, this is life coming out of you. Kind of like pee. Don't be scared. All it means is you ain't a little grubber no more. Now you're like a case of pop. You got value." Debbie explains. Tiffany is confused. "Look, there's some things you gotta know. Now that you're a-tittin' and a-hairin', boys are gonna see you different, and pretty soon, they're gonna do you different. They will expect the sex. Best thing is to go on and let 'em do their business, baby. If you're real lucky, most of 'em be quick, like your daddy. It's like a bee sting, in and out, over before you knew it was happening." Debbie explains.**_

"_**But, Mama, bee stings hurt." Tiffany worries.**_

"_**It only pleasures the men and women just put up with the discomfort." Debbie laughs. Tiffany looks scared. **__**"Come on now. We're celebrating." Debbie says and gets up and goes to the kitchen. **_

_**Tiffany looks over at her crying siblings. "Will they get it?" she asks.**_

"_**The girls will." Debbie nods and returns. "Here, double fudge chocolate, your favorite. Chin up." Debbie smiles and hands her some ice cream. "Mmm." She moans as she likes the ice cream off her fingers. "Wait, damn! I don't want you bleeding all over the couch there. Get up, and let's get a Kotex on you." Debbie demands.**_

"_**What's a Kotex?" Tiffany asks. Debbie laughs.**_

_**From this day on, Tiffany was confused about sex thinking it was a painful sin that pleases men but not women and that she was expected to put out.**_

~End of flashback~

Bennett and Bell are in the parking lot waiting as a school bus arrives filled with the juvenile teens for the scared straight program.

"You like kids, Bennett?" Bell asks.

"Sure. They're all right. You?" he mutters.

"Of course. Who doesn't like kids?" she laughs. The teens then get off the bus. "Listen up. You are about to enter a federal correctional facility. You will be held to the same expectations as the inmates. That means no talking, no chewing gum, no acting disrespectful, you understand me? All right, is that it? Let's go." Bell instructs and begins to leave.

"Wait, there's one more." The bus driver says as he lowers the wheelchair ramp. They are shocked to see a wheelchair girl, Dina.

"These kids are all delinquents, right?" Bennett whispers.

"Yeah, I thought so." Bell mutters.

"I wonder what she did." Bennett says. They both wonder what Dina is capable of to get herself in this program.

Yoga Jones is walking with Janae to the common room; disappointed her room is being taken over today.

"They couldn't find anywhere else to do this scared straight bullshit…" Yoga Jones vents.

"Hey, well I'm glad I ain't doing it. I got a busted knee. Besides I'd rather be doing yoga, so I feel ya." Janae claims.

Yoga Jones is surprised, "Wow you didn't even consider it? Because I bet you would really scare those kids." Yoga Jones laughs.

"Yeah I know." Janae laughs.

Pennsatucky is in the chapel with Amelia, Angie, Leanne and the rest of her followers. Tiffany is standing on a table as the girls praise her.

"And when I say, you have received the Holy Spirit within you, you won't need any medicine. You won't need a band-aid. You won't need your beer. He will be that medicine, he will be that band-aid, he will be that beer. Can I get an Amen?" Tiffany praises.

"Amen!" they cheer.

Alex is sitting watching this. Piper joins and sits beside her. "Hey, you finally got new glasses. Not the taped up shit." Piper notices.

"Yeah finally. Better to see you with, my dear." Alex laughs. Piper smiles. "Have you seen this? She's faith healing now." Alex says as they continue to watch.

Pennsatucky is preaching and looks to Angie. "You still have that headache?" she asks.

"Yeah, but, you know, it's not the worst headache I've ever had." Angie laughs.

Tiffany places her hands on Angie's head. "What about now?" she asks.

"I don't know. Gone?" Angie mutters. Tiffany smiles. "Amen!"

"Amen!" Amelia cheers.

"Hallelujah!" Leanne smiles.

Piper scoffs at this. "Why would anyone ever listen to her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, she clearly has magic powers." Alex teases.

"Like what, the power of the snitch? What I wouldn't give to watch her slip and fall." Piper mutters.

"Listen to you, all vindictive." Alex smiles.

"She broke your glasses and she locked you in a dryer." Piper reminds her.

"She also stole my mattress. Don't think I don't remember. I just have a different way of dealing with things. I like seeing this old Piper temper, though." Alex smirks.

"I don't have a temper. I used to have a temper. Now I have a passion for justice." Piper says.

Tiffany continues her speech. "Because that is the majesty of our Lord. That is the power of our Lord." She cheers.

Janae is also watching and stops her. "Man, what the hell you know about the Lord anyway?" she scoffs.

"Excuse me?" Tiffany asks.

"Man, you ain't got no healing power. You ain't got shit." Janae teases.

"Hey, you don't know what you're talking about. Tucky's touched, okay." Leanne defends her.

"Oh, my God…" Piper laughs.

"She made Angie's headache go away, right, Ange?" Leanne continues.

"I wanna say yes." Angie nods.

"No, she didn't, she took that headache and she gave it to me." Piper interrupts.

"Piper, chill." Alex mutters.

Janae chuckles. "Hey! I'll tell you what. I got a fucked up knee. You so spiritual, come and show me what you got." Janae insists.

"No. It don't work that way." Tiffany claims.

"Yeah it don't work that way!" Leanne adds.

Janae chuckles. "Huh? No, it don't? It don't work no way 'cause you just like the Wizard of Oz. Just a bunch of show and nothing behind the curtain." Janae scoffs.

"What are you talking about? Wizards are evil." Angie mutters.

Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Can I get an amen! It's okay, you need me. All right, all right, all right. You know what, I never claimed to have any special powers. I just do as the Lord tells me, and it flows through me." She explains as she approaches Janae.

"Jibber, jibber, jabber, jabber. Lay hands, bitch." Janae yawns.

Tiffany gets down on her knees and places her hands on Janae's knee. "Holy Spirit, I'm calling on you right now, Holy Spirit. You and me and her, together as one, healing these knees. Make this woman well!" she chants and rubs Janae's knee.

"Holy shit! You did it. You actually did it." Janae gasps with surprise and smiles and she gets up and begins to leave the chapel.

"You see? You see? You're not like the Wizard of Oz. You're like the Wizard of…God!" Leanne laughs.

Piper rolls her eyes with shock. "Are you seeing this?"

"She's awfully talented." Alex laughs. Janae walks past and smiles and winks at Piper and Alex and leaves. It becomes obvious Janae was just messing with her. Piper and Alex smile with realization. "You wanna get to someone, you gotta have a long game." Alex laughs.

Pennsatucky continues to bow before Angie changes the subject. "Hey Penn, why didn't you answer our question earlier?" she asks.

"What question?" Tiffany asks.

"About losing your virginity." Leanne says.

Tiffany rolls her eyes and says, "Look I don't remember alright? And I don't want to talk about it or talk about sex and filthy things anymore!" she mutters.

_~Flashback~_

_~Dew for pleasure~_

_**At the age of fourteen, Doggett still never understood that sex could be pleasurable for both men and women; she had low self-esteem and would engage in transaction – oral for a six-pack of Mountain Dew.**_

_**She is at a party and is being stared at by a guy, Abe. He approaches her. "Hey, you're Doggett right?" he asks.**_

"_**Sure am." She nods.**_

"_**You like Mountain Dew? I know how this routine goes." He winks.**_

_**She smiles. "It's my favorite." **_

"_**What are you willing do to for a full six-pack?" he asks and signals her to follow him. **_

_**Due to her confusion with sex, she followed Abe into the woods and let her have his way with her in order to receive the six-pack of Mountain Dew. This was her first time actually doing sex – it was uncomfortable and painful for her but she didn't know any better.**_

_**Afterwards she puts her clothes on and he kisses her neck. "That was great. It was a pleasure doing business with you." He says.**_

"_**Yeah…that was different. That wasn't really what I'm used to…" she muttered politely.**_

"_**I look forward to next time Doggett." He grins and walks away.**_

_**Tiffany remained in the woods for a moment. Collecting herself. She was sort of emotional. Her mother told her this day would come. She sniffles and sucks it up. She looks at the pack of Mountain Dew and smiles. At least she got something good out of it.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Meanwhile, Vee goes to Red's dorm to see her.

"Hey Red. How's thing?" she asks.

"My throat is starting to fill with hair from all the haircuts. I'll be coughing up hairballs by the time I'm out." Red mutters.

Vee laughs. "So is that part of your plan; working in the salon, get on Sophia's good side and then start brining stuff in?" Vee asks.

Red laughs. "No. It never crossed my mind actually." Red assures her.

"Shit Red. What's your deal; you always used to find a way and would never give up on the business." Vee sighs.

"That was a long time ago and now, times have changed." Red replies.

Vee shakes her head. "Well I miss the old Red." She mutters and walks away.

Bell and Bennett bring the kids to the common room where Flaca, Maritza, Poussey, Cindy, Suzanne, Tricia and Loretta are waiting.

"Inmates, say hello." Bell smiles.

The inmates rush over in an intimidating form. "What's up?" Flaca laughs at one of them.

Cindy hisses at another, "What's your name?" she demands. The girl is terrified and remains quiet. "What's your fucking name?" Cindy grunts.

"Rebecca." The girl stutters.

Suzanne then stares at one of the kids. "Here we go. You ready to see some Shakespeare shit?" She grins.

"What the fuck you smiling for? What are you, some kind of clown?" Maritza teases a curly redheaded girl.

"What the fuck you smiling for? You think this is a joke? Do I look like a fucking joke to you? You wouldn't make it one goddamn night in here, you understand…" Poussey grunts at another girl.

Suzanne begins to recite to another, ""You common cry of curs whose breath I hate as reek o' the rotten fens, "whose loves I prize as the dead carcasses of unburied men "that do corrupt my air!"" she acts. The girl is mortified. "Thank you. And thank you." Suzanne bows.

"Speak up! I can't fucking hear you!" Cindy pushes.

"I told you! It's Rebecca!" the girl shouts.

Cindy gasps. "You trying to cop a fuckin' attitude with me now?"

"No, I just…" the girl mutters.

"What?" Cindy scoffs.

"You said speak up, so…" the girl tries to explain.

"Don't fucking play with me!" Cindy grunts.

"Don't play with her!" Flaca adds.

"Smarten up. This is for real!" Maritza shouts at one of the girls. "What, you quiet now? You don't got a joke to tell, clown? You don't got a joke to tell? You're a fucking smoking clown. What you gonna tell jokes and juggle?" Maritza teases.

"Get your hands off my fuckin' pussy. You wanna touch it? You wanna touch it for real?" Cindy teases Rebecca.

Bell then pulls Poussey aside. "Go scare the wheelchair one. She needs to be included." She whispers.

"What? No…I can't…" Poussey says.

"Do it…" Bell sighs.

Poussey nervously approaches Dina, the girl in the wheelchair. "So, wassup? You think you tough, 'cause you in a wheelchair and shit?" she grunts.

"No." Dina mutters.

"Well, you know what I'm saying, ain't no wheelchair ramps in prison, right? Ain't nobody gonna be holding no doors open for you and shit up in here." Poussey scoffs.

"I don't need nobody to hold doors for me. I can do anything anybody else can do." Dina assures her.

Poussey feels bad. "My bad. That's cool. You know what I'm sayin'? I didn't mean you couldn't do stuff…" Poussey sighs.

"They told me I couldn't rob a liquor store, 'cause I'm a roller. But I showed them." Dina mutters.

"Alright, well that ain't somethin you gotta prove to everybody…" Poussey says.

"They told me I couldn't gang bang. And now I got my own gang." Dina grins.

"Of handicapped people?" Poussey gasps. Dina laughs. "Yo, listen, that's not – You're just gonna make things harder for yourself, man. How many of y'all is it? Y'all just roll up on people?" Poussey replies.

"This isn't enough. We aren't helping these kids enough." Bell mutters to Bennett.

"Are you sure? Most of them are crying." Bennett says.

"No child left behind." Bell laughs.

Tiffany is in the cafeteria line for lunch and Maria and Daya are chatting behind the counter. She overhears them talking about babies and their pregnancies.

"I'm just like super nervous." Daya worries.

"Ay please, Daya it will be all over before you know it. Trust me." Maria assures her.

Tiffany rolls her eyes because the talk of babies is a hard topic for her.

~Flashback~

~The morning after~

_**Pennsatucky wakes up a couple of days later and rushes to the bathroom and vomits. She rushes in to her mom for help, "Mama, I think I'm sick…" she says wiping the puke away from her mouth.**_

"_**It's called a hangover." Debbie laughs.**_

_**Tiffany accepts this but isn't satisfied because something doesn't feel right. Tiffany then realizes she is supposed to have her period as of yesterday but it didn't come. She knows this means she is late.**_

_**She returns to the bathroom and feels like she's gonna puke again. She looks for some nausea pills or something but finds a pregnancy test. She realizes it could be a possibility since she allowed a boy to have sex with her. She nervous takes the test and learns she is pregnant. She screams.**_

_**Her mother rushes in, "Honey, what is it?" Debbie asks. Tiffany holds up the test. "Shit…it's gonna be okay…" she sighs but slaps her. "You're an idiot for letting it happen Tiff." She sighs. Tiffany continues to sob and is freaking out. Her mother opens the medicine cabinet and retrieves a pill. "Take this. The morning after pill. Stopped half of your siblings from being born and it will be over before you know it." Tiffany anxiously takes the pill. "There, it's all over." Debbie smiles.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Boo accidently bumps into Red in the cafeteria line.

"Shit…" Boo rolls her eyes.

Red tries talking to her. "Boo, things are finally coming together. When will you forgive me?" she asks.

Boo laughs. "Red, you may think your family is coming back together but you're wrong. They'll realize how much of a bitch you are soon enough. And then, you will have no one." Boo sighs.

Red tears up. Red slaps her. "I gave you a chance but now you will have no more!" she grunts.

"Really bitch? Don't think I won't fucking kill you!" Boo shouts.

Officer O'Neill breaks it up. "Reznikov! You're out. Go or get a shot." He mutters. Red storms out.

Nicky rushes over to Boo. "Hey, what the fuck? Are you okay?" she asks.

Boo nods. "It takes a lot more than an old Russian cunt to hurt me." She sighs. Boo notices the rest of "the family" staring in shock and disappointment with Red. "Yeah, some mother right?" she grunts.

Piper bumps into Pennsatucky leaving the cafeteria,

"Oh College, heads up – Vause is going down so if you don't uninvolve yourself, you will be going down too." Tiffany says.

Piper snaps, "BACK OFF DOGGETT!"

Tiffany laughs. "Oh, actions are stronger than words, it takes a lot more to scare me or bring me down." She laughs. Piper shakes her head and pushes past and walks away. "I ain't scared of you! You hear? The lord is on my side! The lord is my love! The lord is my SOUL MATE!" she shouts.

_~Flashback~_

_~The ironic sting~_

_**At the age of almost seventeen, Tiffany became more rebellious and started smoking and what not with her friends at the local parties. She still suffered from depression and got used to having sex with boys for Mountain Dew.**_

_**Tiffany and her friends are chilling at a party. "Do you have an extra cigarette?" she asks her friend. Her friend hands her a smoke and Doggett begins puffing away looking at the other partygoers. Boys shooting shit and carrying on. Girls grinding on the boys. She then spotted a new guy in town at the party. He smiles at her. She blushes and looks away. **_

_**Another partygoer, Erik approaches her. "Hey, Doggett, you down?" he asks and holds up a six pack of lemonade.**_

"_**I told you I only accept Visa, MasterCard or Mountain Dew." She mutters,**_

"_**Damn." Erik chuckles. "Can you put me on a payment plan? Get that shit to you tomorrow, I swear. Come on…You look hot in that skirt." He begs.**_

"_**Sure." She sighs. She rolls her eyes and follows him behind the barn and she bends over the barn door and he fucks her.**_

"_**Come on, all right. Yeah! Fuck yeah Tiff!" he grunts as he fucks her. **_

_**Suddenly she screams. "Ow! Fuck me! I just got bit or stung by something." And she pulls away. **_

"_**Well, come on, get back here." Erik says trying to pull her back.**_

"_**Get your fucking hands off me!" she grunts and pulls her skirt down.**_

"_**Oh, come on, don't do that." He begs.**_

"_**Shut the fuck up. I just got stung or bit." She groans.**_

"_**I was almost there, Tiff." He sighs.**_

"_**Oh, fuck you and your blue balls." She says and spits and walks off.**_

"_**Oh, you gonna leave me unfinished? All right." He grunts and decides to just jerk himself off. **_

_**Tiffany returns to the party and sits down rubbing her sore foot. "Fucking hurts." She mutters.**_

_**The new boy, Nathan approaches her. "You okay?" he asks.**_

"_**No, I think I got a spider bite or a bee sting." She sighs.**_

"_**One sec." he says and retrieves a first aid kit from his truck. "Alright. Let's have a look." He smiles.**_

"_**What, are you a faggot or something?" she asks.**_

_**He laughs. "No, my family camps a lot. Is being prepared for emergencies not manly down here?" he asks.**_

"_**Ow." She groans as he touches the sting. "Nah, I just wouldn't spread it around too much." She laughs. He laughs too. "So, what, did y'all just move here?" she asks.**_

"_**Yeah my dad's working at the mine till he gets fired for being a drunk and we move again." He explains.**_

"_**Yeah, but you don't gotta worry about that around here, 'cause everybody's a drunk." She laughs.**_

"_**There you go you're all patched up." He says as he finishes applying cream and covering the sting.**_

"_**Thank you." She smiles.**_

"_**I'm Nathan." He introduces himself.**_

"_**Tiffany." She says.**_

"_**You wanna hang out sometime? See a movie or something?" he flirts.**_

"_**What do I gotta do?" she asks, she didn't know any better and was blind to his genuine interest in her.**_

"_**Uh be my date?" he laughs.**_

_**She is surprised. "All right." She blushes nervously.**_

"_**All right, I'll see you." He smiles and gently taps her.**_

"_**Stop." She giggles. Nathan chuckles and walks away. She stares at him with surprise and curiosity. She could see he was different. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Vee, Taystee and Janae are sitting together.

"How's the leg?" Taystee asks.

"Better thanks to gods healing." Janae laughs. Taystee is confused. "Crazy Christian claims to have all of gods gifts." Janae explains.

Taystee is confused and isn't sure whether or not to believe. "What?" she scoffs.

Vee stops her, "It's all bullshit, no white girl can heal anyone, and she's juts a crazy meth head." She mutters.

Janae rolls her eyes and says, "So what? You ruined my fun." Janae sighs and walks away.

Taystee gets mad at Vee, "Man you should have just remained quiet."

"I'm not going to let stupid lies get into your head! I love you Taystee girl. I care about you. I want the best for you." Vee says.

Taystee smiles and hugs her. "I'm gonna miss you so much when I get out…" she sighs.

"Imma miss you too Taystee girl." Vee smiles.

Piper sits with Nicky and Boo and Alex joins them.

"Man, the talk of the town changes so quickly around here. It's all about Pennsatucky's new "gifts" now." Alex laughs.

Boo and Nicky laugh mocking it. "Yeah coo-coo." Nicky says.

"Fucking psycho." Boo laughs. They stare at Pennsatucky as she returns to the cafeteria. "I have an idea!" Boo smile. "Oh this is going to be fun!"

Boo rushes over to Tiffany "Yo, Doggett! Hey, hold up." Boo calls.

Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Listen, I heard you cured Janae's knee. Is that true?" Boo asks.

"Yes, yeah. I am just a simple woman, doing the work of the Lord." Tiffany smiles proudly.

"I see. Look, that's really It's incredible. Do you think you could help me?" Boo asks.

"Well, what's hurting?" Tiffany replies.

"My mind, I have unclean thoughts. Lesbian content. What do you think? Do you think you could help?" Boo asks.

Tiffany scoffs, "Nah, you're messin' with me and I don't mess with my Lord that way. Sorry but –"

"No, I'm not. I'm not, I swear. I mean, since – Look, since I had Little Boo, I found these feelings of mothering, deep inside me. I think someday I might wanna have a kid. But I don't want to do it with another woman, 'cause those kids, they always turn out gay. And being queer, that is really hard life. The cycle of terror ends now, with me. I swear." Boo begs.

"You're serious? You ready to take on the Lord's grace?" Tiffany asks. Boo nods. "Kneel before me." She instructs as Boo kneels. "Right here before me we have a sinner, Lord, who's ready to accept you into her heart. Cleanse her heart of sickness and her mind of filth." She chants.

"Yeah, I'm still seeing filth." Boo mutters.

Tiffany slaps herself. "Concentrate! Dear Lord, I ask you today to help this sinner find a life of family, a life of rightness. We're gonna make her pure and whole and good again. As I lay my hand on this child's head, right here, right now, I ask you Lord, help her. Help her become gay, Lord, no more!" she chants more.

Boo sighs. "I don't feel any different. Wait, let me try picturing the 2008 US Women's Soccer Team, that usually works. Okay." Boo says and begins to picture it in her mind. "Mmm." She sighs before checking her pussy. "Shit. Wait. Wait, I don't feel anything. I don't feel anything!" Boo gasps.

"It worked." Tiffany smiles.

"No! I don't like this. Change me back! Don't leave me here like this. Don't leave me straight!" Boo begs as people applaud.

"Thank you. Thank you." Tiffany says and walks away.

"Change me back!" Boo begs before looking at friends and smiling. Piper and the others laugh.

"What a feeling." Tiffany smiles as she joins her friends.

_~Flashback~_

_~The magic touch~_

_**A couple of weeks later, Tiffany was at Nathan's place and they were lying in his bed together watching porn. Tiffany had never seen a porno before. She didn't understand why the woman on the film was enjoying it. "She makes the funniest sounds." Tiffany laughs. He laughs at her innocence. "Why is she smiling?"**_

"_**Partly 'cause it's her job to, like a Walmart greeter, and partly 'cause she likes it." He explains.**_

"_**I don't get it. Why is he about to put his mouth on her… her vagina? That's so gross!" she gasps with shock. "Take this perverted shit out of here."**_

"_**It's not perverted." He laughs.**_

"_**Yeah, it is." She says.**_

_**He chuckles. "Hey." He smiles.**_

"_**Hmm?" she replies.**_

"_**Stand up." He says.**_

"_**Where are we going?" she asks nervously.**_

"_**Stand up." He insists.**_

"_**I'm standing up." She laughs and stands up.**_

"_**Come here." He says. **_

"_**Okay." She chuckles and approaches him. He begins to lift her shirt off. And then takes off her shorts. She sighs and begins to remove her underwear.**_

_**He stops her. "No don't do that." He says.**_

"_**Why not? You're slow as molasses, come on." She giggles.**_

_**He looks at her and enjoys the topless view. He admires her and bites his lip. "You look beautiful." He sighs.**_

"_**Thank you." She blushes. She's not used to those kind of compliments.**_

"_**Come here." He says and she wraps her arms around him and they sweetly kiss. He falls to the bed. "Get into bed." He smiles. She gets down beside him and they continue to make out. He then begins to slide his hand down her stomach down to her waist. **_

"_**What are you doing?" she giggles as it slightly tickles. He then slides his hand down her underwear. "I don't know if I like that." She mutters nervously she's never had that done to her before. She's always just given the boys sexual favors to please them. "Seriously…I…" she stutters as his fingers enter her. "Oh, Jesus. Are you doing that porn shit on me right now?" she giggles nervously at the feeling of pleasure.**_

_**He smiles. "No, ma'am just taking care of you." He says as he continues to finger her pussy.**_

"_**I'm not gonna smile at you." She laughs and lightly twitches with pleasure.**_

"_**You don't gotta smile. Just trust me." He sighs looking at her as she bites her lip. They continue to kiss as he begins to move his fingers faster.**_

"_**My God. Oh, my God. Shit." She laughs. He smiles. "Is this what they write songs about?" she giggles. **_

"_**Shhh. Just relax." He insists.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm relaxed." She lightly moans.**_

"_**Relax, baby." He smiles as he continues to penetrate her with his fingers. Gently but getting faster.**_

_**It's driving her wild. She lets out much loader moans. "Fuck, mmm, yes. Oh my god!" she moans. He laughs. "Who are you, you magical man?" she giggles.**_

_**He laughs. "I'm a real man." He smiles and kisses her as he continues.**_

"_**Oh, my God." She moans. He smiles as he feels her getting more and more wet. "Yes you are a real man with your magic touch!" she giggles.**_

_**This was the day she realized sex can be pleasurable for both men and women. She never felt like this before and she was so happy she met Nathan. She was in love. He was like a god to her.**_

_~End of flashback~_

The inmates doing the scared straight program are showing the teens the bathroom.

"This is where you shower." Bell says.

"Does this look like a nice place to take a shower?" Tricia grunts.

"Shit, it's super fungus all up in here. My feet be itching ever since I got here." Poussey says.

"Itching all the livelong day." Loretta laughs.

Piper then enters. "Hello? Itchy feet not the only thing you gotta worry about, right? Tell 'em, Chapman." Cindy says.

"Tell them what?" Piper asks with confusion.

"Tell 'em what happens when you drop a bar of soap in prison." Flaca says.

"You know, I don't really think that that stereotype applies here." Piper mutters.

"Oh, yes, it does." Bell insists.

"Well, okay. But I use body wash." Piper says.

"To molest people with?" Bell insists. She wants Chapman to play along into scaring these girls.

"Man, this is a joke! You all just putting on a show." Dina scoffs.

"Yo, keep laughing, little kid. Shut up real quick once Chapman gets you." Poussey snaps.

"That's right. Chapman a stone cold lesbian and she put you through your paces." Cindy adds.

"Why am I the stone cold lesbian?" Piper gasps.

"Lesbionic." Cindy laughs.

"Chapman! It's for the children." Bell whispers.

"See that fuckin' toilet? No door on the motherfuckin' stall? That sound like fun to you?" Maritza says.

"You got to use the bathroom, everybody see." Tricia adds.

"Even if it's number two." Maritza adds.

"Yeah. One, two, three, it don't matter in prison." Cindy assures them.

"I don't care." Dina scoffs.

"Oh? You don't care?" Poussey scoffs back.

"I don't care." Dina sighs.

Bell rolls her eyes she's sick of Dina's attitude. "All right, all right, I've had enough of this. You think this is a joke? Do you?" she grunts.

"Yeah, kind of." Dina nods.

"How 'bout you spend the night here? Just you and Chapman. You like that?" Bell teases.

"Yeah, you get that wet Chapman treatment." Cindy giggles.

"Whatever." Dina mutters.

"Whatever?" Poussey scoffs.

"Whatever! All right, let's go." Bell says. The teens begin to forward out. Bell stops Dina. "Not you. You stay here. You stay here. Chapman. Convert her." Bell laughs.

"You know, I'm not even fully like that." Piper sighs as they leave. Leaving just Piper and Dina.

"So what, now's the part where you try to scare me?" Dina scoffs.

"No. No, I really, I don't want to scare you. But believe me, you don't want to be in here." Piper sighs and places her hand comfortingly on Dina's shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Dyke faggot bitch!" Dina snaps.

"Excuse me?" Piper grunts.

"You heard me." Dina snarls.

"What's your name again?" Piper asks.

"Dina."

"Dina. That's a pretty name. You know, I could tell you a lot of things that would scare you, Dina.

I could tell you that I'm gonna make you my prison bitch, I could tell you that I'm gonna make you my house mouse, that I will have sex with you even if we don't have an emotional connection. That I'm gonna do to you what the spring does with the cherry trees, but in a prison way. Pablo Neruda. But why bother? You're too tough, right? Yeah, I know how easy it is to convince yourself you're something that you're not. You could do that on the outside. You can just keep moving. Keep yourself so busy you don't have to face who you really are. But you're weak." Piper says in a scary tone looking Dina in the eyes.

"Back the fuck off me." Dina mutters.

"I'm like you, Dina. I'm weak, too. I can't get through this without somebody to touch, without somebody to love. Is that because sex numbs the pain? Or is it because I'm some evil fuck-monster? I don't know. But I do know, I was somebody before I came in here. I was somebody with a life that I chose for myself. And now, now it's just about getting through the day without crying. And I'm scared. I'm still scared. I'm scared that I'm not myself in here, and I'm scared that I am. Other people aren't the scariest part of prison, Dina, it's coming face-to-face with who you really are. Because once you're behind these walls, there's nowhere to run, even if you could run.

The truth catches up with you in here, Dina. And it's the truth that's gonna make you her bitch." Piper illustrates.

Dina begins to tear up. "Whatever…" she sighs. Piper shakes her head and leaves where the others are standing outside and heard it all.

"Damn. You cold." Cindy says.

"Bitches gots to learn." Piper says.

"Harsh." Flaca laughs.

Piper rolls her eyes and walks away. She bumps into Pennsatucky once again Piper smiles with an idea.

"Hey, Doggett. I think there's a soul in the bathroom that needs saving." She says.

"You playin?" Tiffany laughs.

"I'm dead serious." Piper mutters.

"Constipation?" Tiffany asks.

"Oh no. No, this girl needs a miracle." Piper says and walks off.

"All right." Tiffany mutters.

Bell and Bennett then begin to prepare for the next part of the tour.

"What have we learned today?" Bell asks.

"Don't go to prison." The girls says.

"That's right. Or what happens?" She asks.

"We'll have to live here with you." They says.

"That's right." Bell laughs.

"And respect your parents, you hear." Poussey says.

"And stay away from that bud." Cindy adds.

"And clean your rooms." Suzanne adds.

"And don't embezzle, or illegally download media." Flaca nods.

"Yeah." Maritza backs her up.

"We know you're good kids. You're not gonna make the same mistakes. We believe in you." Tricia smiles.

Daya walks past the group and she smiles at Bennett. Bennett blushes and smiles back. Bell interrupts,

"Hey, we need to show the kids the electrical shop next."

Bennett nods, "Alright, line up and get ready to move." He says.

Tiffany goes into the bathroom and finds Dina. She is shocked but is up for the challenge.

"Don't worry, I'm one of gods children and I will use my gift to heal you!" Tiffany assures her.

Moments later, Dina screams and Officer Bell and Bennett rush in and see Dina trying to crawl away on the bathroom floor as Pennsatucky is crouching over Dina's back chanting to the lord trying to heal her.

"Please Jesus! Make this girl walk!" she chants.

"Leave me alone!" Dina cries.

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" Bennett shouts to the other kids.

"Get off of me! Help!" Dina shouts.

"Lord, I call on you right now to make this child walk again! Make her walk again, sweet Lord. Work through me…" tiffany continues to chant.

"Hey! Hey, get off of her! Get off her." Bennett Demands.

"Jesus has sent me to help…" she tries to explain but he sprays her with pepper spray. She screams and rubs her eyes. "Ow! Lord, they're blinding me! I am your martyr!" She chants. As he restrains her.

"This is Bell. We have a situation in the E-Dorm bathroom. Unruly inmate restrained and in need of escort to Psych." Bell says into the radio.

"Is this real?" one of the girls asks.

"I am terminating the tour. I will proceed with the children to the main entrance." Bell sighs.

Bennett takes Doggett down the hall and down to PSYCH. Alex stares at her with shock and winks at Doggett as she is taken away down the hall. Piper smiles and joins Alex. "What the fuck happened?" Alex asks.

"I got her sent where she deserves. I hope she gets the help she needs." Piper reveals.

Tiffany's followers stare with worry and beg them not to take her. Tiffany shouts, "Don't fear my children! I will return!"

_~Flashback~_

_~Nothing lasts forever~_

_**One night, Tiffany sneaks out after her curfew and meets up with Nathan at a party. She drags him into the shed and they make out.**_

"_**Nathan, I love you." She smiles. **_

"_**I love you too Tiff." He smiles before they proceed to have sex. **_

_**After beautiful passionate PLEASUREABLE sex, they smile and begin to talk. "Hey Tiff…I got some bad news…" he mutters.**_

"_**What?" she laughs.**_

"_**I'm moving. I asked you to sneak out cause I wanted to spend my last night with you. I gotta go home and start packing." He reveals.**_

_**She is silent. Her heart breaks. Her first real love is leaving. The man that made her feel amazing. "What?" she sighs.**_

"_**I'm sorry. We're moving to Wyoming. Father's orders." He explains. She begins to cry. He hugs her. "Hey, no… come on now. None of that. Hey, kiss me." He says. They share some sweet romantic passionate kisses. He pulls away. "I gotta get going baby…"**_

"_**No, ten more minutes." She begs. He sighs and kisses her once more. "No, no, no, no, no.**_

_**Ten more minutes, please." She begs with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**My dad said I gotta be packed by the morning." He sighs.**_

"_**This place is gonna be so stupid when you're gone." She sobs.**_

"_**No, it won't." he assures her.**_

"_**Yeah, it will." She cries. She clears her throat and sniffles and wipes her tears. "How far is Wyoming?" **_

"_**Far." He says.**_

"_**Take me with you please?" she smiles.**_

"_**I wish I could." He sighs. She looks away and is trying to hold all her emotions in. He begins to walk away. **_

"_**Hey, wait, come here." She says and kisses him again. "I love you." She sighs.**_

"_**And I love you, too." He says and gives her one last kiss. "And I'm coming back for you all right?" he promises and begins to walk away.**_

"_**Bye." She cries.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Alex is approached by Nicky at dinner.

"How does it feel to be free again, without Pennsatucky being on your back?" Nicky laughs.

Alex inhales. "It feels good." She smiles.

"Yeah it sure does." Nicky agrees.

Sophia and Danita are arguing in the salon once again because Danita tried touching her stuff.

Red tries to calm the situation. "Both of you shut the fuck up! Enough! Be the bigger person and walk away!" Red shouts.

Danita gets mad, "Pfft, Red doesn't have a clue what she is doing! Russian bitch. Bursett, I hate yo ass and all but we would make a better team." Danita claims.

Sophia laughs. "What? That's funny! Girl, you dreaming!" Sophia laughs. Danita is serious. "I would never work with you not even in hell."

Danita slaps Sophia, scratching the side of her face. Sophia is stunned. Sophia head butts Danita flat on her ass. Red is shocked and tries not to smile.

Pennsatucky is in a cage in PSYCH and Healy comes to see her.

"Doggett, what the hell happened?" he asks. She shrugs and is losing it. "All I heard is that you have been claiming to heal people with god's gifts." He asks.

Tiffany agrees, "Yep! Yes sir, that's true! I'm not crazy! It's real!" she assures him.

"I'm going to conduct some interviews with the "healed inmates." Until then you must deal with it in here and there is nothing I can do. So help yourself and remain calm." He sighs. Tiffany shakes her head and rolls over and stares at nothing with a dead look in her eyes.

_~Flashback~_

_~Unpaid Debt Collect~_

_**After Nathan left, Tiffany cried alone for a moment but decided to join the party. Tiffany is depressed goes inside the house into the bathroom – where the tub is filled with ice and drinks – and looks for a drink of beer.**_

_**Erik spots her, and walks up to her with some Mountain Dew.**_

"_**Hey, you're not gonna find any yellow caffeine soda in there, cutie." He grins.**_

"_**I ain't looking for soda." She scoffs.**_

"_**That's too bad, 'cause I got some for you right here." He winks.**_

"_**Well, I don't do that no more." She says.**_

"_**You know, I'm being nice, bringing these for you 'cause technically, you owe me." He says.**_

"_**I don't owe you shit, Erik. And plus, I have a boyfriend now." She assures him.**_

"_**Rumor has it he ain't gonna be around no more 'cause of his drunk daddy." Erik mocks her.**_

"_**Will you just leave me alone!" She scoffs.**_

"_**It's gonna be real fast…" he insists.**_

"_**Erik! Let me be." She begs. **_

"_**Might even take your mind off things." He continues forcing himself on her. He corners her and grabs her to stop her from moving. **_

"_**Ow, Erik, leave me be!" she shouts.**_

"_**It's gonna be really fast." He laughs.**_

"_**Fuck your mama!" she scoffs and spits on him trying to fight him off.**_

"_**Yeah, come on. Let's do this. Be a good girl." He continues. **_

"_**Fuck your mama, Erik!" she curses.**_

"_**Come on. Come on." He says and flips her around and bends her over the sink. **_

"_**Erik…" she sighs.**_

"_**Come on, it's gonna be real fast." He says.**_

"_**I ain't even fucking wet." She grunts.**_

"_**It's gonna be real fast." He says and proceeds to rape her. She gave up trying to fight it and just flopped there. "That's it. Just relax, just relax. Yeah, yeah. There, that's it." He moans. **_

_**A tear leaks from her eye. Her eyes fill with a dead look and she takes it.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Bennett and Bell escort the teens to their bus and their tour is cut short.

"Dina, we are truly sorry for what happened." Bell sighs. Dina is shaken and ignores this. "Don't sue…" Bell mutters.

"Alright kids, thank you for coming and mostly behaving. We hope NOT to see you in here in the future." Bennett says as the kids get onto the bus.

"What a day…" Bell sighs.

"So much excitement. You were right." He says.

Meanwhile, Nicky is in the bathroom having sex with another girl and Boo is outside the bathroom stall laughing and scoring her for their game.

"Come on!" Nicky moans trying to get the girl to cum.

"Yeah give up Nichols she's dead in bed." Boo laughs.

"Shut up Boo, you fucking boner killer!" Nicky snaps.

Boo laughs. The girls begins to moan louder and louder. "Oh we have a touchdown! Score!" Boo chuckles.

Tiffany lays alone in her cage, crying.

"Please lord! Help me! Don't let them hurt me! I'm not crazy! They think I'm crazy lord! Please let me out!" she begs but she gets no response.


	14. Episode Fourteen: The Cellblock Tango

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode Fourteen:**

**The Cellblock Tango**

Healy is interviewing various inmates about Pennsatucky's healing powers. He Starts with Angie.

"Oh it was totally real!" Angie nods. "But to be honest I still had a headache and so I just played along."

Healy then interviews DeMarco.

"I have no damn clue. All I knows is, Pennsatucky is crazy as shit and if there is a god, he wouldn't give powers to a meth head!" she says.

Healy then interviews Cindy.

"Oh that the bitch was bat shit crazy. But it isn't her fault, ya know? It's cause of all the drugs and shit that fucked up her head and melted her brain and shit. But it all comes down to how a person is raised. A childhood is what makes a person as an adult. So you should be blaming her parents. Poor girl. Parents are good at fucking up their kids." Cindy explains

_~Flashback~_

_~Strict and firm~_

_**Cindy grew up in a very strict religious churchy family. She and her family lived on a farm in Rural Georgia. She lived with her father Lucas, her mother Lillian, her cousin Tyrell, her older brother Elijah, her older brother Jeremiah, her big sister Nettie and her grandfather Ben.**_

_**When she was seven she and her family attended her grandmother Janet's funeral. Cindy watches as her family cries over the loss of their loved one but Cindy doesn't even cry due to the fact she hated her vicious strict grandmother.**_

_**Her father notices Cindy's emotionless behavior. "Cindy! What's the matter with you? Are you a child of Satan?" Dwayne shouts. **_

"_**No…" Cindy mutters. **_

"_**Lies! Show some emotions! Get up!" he grunts and drags her to "the grief room" in the church. "Get on the ground you know how this goes!" she demands as he takes off his belt.**_

"_**No! No! Please daddy!" she begs as tears stream down her face. **_

_**He lifts up her dress and raises the belt. "You will CRY! You will not SIN! You will pay you respects!" he shouts as he lashes her and belts her. **_

"_**No! Please! No!" Cindy screams and cries as the funeral continues. **_

~End of flashback~

In the cafeteria breakfast line, Suzanne bumps into Piper.

"Oh hey Dandelion!" Suzanne smiles.

"Hey Suzanne." Piper smiles back.

"How you doin? You know since the Christian lezbo-hating bitch is gone?" Suzanne asks as she chuckles.

"Honestly, it's a relief" Piper smiles. Suzanne nods. "She deserves to be down there right."

Suzanne laughs and shakes her head. "I don't know about that…"

"What do you mean?" Piper replies.

"I would never wish PSYCH on ANYONE!" Suzann sighs.

"Why? What's it like? Surely she can be helped…" Piper mutters.

"It's worse than SHU! You get caged up and tied down like an animal. Sometimes they shock you! Inject you! Man I hate needles! They make you feel like you're a cotton ball soaked with water. You can't move. You feel heavy. You feel stuck." Suzanne explains.

Piper is shocked. She starts to feel bad. "Wow…that's awful. I thought I was doing the right thing…but no one deserves to be treated like that…" she sighs.

Alex is sitting with Nicky and Boo. She exhales and smiles.

"Morning everyone, what a beautiful day it is for all lesbians in prison. No crazy bitches on my back." Alex sighs.

Boo laughs and high fives her. "Fuck yeah! Amen!"

Nicky calls Morello over, "Lorna, over here!" she says as Morello joins them. "Ya hear that Lorna, it's a beautiful day to celebrate lesbianism." Nicky winks.

Morello laughs, "Oh and why is that?" she replies.

"Pennsatucky got sent to PSYCH – thanks to Chapman. Alex and the fellow lezzies are free bitches." Nicky.

"Congratulations." Morello laughs.

Piper joins them and she is still feeling bad. She is silent.

"Good morning." Alex smiles. Piper remains silent. Nicky and the others look at each other with confusion. "Hey are you okay?" Alex asks

"Aw Chapman what's wrong?" Morello asks.

"You constipated?" Nicky jokes.

"Is PSYCH really that bad?" Piper mutters.

"Oh it's WORSE than bad. It's like a lab for creating zombies." Nicky explains.

Piper feels bad. "Did I do the right thing?" Piper asks.

Alex comforts her and hugs her. "Yes. What you did was genius and Pennsatucky got what she deserved and is exactly where she belongs." Alex assures her.

Cindy leaves Healy's office and is heading to breakfast and bumps into Angie and Leanne.

"Hey mickey mouse! What'd you say about Tucky?" Leanne asks.

"Uh, excuse me?" Cindy scoffs.

"To Mr Healy, what did you say? My eczema is coming back and need her to heal me!" Angie demands.

"Uh, you bitches are crazy! And that's exactly what I told Healy." Cindy says and goes to walk away but Leanne stops her.

"Yeah well, I'm next…so…" Leanne mutters.

"Good for you." Cindy scoffs.

"I don't know what to say exactly…" Leanne sighs.

"Did the magic work on you? She blessed everyone in here – except the lezzies. So did it?" Angie asks.

Cindy scoffs, "Man there is no such thing as magic! My family was very strict and I went to church every Sunday and was raised to believe that magic is bad and that Buddha's were a token of an evil magical force. My family is against all that bullshit. And so am I!" she says.

Angie looks confused. "Um, Buddha's aren't bad! You rub their tummies for good luck! Duh!" Angie mutters.

"Yeah and magic IS real! Haven't you seen _Harry Potter_?" Leanne scoffs.

Cindy laughs sarcastically and rolls her eyes before pushing past them and walking away.

_~Flashback~_

_~1995 Racism~_

_**When Cindy was eight years old, she was at school and was being bullied by a group of white kids. They were teasing her because she was black and because of her family's beliefs.**_

"_**My daddy says, you're daddy is weird!" a girl teases.**_

"_**Yea and that your family are a cult or something." Another girl adds.**_

"_**My mom says its colored people like you that will ruin this country." A boy teases.**_

"_**My brother says white privileged kids like us need to take a stand and make America great again!" another boy adds.**_

"_**Stop! Please!" Cindy begs. "It's 1995, and my cousin says that times are changing and we can finally integrate and all get along." Cindy cries.**_

_**The kids laugh. "You're so weird." A girl laughs.**_

"_**Yeah Cindy! Colors might be accepted for now but I wouldn't get too comfortable. My dad says you're kind will be our slaves once again!" a boy grunts. **_

_**Cindy runs to the bathroom and cries.**_

_**In class, her teacher checks on. "Cindy are you alright?" she asks.**_

"_**The other kids were making fun of me because of my skin color…" Cindy sighs.**_

_**Her teacher tries not to laugh. "Seriously?" she asks. Cindy nods. "Well what do you expect? In my day your kind weren't welcomed. I swear, when my great-grandparents and even just my grandparents had slaves like you they used the coat hangers! To stop em from breeding! But that was the good old days. Times are changing Cindy. All you can do is hope for the best." The teacher says. Cindy tries not to cry. "Do you have your paper? It's due today." The teacher mutters. **_

"_**Yes. I've been working on it so hard. My sister helped me with ideas but I wrote it myself!" Cindy smiles proudly; she wrote a really good paper, which should have gotten her a pass but instead – her teacher laughs and rips it up. "What are you doing?" Cindy asks.**_

"_**I'll be dammed I let a colored fat girl be top of my class. You're failing. Stay behind after school." The teacher says. Cindy tries not to cry and to hold it all in. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Leanne is in Mr Healy's office and is next to be questioned.

"The lord doesn't give up on souls like Pennsatucky! She's like god's person! She saved us all. She's our hero. Look, about the healing powers thing…I'm not too sure but I am a believer and I know she meant well…" Leanne sighs.

Piper is leaving the cafeteria and catches up with Reece,

"Hey Reece." Piper smiles.

"Hey Chapman, I heard the news. Good work." Reece laughs, referring to Pennsatucky.

"Yeah, I'm feeling really guilty for sending her there." Piper sighs.

"Hey, it really isn't so bad. Remember, it's just temporary and when Tiffany returns she will be a changed woman." Reece assures her.

Piper lightly smiles. "I hope so." She nods.

"Hey, I know what'll get your mind off it!" Reece smiles.

"What?" Piper laughs.

"I challenge you to a game of basketball! Yep! Come on!" Reece says.

"What?" Piper laughs. Piper smiles and agrees, "Okay…yeah…it'll be fun."

Alex is then called to Mr Healy's office and questioned about Tiffany.

Alex laughs with sarcasm, "Are you seriously asking for MY opinion? About HER?" She laughs. Healy sighs. "Ya know, some hillbillies like Tiffany are so fucked up that with age they can become delusional." Alex claims.

"That simply isn't true." Mr Healy claims.

"It doesn't' matter because Pennsatucky will always be crazy and mental and fucked up and being locked in a cage may be the best thing for her and everyone else. It might do her some good for a while." Alex replies

Caputo gathers a group of girls and has an announcement.

"Ladies, officer Fischer is going to be hosting tango lessons and that a random list of you will be chosen to participate on a trial bases. It's just a "fun" idea to pass the time. A lot of you look bored so lighten up." He reveals.

Vee and Red watch and they both laughs. "Can you believe this shit?" Vee laughs.

"I can't believe how stupid this whole prison is getting." Red laughs.

"Yeah, so much has changed but at the same time not much has." Vee smiles.

"It's nice to see that you're fitting in with the black girls. You're already a "family". I can see you're already in control of them and soon enough you'll be trying to rule the place again." Red mutters.

Vee laughs. "What the hell you talking about?" Vee scoffs.

"They're good girls, Vee. Don't ruin their lives." Red says.

"Dammit Red, you need to let go of the past." Vee scoffs. Red smiles and walks away.

Cindy goes down to the laundry and finds Angie and Leanne.

"Hey y'all church girls, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to mock you and your beliefs." Cindy sighs. Leanne and Angie smile. "I too am religious and believe in god but…I just couldn't bring myself to believe in miracles and gifts." Cindy explains, not wanting to get emotional.

"Aw, why?" Leanne asks.

"As a child all I would do is pray for a miracle but it was like god wasn't listening. Like he didn't care! I asked myself why? Was I sinner? Was it because I was black? Man I don't know…but it was too painful to keep believin in shit that I couldn't see." Cindy mutters.

"That's so sad." Leanne says.

"Yeah, it probably wasn't cause you're black though. Or maybe it was…" Angie sighs.

"Ange!" Leanne grunts and nudges her.

"Sorry. Sometimes we need to see miracles not with our eyes but with our…hearts." Angie says.

"We understand. We forgive you. We had hard childhoods too." Leanne smiles and they both hug Cindy.

Cindy enjoys the hug for a minute. She lets out her feelings and lightly cries. She then feels better and sniffles and wipes her tears. "Alright, get the fuck off me!" Cindy says. They all laugh.

_~Flashback~_

_~I need a miracle~_

_**Later that afternoon, Cindy walks home after school and found her uncle Dwayne sitting on the porch and was drunk as a skunk. She remembers that her father has gone away for a church work thing and he left his brother to keep order at the house. **_

"_**Cindy! What the hell you doin home so late? Huh?" she shouts. Cindy tries to answer but he cuts her off. "Go straight to your room! You need to pray for forgiveness! Then get your ass back out here and do your chores!" he demands.**_

_**Cindy goes to her room cries. She kneels on the floor and prays on her bed.**_

"_**Forgive me lord for being late. And please, please make my uncle be nice to us this time! Make him nicer! Please! He scares us all! Please lord!" She prays before being startled by a loud scream.**_

_**It's her mother in the next room. Cindy knows what's happening. Her uncle was beating her mother. She listens as she hears him beating her mother- screaming.**_

_**Cindy cries and continues to pray, "Please lord! Help us." She cries.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Meanwhile, Healy is interviewing Flaca.

"This is like… next level crazy! The crazy Christian leader, I don't know her name, was always a weird one, I never trusted her." Flaca claims.

"Oh and why couldn't she be trusted? Healy asks.

"Drugs. But like…mostly because her and her meth head friends are just like…crazy!" Flaca claims.

Piper and Reece are playing basketball and they are interrupted when an announcement is given over the speakers regarding the tango lessons.

"What's happening? What are they talking about?" Piper asks.

Sister Jane approaches, "Oh you haven't heard? The staff was just so generous to start a new "extra curriculum" program. TANGO! I mean, seriously? What are people going to do with tango lessons? I'm just glad I'm not signing up." Sister Ingalls explains.

"I thought it was chose at random?" Reece mutters.

Piper laughs. "This is a joke right?" she says and continues to laugh, thinking it is a joke until her name is one of the first to be called out followed by: Sister Ingalls, Reece, Alex, Cindy, Flaca, Maritza, Daya, Red, Suzanne, Norma and Sophia. "Seriously?" Piper scoffs.

"Told you. Random." Reece laughs.

Sister Ingalls rolls her eyes. "It's bullshit!" she mutters and walks away.

Healy then interviews Blanca.

"That girl wasn't using god's gifts. She was possessed by pure evil. It was the devil." Blanca claims.

That afternoon, Cindy is on her way to the tango class but is stopped by Vee.

"Cindy, can you do me a little favor?" Vee asks politely.

Without hearing her out, Cindy declines, "Nah listen, it's each to their own in here but we got each others backs" Cindy says.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Vee assures her with a threatening stare. Cindy pushes past and leaves.

_~Flashback~_

_~Sunday dinner~_

_**At the age of eleven, one night she and her family were sitting at the dinner table, with their heads bowed and their eyes closed as her father prayed.**_

"_**Most holy, righteous, and everywhere-present God, our Father who art in Heaven, we ask thy blessing upon this the hearts and the hands of those that provide the same, and when it is ours to pass from time to eternity…" he says as Cindy opens her eyes and quietly tastes her dinner. Her father opens his eyes and spots her. "Do you know what awaits sinners like you, self-worshippers of the flesh? You go to HELL! Do you know what is your Promised Land?" he shouts. The other family members open their eyes and look at Cindy. Cindy is scared and tries not to cry. "Answer me, Cindy! Do you know?" he shouts.**_

"_**No." she shakes her head.**_

"_**Deuteronomy, chapter 29, verse 23, tells us about your Promised Land. Your land is brimstone and salt, a burning waste, unsown and unproductive, and no grass grows on it, like the overthrow of Sodom and Gomorrah. So thou must not sin! Amen!" he informs her.**_

"_**Amen." Her family say.**_

"_**Say it Cindy! Say "amen"!" he grunts.**_

"_**Amen, amen, amen, amen." Cindy whimpers. **_

~End of flashback~

In the rec room, officer Fischer is telling the chosen inmates about the class and her reason for choosing this club,

"So to you lucky bunch that have been randomly selected I just wanted to create a free easy fun program – to pass the time. I know it seems silly and pointless but come on it could be fun." Fischer smiles as she explains. The inmates laugh and mock her.

Nicky arrives enters and smiles, "Hey sorry I'm late. But I overheard and I think you have a good point Officer Fischer." Nicky smiles.

"Thanks Nichols. But why are you here?" Fischer asks.

"I just came to watch." Nicky smirks.

"Me too." Tricia says as she enters.

"You guys can join in." Fischer insists, "Alright let's get everyone paired up."

Daya is with Norma

Maritza is with Flaca

Reece is with Piper

Sister Jane is with Suzanne

Red is with Sophia

Cindy is with Tricia

Alex is with Nicky

Aleida walks past and sees Daya there. She worries that Daya shouldn't be dancing like this when pregnant so she goes to find Bennett.

"You need to do something! She can't be dancing and shit like that with a baby in her! Step up! Protect my grandchild!" Aleida tells him.

"I'll see what I can do." He says.

Meanwhile, Caputo and Fig are arguing about this new program.

"This is stupid! Tango lessons! We are wasting time and money on stupid programs like tango and mock job fairs and everything!" she grunts.

"Natalie, it's a free class. Fischer volunteered and suggested it." Caputo sighs.

"Oh, how sweet for the doe-eyed little fantasy girl. You need to resolve this and follow up on a few issues. God, how many times do I have to say this – you need to TAKE CONTROL! And in order to save money you need to tell one of one the beauty bitches that there can only be one salon in the prison." She demands.

"That situation is already being handled. It's unfair Fig." He sighs.

"Nothing is fair when it comes to prison!" she mutters.

As the tango class reaches it's last 5 minutes. Piper notices how close Nicky and Alex are and starts to feel jealous slightly. Reece notices this.

"Hey…relax." Reece smiles and grabs Piper's ass in order to make Alex jealous.

Piper giggles and is surprised by Reece's action. "What are you doing?"

"Go with it…" Reece smirks.

Red and Sophia are also talking as they tango, "You must have been a romantic man. You're good at this. So passionate." Red says.

Sophia laughs. "Thanks. I tried to be." She smiles.

"Damn Tricia, you sure know how to bust a move for a white girl." Cindy giggles.

"Thanks. I ain't ever done this before." Tricia laughs.

Red approaches Norma and compliments her dancing. "Norma, you're doing a beautiful job."

Norma rolls her eyes and pushes past Red. Red wonders what she did to make Norma mad again.

Tricia approaches her. "Hey, I know it hurts Red. She's pissed cause of the incident with Boo." Tricia explains and she walks away.

Caputo then enters and claims. "I need to see Bursett now!" he demands. Sophia is confused and follows him.

Cindy laughs, "Oh shit, Bursett in trouble!"

In Caputo's office, Sophia and Danita are sitting silently as he stares at them.

"What the hell are we doing there?" Sophia asks – breaking the silence.

"Miss Figueroa has ordered that we cut one of the salons completely. I know we let you guys battle it out and Bursett, you won and Williams I let it slide when I heard you were working on getting yours back in business but I can't let it slide no more. My hands are so fucking tied." He explains.

"This is bullshit!" Sophia grunts.

"It's not fair! Just turn the other way man!" Danita begs.

"I know. I'm sorry. Maybe you both should take turns in the one salon certain days a week." He suggest.

Sophia rolls her eyes. "You said so yourself, I won! So why should have to share my baby?" Sophia scoffs.

"Bursett, I know it sucks. It's a shitty thing. You guys clearly don't get along but I am urging you to be civil and make it work. Can we you both agree on this? It'll make everyone's jobs easier. It's the fairest solution I can see. A rotating roster. Simple." He explains.

Danita shrugs. "Whatever." She says and shakes Sophia's hand.

"Fine." Sophia mutters.

"Good! Thank you ladies!" he smiles with relief.

That night, Vee sneaks over to Cindy, who is fast asleep. She wakes her up and startles her.

"Man, what the hell you doing sneaking around all stealth and shit?" Cindy mutters.

Vee chuckles. "Oh you're a funny one. THE funny one." She sighs.

"If you can't joke and laugh in prison then what else do you have." Cindy replies.

"When joking is all that you have left it means you have hit rock bottom and that you are a loser because you have no plans to make a business or start smart thinking in order to survive." Vee says.

"I don't need you lecturing me with this bullshit. I'm funny. So what?" Cindy scoffs.

"No but you do need me though." Vee says.

"What?" Cindy mutters.

"With Taystee being gone soon, I'm going to look after Taystee's friends as my own and I need a new wingman. You were my first choice. We could run the place but still keep it peaceful. We can make a system! Don't you wanna be better than what you are? But it's your decision. If you don't want to be a loser anymore, that is." Vee mutters and walks away on that note. Cindy continues to lie in bed and think about it. She does want to be better.

_~Flashback~_

_~Tragic family secrets~_

_**A year later, whilst her father was absent again, her uncle's abusive drinking behavior has gotten worse and – he even molested – RAPED – Cindy previously whilst in a drunken state.**_

_**One day, Cindy is in the barn doing her chores and when she returns to the house her uncle stops her.**_

"_**Cindy! You didn't complete your chores on time!" he grunts.**_

"_**I'm sorry." Cindy apologizes.**_

"_**Come on, you know what happens! We gotta get that devilish sin out of you!" He grunts.**_

_**He takes her into the barn and sculls his drink "Take em off!" he demands, referring to her clothes. Cindy is silent and begins to tear up. "Take off your clothes Cindy and lay on the ground now!" **_

_**Cindy cries and strips and lies on her stomach. He grabs a whip and whips her back repeatedly. As Cindy screams and cries.**_

_**Moments later, he stands her up. "Now, get down on her knees and make god forgive you. And make god forgive you." He demands with a sick grin as he takes off his belt and lowers his pants.**_

_**Later that night, Cindy and her sister, Nettie, sneak out of the house as her mother is being abused again. They want to get away from that awful sound. Cindy and Nettie and their youngest sister, Joy, sit behind the barn and look at the stars dreaming of a way out of here.**_

"_**How are gonna get through this? What if he kills her?" Cindy cries.**_

"_**We need daddy to come home!" Joy cried.**_

"_**Hey, we will get through this. Daddy needs help. That's all." Nettie sighs.**_

"_**Why does it have to be like this?" Cindy whimpers.**_

"_**He's just angry he can't be like the white man." Nettie replies.**_

"_**It's not fair. I pray, Nettie and I pray so hard." Cindy sobs. Nettie hugs her. "I hate the way he forces me…" Cindy cries.**_

_**Nettie pauses and breaks down. " Forcing you? I thought…I though…I was…" she begins but can't stop crying. **_

"_**What Nettie? Tell me." Cindy worries.**_

"_**What is it?" Joy asks.**_

"_**Uncle has been raping me and…and…and I think I'm…I'm pregnant." Nettie reveals. Cindy gasps and hugs her sister as they both cry. **_

_~End of flashback~_

The next morning, Gloria and the Spanish girls are in their bathroom preparing to take showers. Gloria is about to get in the shower but septic gross brown water is coming out of their drains and flooding their bathroom.

"Ew!" Blanca grunts.

"What the fuck?" Flaca cringes.

"This is so disgusting!" Maritza mutters.

"It smells!" Daya adds.

"Ay, what the fuck is this shit?" Aleida scoffs.

"Shit- literally. All right everybody out now, let's go. Come on…" Gloria says. The Spanish girls cringe with confusion and disgust and make their way to the black girls bathroom.

Meanwhile, Healy is continuing his interviews from yesterday and is interviewing Red.

"Doggett was a fucking nut! A fruitcake! But she wasn't harming anyone." Red says.

"Thank you." He sighs. Red nods. "How are you really is doing?" he asks.

"My girls still hate me. I don't know how much longer I can keep being nice to them. I need to break their sulking." She sighs.

"Red, you gotta hold it together. You are strong. Please don't do anything stupid." He says.

Red looks at him with offense and perks her shoulders up. "I am old and Russian, I would never do anything stupid." She assures him.

In the black girls bathroom, Gloria and the girls enter as the black girls are waiting to shower.

"All right, listen up! We got plumbing issues in Spanish Harlem. Shit's flooded and we gotta get to work." Gloria explains.

"So?" Taystee shrugs.

"So they wanna cut." Cindy says.

"Aw, man! No, fuck that." Poussey scoffs.

"You want breakfast? That's how it is." Gloria insists.

"The fuck?" Cindy grunts.

"Excuse me! But my girls are not inclined to offer special privileges. Not in our bathroom." Vee says.

"Your girls? When did that happen?" Gloria laughs.

"Ladies? Get on line. Please." Vee insists.

"Yeah. You violatin' an unspoken social contract, bitch." Cindy grunts, backing Vee up.

"Blow it out your cunt, whore." Flaca mutters in Spanish.

"What the fuck you call me?" Cindy grunts and pushes Flaca. They begin to brawl.

"Stop it!" Yoga Jones says as she exits a shower stall.

"Hey! Cut it out! Cut it out! Settle down!" Officer Maxwell shouts as she storms in and breaks up the fight. "What is going on here?"

"She fucking punched me." Flaca claims innocently.

"I didn't punch. Man, I PUSHED her, like this." Cindy explains and pushes Flaca lightly.

Flaca exaggerates and falls back and Maritza catches her. "Ow!" Flaca cries.

"Oh! Did you see that?" Maritza gasps.

"Dramatic." Vee grunts.

"Oh, come on, sister!" Cindy says to officer Maxwell.

"Don't "sister" me! I'm writing you a shot." Maxwell says.

"What?" Cindy gasps.

"Officer, please…." Vee begs.

"Come on! No! This ain't even their bathroom!" Poussey pleads, defending Cindy.

"What? You want a shot, too?" Maxwell warns.

Poussey backs down. Cindy crosses her arms. "Don't ever call a black guard "sister." You know that." She whispers to Cindy.

"Just hurry it up Mendoza." Maxwell says.

Vee stares at Gloria. Gloria smirks.

"I got words for you later, Vee. I got work! Now go. Get out." Gloria demands as she and her girls begin to use the showers.

~Flashback~

~Father's arrangements~

_**A few months later, Cindy is still being treated like a slave on her father's farm. Nettie has had two babies to her father and he sent them away. Their uncle is sick at the moment due to his alcohol addiction and his liver is failing.**_

_**One night, their uncle is on the porch drinking away his last moments and shoots himself in the head.**_

_**Days later, a traditional-family lawyer meets with Lillian and Lucas (Once he returned home). "We're sorry about Dwayne's passing. He's with god now." He says.**_

_**Lillian is upset but at the same time feels free. "I still can't believe it." She mutters.**_

"_**The lord will take care of my brother. Time to see if my other brother Hessen can keep the kids inline." Lucas replies. **_

_**Lillian is shocked. "You're not staying home?" **_

"_**I got a few more months left of our church trip." Lucas explained.**_

_**Lillian was nervous to meet the man but hoped he was a better man than Dwayne. The man, Hessen, turned out to be a sleazy slob. **_

_**Once Lucas was gone, Hessen's first act, was sending away Nettie and Elijah along with grandpa Ben and cousin Tyrell to Africa to live with some distant relatives.**_

_**Lillian and her family shared a moment lone the night before Hessen shipped them off. Cindy cries, as she doesn't want to say goodbye to her family members. **_

"_**I'm gonna miss you. All of you. I am so sorry." Lillian cries.**_

"_**You'll always be my daughter. You did what you had to. It's not your fault." Ben says.**_

"_**Mommy! Don't let them do this!" Joy cried.**_

"_**Call daddy! Get him to stop this!" Cindy interjected.**_

"_**There's gotta be another way." Jeremiah says.**_

"_**I'm sorry. I don't want to go through with it but I have no choice. It's in the will. Arrangements have been made." Lillian cries.**_

_**Hessen then interrupts and cuts the moment short.**_

"_**Come on, I've made arrangements. It's time to go." He says.**_

"_**What? No! you said we were leaving till mornin." Nettie gasps.**_

"_**Hessen, please…" Lillian begs.**_

"_**Enough of that! Come on let's go!" Hessen demanded and began to grab and drag them out to his car himself.**_

"_**No! Nettie! Nettie don't go! I love you! Elijah! Grandpa! Tyrell! Please! Mom don't let him do this!" Cindy cries. Lillian can't stop it and she cries. "Nettie!" Cindy cries as her sister is dragged out of the house. **_

"_**Come on! All of you!" he grunts.**_

_**Lillian, Jeremiah and Cindy rush outside and wave goodbye. "I love you!" Cindy cries as Hessen takes them away. Cindy, Joy and Jeremiah were the only ones able to stay with Lillian.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Before breakfast, Piper goes to Rosa and DeMarco's room.

"Hey guys, I have wrote an touching article about my first two beautiful roommates in prison." She informs them.

Rosa laughs. "Oh kid, it's silly but sweet." She says.

"Aw Chapman!" DeMarco smiles and hugs Piper. "Rosa get over here."

Rosa joins their hug and smiles. "I didn't plan on making friends in prison until now." She sighs. It is a sweet moment.

After breakfast, Vee gets Poussey alone to talk.

"You got Taystee a farewell present yet?" she asks.

"I want to give her something special from the heart. Ya know?" Poussey smiles.

Vee laughs. "Taystee will never love you." She mutters.

Poussey is hurt by this, "It doesn't matter. What matters is our friendship. That's all I care about. That and her safety."

"If you really love Taystee you'll let her go." Vee says. Poussey rolls her eyes and tries not to get emotional.

Cindy interrupts, "Vee?" she says. Vee looks at her. "You was right, your pep talk made me see things clearer." Cindy reveals.

Vee smiles. "Good."

Poussey wonders what they are talking about.

"I am better than that." Cindy smiles.

"I knew you were." Vee smiles back.

_~Flashback~_

_~Goodbye~_

_**A few weeks later, Hessen has become no different than Dwayne. Lillian has had no luck contacting Lucas.**_

_**Hessen treats Lillian, Joy, Jeremiah and Cindy like slaves. They all hated him especially because the plane to Africa crashed and their family members on that flight died. **_

_**Hessen has also gotten into the routine of chaining Jeremiah up in the basement and treating him like a prisoner. He hits Lillian. But most awfully, just like Dwayne, he had been raping Cindy.**_

_**One night Lillian walks in on him raping Cindy and she hits him over the head and gets him sent to prison.**_

_**Lucas returned and felt awful. He's so sorry he put his family in that kind of danger. **_

"_**It's gonna be okay. We got his will money coming in. We're free." Lillian assured her kids.**_

"_**I'm so sorry. All of us are gonna move and start over. Things will get better my babies, I promise." He assured his family and they share an emotional relieved hug.**_

~End of flashback~

That afternoon, Piper gets a visit from Cal and his girlfriend, Neri. Cal and Neri make a lot of sarcastic jokes about the prison.

"Could have been Neri in here." Cal jokes.

"Totally." Neri laughs.

Piper laughs sarcastically. "How did you two meet?" she asks.

"Ah…well…" Cal laughs.

"I guess it started when I was fixing up Cal's water tanks – I am a underwater welder so – anyway, he didn't want to replace the tank so he looked me up. Which not too many people do. I am very secretive about my business…" Neri explains.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"Long story. Anyway, so I was like drowning – LITERALLY – and Cal like found me and pulled me out…" she explains.

"Shit…" Piper gasps.

"Yeah and then next thing ya know I was – pulling out….of her!" Cal laughs.

"Okay no! Jesus, Cal!" Piper says, shutting them up after Cal and Neri explain a bizarre story. They laugh. "Anyway, how's Larry?"

"Uh…he's good. Yeah…he's still away with Polly and the baby…" Cal reveals.

"What? Still? What about Pete?" Piper gasps.

"Yeah…I don't know the details. They get back tonight or tomorrow actually, I believe." Cal says.

"Oh…okay…well would you… Piper stutters.

"Yes. I'll get him to come visit you okay." Cal assures her. Piper smiles.

Meanwhile, Red begs Nicky to bring the girls to her cube.

"Please! Nicky! Do this for me!" Red begs. She's desperate.

Nicky eventually gives in. "Fine. I don't know if they'll all come but I'll try." Nicky sighs.

Shortly after, Nicky brings Boo, Norma, Tricia, Gina, Sister Jane, Yoga Jones, DeMarco and Morello to Red's cube.

"Girls, I am so sorry. To all of you. Especially you Boo, I'm sorry for slapping you. And Gina, Norma…I love you. I am so sorry." Red pleads. They are silent and don't say anything. Red snaps at them, "Stop fucking sulking! All of you! Just forgive me already because without me you will not survive. You are nothing without me. You need me to keep you safe because soon Vee will take over this place once again. I know it. Trust me." Red explains with frustration.

"Huh!" Boo chuckles. Red looks at her. "YOU are a paranoid psychopathic bitch." Boo says.

The girls sadly walk away wanting to forgive Red but are deeply hurt by Red's offensive comments. Red is left feeling bad for snapping.


	15. Episode Fifteen: Incoming, Outgoing

**Season Two**

**Every Childhood Creates a Person**

**Episode Fifteen:**

**Incoming, Outgoing**

Red is sitting in Healy's office, there is silence between them is noticeable.

"What happened? How are you doing?" he asks.

Red laughs sarcastically, "I pushed them away even more. Said some nasty things – but it was the truth! Yelling at those girls is going to make things harder not having my girls stand behind me." She scoffs.

"You'll bounce back. I know you. You just need to give it some time." Healy assures her.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I don't have my support system anymore." She sighs.

"Galina, I am your support system in here." He smiles.

Red laughs. "Ha! Please, I don't need your pity."

"I'm here for you, Red. Now head to your room for lights out. Get some rest." He sighs.

In a karaoke bar downtown, Fig calls in on her way home from work and orders a drink.

"Strongest vodka you got…" she says.

The bartender makes small talk with it. "So how's it going?" he asks.

"Oh you know, I work a stressful shitty job. I live a depressing life – especially running a women's prison." She vents.

"Oh shit." He laughs.

"Yep. Oh shit, alright." She sighs and takes a large sip of her drink. She then hears a familiar voice begin to sing on the stage.

It's Mendez. Fig laughs and smiles and goes to sit closer to him and watch him perform.

"_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she's never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her momma never told her why_

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

_And when she knows what_

_She wants from her time_

_And when she wakes up_

_And makes up her mind_

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_

_She's getting tired of her high class toys_

_And all her presents from her uptown boys_

_She's got a choice_

_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl."_

He sings.

After the performance he laughs as he spots her.

"Holy shit, Natalie!" he chuckles.

"Is this what you do in your spare time now? Guess it's a better hobby then screwing inmates and getting them pregnant." She laughs, mocking him.

"Ouch." He laughs. "How's Litchfield? And the girl?" he asks.

"Diaz is fine. Litchfield is a mess. We have tango classes now. What the fuck right?" she scoffs.

"Wow…I'd kill to see that." He laughs.

She thinks for a moment and gets an idea. "Hey Mendez, I got a business proposition for you." She grins.

Mendez rolls his eyes. "Business can come later. You sing with me first and we'll discuss it." He insists.

"No. I'm not gonna sing with you." She says.

"Fine. Then no deal." He says.

Natalie sighs. "Fine." She says. He smiles and pulls her up on stage and she giggles as they begin to sing _"Easy Street"_ and they dance together.

Mendez

_You know I'm tired of being the black cat_

_Of running the show down in the snake pit_

_So this is our chance to get out of this place _

_So come on let's run for it to_

_Easy Street, Easy Street – Where you sleep till noon_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Running free, oh, Easy Street _

_We're gonna be there soon_

Natalie

_Yeah, I'll be the girl who's strippin' in jewellery _

_The crowds will go wild when I sing_

_I won't have to look out on a fire escape _

_The view will be billboards of me_

Both

_Easy Street, Easy Street Where we all get paid_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Move that feet to _

_Easy Street Where we get there when ya get there _

_When ya get there soon_

They sing as they finish dancing. Natalie giggles with embarrassment as the other people in the bar applaud.

"You don't need tango lessons. You did good." He laughs.

"So did you…oddly enough." She smirks.

"So the business?" he asks as they return to their table and grab another drink.

"Alright… so even though it's not appropriate, I have a sort of, win-win idea. You get to see Diaz and your demon spawn and I get my new head guard back who knows how to take order." She says.

He smiles with excitement. "I'm in." he says.

_~Flashback~_

_~Behave boys~_

_**One day at the age of seven, George Mendez and his older brother, Dylan are standing out the front of their house saying goodbye to their parents Delia and Peter.**_

_**Their mother, Delia, kisses and hugs them. "Okay so the babysitter will be here soon alright. Behave boys. We'll be back in the morning." Delia explains.**_

"_**Bye mommy. Bye dad." George smiles.**_

"_**Bye, have fun…" Dylan sighs.**_

"_**Be good." Peter says. **_

"_**Love you boys. See you in the morning." Delia smiles before she and her husband drive away. **_

_**Once out of sight, Dylan nudges George. "Ya hear that Georgy? The baby sitter's gonna be here soon. Don't be a suck up while I'm gone." He laughs.**_

"_**What do you mean? Where are you going?" George asks.**_

"_**I'm going out for the night. I'll be home late." Dylan reveals.**_

"_**But you didn't ask mom…" George says.**_

"_**No I didn't. And you ain't gonna tell her neither." Dylan replies and pushes past George and goes inside. **_

_~End of flashback~_

The next morning, Vee and the black girls are sitting down in the cafeteria. Taystee is nervous. She's getting out today.

"How you feeling?" Vee asks.

"Nervous. Even a little scared." Taystee says.

"You'll be right T, we believe in ya. Do us proud out there." Janae smiles.

"Man, this is gonna be one of my last real prison meals in here." Taystee sighs.

"What? You gonna miss it?" Janae laughs.

"Please, ain't nobody gonna miss this." Cindy says.

"Before we eat, may I just say; Taystee, you are gonna fly free like a bird." Suzanne smiles.

"I'm gonna miss you Taystee girl." Vee smiles.

"I'm gonna miss you too. All of you." Taystee says. Poussey smiles.

"Alright, let's eat Taystee's last brekkie in prison." Vee says. The girls go to eat their food but it is extremely salty and they spit it out.

"Ugh!" Poussey groans as she spits hers out.

"Oh, man! Yuck!" Cindy spits.

"What is it?" Taystee cringes.

"Salt. They gave us special trays. Chilli shittin' bitches!" Cindy shouts.

"Man! They fuckin' with us this way 'cause they know our people's predisposition for hypertension." Poussey scoffs.

"Man, they tryin' to kill us." Taystee grunts.

"Well, what do y'all expect? Don't fuck with the cooks." Janae says as she didn't do anything wrong to the Latinas. She tastes her food and gags. "What? Hey! Why I got it like that? I didn't even do nothing. They're grouping us all together!" Janae grunts.

"It's called racism, slow bird. Was you just born or somethin?" Taystee laughs.

"The secret is to pretend the salt is sugar." Suzanne explains as she continues to eat hers.

They realize it's some type of revenge for what went down in the bathroom yesterday. Daya is walking past to collect the empty trays and they stop her.

"Hey! I want a new tray." Janae says.

"Sorry. You get what you get." Daya says.

Janae then snaps and trips Daya. "Bullshit! You can't mess with my food! I wasn't part of that shit!" Janae grunts.

Yoga Jones rushes over to Janae. "Janae! Janae, calm down!" she says. Aleida and Gloria gasp and rush over to Daya.

Bennett rushes over and pins Janae on the floor. "Inmate. Hey! You cannot do that!" he grunts as he holds her down.

"Fuck!" Cindy gasps at how angry and defensive Bennett is.

"Get off me!" Janae shouts.

"Shut up!" he demands and looks to Daya, as Gloria and Aleida help her up. "Are you all right?" he asks.

"Yeah." Daya sighs with worry.

"Get him off me!" Janae grunts.

"You wanna go down the hill?" he asks.

"No." Janae begs.

"Too fucking bad. Your going AND you just lost commissary for a month, inmate." He grunts and takes Janae away.

"You got a plan or are you only trying to start shit?" Aleida asks Gloria.

"I'm handling it." Gloria sighs.

"You better. That's my granddaughter in there." Aleida mutters and she returns to the kitchen as Daya is escorted to medical.

Gloria looks over at Vee and signals Vee to follow her.

Vee smiles. "I'll be back." Vee says.

"I'll come with you." Suzanne insists.

"No! I got this." Vee insists and walks away.

Suzanne worries. "Shit! Vee shouldn't go alone!" she mutters.

"She'll be fine." Taystee assures her.

Meanwhile, Piper and Reece are having breakfast together and Piper has a lot on her mind.

"You're quiet Chapman. Too quiet." Reece notices.

"Honestly…I really do miss Larry." Piper reveals.

"Okay, I understand but what about Alex?" Reece asks.

"I love Alex. But I'm not sure if Alex wants to be anything serious." Piper sighs.

"Well screw her. I would gladly be serious with you." Reece smiles. Piper blushes.

Vee and Gloria go into the empty black girls bathroom and begin to talk.

"Gloria, I was hoping that we could be friends." Vee sighs before Gloria pins her up against a wall.

"You wanna fuck with me? You don't wanna fuck with me!" Gloria grunts.

"I gave you cigarettes." Vee says.

"And I gave you cake. But that don't mean that we're friends. And those cigarettes? They were fucking stale." Gloria shouts.

"Listen, can we just talk about this like responsible adults?" Vee pleads.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm not talking to you. I'm telling you. If any of your girls touches any of mine, there's gonna be more than salt in your food next time." Gloria warns her.

"Gloria…"

"You understand me?" Gloria snarls stopping Vee from talking.

"Gloria, I don't want any trouble with you. I've been telling them, "Let's just go use the Spanish bathroom." Suzanne can clean it. And then she'll like that. And then you and your girls could just take the ghetto bathroom. I'm on your side. I don't want any trouble." Vee lies innocently.

"Oh, you were gonna give us the bathroom? Bullshit, mama! Because you? You don't got no bathroom to give." Gloria yells and laughs sarcastically. She knows Vee is lying.

Vee starts to bring on the tears and act all innocent. "I can't…" she sighs as she fake cries.

"Oh, no, man. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gloria scoffs.

"I'm too old for this shit. I'm just too old for this shit. That's what's wrong with me! Listen, hey, I don't even know these girls, okay? And they want me to be some kind of den mother, right? And I'm trying to work with you and all you're trying to do is run over me. I'm trying to give you the bathroom, okay? I'm a good talker but I can't sell this shit unless you give me something. You gotta give me something man." Vee lies desperately.

"Like what?" Gloria asks.

"Taystee and Watson have been talking about wanting to get transferred to custodial." Vee lies.

"Custodial?" Gloria scoffs.

"Yeah." Vee nods – developing a real plan in her head – " They wanna be with their girl, that girl Cindy. I mean, you There're a couple of Spanish girls in custodial. Maybe you could talk to Caputo and, you know, have them transferred to the kitchen. Maybe I could work with that. Huh? Oh, fuck, come on, man." Vee begs as she begins to tear up again.

"Ugh, fine. Show me you could clear the bathroom, and then I'll talk to Caputo." Gloria says. Vee nods. "And get yourself together 'cause, Jesus, I didn't even fucking hit you." She scoffs and walks away.

Vee smiles. She just played Gloria.

Meanwhile, Fig and Caputo are in his office yelling as usual.

"Well Joe, I did it! I'm taking order! I gave you a chance but decided to do it my way! Bringing things back to the way they were and bringing back Mendez." She explains.

"What?" he gasps. She smiles. "It's a terrible idea! He is supposed to be suspended!" Caputo shouts.

"Sorry Joe, deal with it. He'll be here any minute." She smiles.

Moments later, inmates crowd the hall as Mendez comes strutting in. Nicky is shocked. Mendez winks at Tricia. He sees Red and winks before slapping her ass and says,

"Mendez is back bitches."

The inmates gasp with shock.

"Shit…" Red grunts.

"Oh my god…" Nicky mutters.

"Oh shit man…" Tricia sighs.

_~Flashback~_

_~George and the babysitter~_

_**One the baby sitter arrived, George and Dylan greeted her. "Hey Kayla." Dylan smiles.**_

"_**Hey Kayla." George says.**_

"_**Hi boys. We ready to have fun tonight?" Kayla giggles. **_

"_**Uh actually Kayla, I'm going out tonight. Is that cool? You won't tell my mom right?" Dylan asks. **_

"_**Sure Dylan, have fun." Kayla smiles.**_

_**That night, George is taking a shower and the babysitter comes in. "Kayla, what are you doing?" George asks.**_

"_**Shhh…" she says. She approaches him and rubs her hands on him. "Let me wash you." She says.**_

"_**No Kayla, it's fine! Mommy said I can bathe myself! Stop! Get out of here!" George insists and covers his privates. **_

"_**Move your hands." She says and he shakes his head. She removes his hands and he begins to cry and get worried. "It's okay. It's all okay George. You'll like it." She whispers before she starts touching him. George cries. "Don't tell anyone." She says. He couldn't fight her off, she was an adult so he just let her do it – terrified and confused. **_

_**Later that night, Dylan returns home and enters his and George's room. George is still awake, he can't sleep. "Dylan?" **_

"_**What?" Dylan asks.**_

"_**Kayla touched me in the shower…" George reveals and gets emotional.**_

_**Dylan laughs, "Seriously? That's awesome, it's a real mans dream come true man! Why you crying? Harden up and stop being a softy." Dylan says. **_

_**George remains silent and stares at the ceiling and thinks about the traumatic experience.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Red storms into Caputo's office and demands an explanation as to why he would let Mendez back.

"What the fuck are you thinking Caputo? That man shouldn't be back here after raping and impregnating an inmate!" she grunts.

He sighs. "Look, I hate the idea just as much as you do but it was Fig's idea and there's nothing I can do." He explains.

"You know this is a mistake." She mutters.

"I'm working on it! I'll see what I can do, until then suck it up." He shouts.

Sophia and Danita are in the salon together and are bickering about how they are going to make this work.

"Please, how is this gonna work?" Danita sighs.

"It's not like we have much of a choice." Sophia scoffs.

"Look…I'm sorry for everything." Danita says.

Sophia smiles. "Me too." She says.

"Thanks." Danita replies.

"I think we can make this work." Sophia smiles.

"It's gonna be complicated but we can do it." Danita smiles and they shake hands.

Bennett finds Daya to check on her after what happened in the cafeteria.

"Hey Daya, are you okay after what happened this morning?" he worries.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighs.

"God I was so worried. I love you Daya." He smiles as he moves her hair out of her face and looks her in the eye before kissing her. Daya gets teary eyed. "Daya, what's wrong?"

"Pornstache is back." She sobs.

"What?" he gasps.

"I heard the girls talking about it. What if he tries something John?" she worries.

"He won't! I promise! Stay away from him okay. I'll talk to Caputo." Bennett assures her and rushes to see Caputo.

John storms into Caputo's office and confronts him.

"Why is he back here? Seriously? Why? I say this respectfully as possible sir, but this is garbage!" Bennett shouts.

"Bennett, my hands are tied. I don't want the fucker here either. But talk to Fig if you have a problem!" Caputo sighs and dismisses him.

Mendez walks into the dorms and finds Tricia.

"Hey Eminem, looking clean again." He laughs. Tricia shrugs. "I got a proposition for you." He grins.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Look, I'm back and bitches have already been coming to me for shit. And let me tell you, I got some good shit with me right now." He whispers and slips a heroine baggie into her pocket.

"Yo, I don't do that shit no more. I can't." she assures him.

"It's a gift." He insists.

_~Flashback~_

_~Brothers~_

_**At the age of thirteen, George had let go of what happened when he was younger and enjoyed growing up like the rest of us do.**_

_**One day, he and his family were having dinner at the country club because their mother Delia has just announced she has another son from an affair she had a few years ago – she is utterly embarrassed and ashamed as she introduces her son, Ian, to her family.**_

"_**Wow and you never told us…" Dylan mutters.**_

"_**Nice to meet you, Ian." George smiles.**_

"_**It's all in the past. Ian welcome to the family. Boys, you are brothers now." Peter says.**_

_**George and Dylan bond quiet easily with Ian and they instantly became brothers.**_

_**Delia smiles and is happy to see all her boys bonding. Peter hugs her and kisses her cheek, "It's fine Delia, it's all fine. We're a family." He says. Delia smiles with relief. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Pennsatucky lies in her cage, exhausted from crying. She gets a visit from her Christian lawyer.

"Tiffany, how are you feeling?" he asks.

"Oh? I'm feeling like a fucking animal! Trapped in a cage! This fucking cage is FULL of fuckin' the smell of death!" she shouts.

"The day is new, and everyone of your prison friends are waiting on you to return and you will. But you need to relax." He sighs.

"Relax? How can I? Get me out of here!" she grunts.

"I'm working on getting you moved back from PSYCH but you need to be patient." He explains.

"Whatever! Just get me out!" she cries.

Alex goes to the bathroom and finds Piper.

"Hey, where's your bleached dyke friend?" Alex asks – obviously revealing her jealousy of Reece.

Piper laughs. "Alex, relax. It's not like that."

"Ok. So what would you call THIS – between you and I?"

"I don't know. One special sexy friendship. Similar to the relationship I have with Reece – minus the sex." Piper smiles.

Alex smiles back, "Is it just a friendship?"

Piper doesn't give her a straight answer. "I…I don't know."

Meanwhile, Suzanne and Vee are talking about Taystee's farewell party.

"I've made ALL of the arrangements, well MOST of the arrangements needed for the party." Suzanne smiles proudly.

"Good girl. I am proud of you." Vee smiles.

"Ya know, I've been noticing how depressed Poussey is…and…" Suzanne tries to express her concern.

Vee laughs and stops her, "Poussey is a child, and she wants attention. That's all." Vee assures her.

Mendez then approaches Nicky out by the electrical shed,

"Hey Nichols." He says.

"What the fuck are you even doing back here?" she grunts.

"Good to see you too, you junkie fuck." he says. Nicky rolls her eyes. "Listen, I got some good shit for you too." He begins.

"Oh yeah? Where do you keep it?" she asks.

"It's a secret." He smirks. "You want in?"

"I'll think about it." She mutters.

Mendez slips her a baggie, "Maybe this will help hurry along your thinking." He whispers.

Nicky stares at the heroin and is very tempted. "Shit…" she sighs. He smiles.

_~Flashback~_

_~Boys day out~_

_**Peter takes the boys fishing for George's seventeenth birthday. They are just chilling and talking shit.**_

_**Dylan teases George, "Hey Georgy, you lost your virginity yet?" he asks.**_

_**George is silent. "Uh, yeah…yeah I lost it a while back." George mutters.**_

_**Dylan laughs, he knows George is lying. "How bout this little brother, I'll take you to some strip clubs and then we go find some bitches and we'll get laid together." **_

"_**Can I come?" Ian laughs. **_

"_**I'll take George and you for a night out tonight to become real men, especially you Georgy, cause I don't want my little brother becoming a queer." Dylan says.**_

"_**Fuck you." George laughs.**_

"_**Boys come on now, settle." Peter laughs.**_

_**Ian then changes the subject, "Anyway, why do we gotta keep acting all posh and shit and go to that country club every second night of the week." **_

"_**It's bullshit." Dylan agrees.**_

"_**Boys, it means a lot to me and your mother to do family things." Peter explains.**_

"_**I'm tempted to tell mommy I don't want to go anymore but I just want to make her happy." George smiles. His brothers laughs and tease him for being a mommy's boy. **_

~End of flashback~

Sister Ingalls sits with Yoga Jones in the TV room and Sophia asks to join them,

"May I?"

"Sure dear." Sister Ingalls smiles as Sophia sits.

"I have to get going now anyway, I promised to give my girls a quick yoga lesson before the set up for Taystee's party starts soon." Yoga Jones says and excuses herself.

Once Yoga Jones leaves, Sister Jane and Sophia have a sweet moment. "Thank you Sister, you've made me such a better person. I think I am finally making new friends and giving forgiveness to Danita." Sophia says.

Sister Ingalls smiles. "Praise! Good on you. Without Pennsatucky around we should be hosting the seminars on Sundays. Everything is working out, like I told you." She smiles.

"I'd love to help with that." Sophia smiles.

"Great." Sister Ingalls says and they hug.

Taystee is getting real nervous about getting out today she heads to the library and talks to Poussey.

"Hey P…" she sighs.

"Hey T, what's up? You excited?" Poussey asks.

"Not really. I'm scared." Taystee reveals.

"Girl, you're gonna be fine." Poussey assures her.

"Maybe. But…I'm gonna miss you…" Taystee sighs.

"I'm gonna miss you too T. So much. More than you know." Poussey smiles.

"P? Is there anything you wanna tell me before I get out?" Taystee asks.

Poussey is silent for a moment. She wants to tell Taystee how she feels. "Uh…nah man." Poussey mutters.

"Aight. But promise me somethin, you'll be there for Vee – for me, please." Taystee says.

Poussey rolls her eyes and laughs. "Yeah alright, not that I think she needs it but I'll be there T, I promise."

Mendez goes to Red's cube to gloat.

"Hey Red. Happy to see me?" he asks. Red rolls her eyes. "Heard you lost your family, you poor cunt." He chuckles.

"Fuck off, Mendez! I mean it! I can't believe that those idiots would let you back. Oh wait, yes I can believe it because they're fucked! You listen to me Mendez, I will kill you – with my bare hands IF you try to go near my girls again. Do you understand?" She warns him.

He laughs. "Huh, well the thing is Red, I'm like god – I can do whatever the FUCK I want! And hey, if your girls come to me to "confide" or need "help" I can't help that." He grins.

"Fuck you. You're going down. Watch out." She assures him and pushes past him and leaves.

_~Flashback~_

_~Lows and highs~_

_**In his senior year of high school, George had become a complete slut and has slept with almost every girl at the school. Though Dylan was in college, Dylan and George spent a lot of time at strip clubs and also doing drugs but eventually their mother, Delia snapped them out of it and now Dylan is now becoming an art historian after many sessions at the church. Ian is only a sophomore at the time but he isn't anything like George or Dylan. George however, still chased the highs and lows using drugs and sex.**_

_**One day after school, George is snorting some coke in his room but his mother enters and catches him in the act. "George Lucas Mendez! What on EARTH do you think you're doing? I told you to stop that! You brought drugs into my home!" she gasps.**_

"_**Uh…mommy, it's not what it looks like…I can explain. It's not mine! I was testing it to see if it was real…" he lies.**_

"_**No! I'm not gonna let you lie to me like this George. I have had enough! I'm taking you to church on the way to the country club! Get in the car!" she demands with disappointment.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Meanwhile, Piper gets a visit from Larry.

"So the holiday was great. Poor Polly, she's exhausted. Finn is growing up so quickly. He is a very well behaved baby though." Larry explains.

"That's great." Piper smiles.

"So actually, while I was gone I did a lot of thinking." He begins.

"About?" she asks.

"Well it made me realize how much I miss you and I want to try and work on things and maybe get back together." He reveals.

Piper smiles. "Really? Because I miss you too, so much. But I'm worried things will turn to shit again whilst I'm still in prison." She replies.

"Well, I promise we can try to work through it. So why don't you take some time to really think about it and what you want. Really think about it Pipes, I know I what I want. So call me when you do." He says. Piper smiles.

Maria gets a visit from her man, Yadriel and she gets to see her baby girl, Pepa, for the first time since her birth.

"Oh my god, she's so beautiful! And so big already. And she looks like you, you know? But pretty." Maria smiles as she cradles her daughter.

"Yeah." He nods.

"I've missed you." She smiles.

"I know. I miss you too." He says.

"Does she behave okay? You been handling it all? Feeding her, changing her?" Maria asks. He nods. She smiles, "Ay, I am so happy you're here." She smiles.

That afternoon, at Taystee's farewell party she dances with Suzanne.

"Man, thanks Suzanne." She laughs.

Cindy joins in on the dancing. "Yo, pop that booty T!" she laughs.

"Imma miss you guys." Taystee says.

"Shit, don't be getting all white girl emotional on me now." Cindy replies.

"She means like don't cry…" Suzanne explains.

Cindy and Taystee laugh. "Come here crazy, imma miss you too." Taystee laughs and hugs Suzanne.

Vee smiles as she watches Taystee enjoy her last moments with her prison family.

Piper enters and comes over and hugs Taystee. "Hey! Good luck." She smiles.

"Man, thanks. I couldn't have done this without you so thank you, for everything." Taystee smiles.

Tricia interrupts, "Yo, so uh you decided if you'll help me with my appeal yet or not? Am I not good enough or somethin?" she asks.

Piper rolls her eyes. "Look, enough is enough! Get off my back! I'll help you when I'm ready." She says.

"Whatever…" Tricia sighs with disappointment and walks away.

Meanwhile Poussey is in the library drinking her hooch and getting drunk, depressed that Taystee is leaving. Gloria finds her whilst looking for Maritza and Flaca.

"Hey, why ain't you partying with your girl?" Gloria asks and notices Poussey's drunken state. "Hey, get herself together and say goodbye to your friend. She needs you. You won't live with yourself if you don't." she insists.

Poussey gets emotional. "It's hard with that bitch Vee keeping us apart."

"So, fuck Vee! Just be there for Taystee." Gloria says.

"Alright…thank you." Poussey smiles and heads to the party.

Bennett and Mendez are on patrol at the party and Mendez tries talking and Bennett tries to keep calm.

"You miss me Bennett?" Mendez chuckles. Bennett is silent and tries to stay calm. "What's your problem?" Mendez scoffs.

"I…I just had no idea I would see you come back." Bennett mutters.

Mendez laughs. "You can't get rid of me, I'm like a stain."

John laughs sarcastically. "Excuse me…" he mutters and then leaves.

_~Flashback~_

~Get a life George~

_**In his freshman year of college, George is still finding himself. He is already making a slutty reputation for himself at college. He is also now a drug dealer and a real bachelor and has a part time job at a strip club.**_

_**On his second week of college, his mother calls him to check in. "Hi George, how's it going? Have you given any thought to what you want to do with your life?" Delia asks.**_

"_**Hey mommy, no but I've been livin the dream. Parties every night. Workin. You know?" he laughs.**_

"_**George…it is a very expensive college. Please don't let me down. I have been bragging about it at the country club. You need to grow up George and get serious." She sighs with concern.**_

"_**I don't even know what I wanna do mommy. Maybe become a fireman or a tattoo artist." He mutters.**_

_**Delia laughs. "Oh dear…Just behave. I will be praying for you and hope you sort out your life soon. Because I can't keep supporting you forever." She sighs.**_

"_**I know mommy…I'm sorry. I won't let you down." He assures her. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Red approaches Vee at the party.

"Hey Red." Vee smiles.

"I give up! It's time to start business again." Red vents.

Vee smiles. "Ah, the old Red is back. "

"Is she?" Red mutters.

"Well, I'm going to be starting something real soon." Vee says.

Red smiles at her, "You know…you're right. I'm back." Red laughs.

Boo and Suzanne share a dance battle and they invite everyone to join the dance. "Come on!" Boo shouts.

"Yo, yo, yo! Let's groove it!" Suzanne laughs as more inmates join in.

Poussey sees Taystee having a good time doesn't want to disturb her. Gloria enters and nudges her to be with her friend. "Go on…" Gloria nods.

Poussey smiles and hugs Gloria and goes and joins Taystee. "There you are P!" Taystee giggles as they dance.

Vee stares at them in a bad way. Vee walks over to Poussey and smells the hooch.

"Woof! Girl, you come here off your face and didn't offer any to the party guests. You tryin to ruin her day? Maybe you should go drink some more." She whispers in an insistent tone. Poussey sighs and puts her head down and walks away.

Alex enters and joins the party and Piper smiles at her. "Hey!" Piper smiles.

"Hey. Do you remember this?" Alex laughs, referring to the song playing – which they used to dance to.

"Oh my god, yes! How does it go again?" Piper giggles and grabs Alex in a seductive way and they start dancing together – grinding and showing off their synchronized dance routine as other stare and laugh.

"Oh the white girls tryin to break it down!" Cindy laughs.

Angie and Leanne stare with disgust. They know that they need to avenge Pennsatucky's duty so they approach Mendez. "That's lesbian activity!" Leanne grunts.

Mendez smiles as he watches Piper and Alex dance and grind. "It sure is…" he smirks.

"Did you not here us? That's gross!" Angie says.

"Take a hike." Mendez mutters.

"Come on Ange, let's get Healy…" Leanne says and they go to Mr Healy.

They rush to Healy in the hallway.

"Sir, they're in there! Tucky was right! Alex is the queen bee!" Leanne explains to Healy.

"Yeah and they're in there dancing all up on each other!" Angie adds.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Healy asks.

"Vause and Chapman!" Leanne explains. Mr Healy gasps.

Healy rushes in and catches Alex and Piper in the act.

"What the hell is going on here! Vause! Chapman, break it up! Vause you're coming with me!" he grunts.

"Where?" Alex scoffs.

"To the SHU!" he says.

"What?" Piper gasps.

"What? Are you kidding me? That's not fair!" Alex scoffs.

"Come on, let's move it!" Healy shouts as Alex begins to walk to him.

"Wait, no! I was dancing too! What is your problem?" Piper demands.

"You got a problem? Talk to Fig! I'm only doing my job and protecting you!" he explains. Piper rolls her eyes as Alex is taken away.

Mendez then sees Daya enter and serve some food. Mendez approaches her.

"There you are. How you doing?" he asks nervously.

"I'm fine." She says.

"I miss you and now that I'm back I promise I am going to keep you safe now." He says.

"Things are just complicated okay…" Daya tells him.

"Well, don't go breaking my heart Dayanara, because I love you." He says.

"I'm scared. That's all." She mutters.

"Everything is going to be okay." He assures her.

John is watching them talk and gets mad and storms out.

~Flashback~

~Love at first sight~

_**One night, whilst working, George meets a girl, Amy. It is love at first sight. They have a really deep conversation and get to know each other. "So anyway, my point is…being a dancer and a pharmacy isn't a good combo." Amy laughs.**_

"_**Yeah I bet." He laughs back.**_

"_**So are you single?" she asks.**_

"_**Well if I'm being honest, I've fucked a lot of bitches. You know, had lots of the sex." He reveals.**_

_**She laughs. "Oh god…" **_

"_**No but the thing is…I've never…NEVER even been kissed." He reveals with embarrassment.**_

"_**What? For real? Seriously? But what about whilst your fucking someone? There's no making out first?" She asks with surprise. **_

"_**No." he shakes his head.**_

"_**Wow…" she replies.**_

"_**Is it me? What's wrong with me? Shit, have you lost interest? No, dammit George, please give me a chance!" he rambles.**_

"_**Okay, stop. I'm not usually into drug dealers but you're adorable. Let's give it a shot." She says.**_

"_**Really?" he smiles. **_

"_**Sure." She nods.**_

"_**I'll change. I'll stay out of the drug business." He assures her.**_

"_**Okay." She smiles.**_

"_**So when's our next date?" he asks. She smiles.**_

_~End of flashback~_

Piper goes into Fig's office to complain.

"This is bullshit! There is being heaps of misuse of the SHU and it's unfair!" she vents.

"Prison is unfair, if you wanted things to be fair you should have stayed out of prison." Fig sighs. Piper rolls her eyes and thinks to something to say. "And you know, Chapman, I am just about sick of your little newsletter and it needs to stop." Fig insists.

"Oh no, I'm keeping it going. It's great for everyone in the prison, the inmates and the staff. And people need to know about this unfairness of the SHU!" Piper replies.

"Ugh! I don't want to waste time talking about it anymore!" Fig grunts and retrieves a document and begins filling it out. "I'm putting you on a random list of transfers happening in a couple of days. I can't deal with your type." Fig mutters.

Piper is shocked. "What? No! You can't do that!" Piper gasps.

"It's already going to be done. All I gotta do is get the forms signed by Healy." Fig smiles.

"No! But…" Piper begs.

"Sorry." Fig smiles.

Later on, Taystee must say her goodbyes, as she is about to leave. Poussey however is in the ladies room, puking from all the hooch she has been drinking.

Vee cuddles Taystee. "I'm gonna miss you Taystee girl. I might be in here a while but I will see you real soon."

Taystee hugs all her friends and says goodbye. "I'm gonna miss you all." Taystee cries.

"We're gonna miss you too Taystee!" Cindy cries.

"Jefferson, let's go." Officer Donaldson says and Taystee blows them all a kiss and is escorted out.

Poussey rushes over to the window and cries as she watches Taystee leaves and doesn't get to say goodbye. Vee smiles as she watches Poussey cry.

Tricia leaves the common room and Mendez follows her and pulls her into the store cupboard.

"Hey powder, you avoidin me?" he asks.

"What? No…" she mutters.

"I sure as shit hope not." He says and retrieves several baggies from his pocket. "Here, take these and get rid of them. I want a list of names. Customers. Spread em around. Do NOT draw attention, do you understand?" he whispers as he places them in her hand.

"I can't…I gotta stay clean. I want to stay clean." She says.

He laughs. "Not for long. You stay in here and think about it." He says and he locks her in there to think about it.

_~Flashback~_

_~Back to the stache~_

_**By senior year of college we learn Amy and George are together still but since Amy is extremely celibate she won't kiss or have any sexual or physical activity with him – it was literally her only personal flaw.**_

"_**Baby, I've changed! Please just a kiss! I ain't asking to fuck you! Just kiss me!" he begs. **_

"_**It isn't enough George." She says.**_

"_**Fine." He says and gets down on one knee. "Amy, will you marry me?" he asks.**_

"_**Oh…George…I…I…No…" she declines. **_

_**George is heart broken. "Get out…" he mutters.**_

"_**Seriously?" she asks.**_

"_**Go!" he demands. She leaves and George then becomes a dealer again. He also went on to a job in a mechanic position. **_

_~End of flashback~_

Daya finds Bennett alone in the kitchen.

"Hey, are you okay? What are you doing in here?" She asks.

"No. I'm pissed off. I'm angry. I'm hurt. I needed to think…I'm just so…I'm PISSED OFF that Mendez is allowed to be so close to you." He sighs.

"Hey, he didn't try anything John. I am yours. I love you. I hate him!" she assures him.

John is still mad but they share a comforting hug.

Piper, Maria, Loretta, Lola and a few other random inmates are called to the chapel.

"Ladies, you're here because every now and again inmates are shuffled between prisons and you are the lucky few getting out of the Litch." Fig explains.

"What?" Maria panics.

"This is bullshit!" Piper shouts.

"But my friends are here!" Loretta scoffs.

"Man this shit is fucked!" Lola grunts.

"My baby! I can't leave!" Maria cries thinking she may never see her baby again.

"Sorry ladies, but it's already been done." Fig assures them. The girls worry.

Mendez returns to the store closet and finds Tricia has overdosed on all of the drugs he left with her and she is dead.

"Hey wake up! Shit…FUCK! Fucking junkies!" Mendez freaks out and makes it look like a suicide and hangs Tricia's body with an extension cord.

Piper goes to Mr Healy in the hall and asks to cancel her transfer.

"Please, sir! You have to stop the transfers! I'm begging you!" she begs.

"Sorry Chapman, but I think the transfer will help people like you get over their "problem" – being gay." He mutters.

Piper snaps at him in front of all the inmates. "My PROBLEM? Oh fuck this! Fuck you! You are nothing but a creepy old sleazy homophobic, lesbian obsessed tub of lard! You disgust me! You don't care about us women! Any of us! You are the one with the fucking problem, Mr Healy! You grumpy asshole!" she shouts. Inmates giggles and stare in shock.

"That's it. I can't help you." He sighs and signals officer Donaldson and O'Neill over. "Take her to SHU." He mutters.

"What? No! This is bullshit!" she shouts and spits on him. "Fucking pig!" she scoffs. Healy shakes his head with disappointment as she is taken away.

Moments later, Suzanne is on cleaning duty and she enters the store cupboard to see Tricia's body hanging. She screams and freaks out as other inmates gather.

Vee comforts Suzanne and notices how guilty Mendez looks.

Red cries and so do Nicky and the others.

Caputo comes to find the body and is saddened.

Once Tricia's body is taken away. Fig and Caputo talk and Mendez listens in.

"It was definitely a suicide…" Fig sighs.

"Fuck…poor girl. She just got clean." Caputo sighs.

"Well it's done. We need to find out how drugs even got in here…" Fig mutters.

"We will…" Caputo assures her.

Mendez smiles and is relieved that her death is ruled a suicide so there won't be an investigation that could lead to him.

Bennett later storms into Caputo's office.

"Sir I have to tell you something!" he announces.

Caputo sighs and rolls his eyes. "Not now Bennett, it's already been a stressful enough day."

"It's important!" Bennett insists.

"What is it?" Caputo grunts.

"Mendez isn't the father of Diaz's baby. I am." Bennett reveals.

Caputo is shocked. "Jesus…fuck…" he sighs.

Piper is taken down to the SHU. Piper is freaking out.

"Wait, how long will I be down here?" she asks as she is put in her slot.

"It's gonna be a while before you ever sees sunlight again." Donaldson tells her.

"Fuck!" Piper screams as she is locked in.

…..The…End….

Will Piper be transferred? Will Red get justice for Tricia?

Will Poussey be safe with Taystee gone? Will Bennett lose his job?


End file.
